The Fabled World (Deutsche Übersetzung)
by Kurato
Summary: The Fabled World wurde von Wolfsalvo geschrieben. Ein Mensch wird in eine Welt gezogen, in der das Leben so anders ist, aber soviel zu gewinnen bereithält. Ohne eine Ahnung, wie man in unsere Version der Welt zurückgelangen kann, muss Sam lernen mit vielen fremden Arten von Leuten in einer Welt zu leben, in der viele Ideale anders sind.
1. Expedition

**The Fabled World**

von Wolfsalvo

(Deutsche Übersetzung von Kurato)

**Kapitel 1: Expedition**

**(Sam)**

_Vorsichtig... ich möchte nicht..._

**Knack!**

Das Reh, das ich verfolgt hatte, jagte von der Lichtung, auf der es gegrast hat, und ich blieb zurück und ich starrte wütend auf den schuldigen Zweig unter meinem Schuh. Ich seufzte während ich mein Jagdgewehr sengte, das ein großes .38 Kaliber Scharfschützengewehr war. Ich schlang es auf meinen Rücken und begann den langen Weg zurück zu meinem Lager. Es war gegen Sonnenuntergang und ich habe mich auf das Reh als Abendessen verlassen. Ich hatte es langsam satt von Eichhörnchenfleisch zu leben.

Ich zog mein Tomahawk aus meinen Gürtel und schlug in einen Busch, den ich passierte, und hinteließ so eine ordentliche Kerbe. _Jetzt weiß ich, dass ich hier nicht nochmal längs sollte..._

Mein Tomahawk war wieder in der Gürtelschlaufe und ich nahm mein Gewehr von meinem Rücken und fiel schnell auf die Knie. Ich atmete tief ein, während ich meinen Herzschlag verlangsamte und als ich ausatmete, wartete ich bis ich einen Herzschlag fühlte und drückte den Abzug.

**Peng!**

Ein Eichhörnchen fiel von dem Ast an der Unterseite des Baumes, auf dem es gesessen hatte. Ich ging weiter und als ich beim Eichhörnchen ankam, hob ich es auf, damit ich es später zum "Abendessen" haben konnte.

Ich setzte mich hin, als ich mein Eichhörnchen über den Flammen zuende braten ließ. Ich ließ die Flammen an dem Fleisch lecken, es aber nicht einhüllen. Mein Magen knurrte und meine Augen tränten durch den Rauch, aber es war ein Leben, das ich genoss. Ich bin Single, neunzehn und meine mir bekannte Familie ist entweder tot, oder zumindest tot für mich. _Das sollte genug sein... Ich möchte nicht das bisschen Essen, das ich habe, verbrennen._

Ich nahm den Stock vom Feuer und brachte es näher, während der Geruch von gebratenem Eichhörnchen meine Nase Durchdrang. Als ich es zu meinem Mund führte, hörte ich ein leises wimmerndes Geräusch, das mich erschreckte. Ich schaute hinüber und sah ein Paar grünlicher Augen, die mich jenseits des Feuers anstarrten. Angst überkam mich, als ich nach unten griff und mein Tomahawk packte. Als ein Wolf in das Licht des Lagerfeuers kam, sah ich, das er ausgehungert wirkte und er hielt seinen Kopf nahe dem Boden.

Nachdem er nahe meiner Knie war, leckte er seine Lefzen und winselte erneut. _ARG... er benutzt die Bettelstrategie..._ Ich konnte nicht anders als den Wolf zu bemitleiden, in anbetracht, dass er immer noch ziemlich jung wirkte und bis auf die Knochen abgemagert war. _Ich glaube, dass ich eine Nacht ohne ein Eichhörnchen zu essen auskomme..._

Langsam bewegte ich das Eichhörnchen zum Wolf hinüber und als ich es auf den Boden gleiten ließ, legte er seine Ohren an und wich langsam zurück. "Schh... nein, ist schon in Ordnung..." murmelte ich sanft, was den Wolf dazu brachte, die Ohren wieder nach vorne zu richten und er hörte auf wegzukriechen. Als das Fleisch unter seiner Nase war, schaute er kurz von mir weg und inspizierte das Fleisch. Er nahm einen kleinen Bissen und nachdem ich ihn schlucken sah, aß er schnell den Rest. "Du bist aber eine hungrige Bestie, was?"

Ich lächelte als er das Eichhörnchen aufaß und als er wieder zurück in den Wald ging, seufzte ich und krabbelte in mein Zelt. Dort drinnen beruhigte ich mich, während ich meinen Schlafsack entfaltete und mich hinein kuschelte. Als ich meine Augen schloss, hörte ich Donner über mir, zusammen mit einem Knistern von Blitzen. Bevor ich es abschütteln und einschlafen konnte, fing mein Zelt an zu wackeln, als ob es besessen wäre, und ich versuchte es runterzuhalten, als der Wind anfing an dem mageren Schutz den ich hatte zu zerren. Ich knurrte, während der Wind weitehin mein Zelt peitschte, und griff mein Gewehr mit meiner freien Hand und legte es auf eine der Ecken.

_Heute Nacht... wird eine lange Nacht..._

**-Irgendwo and der Menschen/Keidran Grenze-**

Eine einsame Figur saß in dem Schatten von einem Baum, während ein Konvoi der Menschen passierte. Diese Figur war eine mittelgroße Wölfin, die von den Sklavenjägern dieses Konvois weggerannt war, seitdem ihr Dorf zerstört wurde. Auch wenn sie nicht unversehrt entkommen konnte, so hatte sie es doch geschafft, den Dolch von einem der Sklavenjägern zu stehlen, der von ihrem Vater getötet wurde. Während viele der Dorfbewohner gestorben sind, haben ein paar von ihnen es geschafft zu entkommen. Die Bäume standen weit auseinander, sodass sie jedes mal gezwungen war, in die Bäume zu klettern, wenn der Konvoi anhielt, andernfalls hätte sie ein Leben als Sklave erwartet. Es war dieses mal, dass einer der Wachen in die Nähe des Versteckes kam, in dem die Wölfin sich versteckte. Sie dachte der Sklavenjäger hätte sie entdeckt, sprang auf und stach ihm in die Brust, was den Meschen tötlich verletzte, bevor sie Fersengeld gab und so schnell rannte wie ihre Beine sie tragen konnten.

Als sie über einen Baumstamm sprang, der in ihrem weg war, landete ein Speer vor ihr in dem Boden, was sie zum stolpern und zu fall brachte. Während sie versuchte wieder hochzukommen, kamen zwei Sklavenjäger an dem Baumstamm vorbei, griffen ihr unter die Arme und schleppten sie zurück in die Richtung aus der sie kam. "_Lasst mich los!_"

"HAHA... diese hier wird sich großartig verkaufen, soviel Energie wie sie hat! Zu schade, dass sie es geschafft hat Phil zu töten... nicht dass es was ausmacht, er konnte nichts fangen, außer einer Flasche Alkohol."

"Ich wette sieben Silbermünzen, dass diese hier an einen Stadtherren verkauft wird."

"Ha, ich bin dabei!"

"_Ich sagte... _lasst los!" schrie die junge Keidran ihre Fänger an.

"Ah, sei still du!" sagte einer der Sklavenjäger, bevor der sie mit seiner Rückhand schlug.

Die Keidran erschlaffte, als der Schlag ihr die Kraft, die sie noch übrig hatte, raubte. Nun spürte sie, wie die Aussicht auf Freiheit anfing ihr zu entrinnen, zusammen mit ihrem Halt an die Realität...


	2. Keidran Land

**Kapitel 2: Keidran Land**

**(Sa****m****)**

Ich wachte langsam auf, als Sonnenlicht direkt in mein Gesicht fiel und Luft über meine Haut strich. Während ich von meinem Schlummer erwachte, griff ich im Unterbewusstsein nach meinem Gewehrgurt und zog es näher zu mir. Ich gähnte, als ich langsam meine Augen öffnete und als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich das mein Zelt in Stücke gerisen und ich dem Geäst von einem Baum war. _Gute Laune fort..._

Ich stöhnte als ich aus meinem Schlafsack stieg, rollte ihn schnell auf und stopfte ihn in meinen Rucksack, der glücklicherweise den Sturm letzte Nacht überstanden hatte. Nachdem ich meinen Rucksack geschlossen hatte, nahm ich ihn auf meinen Rücken und hob dann mein Gewehr von dem Boden auf und legte es ebenfalls um meine Schulter. Ich führte meine Hand nach unten und fühlte den vertrauten kalten Stahl und die scharfe Klinge von meinem Tomahawk an meiner Hüfte. "Nun... ich denke es ist Zeit nach Hause zu gehen. Ich kann nicht wirklich ohne Zelt in der Wildniss schlafen."

Als ich mich umdrehte um die restliche Glut von meinem Feuer auszustampfen, sah ich, dass da nichts war, nicht einmal die übriggebliebene Holzkohle. Ich schaute mich in der Gegend, in der ich mich befand, um, aber ich konnte noch immer nichts sehen, das auch nur im geringsten darauf hinweißen könnte, wo das Lagerfeuer geblieben ist. Ich seufzte, während ich mich umdrehte und anfing in die Richtung zu gehen, aus der ich in den Wald gekommen bin. _Ich vermute dann mal, dass der Wind das Feuer gelöscht und die Überreste weggeweht hat._

_Wie zum... wo...? Der Wald hörte nicht so auf, wenn ich micht recht erinnere!_ Ich befand mich im Außenbereich des Waldes und vor mir lag ein Feldweg. Auf diesem Feldweg befand sich ein Wagen, der von zwei Pferden gezogen wurde, und die zwei Männer darauf schienen sich um etwas zu zanken, während ich mich von der Vorderseite des Wagens näherte. _Ich hoffte doch sehr, dass sie mir einige ernsthafte Antworten geben können..._

Zu dem Zeitpunkt, bei dem ich neben dem Wagen lief, hatten sie noch immer nicht aufgehört über die Streitfrage zu zanken, die anscheinend darum handelte, wer bei dem Gasthaus zahlen soll. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und räusperte mich, was keinen Effekt auf sie hatte. Seufzend öffnete ich meinen Mund und rief, "Hey!"

Der Mann, der näher an mir dran war, erschrak und schaute zu mir hinuter. Die Verwirrung in seinem Gesicht zeigte mir, dass die Argumentation seine gesammte Aufmerksamkeit beansprucht hatte. Dann sagte er, "Eh, wo kommst du denn her?"

"Ich komme aus dem Wald... nun, habt ihr eine Karte oder so? Oder wisst ihr sogar, in welche Richtung Cinderhall liegt?" fragte ich.

Sein Partner shaute um ihn herum und fragte, "Wo liegt das denn?"

"Es liegt gleich hinter... ach, vergesst es, habt ihr eine Karte oder irgendetwas?" fragte ich.

Die Person, die mir am dichtesten war, zügelte die Pferde und nun da wir angehalten hatten, drehte ich mich zu ihnen und der weiter entfernte sagte, "Wir sind Händler, wir haben keinen Bedarf an Karten... möchtest du unsere Waren sehen?"

_Bei der Liebe Gottes, das ist ja wohl nicht deren Ernst! Diese Typen klingen wie Rotnacken, denoch sind sie so unnütz wie ein Sack Mehl..._

Bevor ich anworten konnten, waren sie bereits von ihrem Wagen gestiegen und der Pummelige von ihnen, wie ich ihn bald nennen würde, fing an mit mir zu reden, während der Dünne um die andere Seite des Wagens herum und zur Rückseite ging. Der Pummelige deutete auf meine Magere Ausrüstung und sagte, "Das ist keine Art zu reisen, nein mein Herr, was Sie brauchen, ist ein Helfer um eure Gegenstände zu tragen. Und was ist mit eurer Campingausrüstung, ich sehe, dass Sie nichts von allem haben. Bitte kommen Sie hier entlang und Sie können einen Blick auf unsere Güter werfen... Sie werden nichts besseres in einer anden Ortschaft oder Stadt finden!"

Ich rollte meine Augen und folge ihm zur Rückseite des Wagens, _Nun... ich weiß mit _Sicherheit_, dass diese Typen nicht ganz dicht sind... so zu reden, als ob wir in antiken Zeiten sind. Wer benutzt überhaupt noch "Güter"!? _Als wir hinter seinen Wagen traten, sah ich das merkwürdigste Sortiment an Früchten, Kleidung, Schmuck und hinter einer Plane war ein Wolfsschwanz. Ich ging hinüber und griff sanft den Wolfsschwanz und rieb meinen Daumen über das seidige Fell, "Ihr habt einen Wolf getötet?"

Der Schwanz riss aus meinen Griff und wurde schnell unter die Plane gezogen, während ich rückwärts taumelte. Die Männer kicherten beide und der Dünne sagte, "Viel mehr haben wir einen gefangen..."

"Heilige Sch.. last mich mal sehen." sagte ich, während ich mich erhob und mein Gewehr vom Rücken nahm, als der Pummelige herantrat und die Plane griff. Als sie heruntergezogen wurde, war alles was ich sah, der Schwanz, der auf gereizter Weise hin und her wedelte. Ich war sogar noch mehr überrascht, als er von dem Wagen sprang, aber nicht wie ein richtiger Wolf. Ich keuchte, während ich ein wenig zurückwich, und verstärkte kurzzeitig meinen Griff um mein Gewehr,als ich auf das... Ding zeigte und mit einer schwankenden Stimme sagte, "D-Dieser Wolf... er steht aufrecht!"

"Nun, ja... wir sammeln keine wilden Arten... davon kauft niemand einen."

Ich schaute weiterhin den Wolf an, der mich auf die selbe Weise beobachtete, nur mit feindlichkeit in den Augen. Ich kam langsam näher, während ich langsam seinen Kopf begutachtete; beachtet dabei die Weise, wie die Ohren aufhörten, sich in die Richtung der Männer zu drehen und wie sie in meine Richtung gezeigt blieben. Als ich nahe war, sah ich dass die Schnautze des Wolfes leicht geöfnet war ,während er leicht zurückwich. "Wir werden ihn für sieben Silbermünzen verkaufen! Nicht weniger als das, mein Herr."

"Silbermünzen?" fragte ich und schaute hinüber. Der dünne Mann nickte, und ich zog eine Quarterrolle aus meiner Tasche und nahm einen Quarter daraus, "Eine Silbermünze?"

"Ja, mein Herr, außer ihr habt Goldmünzen dabei..." Ich schaute zurück zu dem Wolf und sah das er uns aufmerksam beobachtet, während er zurückschauderte, bis er an den Wagen gepresst war. Ich fühlte einen Knall in meinem Bauch und der größt zufällige Gedanke kam mir in den Sinn, _Ich habe Hunger..._

Ich hörte ein kleines Grummeln, das sehr leise war, und bemerkte, dass es von dem Wolf kam, obwohl die beiden Männer es scheinbar nicht mitbekommen haben. Ich schaute zwischen ihnen her und dann auf die ganzen Gegenstände die sie ausgestellt haben. _Verflucht sei meine Liebe für Tiere..._

Ich zog ein dutzend Quarter von von der Rolle, gab sieben den Händlern und fragte dann, "Wieviel Nahrung kann ich damit kaufen?" und hielt die restlichen fünf Quarter den Männern entgegen.

Der pummelige Mann nahm die fünf Münzen entgegen und fragte, "Fleisch oder Früchte?"

"Beides." War meine Antwort. Er nickte, als er einen Tasche griff und anfing sie mit verschieden aussehenden Früchten zu füllen und ich selbst wurde fassungslos, als der dünne Mann das Seil, das ich nicht bemerkt hatte und das sich um die Handgelenke des Wolfes befand, griff. Er drückte es mir in die Hand und der Wolf ging zu mir hinüber und begab sich still hinter mich. Ich blickte über meine Schulter, nur um zu sehen, dass der Wolf mich anschaute, nun aber mit weniger Feindseligkeit, obwohl ich es immernoch darunter erkennen konnte. Ih drehte mich wieder um, als der pummelige Mann mir meine Taschen hinhielt und sagte, " War'n Verfnügen, Geschäfte mit ihnen zu machen, mein Herr."

Ich nickte, als ich ihm die Taschen abnahm. Dann drehte ich mich um und ging auf einen Baum zu, zusammen mit dem Wolf, der mir gehorsam folgte. Als ich die Taschen absetzte, schaute ich hinüber und sah, dass die Händler wieder auf ihrem Weg waren. Ich setzte mich mit dem Rücken zum Baum und lehnte soweit zurück, sie mein Rucksack es erlaubte. "Du kannst dich hinsetzten, wenn du möchtest..." sagte ich ohne den Wolf anzuschauen. _Ich kann es noch immer nicht glauben... ein paar Quarter haben mir Nahrung und einen Wolf gebracht... Für nicht einmal fünf Dollar. Und der Wolf ist menschlicher als irgendetwas anderes._

Als der Wolf weiterhin stehen blieb, seufzte ich, als ich mich entschied zu ihm hinaufzusehen... und ich klopfte auf den Boden neben mir. Der Wolf willigte langsam ein, ich reichte runter, griff mein Tomakawk und bewegte es zu ihm, als ich das Seil um die Handgelenke des Wolfes packte. Der Wolf spannte sich an und schafte es fast sich aus meinen Griff zu ziehen, als er meine Klinge sah. "Nein, mach dir keine Sorgen; ich will nur versuchen das Seil durchzuschneiden."

Der Wolf hatte noch immer einen panischen Blick in den Augen, "Kannst du mich verstehen?"

Nachdem ich gesprochen hatte, blickte der Wolf hoch in meine Augen und beruhigte sich ein wenig. Ich schaute wieder nach unten, als ich mit dem Tomahawk den restlichen Weg zurücklegte, und der Wolf blickte ebenfalls nach unten und sah, wie ich die Klinge an das Seil legte und anfing, es zu zersägen. Das Seil war nicht einfach durchzutrennen, aber es war auch nicht so stark, wie ich es vermutet hatte, und ich hatte innerhalb einer Minute zerschnitten. Ich beobachtete mit einem Lächeln, wie der Wolf seine Handgelenke rieb und als ich wieder hoch zu seinem Gesicht schaute, hielt ich auf halben weg inne und fühlte wie mein Kiefer herunterfiel.

Ich drehte mich schnell um, als meine Wangen rot wurden, _Er... ist eine sie!_

"_Danke_"

Ich drehte mich dem Wolf zu und keuchte, als ich ihn weiter ansah... ähm, sie... während ich versuchte zu bestätigen, dass sie diejenige war, die gesprochen hatte.

"_Was?_" Ich schaute langsam weg, während mein Verstand langsam verarbeitete, dass sie nicht nur wie ein Wolf aussah, sondern auch noch reden kann. *_Grummel_* Ich schaute hinüber, als sie verlegen aussah, falls es das war, und griff die Taschen mit dem Essen. Ich stellte sie zwischen uns und öffnete sie, was das getrocknete und gewürzte Fleisch in der einen Tasche, zusammen mit einem Sortiment von verschiedenen farbenfrohen Früchten in der Anderen enthüllte. Ich nahm etwas aus der Früchtetasche und als ich es neugierig ansah, bemerkte ich, dass die Wölfin mir gegenüber noch nichts genommen hatte. Ich shaute sie an und deutete auf die Taschen, "Na los, iss auf..."

Sie schien zurückzuscheuen, also nahm ich ein Stück Fleisch aus der Tasche und hielt es ihr hin. Sie schaute mich an, bevor sie langsam danach griff und es nahm. Ich lächelte, als ich es losließ, und zog meine Hand zurück. Sie hob das Fleisch hoch und begann es zu essen, während sie mich die ganze Zeit mit einer Art neugierigen Erwartung ansah. Ich schaute wieder auf die sonderbare rundliche Frucht in meinen Händen. Ich roch daran, bevor ich einen Bissen davon versuchte, aber sobald meine Zähne sie berührten, fühlte ich wie weich sie war. Während ich meine Zähne darin versank, fühlte ich wie der Geschmack über meine Zunge spülte. Sie war köstlich, bis meine Zähne den Kern erreichten und ich fühlte mich würgen, als ich schnell zurückzog. Ich schaute auf die Frucht mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und Ekel. Ich riss das Stück, das ich abgebissen hatte, weg und als ich hineinschaute, sah ich etwas das wie eine Art Wurm im Zentrum aussah. _Leck mich am Arsch!_

Ich schmiss die Frucht von mir weg, griff hinüber und nahm mir ein Stück Fleisch aus der Tasche. Als ich meine Hand zurückzog, sah ich, dass es nur ein kleines Stück war, aber das war schon in Ordnung, da mein Appetit sowieso größteteils ruiniert war. Sehr langsam nahm ich einen Bissen von dem Fleisch und dieses mal war ich nicht enttäuscht. Meine Gedanken wanderten umher, während ich weiterhin aß, aber als die Wölfin aufstand, wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Sie schaute zu dem Wald hinüber und ich tat das ebenfalls, nur um zu sehen, wie eine Gruppe anderer Wölfe aus dem Wald gingen, alle bewaffnet mit etwas, das wie Speere aussahen. Sie begannen in unsere Richtung zu gehen, also stand ich auf, steckte mein Tomahawk zurück in den Gürtel und nahm mein Gewehr von den Schultern. "Ah, ein paar Freund von dir?"

Sie schaute besorgt zu mir zurück und drehte sich wieder dem näherndem Rudel zu. Ich hob eine Augenbraue, als sie uns erreichten und ihre Spere hoben und auf mich richteten. Einer der ältern und größer wirkenden Wölfen trat vor und sprach in der Sprache, die ich nicht verstand, "_Wir haben nach dir gesucht. Ist das einer der Menschen, die unser Dorf zerstört haben?_"

"_Ich glaube nicht, er war zu nett um das zu tun._" sagte die Wölfin. Ich schute zwischen den beiden her, währed ich unruhig wurde. Mir gefiel es nicht, einen Wolf neben mir zu haben, aber wenn man Wölfe hat , die die stehen, reden und nicht zu vergessen Waffen benutzen können, dann wird es langsam gruselig. Ich schritt ein kleines bisschen vor und hielt meine Hand hoch, als die Speere näher gerückt wurden. Ich senkte meine Hand und fragte, "Ähm... kannst _du_ mich verstehen?"

Der ältere Wolf schaute mich mit Misstrauen an, bevor er sagte, "Ich, spreche, etwas."

Ich nickte, als ich wieder zurückschritt und der Wolf hielt seinen Blick auf mich gerichtet bevor er wieder sprach, "Mensch, warum, du, hier?"

Ich schute auf die Wölfe und sagte, "Ich weiß nicht einmal wo ich bin... wo ich herkomme, können Wölfe nicht reden, nicht zu vergessen stehen und Waffen tragen." Nachdem ich fertig war, schaute der große Wolf auf die kleinere Wölfin, "_Wir gehen nach Hause, wir haben das Dorf tiefer in den Wald verlegt._"

Ich schaute zu, als die Wölfin, die ich getroffen hatte, zu den anderen hinüberging und anfing in Richtung Wald zu laufen. Als der große Wolf zu mir zurücksah, sagte er "Wir, gehen. Du,nicht folgen."

Er drehte um und ging, aber die Speerträger bewegten sich nicht, bis er sie passiert hatte. Als sie auf halben Weg zwischen dem Waldrand und mir waren, setzte ich meinen Rucksack auf den Boden und packte die Tasche mit dem Fleisch ein. Ich blickte genau auf die Tasche mit den Früchten, aber als der Gedanke an die verrottete Frucht zurückkam, entschied ich, dass es das Beste wäre, wenn ich sie hierlassen würde. Ich begann den Pfad in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu gehen, den die Händler genommen hatten, unbewusst, dass jede meiner Bewegungen von einer bestimmten Wölfin beobachtet wurde...


	3. Nicht meine Welt

**Kapitel 3: Nicht meine Welt.**

**(Sa****m****)**

"Das soll doch wohl ein Scherz sein..." Ich war auf einem Hügel und überschaute eine kleine Stadt, die sich gleich neben einen großen Wasserkörper befand. Ich war weit im Inland, also dürfte es hier gar keinen Ozean geben. Ich seufzte erneut, während ich meine Hand zu meiner Stirn führte und zurück auf den Wald schaute. _Was ist in dem Wald passiert? Und wo bin ich gelandet, wo Wölfe sprechen können?_

Ich schaute wieder nach vorn und begann den kurzen Weg in die Stadt zurückzulegen, wobei ich die Wachen im Auge behielt, die an den Eingängen stationiert waren. _Wo auch immer ich bin... sie sind nicht so sehr fortgeschritten, wenn die Wachen Schwerter benutzen._

Als ich das Tor passierte, begutachteten die Wachen eher mein Tomahawk als mein Gewehr. Sie hatten beide eine Hand auf ihren Schwertgriffen, als ich mich ihnen näherte. Ich nickte ihnen leicht zu, als ich an ihnen vorbeiging, mir bewusst von der Art, wie angespannt sie waren.

Nachdem ich durch die Tore geschritten war, konnte ich die Blicke von vielen Leuten spüren. Ich schaute mich schüchtern um, während ich versuchte einen Bezug zu meiner Position zu finden. Ich sah eine Menge verschiedener Läden, die von Nahrung, bis zu Kleidung reichten, einen Rüstungsladen und einen... Magieladen? Ich hielt für einen Moment an, bevor ich auf diesen Laden zuging. Der Ladenbesitzer sah aus wie magerer Mann in seinen vierigern und er trug einen schwarzen Mantel mit einer roten Kaputze, die er über seinen Kopf gezogen hatte. Er wandte sich mir zu, als ich mich näherte, und ich konnte sehen, wie ein Lächeln über seine Lippen flog.

Er schritt zur Seite, und als er mit seiner Hand wedelte, entfaltete sich ein Regal von der Seite seines Ladens. Dann sprach er mit einer Stimme die zu vibrieren schien, "Wilkommen in meinem Magieladen, guter Herr, seid Ihr gekommen um Kristalle zu kaufen, oder Magierollen?"

Ich hielt vor dem Kristallstand an und hob einen großen Kristall auf, der ein paar Risse an den Seiten hatte. Ich wirbelte ihn herum und sah, wie der Riss den ganzen Weg um das Zentrum ging, also legte ich ihn wieder hin, als ich mich dem Ladenbesitzer zuwand und frage, " Wie viele Silbermünzen für einen Kristall?"

"Ich verkaufe individuelle Kristalle für drei Silbermünzen, aber wenn Ihr fünf kauft, so werde ich den Preis auf zehn Silberstücke senken." sagte der Händler. Ich nickte, während ich zweieinhalb Dollar in Quarter abzählte und sie dem Mann gab. Ich sah, wie sein Lächel sogar noch breiter wurde, als er einen kleinen Lederbeutel hervorholte und sagte, "Suchen sie sich ihre Manakristalle aus, mein Herr."

Ich reichte aus und griff zwei große Kristalle, aber dann nahm ich noch drei kleinere, die keine Risse hatten. Ich gab sie dem Mann, der sie wiederrum in den Beutel packte und eine Schlaufe darumzog, um ihn zu verschließen. Als er ihn für mich hinhielt sagte er, "Ein Vergnügen mit Ihnen Geschäfte zu machen..."

Ich nickte als ich den Beutel nahm und frage, "Kennen Sie den Weg zum nächsten Hotel?"

Das Lächeln, das auf seinem Gesicht war, verschwand plötzlich, "Verzeihung?"

_Oh, ja, richtig... diese Typen sind ja noch nicht mal modernisiert..._ "Entschuldigung, ich meinte, wissen sie, wo ich einen Gasthaus finden kann?"

"Oh... ja, die Straße runter, dann links abbiegen und weiterhin der Straße folgen, bis Ihr ein Schild mit dem Bild von einem Schiff seht. Der Name ist das Meeresbriesen-Gasthaus. Sie bieten alles an, was Ihr braucht." sagte der Mann mit einer menge Enthusiasmus. Ich nickte, als ich mich umdreht und wegging und ich glaubte zu hören, wie der alte Mann sagte, "Merkwürdige Münzen... die Templer müssen wohl wieder eine Änderung vorgenommen haben."

_Templer? Wie die in den römischen Zeiten?_ Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, während ich meinen Rucksack abnahm und meine neuen "Manakristalle" in die kleinste Tasche steckte. Während ich weiterhin lief, behielt ich mein Gewehr in einer Hand, während ich den Rucksack wieder anzog. Als ich mit dem einen Arm fertig war, wechselte ich das Gewehr in die andere Hand. Ich passierte ein leeres Gebiet, in dem sich ein paar Leute aufhielten, aber sie schienen Münzen zu tauschen, einige waren aus Gold, während andere aus Silber waren.

Als ich mich wieder nach vorne drehte, sah ich einen... Fuchs... um eine Ecke rennen und das nächste was ich merkte war, das ich auf dem Boden lag, mit einer pelzigen Masse auf mir drauf. Ich stöhnte als ich merkte, wie meine Schulter anfing, steif zu werden und ich hörte einen Lärm aus Gelächter von dem Platz, wo die Leute waren. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf ein wenig, als ich den Fuchs ansah, der sich beeilte von mir runter zu kommen. Ich hörte jemanden sagen, "Hey Phil, sieht so aus als hätte dein Sklave den Typ da ausgeschaltet!"

Ein Chor aus Gelächter brach aus, nachdem der Mann das gesagt hatte, und ich hörte, wie ein Paar Füße sich der Stelle näherte, an der ich mich auf dem Boden befand. Ein Wild aussehender Mann erschien über mir, als ich anfing aufzustehen, und er half mir hoch, indem er mich an den Schultern hochzog. Als ich auf den Füßen war, entstaubte ich mich, bevor ich meinen Arm rieb und den Mann anschaute, der Phil sein musste. Er öffnete gerade seinen Mund, "Tut mir leid wegen meinem Sklaven, mein Herr. Ich werde sicherstellen, das er für Euren Sturz bestraft wird."

Ich schaute zu dem Fuchs hinüber, der zu schrumpfen schien. _Wölfe... Füchse... was gibt es hier sonst noch?_

"Nein, es ist schon in Ordnung... es ist ja nichts passiert..." Ich sah, wie der Fuchs leicht zu mir aufblickte und ich blickte zurück zu Phil, als er seinen Kopf shüttelte, während er seinen Nacken rieb.

"Aber Euer Stolz wurde doch sicherlich verletzt-" begann er, aber ich hielt eine Hand hoch, was ihn sofort zum schweigen brachte.

"Stolz kann nur verletzt werden, wenn man es zulässt... wie auch immer, wenn ich alles persönlich nehmen würde, dann würde ich nicht der sein, der ich bin." sagte ich. Phil nickte, als ich zu dem Fuchs zurücksah, der in mich gerannt war und ich sah, dass er metallene Handschellen um seine Handgelenke hatte. Ich schaute weg und fragte, "Also, warum war er denn so in Eile?"

"Ich habe ihn losgeschickt, um die anderen Sklaven," ich fühlte wie ich mich sträubte, als ich das Wort nun klar verstand, "für den Markt vorzubereiten. Falls Ihr noch ein wenig länger warten wollt, so wird der Markt bald öffnen, und es wird Euch möglich sein die vielen Arten, die ich habe, anzusehen... sie beherschen alle flüssig die Gemeinsprache, also werdet Ihr in der Lage sein, sie genauso gut verstehen, wie ihr mich verstehen könnt."

_Sklaverei! Ich bin definitiv nirgendwo in der Nähe von Cinderhall... oder den Vereinigten Staaten das ist sicher! Sklaverei... nun, ich denke, dass ich einen Sklaven kaufen, und ihn dann später freilassen kann... zu schade, dass ich nicht alle befreien kann._ Ich nickte, da er eine Antwort zu erwarten schien, und ging zu einem Gebäude und lehnte mich dagegen, während der Fuchs dem Mann zu einem Zelt ähnlichem Gebiet folge. Als sie außer Sicht waren, seufzte ich und murmelte zu mir selbst, "Sklaverei ist solch ein abscheulicher Handel."

Gerade als ich das gesagt hatte, sah ich den Fuchs von vorher das Zelt verlassen, aber ich schaute weg und ließ meinen Kopf an dem Gebäude ruhen. "Wenn Sklaverei doch nur nie erfunden worden wäre..." murmelte ich zu mir selbst. Ich beobachtete die Wolken, als ich ein Geräusch vernahm, das nur als das nähern eine kleine Schar beschrieben werden konnte. Ich schaute hinüber und sah, dass Sklaven in Seilen und Ketten anfingen, sich in dem leeren Gebiet aufzureihen.

"Mein Herr," Ich sprang auf, während mein Kopf zur Seite schoss und ich den Fuchs von vorhin bemerkte, wie er zu mir aufsah, "mein Meister will, dass ich euch hole, bevor seine Sklaven ankommen."

Ich nickte, drückte mich von der Wand weg und bedeutete ihm sich zu bewegen, während ich sagte, "Geht vor und zeigt mir den Weg." Er drehte sich von mir weg und ging zu dem Zelt, in das Phil vorhin gegangen war. Mein Gewehr rutschte zu meiner Wade runter, deshalb straffte ich das Band und reichte nach unten und stellte sicher, dass mein Tomahawk noch immer da war, wo ich es gelassen hatte. Als alles gesichert war, erreichten wir die Zeltklappe und der Fuchs hielt sie offen, während ich hindurch ging. Was ich drinnen sah, war eine mittelmäßige Ladenausstattung, zusammen mit einigen Metall-Handschellen. Ich setzte mich in einen Stuhl gegenüber von Phil und fragte, "Ich bin nicht allzu mit den ganzen Spezien vertraut, die hier in der Umgebung leben... welche Arten von Sklaven habt Ihr?"

Er lächelte, während er sich vorbeugte, "Ich habe Wölfe, Füchse, Hunde, einen Luchs und ich galube ein Junges von irgendeiner Art... Ich habe allerdings keine Tiger..." Ich nickte und schaute mich um, bevor ich fragte, "Was kosten eure Sklaven?"

"Nun, in Anbetracht, was vorhin passiert ist, werde ich eine kleine Summe von zehn Silbermünzen pro Sklave verlangen." sagte er mit dem Lächen noch immer in seinem Gesicht.

Ich nickte, aber als ich gerade Antworten wollte, kehrte der Fuchs zurück und kündigte an, "Meister, die Anderen sind jetzt hier."

Ich stand auf, drehte mich um und begann zu der Zeltklappe zu gehen, als Phil sagte, "Kümmert Euch nicht darum nach draußen zu gehen, ich lasse sie einfach alle hineinkommen." Ich schaute in dem Moment zurück, in dem er eine Geste zu dem Fuchs machte und ich kehrte zu meinen Sitz zurück. Als ich wieder saß, deutete Phil auf mich und fragte, "Was ist eure Profession? Ihr seht wie ein Krieger aus, aber ich kann nicht anders als zu glauben, das eure Klinge zu klein zum kämpfen ist."

Ich schaute hinab auf mein Tomahawk und dann wieder zu ihm hoch und antwortete, "Ich bin ein Jäger, diese _Klinge_ ist nicht zum kämpfen gedacht."

Er nickte, während ich Fußschritte eintreten hörte, aber ich hielt meinen Blick gesenkt, während ich meine Quarterrolle aus meiner Tasche holte und still zehn Quarter abzählte. Als das Laufen aufhörte, drehte ich mich um und wurde mit mindestens einem Dutzend Tier-Humanoiden konfrontiert. Meine Augen fixierten sich sofort auf den Fuchs am Ende, die eine Frau war; aber das war es nicht, was meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie zog. Ihre Augen waren in einem umwerfenden Violett, was eine atemberaubende Farbe zusammen mit dem Orange von ihrem Fell war. Ich stand auf und begann die Reihe hinunter zulaufen, wobei ich bei einigen Sklaven anhielt und sie ansah, so als ob ich interessiert wäre. Einige Blicke von ihnen waren glasig, als ob sie tot wären, und das brachte mich innerlich zum zusammenzucken. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, bei dem ich die Füchsin erreichte, schaute ich ihr in die Augen und ich fühlte mich sofort hingerissen.

Ich schaute wiederwillig weg und ging zurück zu Phil, der etwas auf einem Stück Papier schrieb. Ich lehnte mich vor und legte die Münzen auf die Tischplatte und sagte, "Ich nehme die am entfernten Ende." Er schaute auf und nickte, während er eine Schublade aus dem Tisch zog und einen leutenden Silberschlüssel hervorholte.

Als er den Schlüssel überreichte, sagte er, "Seit vorsichtig, diesen Schlüssel nicht zu verlieren, sonst kann euere Sklavin sich befreien..." Ich nahm den Schlüssel entgegen, während ich nickte, aber ich beachtete seine Warnung nicht wirklich, als ich zu ihr zurückging. _Ich habe nicht geplant diesen Schlüssel zu verlieren... vielmehr ihn zu benutzen sobald wir das Gasthaus erreichen._

Ich hielt vor der Violett-Äugigen Füchsin an und sagte, "Ich schätze, dass ich jetzt dein neuer Besitzer bin, also können wir jetzt gehen." Daraufhin drehte ich mich dem Eingang zu und bagann zu laufen. Ich hörte, wie ihre gepolsterten Füße anfingen mir aus dem Zelt zu folgen. Ich wollte mich in dem Gasthaus entspannen, damit ich meine Gedanken über all die Sachen sammel konnte, die kürzlich geschehen sind. Ich schaute über meine Schulter und sah die Füchsin gerade das Zelt verlassen. Ich wartete bis sie neben mir war bevor ich wieder anfing weiter zugehen. Ich wollte ein Gespräch starten, aber sie fiel hinter mir zurück bevor ich es überhaupt versuchen konnte. Ich hielt an, drehte mich zu ihr um und sagte, "Hey, lauf neben mir, während wir gehen, ich weiß zwar nicht wie es dir geht, aber mir würde das nichts ausmachen."

Sie nickte und ich drehte mich wieder um. Als sie an meiner Seite war, ging ich wieder los und stellte sicher, dass ich nicht zu schnell lief. Ich blickte hinüber und stellte fest, dass sie nun neben mir lief, obwohl es noch immer zu vorsichtig wirkte, als dass es natürlich aussah. Ich schaute wieder nach vorn, als wir in die Straße einbogen, in die ich zuerst gelang war, und ich konnte die Meeresbriese am Ende der Straße sehen. Ich schaute wieder zurück und entschloss mich, ihr meine erste Frage zu stellen, "Also, wie ist dein Name?"

Die Füchsin schaute flüchtig zu mir hinüber, aber dann schaute sie weg und auf den Boden als sie antwortete, "Mein Name ist Jessie. U... Und euer?"

Ich lächelte, als wir uns dem Eingang des Gasthauses näherten, "Du kannst mich Sam nennen."

Als ich die Tür öffnete, hielt ich sie offen, und sie wartete einfach nur neben mir. Ich seufzte und sagte, "Wo ich her komme, ist es schicklich für Männer, ich, Türen für Damen, du, auf zu halten."

Zahnräder schienen sich in ihrem Kopf zu aktivieren und dann nickte sie langsam, bevor sie zögernd eintrat. Ich folgte ihr kurz darauf hinein und sah sie nahe einer Wand stehen, während der Gasthausbesitzer sie beäugte, aber er hörte auf, sobald ich eintrat. Ich ging zu dem Tresen und sagte, "Einen Raum mit zwei Betten bitte."

"Tut mir leid mein Herr, aber diese Einrichtung erlaubt es nicht, dass Sklaven ein eigenes Bett haben. Wenn Sie möchten, kann sie in die Sklavenabteilung gebracht-" fing er an zu sagen.

"Ich werde sie dann einfach auf dem Boden in meinem Zimmer schlafen lassen..." sagte ich. _Den Teufel werd ich tun..._

Er Nickte, als er einen Schlüssel auf den Tisch legte, "Das macht dann fünf Silber, mein Herr, sieben, falls Ihr wollt, dass ich Erfrischungen für später hole." Ich schüttelte leicht meinen Kopf, während ich acht Quarter abzählte, und als ich sie auf den Tresen legte sagte ich, "Vergesst nicht, auch ihr etwas mitzubringen..."


	4. Emotionen

**Kapitel 4: E****m****otionen**

**(Jessie)**

_Stimmt etwas nicht mit ihm...? Er hat nicht mehr geredet, seit er mir sagte, mich hier hinzusetzen..._

Sam stand bereits einen ganze Weile in der Nähe des Fensters und schaute gelegentlich zu mir zurück, aber größtenteils schenkte er der Ausßenwelt seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er schien abgelenkt zu sein, was mir die perfekte Gelegenheit zu fliehen geben würde... aber er hatte den Schlüssel in seiner Tasche. Ich drehte mich weg, schaute auf das Bett und runzelte die Stirn, während ich es mir ansah. _Es ist schon so lange her, dass ich auf etwas bequemen geschlafen habe... *seufz* dennoch sagte er, das ich auf dem Boden schlafen würde._

**Klopf, Klopf.**

Sam wandte sich vom Fenster ab und ging zur Tür hinüber, aber warf einen Blick auf mich, als er an mir vorbeiging. Ich schaute zurück zum Fenster, als die Tür sich öffnete und hörte Sam sagen, "Danke für die Getränke..."

Jemand grunzte in Annerkennung, "Dies hier ist für den Keidran, den Sie haben..." und kurz darauf schloss sich die Tür. Sam ging an mir vorbei und stellte ein Tablett mit zwei großen Getränken auf den Tisch in dem Zimmer.

"Jessie, komm bitte mal eben her..." sagte Sam, aber ich war eher gezwungen aufzustehen. Als ich stand, gab ich dem Kontrollzauber nach und ging gehorsam zu Sam hinüber. Er zog etwas auf seiner Tasche und reichte mit beiden Händen zu meinem Hals. Ich zuckte innerlich zusammen, als ich seine Fingerspitzen über meinen Hals strichen, aber das war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Schock, den ich danach verspürte. Ich hörte ein Klingen und eine Last war von meinen Schultern genommen; sowohl Physisch, wie auch Mental.

"Ich habe nie an Sklaverei geglaubt... dieser Handel ist so scheußlich, wie er sich anhört..." sagte Sam, während er eine meiner Hände griff und hoch hob. Er drückte sanft meine Hand, während er mir in die weit geöffneten Augen sah und sagte, "Ich hätte jeden Sklaven auf dem Markt gekauft und freigelassen... aber ich habe einfach nicht das Geld dafür." Er schaute hinunter und ich folgte seinem Blick und sah _den Schlüssel_ in seinen Händen, als er ihn in das Schlüsselloch der Handschellen steckte.

Kurz darauf waren beide meiner Handschellen gelöst und ich setzte mich mit dem Getränk, das er mir in die Hand gedrückt hatte, zurück auf das Bett. Der Schock begann gerade nachzulassen...

**(Sam)**

Als ich meinen Platz an dem Fenster wieder bezog, dieses mal mit einem Glas klarer Flüssigkeit, seufzte ich, währed ich ich weiterhin auf den Hafen und die Segelbote, die sich darin befanden, schaute. _Wo bin ich gelandet? Tiere laufen und reden, Leute benutzen Schwerter anstelle von Gewehren... Und es gibt kein einziges Auto, Flugzeug oder modernes Schiff. Verdammt nochmal, sie haben noch nicht einmal Dampfbetriebene Schiffe. Wenn sie noch nicht einmal die haben... dann werde ich hier wohl höchstwarscheinlich für immer feststecken._

Ich drehte mich um, ging zurück, setzte mich auf das Bett neben Jessie und nahm einen Schluck von der Flüssigkeit aus meinem Glas. "Whoa..."

Ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Jessie mich ansah, und anstelle zurückzusachauen, stellte ich das Glas mit dem Alkohol ab. Nachdem ich es abgestellt hatte, schaute ich zu Jessie hinüber und sagte, "Ich dachte das sei etwas anderes..."

Sie nickte, sagte aber nichts, also entschied ich mich aufzustehen. Ich nahm mein Tomahawk und legte es auf den Tisch neben dem Bett. Ich drehte mich wieder um und sagte, "Ich denke es ist Zeit für uns zu schlafen... wir werden morgen die Stadt früh verlassen.

Ich ging an ihr vorbei auf meinen Rucksack zu, den ich an die Wand gelegt hatte, und öffnete ihn. Ich hörte das Bett knarren, aber ich behielt meine Augen auf meine Tasche gerichtet, während ich meinen Schlafsack mit einer Hand griff und ihn von seiner Beengtheit losschüttelte. Ich legte ihn zur Seite, als ich wieder aufstand und dreht mich um, nur um zu sehen, wie Jessie auf dem Boden saß. "Hey, was machst du da?" fragte ich, als sie sich neben der Wand hinlegte.

"Ich lege mich schlafen... hast du nicht gerade gesagt, dass es Zeit ist, uns für morgen auszuruhen?"

"Ja, das habe ich, aber warum bist du auf dem Boden?" fragte ich, während ich meinen Schlafsack auf den Boden legte.

Sie setzte sich auf, als sie sagte, "Du hat mit dem Gastwirt abgemacht, dass ich auf dem Boden schlafen werde..."

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und ging zu ihr hinüber, "Ich habe gelogen; ich würde niemand Anderes dazu bringen, auf dem Boden zu schlafen, nur wegen so einer Regel. Hier, gib mir deine Hand..."

Meine Hand war zu ihr ausgestreckt, während sie ihre Hände unter ihre Arme legte. "Nein. Ich werde mich nicht in Schwierigkeiten begeben, nur für-eep!" Ich rollte mit den Augen, als sie anfing zu schimpfen, daher bückte ich mich einfach hinunter und hob sie vom Boden hoch. Ich fühlte, wie sie ihre Arme um mich schlang, als mein Griff zu schwanken begann, aber ich trug sie zum Bett hinüber, bevor ich sie darauf niederließ. Ich schritt zurück und sah, dass ihre Ohren zurückgelegt und ihre Augen zusammengekniffen waren, während sie von mir weg-, aber immer noch in meine Richtung sah.

"Entspann dich; du wirst nicht in Schwierigkeiten geraten, solange du bei mir bist. Nebenbei, falls du solltest, dann werde ich sie dir nichts antuen lassen." Sie antwortete in keiner Weise, obwohl ich sehen konnte, wie ihre Augen sich wieder zu ihrem normalen Selbst zurückkehrten. Ich schritt wieder vor, fasste sie an die Schultern und schob sie sanft, aber dennoch bestimmt, in eine liegende Position. Ich zog mich zurück und nahm die Decke vom Fuß des Bettes, bevor ich sie über sie zog, was sie dazu brachte, meinen Arm zu schnappen und fest zu drücken, während sich ihre Krallen leicht in meinen Jackenärmel gruben.

"Bitte... hör auf." wisperte sie und ich sah die Tränen , die in ihren Augen standen, während sie wegschaute.

_Was könnte ich getan haben?_ Ich setzte mich auf den Rand des Bettes, während ich sie weiterhin ansah und fragte, "Was ist los Jessie?"

Ein paar Tränen flossen aus ihren Augen und wurden von ihrem Fell aufgenommen. Ich hob meine Hand und wischte ein paar glänzende Stellen von ihrem Fell, als ich fragte, "Habe ich etwas Falsches getan?"

Sie schaute hoch in meine Augen und es war so, als ob ich etwas in ihr einschnappen sah. Sie fing an zu weinen, während ihre Ohren herabhingen. Sie setzte sich auf, drehte sich von mir weg und ich sah ihre herabhängenden Schultern gelegentlich zucken.

Ich rutschte weiter auf das Bett, legte meine Hand auf ihre Schulter und sie sah zu mir zurück. Traurigkeit war alles, was ich in ihren Augen lesen konnte, und als ich meinen Mund öffnete um etwas zu sagen, stürzte sie sich auf mich. Ich war so unvorbereitet getroffen, dass ich mit einem leisen, aber soliden **Plumps** von dem Bett fiel und mit meinem Rücken auf dem Boden landete.

Ich schaute auf und sah, dass sie mein Tomahawk in die Luft hielt und dass die andere Hand meine Schulter niderhielt. Als sie mein Tomahawk nieder schwang, griff ich mühelos ihr Handgelenk, "Was tust du!?"

Meine Stimme war besorgt, verwundert und überrascht, aber als Jessie sprach, traf mich das, was sie sagte, unvorbereitet, "Bevor ich gefangen und versklavt wurde, wurde mir eines beigebracht... _alle_ Menschen sind schlecht."

"Das ist wahr, aber es sind unsere Taten die das ausmachen." sagte ich beruhigend zu ihr. Das schien sie zu verägern, da ich spürte, wie ihre Krallen, durch meine Jacke, in meine Arme sanken.

"Alle netten Menschen die ich getroffen habe, waren immer schlimmer als die Sklaventreiber!" antwortete sie in einer tiefen, drohenden Stimme.

"Anscheinend hast du dann noch nie jemanden wie mich getroffen..." Ich ließ ihr Handgelenk los und sie hielt mein Tomahawk schnell runter zu meiner Kehle, "Ich werde dich nicht davon abhalten zu tun, was du musst... Ich weiß nicht einmal, wo ich bin, oder wie ich nach Hause komme. Ein Leben so zu leben, wie ich es habe, und werde, ist nicht so, wie irgendjemand es verbringen sollte."

Ich fühlte, wie sie die Klinge näher an meine Kehle presste, und schloss meine Augen als ich traurig sagte, "Mein einziger Wunsch ist, dass du das Beste aus deinem machst, solange du noch kannst... lass mich beim Sterben nicht leiden..."

_Alleine zu leben, ohne Freunde, ohne Leben, und mit einem erbärmlichen Job wie meinem, ist es mir ziemlich egal, was sie wählt... so oder so bin ich am Arsch..._ Mein Leben lief vor meinen Augen ab; wie ich als Kind aufwuchs und mit anderen Kinder Fangen spielte... dann das erste mal, wie ich in den Wald ging, um mit meinem Vater zu jagen... eine Beerdigung mit drei frisch ausgehobenen Gräbern, mit einer großen Gruppe von in schwarz gekleideten Leuten, die hinter meiner einsamen und traurigen Gestalt standen... und zuletzt der Moment, wo ich aus dem Heim meiner Tante geschmissen wurde, damit ich ein eigenes Leben führen soll...

Der kalte Stahl von dem Tomahawk verschwand von meiner Kehle und ein Gewicht verteilte sich über meinen gesammten Körper. Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah auf Jessie hinab, die in meine Jacke schluchzte und ihre Fäuste in die Vorderseite meiner Jacke klammerte. Ich seufzte und fing an, ihr über den Rücken zu reiben. _Ich vermute, meine Existenz soll an einem anderen Tag enden..._

**Klopf, Klopf!**

"Mein Herr, ist alles in Ordnung!?" rief eine Stimme von der anderen Seite der Tür.

Jessie versteifte sich leicht und ich rief zurück, "Ja, ich bin nur über meine Tasche gestollpert!"

Ich hörte jemanden auf der anderen Seite der Tür kichern und ein Paar Fußschritte traten zrück. Meinen Kopf schüttelnd, setzte ich mich vorsichtig auf, bis Jessie in meinem Schoß saß. Ich legte meine Arme um sie und fühlte, wie sie ihr Gesicht in meine Jacke vergrub, während ihre eigenen Arme ihren Weg um mich herum fanden.

…

Jessie beruhigte sich zu einem Punkt, an dem sie nur noch ab und zu schniefte, aber sie war noch immer in meiner Umarmung. Ich habe ihren Rücken nun schon eine Weile gerieben und die Sonne war untergegangen, sodass es nur ein sanftes weißes Leuchten von dem Mond als Lichtquelle gab. Ich schaute aus dem Fenster und auf den langsam aufgehenden Mond, während ich weiterhin Jessie's Rücken rieb. _Leben ist solch ein schreckliches Geschenk, ausser man weiß, wie man damit umgeht..._

_Es ist schon eine Weile her... geht es ihr jetzt besser?_ Ich lehnte mich leicht zurück und stellte fest, das Jessie eingeschlafen war, was mich zum grinsen brachte. _Es ist besser, wenn sie schläft, als wenn sie traurig ist, oder versucht mich umzubringen..._

Ich hörte auf ihren Rücken zu reiben und griff sie stattdessen mit beiden meiner Arme und manövrierte vorsichtig meine Beine, bis ich auf meinen Knien war. Ich rollte mein Fußgelenk zurück und stand mit einer einzigen flüssigen Bewegung auf. Ich ging zu dem Bett, aber ich tat dies langsam, damit ich nicht über irgendetwas stolpern würde.

Nachdem ich das Bett erreicht hatte, stellte ich sicher, dass die Decke zurückgezogen war, bevor ich mich vorbeugte und Jessie auf das Bett legte. Ich lächelte, als ich mich zurückzog, griff die Decke und deckte sie bis zu dem Kinn zu. _Ich weiß, wir sind nicht einmal das gleiche... aber ich muss zugeben, dass sie irgendwie niedlich aussieht..._

Mich umdrehend, ging ich weg und entrollte meinen Schlafsack auf dem Boden. Ich seufzte, während ich mich hinsetzte und mich den Rest in meinen Schlafsack wand. Als ich meine Augen schloss, hatte ich nur eines im Sinn... die Violett-Äugige Füchsin, in die ich mich langsam, aber sicher, verliebte, was mir aber selbst nicht bewusst war...


	5. Beschwerliches Duo

**Kapitel 5: Beschwerliches Duo**

**(Sa****m****)**

Ich drehte mich um und vergrub meinen Kopf in meinen Armen. Ich hörte das Geräusch von singenden Vögeln, zusammen mit dem Geräusch von Füßen, die sich mir von der Seite näherten. Ich fühlte ein Stoßen an meinem Arm und ich grunzte leise, als ich sagte, "Lass mich einmal ausschlafen Nana..."

"Wer ist Nana?" fragte eine Stimme über mir. Ich schoss mit meinen Kopf hoch und sah eine Füchsin mit violetten Augen über mir stehen. Ich fühlte, wie ich mich anspannte und Angst bekam, aber dann erinnerte ich mich, wo ich war und was alles passiert ist. Ich entspannte mich, aber ich sagte, "Sie ist jetzt niemand mehr... Was ist los?"

"Kann ich ein paar Münzen bekommen, um uns das Morgenmahl zu holen?" fragte Jessie. Ich nickte, während ich meinen Kopf wieder fallen ließ und schloss meine Augen, als ich anfing meine Taschen zu durchsuchen und fünf Quarter griff. Meine Hand wieder hinausholend, drehte ich mich wieder zurück, hielt sie ihr hoch und sagte, "Hier sind fünf Silber, ist das genug?"

"J-Ja! Ich bin gleich wieder zurück!" sagte Jessie, bevor sie aus dem Zimmer rannte. Ich rollte mich wieder auf den Bauch, verschränkte meine Arme und ließ meinen Kopf auf sie fallen. Bald schon war ich wieder am Rande des Einschlafens, aber ich hörte wie die Tür geöffnet und schnell wieder geschlossen wurde. Ich seufzte, während ich aus meinen Schlafsack kroch. Ich drehte mich um und sah eine hektische und verängstigte Jessie, die mit ihrem Rücken an der Tür stand. "Jessie, was ist los?"

Sie deutete auf die Tür und bemühte sich einen Satz zu bilden. _Was auch immer es ist, es muss schlimm sein._

Ich stand, lief schnell hinüber, legte mein Gewehr um die Schulter und hob mein Tomahawk von dem Boden auf. Ich ging zu Jessie hinüber, zuckte mit dem Kopf zur Seite und sagte, "Geh zur Seite Jessie... Ich werde mich darum kümmern, wer auch immer es ist."

Jessie rutschte gerade von der Tür weg, als ein Hämmern von der anderen Seite kam. Ich griff die Klinke, schwang die Tür auf und wurde von drei gerüsteten Gestalten begrüßt und hatte sofort die Spitze eines Schwertes auf meine Kehle gerichtet. Ich riss meinen Kopf zurück und trat mit meinem Fuß aus, und als er zurück taumelte, kamen die anderen zwei in den Raum. Ich parrierte die Klinge des ersten, aber der andere lief zu Jessie und hielt sie mit der Klinge an der Kehle fest.

Bevor ich hineilen konnte, hielt die Wache vor mir sein Schwert hoch und derjenige, den ich getreten hatte, rannte in den Raum, bevor er sich umsah. Sobald er sah, dass Jessie festgehalten wurde und dass ich vier Fuß von der anderen Wache entfernt stand, sagte er, "Ihr wurdet angeklagt, einen Sklaven befreit zu haben... die Strafe für solch ein Verbrechen ist der Tod... gibt es etwas, das Ihr sagen wollt?"

Ich ließ mein Tomahawk fallen, nahm mein Gewehr von der Schulter in meine Hände, zog den Hebel zurück und lud eine Kugel in den Lauf. "Lasst sie loß, bevor ihr alle sterbt..."

Die Wache im Hintergrund seufzte, als er mit seiner Hand wedelte und sagte, "Töte ihn..."

Ich zielte mit dem Gewehr auf die Wache vor mir so gut ich konnte und betätigte den Abzug. **BOOM!** Das Geräusch echote und schien im Raum wiederzuhallen und die Wachen sprangen alle zurück, bis auf die, die ich erschossen hatte, die langsam auf seine Knie und auf seinen Rücken fiel. Ich griff den Hebel meiner Waffe erneut und als ich ihn zurückzog, zielte ich durch das Zielrohr und schoss denjenigen, der Jessie festhielt in die Seite... in die Gegend, wo seine Lunge sein sollte. **BOOM!**

Die Wache fiel mit einem Schmerzensschrei hin und ich zog den Hebel erneut und zielte auf den dritten Mann, aber er war verschwunden. _Das kann nicht gut sein..._

Ich lief zu meinem Rucksack und schloss ihn schnell, bevor ich ihn auf meinen Rücken warf. Ich rannte zurück, hob mein Tomahawk auf und steckte ihn in meinen Gürtel. Ich legte mein Gewehr wieder um meine Schulter, während ich ein Schwert von dem Boden aufhob. Ich lief schnell zu Jessie, fasste sie an die Hand und sagte, "Wir müssen weg, irgendwie _sofort_!"

Als wir durch die Tür rannten, warf ich einen letzten Blick zuück und sah, dass das Blut anfing, den Boden zu beflecken. Ich drehte mich wieder um und rannte vorwärts und dann die Treppe hinunter. Ich sah, wie der Gastwirt uns mit großen Augen ansah, aber ich zog Jessie raus auf die Straße und rannte schon bald die diese hinunter.

Jessie zog an meiner Hand, "N-Nein... hier lang, zu den Toren!"

Ich nickte, als ich ihre Hand losließ und folgte ihr, wobei ich die Straße hinter mir und alle Seitenstraßen im Auge behielt. "Also, was ist passiert, als du loßgingst um das "Morgenmahl" zu holen?" fragte ich, während ich weiterhin neben ihr herlief. Ich hörte Geschrei hinter uns und ich warf einen kurzen Blick zurück. Ich sah weitere gerüstete Männer bei dem Gasthaus, in dem wir gewesen sind.

"Ich traf... jemanden... der mich... kaufen wollte! Er sah... dass meine Handschellen... ab waren!" sagte Jessie, während sie schwer hechelte. Sie hielt an zu laufen, als sie sich vorbeugte und anfing schwer zu atmen. Ich schaute hinter mir und sah viele der gepanzerten Gestalten auf uns zulaufen.

"Vergiss es!" Ich stach das Schwert in den Boden und zog mein Gewehrgürtel fester, während ich zu Jessie ging. "Pass auf deine Krallen auf!" Dann hob ich Jessie auf meine Arme, und rannte so schnell wie ich konnte. Sie Jaulte auf, während sie ihre Arme um einen meiner wickelte und ich spürte, wie ihre Krallen sich in meinen Arm gruben. Ich runzelte die Stirn, während ich weiter rannte und sicherstellte, dass ich nicht über irgendetwas auf der Straße stolperte.

"Bieg in diese Straße da ein, und das... Tor wird nicht mehr... weit weg sein..." sagte Jessie.

Ich bog in die nächste Straße ab und rannte sie hinunter, als ich etwas nahe meinem Ohr vorbeifliegen hörte. Ich sah einen gefederten Bolzen aus einem Pfosten, weiter die Straße runter, ragen. Ich schaute zurück und sah zwei Reiter auf uns zureiten und sie trugen Armbrüste. Ich schaute wieder nach vorn, sandte mehr Energie in meine Beine und fühlte wie sie zu brennen anfingen.

_**Swiiip!**_ Ich fühlte etwas meinen Rücken treffen, als das Geräusch von einem Armbrustbolzens de retwas traf ertönte, aber ich sah die Tore nicht weit von uns entfernt. Ich schaute hinter mir und sah, dass die Reiter viel näher waren und auf Schwerter gewechselt hatten.

Ich setzte Jessie ab, bevor wir das Tor erreichten und deutete auf den Wald, "Renn und warte auf mich in den Bäumen!"

Als ich fertig war, drehte ich mich um, hielt mein Gewehr in Richtung der Reitern und visierte einen von ihnen an. Ich wartet, bis das Pferd in der Luft war, bevor ich den Abzug betätigte. Als ich das tat, brachte das Geräusch, das von meinem Gewehr kam, die Pferde zum scheuen und eines von ihnen wurde Reiterlos. **BOOM!**

Ich drehte mich um und begann zu rennen, aber meine Beine brannten bereits. Ich hörte das Stampfen von Pfedehufen näherkommen, und als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich, dass der andere Reiter fast über mir war, also sprang ich zur Seite, als er passierte. Als ich wieder aufstand, zog ich den Hebel meines Gewehres zurück und bemerke, dass ich bei meiner letzten Kugel für dieses Magazin angekommen war. Ich ließ ihn wieder zurückgleiten, schaute vorwärts und drückte erneut ab, aber anstelle eines tötlichen und schmerzlosen Schusses... traf ich ihn in die Schulter. Er schrei vor purem Schmerz auf, als die glühende Metallkugel durch seine Rüstung und sein Fleisch drang, bevor sie ihn wieder verließ und einen Baum traf.

"HHHIIIIII-YA!"

Gerade als ich mich umdrehte, hielt ich mein Gewehr hoch und das auch gerade rechtzeitig; eine der Torwachen hatte sein Schwert auf mich niedergeschwungen. Als sein Schwert von dem gehärteten Metall meines Gewehrlaufes abprallte, hob er seinen Fuß hoch und trat mich von ihm weg. Ich viel hin und als ich auf dem Boden aufkam, steiß etwas hoch in meinen Rücken. "AHH!" schrie ich auf, als was auch immer meine Haut durchstach und sich tief in meinen Rücken grub. Die Wache, die mich getreten hatte, kam näher, bis sie über mir war und als er sein Schwert hob, tat ich mein Bestes und fegte seine Beine Weg, was ihn zu Fall brachte. Ich gab mein Härtestes, aber als ich endlich stand, sah ich das er auf dem Boden lag und viele andere Wachen nun aus den Stadttoren strömten.

Ich drehte mich um und humpelte auf den Wald zu. Aber ich stolperte und fiel neben den gefallenen Reiter und sah, das er mich mit Blicken wie Klingen ansah, während Tränen aus seinen Augen flossen und er seine Schulter umklammerte. Ich griff hinunter, nahm sein Schwert und fing an erneut wegzuhumpeln, aber ich hörte ein schwerfälliges Atmen hinter mir. Ich drehte mich um und sah, wie die Torwache sein Schwert erneut nach mir schwang. Ich hielt das Schwert, das ich gerade aufgehoben hatte, über meinen Körper und sah zu, wie sein Schwert von meinem abprallte. Als er mich wieder treten wollte, lehnte ich mich zur Seite und schwang den Griff von meinem Schwert nieder und schlug ihm in das Knieteil seiner Rüstung.

"ARRHHG!" schrie er, während er zu Boden fiel und sich sein verletztes Knie hielt. Ich ließ das Schwert fallen, als ich die anderen Wachen näher kommen sah, drehte mich um und humpelte schwächlich zu dem Wald, die ganze Zeit mit dem Gefühl von etwas Nassem auf meinem Rücken.

Als ich hinfiel, begann ich auf den Wald zu zukriechen, der nur noch ein paar Fuß vor mir war. Als ich die Baumgrenze erreichte, zog ich mich hinter einem Baum und legte mich auf den Boden. Ich nahm meinen Rucksack ab, zog ein neues Magazin heraus, entnahm das in meinem Gewehr und führte das Neue ein. Ich griff nach dem benutzten, warf es in meinen Rucksack und schloss ihn wieder. Ich legte meinen Kopf über meinen Rucksack hin und griff mit einer Hand hinter mich. Ich führte meine Hand unter mein Shirt und als ich siewieder hervorholte, sah ich, dass sie mit Blut bedeckt war. Ich brachte meine Hand wieder unter mein Shirt und fühlte umher, bis ich etwas fand, das aus meinem Rücken herausragte. _Oh... das wird weh tun..._

**(Außerhalb des Keidran Waldes)**

"Wir können diesen Wald nicht betreten, mein Herr... wir sind dann in Keidran Gebiet, falls wir dort hineingehen." sagte eine Wache, die am dichtesten an dem Wald war.

"Das ist mir egal! Er hat mehrere Männer mit seiner dunklen Magie getötet... zusammen mit dem Brechen des Gesetzes auf mehreren Ebenen!" sagte eine andere Wache in leuchtender Silberrüstung. "Vorwärts!"

Die Krieger begannen auf den Wald zuzulaufen, aber hielten wegen eines schmerzerfüllten Schreies aus den Tiefen des Waldes an, "AGGHHHH!"

Ein paar der Krieger, die am dichtesten an dem Wald waren, wichen zurück, während andere anfingen, in ihrer Rüstung zu zittern. Einer nach dem Anderen, begannen sie ihre Meinung zu ändern, nicht in den Wald zu gehen, selbst unter den Drohungen ihres Vorgesetzten.

**(Sam)**

Ich hielt einen blutigen und scharfen Bolzen in meiner Hand und warf ihn schnell von mir weg, als eine weitere Welle von Schmerzen meinen Körper schüttelte...

Dutzende von Stimmen fingen an von überall um mich herum zu sprechen und innerhalb Sekunden war ich von Speertragenden Wölfen umgeben, aber einer von ihnen schritt näher zu mir heran und hielt mein Gesicht hoch. "_Das ist der Mensch, der die Tochter des Häuptlings befreit hat... wir sollten ihn mit uns zurücknehmen._"

"_Aber was ist mit seiner Fuchsfreundin?_" fragte jemand anderes.

"_Wir behalten sie in seiner Nähe... aber erst einmal sollten wir ihn zurückbringen._"

Ich sah zu, wie zwei andere Wölfe zu mir gingen und als sie mich erreichten, griff einer von ihnen meine Hand. "_Er ist verletzt._"

"_Dann müssen wir uns beeilen._"

Ich fühlte, wie sie mich hochhoben und ich tat mein Bestes zu stehen, aber als sie anfingen zu gehen, lehnte ich mich schwer auf sie, während ich mich abmühte mich zu bewegen...


	6. Bestätigung

**Kapitel 6: Bestätigung**

**(Sa****m****)**

Stimmen umgaben mich, aber ich konnte kein Wort ,das gesagt wurde, verstehen, zusammen mit einem sengenden Schmerz im Rücken und einem Prickeln in der Luft. Ich stöhnte, als der Schmerz zuhnahm und das Murmeln stoppte. Als ich meine Augen öffnete, war alles was ich sah, ein trübes blaues Glühen von einem Stein und als meine Augen sich langsam anpassten, konnte ich die Schnautzen von Wölfen sehen.

Ich fühlte eine Kühle in meinen Rücken sickern und der Schmerz verminderte sich, dennoch konnte ich sehen, wie sich kleine Risse um den Kristall formten.

_**POP!**_

Der Stein schien eine miniatur Explosion zu haben und in dem Moment, in dem das blaue Glühen sich zu nichts verminderte, fegten Qualen durch meinen Rücken. _Ich habe ein paar Steine wie diesen... Ich sollte sie ihnen geben, wenn sie wirklich Schmerzen auf diese Weiße vermindern._ Ich schaute mich um und sah meinen Rucksack in einer Ecke liegen, neben einer schlafenden Füchsin und ich rief, "J-Jessie?"

Sobald ich ihren Namen gesagt hatte, schoss ihr Kopf hoch und in meine Richtung. Ich nickte ihr zu, als sie aufstand, was viele Wölfe dazu bracht, sie ihr zu zuwenden. "Kannst du mir meinen Rucksack bringen?"

Sie nickte nur und als sie ihn aufhob und zu mir ging, gab sie ihn mir. Ich öffnete die kleine Tasche, griff hinein und als ich die blau glühenden Kristalle rauszog, hielt ich sie dem Wolf mit dem gebrochenen Kristall hin. Der Wolf nahm sie vorsichtig und dann sah ich, wie er seine Schnautze öffnete und der Schmerz verminderte sich wieder. Dann passierte das Merkwürdigste. Ich fühlte ein Jucken in meinem unteren Rücken und bald darauf sah ich, dass der Wolf seine Schnautze schloss und ich blieb mit nur einem dumpfen Ziehen in meinem Rücken zurück. "Bringt ihn hoch."

Ein paar Wölfe stellten sich neben mich und als sie meine Schultern griffen, brachten sie mich in eine sitzende Position. Ich lehnte mich vor und reichte sehr vorsichtig mit meiner Hand hinter mich. Ich tastete an der Stelle, wo das Ziehen herkam, aber ich wurde nur mit einem schärferen Schmerz begrüßt, als ich die Stelle untersuchte. Eine pelzige Masse mit orangenem Fell, das Arme und Beine bedeckte, tauchte vor mir auf und ich schaute zu Jessie auf, die mit meinem Rucksack vor mir stand. Sie hielt ihre Hand vor und ich nahm sie langsam und brachte mich in eine stehende Position. Sobald ich stand, ließ sie hastig meine Hand los und ich verstand es völlig; viele der Wölfe hatten ihre Blicke abgwand, als sich unsere Hände getroffen hatten.

"_Es scheint, dass er stark genug zum laufen ist, also lasst uns ihn zum Häuptling bringen._" Ich schaute hinüber, als der Wolf mit den "Magie"kristallen etwas sagte. Ich fühlte einen Stoß in meinem Rücken und als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich einen Wolf mit seiner Hand auf meiner Schulter. Er zuckte mit seinem Kopf in der universellen Sprache "bewegung" nach vorne, dem ich folgte. Ich folgte dem älteren Wolf, mit Jessie neben mir im Schlepptau. Ich lehnte mich hinüber und fragte, "Wie lange war ich weg?"

Ich sah ihren violetten Blick kurz zu mir hinüber schauen, bevor sie antwortete, "Erstens, was für eine Magie hast du benutzt, als du diese Männer getötet hast?"

"Magie? Es gibt sowas wie Magie nicht... das ist fiktiv, ein Mythos. Zweitens, meinst du mein Gewehr?" fragte ich, während ich nach hinten griff und mein Gewehr von der Schulter nahm.

Jessie sah mich skeptisch an, während sie sich wieder nach vorne drehte und sagte, "Magie existiert, Was glaubst du, warum du so schnell geheilt bist... und was ist ein... ein... _Gewehr_?"

_Oh, ja, richtig, ich rede mit Leuten, die immernoch Holz für das Meiste ihrer Sachen benutzen... wenigstens haben sie Metallschwerter._ Ich kichert am Ende, während ich mir nur vorstellen konnte, wie sie mit Holzschwertern kämpften, "Ich erkläre es dir später."

Wir betraten bald eine Hütte, die scheinbar erst kürzlich gebaut wurde, sichtbar durch die immernoch offenen Stellen an der Decke. Sobald wir drinnen waren, konnte ich zwie weitere Wölfe sehen, beide scheinbar überrascht, als sie zu mir hinübersahen.

"_Was machte er hier?_" fragte der Leitwolf, aber das schien an die Wölfe neben uns gerichtet zu sein, da sie sich unbequem wanden.

"_Wir haben ihn am Waldrand gefunden, wie er die anderen Menschen bekämpfte... als er es in den Wald geschafft hatte, war er verwundet, also dachte ich... dachten wir, es wäre das Beste, wenn wir ihn hierher bringen und ihn heilen würden, in Anbetracht, das er eure Tochter vor den Sklavenhändlern gerettet hat..._"

Ich reichte hoch und kratzte mich am Kopf, während sie sich weiterhin in ihrer seltsamen gutturalen Sprache unterhielten. Ich zog meine Hand über mein Gesicht, als Langeweile anfing aufzukommen, da es so schien, als würden sie eine einseitige Auseinandersetzung haben.

"Mensch. Warum hast, du, andere Menschen, bekämpft und getötet?" fragte der Leitwolf plötzlich und ich schaute auf und zu ihm hinüber.

_Jetzt, wo ich darüber nachdenke... warum haben sie überhaupt angegriffen... oh..._ "Ich habe mich verteidigt." sagte ich und hoffte, dass das genug sein würde.

Der Leitwolf schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf, bevor er mit einem klauenbesetzten Finger auf mich zeigte und sagte, "Templer fanden dich, interessant. Was tust du, für, ihre Aufmerksamkeit?"

Ich blickte kurz zu Jessie und als ich wieder nah vorne sah, schien es, als hätte der Wolf meinen Blick bemerkt und ich sagte, "Anscheinend mögen sie es nicht, wenn Leute Sklaven befreien." Ich schaute etwas mehr umher, auch wenn es nicht viel für mich zu sehen gab.

"Du hast, das Leben, meiner Tochter, gerettet... wir retten deines. Wir sind, beglichen. Du must gehen, wir, keine Kraft, falls Templer angreifen, wegen dir." sagte der Wolf, bevor er sich wieder umdrehte und anfing, mit dem jüngeren Wolf zu reden. Ich schaute Jessie an und merkte, wie meine Augenbrauen sich wegen des mangeldem Verstäntnisses des gebrochenen Englisch, dem ich ausgesetzt war, nach oben zogen.

Ich nickte mit meinem Kopf in Richtung des alten Wolfes und fragte, "Hat er gerade gesagt, dass wir gehen müssen?"

"Ja, ihr geht." sagte der Wolf kurz über seine Schulter. Ich nickte, während die andere Wölfe anfingen uns aus der Hütte zu bringen und ich murmelte halb zu mir selbst, "Cool, hierüber gibt es keine Diskussion..."

* * *

Wir liefen einen Weg in Richtung einer anderen Stadt entlang und ich dachte immer noch darüber nach, was Jessie vorhin darüber gesagt hat, das Magie real wäre. Ich wollte ihr glauben, aber dann wiederrum, wie sollte ich wissen, wer in dieser Welt wirklich vertrauenswürdig ist. Meine Quarter waren für Getränkeautomaten oder Snacks gedacht, aber nun waren sie soviel wert, das ich eine Menge machen konnte. Ich schaute zu Jessie und betrachtete sie, währed ich veruchte, es völlig zu verstehen und zu begreifen, dass sie eine echte Füchsin ist und nicht nur etwas, das mein Geist vortäuscht. Im Moment lief ich einfach mit dem Fluss, ließ einfach alles passieren, aber ich hatte ein nagendes Gefühl im Unterbewusstsein, dass alles was ich sah und tat, wirklich einen Effekt auf wo ich bin hatte.

Jessie schaute plötzlich zu mir zurück und anstelle wegzusehen, blickte ich tief in ihre violetten Augen. _Egal in was für ein Traum, ich kann nie die Details in jemandes Augen sehen... dennoch wirken ihre so real, nicht fiktiv wie Augen in Träumen... vielleicht... aber nur vielleicht, bin ich auf irgendeine komische Weiße in diese Welt gelandet. Vielleicht existiert Magie hier wirklich, oder wie sonst würde ich neben einem Menschlichen Tier laufen?_ Das Fell um Jessies Wangen begann langsam sich aufzustellen, also entschied ich mich wegzusehen und ich schaute auf den Schmutz und den Pfad unter uns. Als ich meinen Fuß vorwärts bracht, trat ich einen Stein und sah zu, wie er in einem zufälligen Weg davonflog.

Ich griff nach der Klinge von meinem Tomahawk und als ich es aus dem Gürtel zog, schaute ich auf den schartigen geriffelten Klingenrand. Ich hielt die Klinge so, dass sie nach unten gerichtet war, bevor ich meine andere Hand darumlegte. Ich sah Jessie aus dem Augenwingel versteifen, während sie ihre Hand ausstreckte und sagte, "Hey, nein-"

Ich zog meine Hand seitwärts, empfand ein stechendes Gefühl und hörte auf zu gehen, als ich mein Tomahawk zu Boden fallen ließ. Ich schaute nach unten, als ich meine Hand hob und sah zu, wie Blut aus dem langen Schnitt, den ich in meine Handfläche gemacht hatte, sickerte. Ich schüttelte meinen Rucksack ab, während Jessie in einem wildem Ton sagte, "Warum hast du das gerade getan!?"

Meinen Rucksack öffnend, nahm ich eine große Stoffbandage und etwas Verbandmull heraus und ich fing an ihn zu öffnen, während ich sagte, "Jessie... Ich weiß nicht einamal, ob es überhaupt noch irgendetwas ausmacht."

Ich legte die Bandage über meine Handfläche und um die Ränder meiner Hand und fing an, den Verbandmull eng darumzuwickeln, während Jessie hinzufügte, "Du hast dich gerade selbst geschnitten und natürlich macht es noch etwas aus!"

"Ich bin nicht von dieser Gegend... wo ich herkomme, bist du," ich zeigte in ihre Richtung, während ich beendete meine Hand zu bandagieren, "nicht existent." Ich legte alles in meinen Rucksack zurück, bevor ich meine Tomahawk griff und es zurück in meinen Gürtel steckte und hinzufügte, "Wo ich herkomme, können Tiere nicht reden, auf zwei Beinen laufen oder gar eine Sprache sprechen!"

Ich drehte mich dem Wald zu, während ich meine Arme vor meiner Brust verschränkte, "Wo ich herkomme, ist Sklaverei nicht erlaubt, dennoch, in dieser Welt ist das beste Stück Technologie das ich gesehen habe ein Schwert gewesen..."

Ich wandte mich Jessie zu, schaute in ihre Augen und schritt näher. Sie sah verwirrt aus und ich legte meine Hand auf eine Stelle an ihrem Arm, wo er nicht bedeckt war. Ich betastete kurz ihr Fell, bevor ich mich wieder zurückzog und sagte, "In meiner Welt, würden wir deine Spezies einen Fuchs nennen, dennoch, Füchse in meiner Welt sind meistens orange und schwer zu finden, nicht zu erwänen scheu." Ich kichrte, als ich fertig war.

Jessie schaute zu mir auf mit Schock über ihr Gesicht geschrieben und ich seufzte, während ich mein Gewehr von meinem Rücken schlang. "Dass wird eine Schusswaffe, oder Gewehr, in meiner Welt genannt." Ich zog den Riegel auf und nahm die Kugel heraus, "Das ist, was die Soldaten in der Stadt getötet hat... sie macht eine winzige, aber starke Explosion, was sie in einer schnellen Geschwindigkeit abfeuert. Das ist was ich eine Kugel nenne, obwohl dieses Kaliber zum jagen gedacht ist, nicht zum bekämpfen von gepanzerten Soldaten." Ich ließ die Kugel wieder in das Gewehr hineingleiten bevor ich den Riegel wieder vorschob. Ich hielt das Gewehr mit einer Hand seitwärts und zeigte mit meiner verletzten hand auf verschiedene Teile, "Das ist der Abzug... er verschießt die Kugel. Du musst es hier und hier festhalten und dieses Teil an deine Schulter legen."

Ich hielt es zu ihr zum nehmen hin, was sie langsam tat. Sie hielt es nur und schaute darauf, also half ich ihr, indem ich ihre Arme mit dem Gewehr hob und plazierte das Ende des Gewehres in die Ecke ihrer Schulter. Ich stand hinter ihr, als ich sagte, "Du kannst den Abzug betätigen, falls du möchtest, aber ich warne dich, es wir dich zurück drü-"

**BOOM!** Jessie fiel rückwärts, aber ich fing sie mit leichtigkeit auf, während sie das Gewehr auf den Boden fallen ließ. Ich half ihr zurück auf die Füße, aber als ich sie losließ, fiel sie beinahe wieder hin, also ließ ich sie einfach an mir lehnen. Ich schaute zu ihr hinunter, als ihr Kopf anfing sich zu mir zu drehen, aber als mich etwas am Bein traf, schaute ich nach hinten und sah, dass ihr Schwanz wild umher wedelte und ich fing an laut zu lachen. Das Fell von ihrem Schwanz war gesträubt und als ich in ihre Augen sah, waren sie extrem geweitet und weiß vor Schreck, vermutete ich.

"I-Ich möchte das n-nicht mehr b-benutzen..." stammelte Jessie hervor. Ich kicherte, während ich mich bückte und als ich mein Gewehr von dem Boden aufgehoben und es über meinen Rücken gelegt hatte, sah ich, dass Jessie's Schwanz mit dem Wedeln aufgehört hatte, aber das Fell war noch immer gesträubt.

Ich versuchte sie loszulassen, aber sie schien noch immer etwas wackelig in ihren Knien zu sein, also wählte ich einfach ihren Arm zu nehmen, während wir wieder losgingen. Ich schaute hinüber und sagte, "Nun, kannst du mir etwas über diese Welt erzählen? Wer sie zum Beispiel alles bewohnt und so?"

Jessie schaute zu dem Wald hinaus und sagte, "Du hast sie bereits getroffen, Aber es gibt Wölfe, Hunde, Füchse und Tiger, die die Keidran Rasse umfassen. Aber wenn du übersee reist, würdest du zu einer Insel gelangen, wo eine weiter Rasse lebt; sie werden Basitin genannt. Ich habe nie einen persönlich getroffen, aber ich habe gehört, dass sie im Grunde ein militärische Typ von Leuten sind.

Nachdem sie scheinbar geendet hatte, fragte ich, "Also sind Menschen das einzig andere neben Keidran und Basitin, das hier lebt...? Ich habe mehr erwartet, wie... fiktiv diese Welt erscheint."

"Um... Ich glaube dem zwar nicht, aber es heißt, dass die Templer einen Drachen haben..." sagte Jessie.

Ich merkte, wie sich meine Augen bei der Aussicht, einen echten Drachen zu sehen, weiteten, aber dann erschauderte ich, als ich mich ebenfalls an all die Geschichten erinnerte, dass Drachen ohne Verstand Lebewesen töteten. "Hoffentlich sehen wir keinen... Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob ich das bestätigen, oder einfach so tun möchte, als hätte ich das nicht gehört."

Als Jessie standhafter war, ließ ich langsam von ihrem Arm ab und sah, dass sie alleine weitergehen konnte, dennoch, als ich anfing wegzuziehen, fühlte ich ihren Griff um meinem Arm festigen. Sie schaute noch immer zu dem Wald hinaus, als ich sagte, "Um... um Jessie?"

Sie sah zu mir hinüber, "Ja?"

"Würdest du, um... schon gut." sagte ich und schaute wieder nach vorn, während sie langsam wieder ihren Griff lockerte. Ich konnte nicht anders als zu noch so leicht zu schmunzeln, aber ich dachte noch mmer darüber nach, was sie mir erzählt hatte. _Also, die Keidran scheinen das Hauptziel der Sklaverei zu sein, aber wenn sie überwiegend im Wald leben, gäbe das ihnen dann nicht einen Heimbonus auf entkommen oder dem bekämpfen von Sklavenjägern? Und sie sagte das es wirklich Tiger Keidran gibt... dann hoffe ich mal, dass sie nicht so groß und bösartig wie meine Art Tiger sind._

_Basitin, eine militärische Rasse, die auf einer Insel lebt; das muss sie dann ja irgenwie über strikt zu ihren Leuten machen. Ich frage mich, ob ich jemanden finden kann, der mich auf seinem Schiff mitnimmt, sodass ich sie mir mal ansehen kann... Ich frage mich, ob ich mir hier ein Leben aufbauen kann... in dieser Welt. Es könnte einfach werden, in Anbetracht dessen, dass sie scheinbar noch immer wie im Mittelalter leben... und ich habe jede Menge Geschichtsbücher über über diese Zeit gelesen. Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass hier dieses mal gehende und redende Tiere leben. Und es war damals normal für die Leute an Magie zu glauben, also habe ich nicht viel zu befürchten, wenn es dazu kommt, dass die Leute glauben, dass ich ein Magier bin. Ich kann einfach das "Magie ist unecht" in ihre Gesichter werfen, aber dieses mal habe ich Beweise._

"Sam? Wir sollten aus dem Weg gehen, ich sehe Templer die Straße entlang kommen." sagte Jessie, als sie anfing an meinem Ärmel zu ziehen. Ich schaute auf und sah tatsächlich einen kleinen Konvoi aus gepanzerten Menschen die Straße entlang gehen. Ich folgte ihrem ziehen und als wir an dem Rand des Feldweges waren, hielt sie an. Ich schautezu ihr und sagte, "Wir müssen nicht für sie anhalten, sie haben jede menge Raum zum vorbeigehen..."

"A-Aber... es wird als unrespektvoll betrachtet, wenn wir nicht anhalten." sagte Jessie.

Ich nahm ihr Hand und fing trotzdem an mit ihr zu loszulaufen, während ich sagte, "Nun, das ist einfach nur idiotisch... jemand anderen zum Anhalten bringen, nur damit du wichtig aussiehst."

"Abe-" begann Jessie, aber ich unterbrach sie schnell, "Kein Aber... sie können mir sowieso nichts anhaben, ich habe die Macht der fortgeschrittenden Bewaffnung..."

Ich kicherte leise, während ich Jessie weiterhin die Straße entlangführte und ich konnte ein paar von den Wachen sehen, wie sie unter ihren großen Helmen zu mir hinüber sahen. Ich machte es zu einem Punkt, kontinuierlich zu diesen Wachen zurück zuschauen, wobei ich Intensität in meinem Blick behielt. _Hmm... vielleicht war es nicht die klügste Idee weiterzugehen. Sie scheinen sehr angespannt zu sein..._

Als wir dichter an ihren kleinen Konvoi waren, stellte ich sicher, dass ich auf alles vorbereitet war, was sie tun könnten, immernoch die Erinnerung der Wachen von der anderen Stadt frisch im Gedächtnis. Schritt für Schritt, ging ich mit einer nevösen Füchsin neben mir weiter. Die Templer schienen mich mit einem kalten Licht in ihren Blicken zu beachten und ich zögerte nicht den Gefallen zurück zu erweisen. Ich behielt meine Augen auf sie gerichtet, während ich an ihnen vorbei lief und ein paar von ihnen versteiften sich sichtbar in ihrem Marsch, aber ich schaute wieder nach vorn, als ich den letzten passierte.

Nachdem wir an ihnen vorbei waren, seufzte ich, als Jessie ein wenig schneller lief, bis sie neben mir war, aber dann vernahm ich ein Klang, der mein Blut zum gefrieren brachte. Trommeln und eine Gitarre fingen an laut zu spielen und es stammte aus meinem Rucksack. Ich ließ Jessie's Hand los, als ich schnell meinen Rucksack von meinem Rücken nahm und ihn auf den Boden gleiten ließ, während ich darin herumwühlte. Ich öffnete eine Tasche, als es anfing schnell zu sagen, "Circling, circling, circling your head..."

Ich schnappte es, drückte auf den roten Knopf auf meinem Handy und stöhnte, als ich auf den Bildschirm schaute. "Mike... herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag du Trottel..." Ich schaute über meine Schulter und sah, dass die Templer in ihrem Marsch inne gehalten hatten und zu mir mit einer intensiven Neugierde und einer Verwirrtheit, die ich nicht ganz einordnen konnte, zurückblickten.

Ich steckte mein Handy in meine Tasche, während ich meinen Rucksack schloss und ihn wieder aufsetzte, bevor ich wieder aufstand. Ich nahm Jessie's Hand und lief wieder vorwärts. Ich schaute hinüber und sah eine überraschte und verwirrte Jessie, die auf meine Tasche schaute und ich sagte, "Das nenne ich ein Handy in meiner Welt, ich werde es dir später erklären..."

Mit einem tiefen Atmen schaute ich flüchtig zurück und sah, dass die Templer noch immer in meine Richtung schauten oder mit einander sprachen, während sie zu mir deuteten. "Typisch mein Glück, dass ich vergessen habe, dass ich mein Handy dabei habe..."


	7. Verdachte

**Kapitel 7: Verdachte**

**(Sa****m****)**

Ich ließ Jessie's Hand los und schaute noch einmal zurück. Ich stellte sicher, dass die Templer uns nicht folgten, und als ich sie nicht sehen konnte, stieß ich einen kleinen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. Ich schaute zu Jessie hinüber, als sie fragte, "Das Ding, was du in deine Tasche gesteckt hast, wie konnte es von selbst aus Geräusche erzeugen?"

Ich kicherte leicht, während ich antwortete, "Du bist aber eine neugierige was? Dieses Ding ist etwas, dass viele Leute in meiner Welt haben, es wird Handy genannt und wird für Gespräche über lange Distanzen benutzt... das einzige Problem ist nur, dass die Energiequelle davon etwas ist, was diese Welt für Jahrhundrte nicht haben wird... oder herstellen kann."

Ich nahm mein Handy aus der Tasche und zeigte es ihr, und als ich einen Knopf drückte, leuchtete es auf, was sie dazu brachte, ihre Augen zu weiten, "Es läuft mit Elektrizität. Eine andere Weiße es zu beschreiben wäre, das es die gleiche Art von Energie ist, die Blitze herstellen, nur mit einer weit geringeren Energie... genau genommen... ich glaube ich weiß, wie ich mein Handy aufladen könnte."

Jessie schaute zu mir hoch, als ich mein Handy wieder in meine Tasche gleiten ließ und fragte, "Wie habt ihr es geschafft Blitze zu nutzen!?"

Nachdem ich verarbeitet hatte, was sie gesagt hat, lächelte ich, während ich laut lachte und sagte, "Ich nutze es nicht... Elektrizität wird hergestellt... frag mich nicht wie, weil ich das selber nicht genau weiß."

Ich ging unter den Bäumen hervor und Jessie folgte mir schnell, bis sie an meiner Seite war. Die Lufttemperatur schien zu fallen, obwohl die Sonne diereckt auf uns schien und ich fühlte mich erschaudern, als es sich anfühlte, als ob ich beobachtet wurde. Ich schaute zurück und den Weg entlang, bevor ich in den Wald schaute. Das Gefühl, das ich erduldete, war unangenehm und ich hielt an, als ich mein Gewher von meinem Rücken nahm. Ich schaute zu Jessie und sah, dass sie noch immer am laufen war, also pfiff ich laut und ihre Ohren knickten zu mir, während sie ihren Kopf drehte und zu mir sah. Ich ging dichter zu ihr, während ich weiterhin die Umgebung beobachtete.

Wir waren in einer runden Lichtung mit Bäumen auf jeder Seite, abgesehen von dem Feldweg. Ich hielt an, als ich fühlte, das ich nahe bei Jessie war und fragte, "Kannst du etwas hören...?"

"...Nein... warum?"

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf leicht, während ich den Hebel meines Gewehres zurückzog und sagte, "Weil ich plötzlich das Gefühl hatte, als ob wir beobachtet werden... es ist entnervend... " Ich hielt meine Handfläche runter und sagte, "Geh runter; Ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache."

Langsam und mit der berechneten Anmut eines Jägers, begann ich meinen Herzschlag zu verlangsamen, während ich das umliegende Blattwerk studierte. Ich drehte mich weiter in einem Kreis und beobachtete meine Umgebung, aber dann war das Gefühl plötzlich verschwunden. Ich schaute noch ein bisschen länger auf den Wald, aber als ich mir sicher war, dass das Gefühl nicht wiederkommen würde, hielt ich eine Hand hinter mir. Als ich fühlte, wie Jessie's Hand sich in meine schlängelte, schlang ich meine Finger um ihre und zog sie hoch, während ich mein Gewehr wieder auf meinen Rücken hing.

"Lass uns gehen... Mir gefällt dieser Teil des Waldes nicht sonderlich..." sagte ich, während wir wieder anfingen vorwärts zu laufen. Nach dem zehnten Schritt war das Gefühl zurück und ich nahm schnell mein Gewehr, zielte damit in eine zufällige Richtung auf den Wald und betätigte den Abzug. **BOOM!**

Ich zog den Hebel zurück, zielte in eine andere Richtung und betätigte den Abzug erneut, **BOOM!**

Ich zog den Hebel wieder zurück, zielte noch einmal auf den Wald, doch ich überlegte es mir besser, als weiterhin Munition auf etwas ungesehenem zu verschwenden. Ich behielt mein Gewehr in meinen Händen, während ich Jessie bedeutete weiterzugehen und sagte, "Wir müssen hier raus... es fängt an, mir Angst zu machen..."

**(Jack)**

Der Mensch, den ich beobachtete, fing an sich merkwürdig zu benehmen und ich sah, wie die Keidran, die mit ihm reiste, sich nahe zu dem Boden begab, als er seine Hand nach unten bewegte. _Jeder getötete Mensch gewährt mir mehr Geld... das Assassinen Geschäft ist eindeutig einfach geworden, falls alle meine Ziele nur Metallstäbe und winzige Messer mit sich tragen._

Ich zog einen in Gift getauchten Pfeil aus meinen Köcher, als der Mensch und die Keidran wieder anfingen zu laufen und zielte erneut auf den Menschen. Ich wartete bis ich sicher war, dass ich ihn erwischen würde, anstelle der Füchsin neben ihm, aber dann griff er seinen Metallstab und deutete damit auf den Wald gegenüber von mir._ Was hast du vor mit diesem Ding zu tu- _**BOOM!**

Ich fiel fast aus dem Baum, während ich fühlte wie meine Ohren sich schmerzvoll anlegten, _Heilige Sch-_ **BOOM!**

_**Kracks!**_ Ich sprang von dem Baumstamm weg, als ein Brocken davon durch was auch immer es getroffen hatte weggerissen wurde. Ich schaute hin und sah, dass ein Teil des Baumes von was auch immer von dem Menschen kam gestreift wurde. Ich sah, wie er wieder losging, aber dieses mal schlang ich meinen Bogen über meinen Rücken und meiner Brust und steckte den Pfeil wieder in den Köcher, _Ich werde bei diesem Menschen Hilfe brauchen... er muss ein starker Magier sein, er könnte sogar ein Templer sein..._

Mit diesem Gedanken fing ich an ihm zu folgen und ich wühlte durch die Taschen von meinem Mantel, bis ich vier hell leuchtende Kristalle hervorholte.

_Ich kann den Zauber benutzen, den mir die anderen Assassinen beigebracht haben... aber ich werde warten, bis ich Hilfe holen kann, ansonsten könnte ich nicht in der Lage sein ihn zu erwischen..._

* * *

**(Sam)**

Ich schaute um uns herum und alles was ich sah, waren nur ein paar Bäume, die die Landschaft sprenkelten. Ich lächelte, als ich zur Sonne schaute und sah, wie sie unterging. Ich kniete mich hin, öffnete meinen Rucksack und griff hinein, "Jessie, hast du Hunger?"

Sie nickte und ich sagte, "Komm her, ich habe immernoch etwas Fleisch." Ich zog den Sack mit dem getrockneten und gewürztem Fleisch heraus, öffnete ihn und hielt ihn zu Jessie hoch. Ich sah sie lächeln, als sie ein Stück nahm. Als sie sich hinstzte, legte ich den Beutel auf den Boden und nahm selbst ein Stück, bevor ich ihn wieder schloss. Ich steckte mir das Fleisch in den Mund, als ich in die größte Tasche von meinem Rucksack griff und meinen Schlafsack rauszog. Ich legte ihn auf den Boden, bevor ich meinen eigenen Fleischstreifen aß.

Nachdem ich den Steifen aufgegessen hatte, schaute ich zu Jessie hinüber, die nachzudenken schien und ich fragte, "Möchtest du etwas mehr?"

Als sie mit den Kopf schüttelte lächelte ich, während ich den Beutel öffnete und sagte, "Ich war nur höflich... Ich weiß, dass du noch hungrig bist, jeder würde es sein..."

Ich drehte mich um und fing an, die Schlaufen von meinem Schlafsack zu lösen, dann stand ich auf und ließ ihn entrollen. Ich legte ihn auf eine Seite, stand auf, streckte meine Beine und sagte, "Ich bin gleich wieder zurück, ich werde etwas Feuerholz holen."

Sie nickte, während sie an einem anderen Stück Fleisch knabberte. Ich schaute zu dem Baum, der am nähsten war, bevor ich zu joggen anfing und schon bald zu einem schnellen Sprint beschleunigte. Ich lächelte, als ich mein Herz in den Ohren schlagen hörte und der Boden traf meinen Fuß mit einem Ruck bei jedem Aufprall. _Ich erinnere mich noch immer an das eine mal, als ich tatsächlich mal meine Geschwindigkeit getestet hatte... Ich frage mich, ob ich wohl immer noch mit einer Geschwindigkeit von fünfzehn Meilden die Stunde rennen kann._

Ich kam rutschend zu Halt und seufzte, als ich mich bückte und Äste von dem Boden aufhob. Als ich eine geeignete Anzahl hatte, lief ich hinüber und griff den Rand von einem großen. Ich drehte mich um und joggte in einem angemessenem Tempo, währnd ich den großen Ast hinter mir her zog. Ich lächelte, als ich Jessie's Gestallt nach einem weiteren Streifen Fleisch aus dem Beutel greifen sah und dann dachte ich, _was halte ich eigentlich wirklich von Jessie?_

Die Luft um mich herum schien leicht abzukühlen, als ich diesen Gedanken einsinken ließ und ich konnte nicht anders als an die nahe Zukunft zu denken. Ja, ich habe sie befreit und sie reiste noch immer mit mir, aber wusste sie auch, dass ich in Ordnung damit war, wenn sie wann auch immer sie wollte wegging? _Vielleicht sollte ich es ihr erzählen, wenn ich zurück bin. Sie muss nicht sofort gehen, aber nur wenn sie will._

Ich fühlte wie ich bei dieser Aussicht leicht traurig wurde; es ist schön jemanden zu haben, der mit einem reist.

Nachdem ich die Äste neben meinen Rucksack gelegt hatte, begann ich den größeren in vier kleinere Stücke zu brechen. Ich stellte zwei Stücke bei einer Stelle auf dem Boden aufrecht gegeneinander, ging dann zurück und nahm die Hälfte der kleineren und verteilte sie über die zwei größeren Stücke. Ich ging zurück und fing an in meinem Rucksack zu wühlen, während ich fragte, "Jessie... du weißt, dass du jetzt eine freie Füchsin bist oder?"

Ich hob leicht meinen Blick und sah wie Jessie's Augen sich fragend verzogen, als sie sagte, "Ja... warum fragst du?"

"Ich war nur neugierig, warum du mir weiterhin folgst, anstelle dahin zurück zugehen, wo du herkommst..." sagte ich, als ich meine Feuersteine rausholte. Ich ging zu dem Ästehaufen zurück und als ich mich hinkniete und die Feuersteine gegeneinander schlug, fingen die Funken langsam an, das Feuer zu entfachen.

Jessie ließ sich Zeit zu antworten und als sie es tat, hatte ich das Feuer am brennen, "Ich wurde in die Sklaverei geboren... also weiß ich nicht einmal, wo ich andere Fuchs Keidran finden könnte."

Ich schaute hinüber und sah, das Jessie geknickt aussah, weshalb ich zu ihr ging. Ich legte vorsichtig meinen Arm um ihre Schulter und sagte, "Nicht dass ich dich loswerden möchte... aber wenn du möchtest, kann ich dir helfen herauszufinden wo du andere Fuchs Keidran finden kannst."

Sie lächelte, als sie zu mir hochsah und antwortete indem sie einfach nickte. Ich fasste sie mit meinem anderen Arm, während ich sagte, "In Ordnung, nun, jetzt da alles vorbereitet ist, ist das hier für dich zum benutzen."

Wir standen über dem Schlafsack und ich drückte sie sanft hinunter, bis sie darauf saß. Ich setzte mich mit meinem Rucksack nahe des Feuers hin und nahm einen weiteren Fleischstreifen aus dem Beutel, während ich ihn näher zu Jessie schob. Ich starrte in die Flammen und nahm einen Bissen und Jessie fing an sich umzusehen. Ich schaute aus dem Augenwinkel zu, während sie zunehmend verwirrter wurde. Ich sah zu, wie sie anfing ihre Schnautze zu öffnen, aber ich wusste bereits was sie sagen würde, also sprach ich bevor sie es tat, "Ich werde genau hier schlafen."

Das Lächeln fiel langsam von ihrer Schnautze, während sie aufstand, aber ich zeigte auf den Schlafsack und sagte, "Ich wusste worauf ich mich einlasse, als ich mich entschieden habe dich den Schlafsack benutzen zu lassen. Mach dir keine Sorgen, mir wird es gut gehen."

"Sam..." begann sie, aber stoppte, als ich in ihre violetten Augen schaute und sie weiterhin mit einer Strenge ansah, die Bestimmung schrie. Sie schaute weg und ich bagann wieder das Feuer anzusehen und das Stück Fleisch in meiner Hand zu essen. Ich seufzte, während ich meinen Kopf schüttelte, meine Jacke öffnete und anfing sie auszuziehen. Unter meiner Jacke war ein schwarzes T-Shirt und ich konnte fühlen, wie die Hitze von meinem Körper verflog, als die Kühle Luft anfing in meine Haut zu beissen. Ich erschauderte leicht, aber dann begann die Hitze des Feuers mich aufzuwärmen und ich legte mich zurück und nutze meine Jacke als ein Kissen.

Ich schaute zu Jessie hinüber und sah, wie sie mich aus dem Schlafsack heraus ansah. Der Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht sagte mir, dass sie es nicht genoss in dem Schlafsack zu sein, aber ich konnte nur lächeln. Sie sah soger jetzt niedlich aus, mit einem Stirnrunzeln im Gesicht und in einem Schlafsack.

_Warte mal... habe ich gerade gedacht dass sie... niedlich ist?_

_Ja... ich denke das habe ich..._

Meinen Kopf schüttelnd, schaute ich zurück in den Himmel und studierte die tausenden, wenn nicht millionen von Sternen, die anfingen den Himmel zu übersäen, als die Sonne anfing von dem Tag zu entschwinden. Ich fing an leise zu mir selber zu murmeln, "Das Ende eines Tages signalisiert das Ende einer Seite. Erneuert wird man, nur um einen weiteren Tag zu schuften..."

Ich schloss meine Augen und als ich anfing einzuschlafen, hörte ich schwach das Rascheln von Jessie in meinem Schlafsack...

**(Jessie)**

Unter normalen Umständen hätte ich das nicht getan, aber Sam schien wirklich eine ehrliche und gute Person zu sein, also wartete ich bis er eingeschlafen war, um hinüber zuschleichen. Ich öffnete den Schlafsack und legte ihn über uns beide. Ich benutzte seine Schulter als Kissen, aber ich hielt meinen Körper größtenteils von seinem weg, da ich ihn immernoch nicht als gut genug erachtete um so nah an ihm zu sein. Seine Brust schien von der Luft die er einatmete zu vibrieren und ich konnte mich nur fragen, wie seine Welt war.

_Er ist so anders als alle anderen Meschen die getroffen habe, aber er hat auch diese Selbstüberzeugung, die jeder Mensch hat. _Meine Augen wanderten zu seiner Waffe hinüber und ich konnte nicht anders, als darüber nachzudenken, _ich frage mich, ob jede Waffe wie seine in seiner Welt ist... oder ob sie stärker werden._

Die Erinnerung des _Trittes _von der Waffe kam hoch und ich erschauderte, während ich nur ergründen konnte, wie es sein würde, wenn sie stärker wäre. Ich gähnte und dann machte mich die Hitze, gemischt mit dem Feuer und Sam's natürlicher Körperwärme, noch schläfriger. Ich schloss meine Augen und ließ mein Bewustsein langsam blank werden, während ich begann einzuschlafen...

* * *

**(Sam)**

_Verschwommene Schatten rannten durch mein Blickfeld, zusammen mit dem unverkennbaren Aufblitzen von Geschützfeuer auf dem Hintergrund. Meine Hände zitterten, als alles scharf wurde, eine schmerzhaft bewusste Schärfe. Ich stand plötzlich auf, als eine Rakete über meinen Kopf flog, an dem Metallrahmen eines Trucks explodierte und der Feuerball auf mich zurollte. Ich fühlte die Hitze meine Haut versengen und ich schloss fest meine Augen, während das Licht hell hinter meinen Augenliedern brannte, bis alles still und dunkel war. Ich öffnete langsam meine Augen und sah, dass ich in einem Pool aus Wasser unter einem sternenklaren Himmel stand und der Mond hing tief, bot aber genug Licht um die kleinen Wellen im Wasser sehen zu können. Ich schaute hoch und sah einen atemberaubenden Anblick, aber gleichzeitig auch furchteinflösend. Was ein Schatten schien, näherte sich mir und ich sah einen Pfeil daraus hervorfliegen. Ich sah zu, als der Schatten aufhörte sich durch das Wasser zu bewegen und wie die Pfeilspitze näher kam. Als der Pfeil meinen Arm berührte, rann ein sengender Schmerz durch meinen Körper und meinen Geist. Der Schatten leuchtete plötzlich hell mit Licht auf und vor mir war eine violett Äugige Füchsin, die aufrecht stand und in ihren Händen war ein Bogen. "Jessie...?" Der Traum begann zu verblassen, aber dann fing der Traum an sich zu verwandeln, als Ihr Gesichtsausdruck sich in pure Sorge umwandelte. Gerade als der Traum sich auflöste, bagann alles sich aufzuhellen und ich fühlte mich, als ob ich auf meinem Rücken liegen würde, während Wärme meinen ganzen Körper bedeckte..._

... Ich gähnte, während ich meine Arme streckte und als ich fühlte wie etwas über sie hinwegstrich, öffnete ich langsam meine Augen. Über mir war der sich erhellende blaue Himmel und ich schaute zur Seite und sah Jessie auf dem Schlafsack sitzen und mich mit einem komischen Licht in ihren Augen ansah. _Ich kann nicht erkennen, ob sie etwas erwartet, oder ob sie einfach nur neugierig ist..._

Als sie mich weiterhin anstarrte, erkannte ich, wie sie scheinbar Tagträumte und ich winkte mit meiner Hand und fragte, "Hey, worüber denkst du nach?"

Sie blinzelte ein paar mal, bevor ihre Augen sich auf meine fokussierten und sie sagte, "Du redest in deinem Schlaf."

Bestürzt, fühlte ich wie ich verlegen wurde, als ich fragte, "Was habe ich gesagt?"

"Das meiste war nicht verständlich... aber dann hörte ich wie du meinen Namen gesagt hast... worüber hast _du_ denn geträumt?" fragte sie, als ich mich langsam aufsetzte. Ich brachte meine Hand zu mienem Kopf und sagte, "Ich kann mich nicht erinnern... " Ich nahm meine Hand weg und sah, dass mein Schlafsack über mir lag und offen war. "Hast du... letzte Nacht bei mir geschlafen?"

Ich schaute gerade zu Jessie, als sie sich wegdrehte, aber ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, während ich aufstand und mich noch mehr streckte. Als ich fühlte, wie sich in meinem Rücken etwas ein wenig mehr streckte, bevor es ein kleines Poppendes Geräusch von sich gab, lockerte ich mich wieder, setzte mich wieder auf dem Boden und fragte, "Wann bist du aufgewacht?"

Sie schaute zu mir und sagte, "Als ich ein Knacken von der anderen Seite der Lichtung gehört habe... ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das es allerdings nichts war, da ich nichts gesehen habe."

Seufzend griff ich nach meinen Rucksack und als ich hinein sah, begann ich eine Inventur von all dem zu machen, wad darin war. Ich zog ein paar Zweige und Blätter heraus, die es hinein geschafft hatten und dann nahm ich die Medizienbox und legte sie neben meinem Bein. Ich griff noch weiter hinein, wühlte über den Boden von der großen Tasche und griff mein Taschenmesser.

Ich öffnete eine der kleineren Taschen und als ich hineinlangte, griff ich einen Schnürsenkel, den ich aus irgendeinem Grund da reingetan hatte und dann griff ich einen roten Kanister mit einem Pistolengriff. _Nett, ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass ich Leuchtfeuer habe._

Dann sah ich etwas, das mich zum Kichern brachte, aber dem Blick nach zu urteilen, den mir Jessie zuwarf musste es sich bösartig oder so angehört haben. Ich reichte hinein und griff ein Feuerwerk, das ich für ich weiß nicht wie lange aufbewahrt hatte... es war ein Rakete, eine der riesigen Version von Feuerwerk, die in die Luft geschickt werden... und nicht nur irgendeine Rakete, sonder die, die neben TNT eingestuft wurde. "Das..." ich schüttelte den Ball aus feurigem Spaß, "Das ist etwas, das ich ein Bündel aus Freude nenne."

**Kraks...**

Meinen Kopf schoss herum, aber ich sah nichts als die Lichtung hinter uns, den ganzen Weg bis zu dem Waldrand. Ich seufzte, während ich meinen Kopf schüttelte, aber konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln, als ich das Gewicht des Sprengstoffes in meiner Hand spürte. _Ich frage mich, ob ich sie jetzt gleich anzünden soll... oder warten... warscheinlich eher das letztere, oder es wird nicht so prächtig aussehen, besonders am Tage._

Ich legte alles, bis auf die Zweige und Blätter, wieder zurück, rollte micht auf meine Knie und sagte, "Zeit von dem Schlafsack herunter zukommen, ich packe ihn ein.

Als Jessie aufstand und von dem Schlafsack runter ging, fing ich an ihn zu schließen und faltete ihn, damit ich ihn in meinen Rucksack stopfen konnte. Nachdem er in der Tasche gesichert war, schloss ich sie und griff den fast leeren Sack mit dem Fleisch und hielt ihn Jessie hin, "Nur zu, iß auf, ich werde in der nächsten Stadt mehr kaufen..." _und vielleicht sogar eine Karte..._

Jessie nahm den Sack und ich zog meine Jacke an, dann meinen Rucksack und schlang schließlich mein Gewehr um meine Schulter und fing an loszulaufen. Ich schaute hinter mich und als ich sah, wie Jessie einen Biss aus einem Stück Fleisch nahm, konte ich nicht anders als zu lächeln. Das machte sie neugierig, aber ich drehte mich wieder nach vorn, als sie mir weiterhin folgte.

Als sie neben mir lief, sah ich sie zu mir hoch sehen und fragen, "Was ist los?"

Ich kicherte, als ich zu ihr sah und sagte, "Du... das ist alles..."

Ihr schien die Antwort, die ich ihr gegeben hatte, nicht zu gefallen, aber gerade als sie etwas sagen wollte, erklommen wir einen kleinen Hügel und ich sah eine befestigte Stadt in der Entfernung. Jessie stellte sich vor mir und fragte, "Was ist so lustig an mir?"

Lachend ging ich um sie herum und auf die ummauerte Stadt zu und hörte sie vor Ärger schnaufen...

* * *

"Wir sind fast da... und es ist immer noch hell." rief ich aus, als wir uns der Stadt näherten. Wenn ich richtig geschätzt hatte, dann war die Stadt gleich nach der nächsten Biegung der Bäume.

Ich drehte leicht meinen Kopf und blickte hinter uns und was ich sah, ließ einen Schock durch meine Sinne jagen und ich stieß Jessie aus dem Weg. Während Jessie mit einem unerwarteten _plumps_ hart auf den Boden traff, streifte ein Pfeil die Seite meines Armes und schlitzte durch meine Jacke. Ich winselte, während ich meine Zähne zusammen biss und eine Grimasse zog. Ich fühlte mich, als ob gerade flüssiges Feuer in der Seite meines Armes entfacht wäre. Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah eine sprachlos und verletzt aussehende Jessie zu mir aufsehen, während ich mich vorlehnte und ein langes Stöhnen ausstieß. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass ich die Wunde, wo der Pfeil mich getroffen hatte, umfasst hatte. Ich bemerkte es nur, weil meine Hand warm wurde, während Blut daran hinunter und auf den Feldweg tropfte.

Als das Blut anfing zu tropfen, war ich nicht der einzige der dies bemerkte und Jessie stand schnell auf. Aber ich stellte mich vor sie und benutzte meine nicht-blutige Hand um sie an der Schulter zu fassen und ich sagte, "Nimm meinen Rucksack und renn. Renn zu der Stadt und hol Hilfe... Ich werde wen auch immer aufhalten, der das getan hat, renn einfach schnell..."

Ich stand wieder auf und als ich meinen Rucksack abnahm, fiel mein Gewehr zu Boden, jedoch ignorierte ich das vorerst, da ich meinen Rucksack an Jessie gab. Sobald sie ihn nahm, zog ich meine Jacke aus und ließ sie auf den Boden fallen. Ich bückte mich hinunter und Jessie bagann in Richtung der Biegung in den Bäumen zu laufen, während ich mein Gewehr aufhob und wieder aufstand.

Mich umdrehend, sah ich einen weiteren Pfeil sich scheinbar aus dem Nichts zu materialisieren, aber ich sprang schnell zur Seite, während er an mir vorbei sauste und dabei beinahe meinen Arm erneut gestreift hätte. _Der Vorteil bei Pfeilen... sie bewegen sich auf jeden Fall langsamer als Kugeln._

_Ok... jetzt glaube ich an Magie..._ Ich sah betäubt vor Ehrfurcht zu, wie sich zwei Hunds Keidran aus dünner Luft materialisierten und beobachtete, wie sie auf mich zukamen. Einer hatte ein bösartig aussehendes Langschwert, während der andere den Bogen trug, der den Pfeil, der meinen Arm gestreift hatte, abgefeuert haben musste. Ich schaute finster drein, während ich meinen Mund öffnete un so laut wie ich konnte rief, "Ihr verschwindet besser; mir ist heute nicht danach einige Köter zu töten!"

Ich kicherte, da sie dies scheinbar in rage versetzte und einer von ihnen rief zurück, "Dafür wirst du bezahlen!"

Ich drehte meine Füße und hob mein Gewehr, während ich durch das Zielfernrohr sah. Es war keine besonders starkes Zielfernrohr, aber es war genug um sie in mein Sichtfeld springen zu lassen. Dennoch ließ ich beide Augen offen, während ich zurückrief, "Das ist eure letzte Warnung!"

Derjenige mit dem Schwert begann auf mich zu zulaufen, während er sein Schwert hob und als es bei seiner Schulter war, schoss ich nahe des Griffes. **BOOM!**

Sie zuckten beide zusammen, als das Schwert für einen Moment in die Luft gerissen wurde, bevor der Hund es höher hob und mit einem Kampfschrei auf mich zulief. _Ah verdammt... ich habe verfehlt!_ Als ich den Bolzen erneut zurückzog und eine weitere Kugel einführte, hörte ich die Magazinsperre, _Die letzte Kugel!? Wo sind die Anderen... oh, richtig..._

Bevor ich mein Gewehr wieder heben konnte, war der Hund schon bei mir und ich konnte nur noch das Gewehr hochhalten, aber er traf das Zielfernrohr anstelle des Laufes. Das Zielfernrohr war aus einfachem Plastik gemacht, darum zerschellte es sofort, ließ Stücke aus Plastik auf den Boden unter uns regnen und sprenkelte das Blut auf dem Boden mit schwärzlichen Flecken. Ich grunzte und mein Gewehr klapperte zu Boden, aber ich griff hinunter und zog mein Tomahawk. Ich setzte es ein und schlug nach den Hund. Er wich zurück, aber ich schaffte es seine Wanke leicht zu schneiden.

Ich fühlte wie ich leicht schwankte, als eine Welle aus Benommenheit und Schmerz durch mich schoss, ausgehend von der Wunde an meinem Arm. Der Hund nutzte diese Chance und schlug nach mir und als ich zurückwich um auszuweichen, fegte er seine Beine nach meinen Füßen, wodurch ich fiel und hart auf dem Boden landete.

Ich schaute zur Seite und sah mein Gewehr neben meinem Kopf liegen. Als der Hund über mir kicherte sagte er, "Dies scheint der letzte deiner Tage zu sein, Mensch..."

"Jetzt erledige ihn endlich!" rief der andere Keidran von wo er geblieben ist.

Ich griff schnell mein Gewehr, als der Hund über mir sein Schwert über mich erhob und mit der Wölbung die Sonne blockierte. Mein Gewehr hebend, zielte ich auf das Schwert und feuerte einen einzigen Schuss ab. Ich hörte das Kreischen von Metall, als der Knall von meinem Gewehr ertönte.

**BOOM...**

**Slinnnzzzz!**

Die Schwerthälfte, die ich abgebrochen habe, landete neben meinem Kopf und der Hund schaute mit einem überraschten Gesicht zu seinem Schwert auf. _Dieser Kampf kostet zu viel und dauert zu lange..._

Ich zog mein Fuß über den Boden, schob ihn zwischen seine Beine und drehte meinen Fuß. Ich zog hart und riss seine Füße unter ihm weg. Er fiel hart auf den Boden und ich nutzte die Chance um schnell über ihn zu krabbeln und hielt mein Tomahawk hoch über meinen Kopf in das Sonnenlicht. "Wenn du planst jemanden zu töten, dann solltest du das tun und nicht herumspielen..."

Der Hund höhnte als er sagte, "Ihr Menschen denkte alle, das ihr so groß und mächtig seid... warum glaubst du, dass wir eure Rasse so oft angreifen?"

"Ha ha ha..." Ich schaute zu seinem Kameraden hinüber, lehnte mich vor und flüster leise, "Wenn ich plane jemanden zu töten, dann werde ich das tun..." Dann schwang ich mein Tomahawk nieder und hörte ein nasses, knirschendes Geräusch, zusammen mit einem Jaulen von dem Hund unter mir...


	8. Chaotischer Tag

**Kapitel 8: Chaotischer Tag**

**(Sa****m****)**

Ich war Gesicht zu Gesicht mit dem Hunds Keidran unter mir, schwer atmend, da der Blutverlust anfing einen hohen Tribut zu fordern. Ich zog einmal an meinem Tomahawk, aber als ich scheiterte es rauszuziehen, zog ich noch einmal mit mehr Kraft und ich hörte ein nasses, ploppendes Geräusch. Als mein Tomahawk in der Luft war, schnippte ich darüber und ließ blutige Erde davon und von mir weg fliegen, "Glücklicherweiße für dich, habe ich nicht geplant dich zu töten, nur dich genug zu ängstigen, damit du zur Besinnung kommst..."

Als ich mich von dem Hunds Keidran wegbewegte, starrte er noch immer mit angsterfüllten Augen in den Himmel und sein gesammter Körper war am zittern. Der andere Keidran kam angerannt und als er sich neben den auf dem Rücken kniete, schaute er über ihn, dann zu mir und fragte, "Warum hast du ihn nicht getötet?"

Schwächlich deutete ich auf meine Brust, als ich sagte, "Ich bin nicht wie andere Menschen... nicht von dieser Welt..." wir hörten Rufe hinter der Kurve kommen und ich fügte hinzu, "Du und dein Freund, ihr solltet euch besser auf den Weg machen, sonst werdet ihr gegen die andere Art von Menschen kämpfen... die, die euch für das, was ihr mir angetan habt, töten wird."

Er nickte bevor er seinen Freund von dem Boden aufhob und bald schon rannten sie über die Lichtung. Ich seufzte, während ich mich zurücklehnte und langsam zu Boden fiel, aber dann hörte ich erneut die Rufe, nur dieses mal viel näher.

"Mein Meister ist hier drüben!" hörte ich Jessie rufen und ich fühlte wie meine Wangen anfingen zu brennen. _Ich habe sie befreit... warum nennt sie mich ihren 'Meister'?_

Kurz nachdem ich Jessie das rufen hörte, hockte sie über mir und ich sah den besorgten Blick in ihren Augen, als sie meinen Arm ansah. Mein Tomahawk hinhaltend sagte ich, "Nimm meine Klinge und mein Gewehr... behalte sie für mich im Auge, da ich nicht in der Lage sein werde u-"

"Verdammte Scheiße! Das Schwert ist an dem Griff zerbrochen!" rief jemand.

Ein anderes Gesicht, dieses mal das eines bärtigen Mannes, tauchte über mir auf und fragte, "Wie fühlt sich dein Arm an, Junge?"

Leicht hinüberschauend, betrachtete ich meinen blutigen Arm und sagte, "Er fühlt sich an, als ob er in Flammen stünde."

Der bärtige Mann nickte, als er in seinen Mantel wühlte, "Dann bedeuted das wohl, das er vergiftet wurde. Trink das, es sollte deinen Arm besser fühlen lassen."

Ich schaute auf die kleine Phiole, die er mir hinhielt und ich blickte zu Jessie, die schnell nickte. Ich schaute zurück auf die Phiole, nahm sie, brachte sie zu meinen Lippen und trank es. Dabei gab ich mein Bestes, den ranzigen Geschmack, der meine Zunge bedeckte, zu ignorieren. Beinahe augenblicklich dämpfte sich der Schmerz in meinem Arm, aber es tat immernoch heftig weh.

"Lass mich das verbinden und dann werden wir dir zurück zurück zu der Stadt helfen... gute Sache, dass dein Sklave gerannt und uns von dem Tor geholt hat, sonst hättest du es vieleicht nicht geschafft..." sagte er, als er ein Bündel Stoff hervorholte.

Als er anfing meinen Arm zu verbinden, schaute ich zu Jessie hinüber und sagte, "Gute Arbeit und entschuldigung, dass ich dich vorhin umgeworfen habe, sonst hätte der Pfeil dich stattdessen getroffen..."

"Es ist in Ordnung... Meister." Dann errötete sie, aber ich nickte und dann zog der Mann die Bandage auf meinem Arm fest.

"Ok, ich werde dich jetzt hochheben... versuch auf deinen eigenen Füßen zu stehen." sagte der Mann, als er meinen anderen Arm fasste. Er zog mich mit einem mal hoch und dann war ich schon auf meinen Füßen, nur ein kleines bisschen benommen und schwindelig. Ich streckte meinen Arm aus, der Mann fasste ihn und half mir auf meinen Beinen zu bleiben.

Bald waren wir auf dem Weg zu der Biegung und ich schaute umher und fragte, "Wo sind deine Männer? Ich könnte schwören dass ich mehr als nur dich gehört habe..."

"Sie sind in dem Wald und schauen nach deinen Möchtegern-Killer... und ich wollte auch selber etwas fragen."

Ich nickte mit meinem Kopf als er sagte, "Wo sind deine Sklaven-Kontrollierschellen? Ich kann mir keinen Sklaven vorstellen, der Befehle befolg nur weil er es möchte..."

Ich schaute zu Jessie hinüber und antwortete, "Sie hat eine... ähm... eine andere Art von Kontrollbindung... sie ist, uhm... sie ist magisch."

"Du bist ein Magier?" fragte der Mann, während wir um die Biegung in den Bäumen gingen. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und sagte, "Nein, ich habe es jemanden für mich machen lassen." _Eine Lüge führt zur Anderen..._

Als wir die Stadttore erreichten hielt ich an und der Mann ebenfalls. Ich stand langsam und vorsichtig alleine, schaute zu Jessie und sagte, "Hier, lass mich das Zeug mal sehen..."

Als sie mehrere Dinge gab, zog ich meinen Rucksack zuerst an, dann mein Gewehr und danach alles andere. Ich steckte mein Tomahawk in den Gürtel, schaute zu dem Mann zurück und sagte, "Ich muss nur wissen wo das nächste Gasthaus ist und ich werde mich auf den Weg machen..."

Er grunzte, als er die Straße hinunter zeigte und sagte, "Es ist am Ende der Straße und bist du dir sicher, das du niemandes Hilfe brauchst um zu dem Gasthaus zu gelangen?"

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, gestikulierte in Richtung Jessie und sagte, "Nein, ich werde es schhaffen, ich habe einen loyalen Sklaven um mir zu helfen wenn ich es vonnöten habe... trotzdem danke."

Nachdem Jessie und ich mit unserem langsamen Marsch angefangen hatten, hörte ich ihn uns nachrufen, "Gib auf dich acht... ein freier Keidran ist ein tötlicher!"

Ich seufzte, als ich mental meinen Kopf schüttelte. Ich legte meine Arme um Jessie, sah wie sie leicht durch ihr Fell errötete und sagte, "Also, was hat es mit diesem 'Meister' getue auf sich?"

"Wenn ich dich nicht meinen Meister genannt hätte, wären sie misstrauisch geworden und das wäre nicht gut, da du bereits verwundet bist..." Ich kicherte als sie endete und sie schnaubte, aber ich sah auch das Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht.

…

Ich öffnete die Tür, als Jessie und ich eintraten. Was ich sah, war eine Bar in dem Erdgeschoss und eine Menge kalter Blicke in unsere Richtung. Ich sah den Gastwirt, nur er war auf der anderen Seite des Tresen. Während ich durch die Bar lief, hörte ich viele der Männer flüstern, aber einer der Männer entschied sich etwas laut zu sagen, "Das da ist was ich einen Keidran-Liebhaber nenne... wiederlicher Anblick..."

Ich schaute hinter mir und fand den Mann ohne Propleme, da er derjenige war, der sein Kinn in meine Richtung hervorhielt. Ich lächelte, als ich den Mann meinerseits mit einem kalten Blick anschaute. Ich ließ Jessie los, als ich mich umdrehte und mich ihm zuwandte. Ich schwankte etwas, während ich einen Stuhl als Stütze nahm und mich vorlehnte, "Ja, ich bin ein Keidran-Liebhaber, in Anbetracht, dass ich überhaupt die die Hilfe brauche um zu stehen. Lass mich dich mal mit einem vergiffteten Pfeil abschießen und dich dann zwingen, für ein paar Minuten zu kämpfen... ich wette, dass du nicht einmal den Teil mit dem Pfeil überstehen würdest..."

Ich hörte einige in der Bar kichern, drehte mich wieder um, griff eine nervöse Jessie und ging wieder auf den Gastwirt zu. Ich vernahm meinetwegen eine gewisse Unruhe und jemand sagte, "Komm schon Tommy, gönn dem Jungen eine Pause... man kann sogar das ganze Blut auf seinem Arm sehen."

Ich kicherte, als wir den Tresen erreichten, meinen Rucksack abnahm, mein Gewehr auf die Tischplatte legte, dann mein Tomahawk nahm und es auf meinen Rucksack legte. Ich schob meine Sachen aus dem Weg, lehnte mich vor und sagte zu dem Gastwirt, "Ich werde für jegliche Schäden aufkommen..."

Dann drehte ich mich um, sah den Mann mit flammenden Augen auf mich zukommen, hob meine Hände hoch und fragte, "Bist du dir sicher, dass du so etwas versuchen willst?"

Als er mich erreichte, schüttelte ich meinen Kopf und sagte, "Das kann für dich nur schlecht ausgehen."

"OH ho ho! Das Kind hat Mumm!" rief einer der anderen Bargäste und viele der anderen Leute fingen an zu lachen. Das Gesicht des Mannes leuchtete rot auf, als er seine Faust zurückzog und sie nach vorne schoss.

Ich lehnte mich zur Seite, griff seinen Arm und zog ihn zu mir, was ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte und ihn in den Tresen rammen ließ. Bevor er sich erholen konnte, drehte ich seinen Arm, brachte mich selbst hinter ihn und schob seinen Arm nach oben. **PLOPP!** "AARRRGHHHH!"

Als er vor Schmerz aufschrie, löste ich meinen Griff um seinen Arm, drehte mich mit ihm um und stieß ihn grob von mir weg. Während er auf den Boden krachte, stolperte ich rückwärts, aber ich fühlte, wie mich jemand von Hinten packte. Ich schaute über meine Schulter und sah, dass es Jessie war.

Ich ging wieder ohne Hilfe nach vorne, griff in meine Tasche, holte meine Quarterrolle hervor und fragte den Gastwirt, "Wieviel für einen Raum?"

"Drei Silbermünzen... uhm, Ich denke, dass ich deinen Keidran mit dir gehen lassen kann, da sie dir ja beim Laufen hilft..."

Ich zählte drei Quarter ab und gab sie dem Mann, indem ich sie auf die Tischplatte legte. Dann nahm ich meine Sachen, als er sagte, "Der letzte Raum im Gang... auf der linken Seite."

Als ich anfing vorwärts zu laufen, begann der Mann gerade aufzustehen, also gingen Jessie und ich um ihn herum und auf die Treppe zu. Ich schaute zurück, als der Mann wieder aufstand und ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, während ich die Stufen hochstieg, "Einige Leute müssen einfach lernen zu kämpfen..."

Nachdem wir oben waren, schaute ich zu Jessie und lächelte, während ich sie betrachtete. Als sie zu mir zurücksah, lächelte ich sogar noch breiter, bevor ich einen Arm um sie legte und weiterhin den Gang hinunterlief, obwohl es dieses mal nicht zum Abstützen war.

Als wir den Raum erreichten, öffnete ich die Tür und ließ Jessie zuerst hineingehen. Ich folgte ihr kurz darauf, schloss die Tür und legte meine Sachen daneben auf den Boden. Jessie drehte sich um und schaute mich an und ich konnte mir nicht anders helfen, als zu lächeln, während ich in ihre Augen sah. _Es kann nicht nur an mir liegen... aber ich schwöre, dass ihre Augen absolut atemberaubend sind..._

"Sam... Ich will dir die Warheit sagen..." sagte Jessie, während sie etwas wegsah, mit einem schwachen Erröten, das über ihre Schnautze flog.

"Was ist es denn Jessie?" fragte ich, während ich mich ihr näherte.

Sie schaute zu mir hoch und ich fühlte mich, als ob ich sofort in eine Trance verfiel, als ich mit ihr Blickkontakt hielt. Sie sagte, "W-Warum starst du mich so an?"

"Wie denn?" fragte ich.

"Wie jetzt gerade..." sagte sie, während ihre Schnautze ein immer tiefers Rot annahm. Ich lächelte, als ich sanft meine Hand über ihre Schulter legte.

"Nun, wenn ich dir das erzähle, dann versteh mich bitte nicht falsch... aber du bist einfach nur schön, das ist der Grund... und ich wage es zu sagen, wenn du ißt, ist das ebenfals niedlich." sagte ich und schaute dieses mal weg. Die Wärme in meinem eigenen Gesicht war für mich eindeutig spürbar. Ich ging zum Bett hinüber und setzte mich darauf und ich hörte Jessie dasselbe tun.

Ich legte meinen Kopf zurück, schloss meine Augen und fühlte wie ich mich entspannte, als die Weichheit des Bettes meinen müden Korper aufnahm. Ich seuftze glücklich, aber ich konnte noch immer die Wärme in meinen Wangen fühlen, wegen dem, was ich nur einen Moment zuvor gesagt hatte. _Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob das einfach war, weil ich es noch immer nicht richtig glauben kann, dass diese Welt real ist, oder ob es daran liegt, dass ich müde bin... aber dann wiederum muss ich es ernst gemeint haben, in Anbetracht, dass mein Gesicht sich noch immer so anfühlt, als ob es in Flammen stünde._

"Sam... was würdest du sagen, wenn du dir über etwas nicht sicher bist, dass du machen willst?" fragte Jessie und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Ich lächelte, öffnete kurz meine Augen, schaute zu ihr und antwortete, "Mein Motto ist, mache es einfach... du wirst es nicht wissen, bis du es gemacht hast..." sie lächelte etwas, als sie zu mir sah und ich erwiederte den Blick, bevor ich meine Augen erneut schloss. _Jetzt würde ich, wenn ich nicht so verdammt müde wäre, wieder nach unten gehen um mir ein oder zwei Drinks zu gönnen... eh?_

Ich fühlte, wie Jessie ihre Hände auf meine Brust legte und ich wollte meine Augen öffnen, aber ich war dafür zu müde und nahm einfach an, das sie irgendwie ihre Selbstsicherheit stärken wollte. Ich ließ mich tiefer in die Entspanntheit sinken, sodass ich es nicht alzusehr bemerkte, als sie den Druck auf meine Brust verstärkte. Als ich warmen Atem auf meinem Gesicht spürte, öffnete ich meine Augen und sah, wie Jessie sich mit halb geschlossenen Augen über mich beugte und ihre Wangen angsteinflößend errötet waren. "Was tust du?"

"I-Ich... mache es einfach..."

Ihre Lippen pressten sich gegen meine und ich spürte einen elektrischen Stoß durch meinen Körper rasen, während sie ihre Augen schloss. Ich schloss meine Augen ebenfalls, als sie ihre Lippen mit mehr Druck gegen meine presste und ich fühlte, wie mein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte, während ich meine Hand zu ihrer Wange hob. Ich ließ meine Hand sanft über ihr Fell gleiten, bis ein plötzliches und unvermitteltes **BANG, BANG, BANG,** uns voneinander wegspringen ließ. Mein Herz fühlte sich an, als ob es gegen meine Brust hämmerte, während sie von mir wegsah. _Habe ich gerade... haben wir uns gerade... geküsst?_

**BANG, BANG, BANG...** "Ich bin gleich da!" rief ich in Richtung Tür. Ich wollte über den Kuss nachdenken, den Jessie und ich gerade gehabt hatten, nur mein Verstand war zu benebelt. Ich stand langsam auf und ging auf die Tür zu. Als ich sie öffnete, sah ich eine Lady, die ein Tablett mit mehreren Getränken darauf hielt.

"J-Ja?" fragte ich.

"Mein Vater möchte euch diese Getränke geben... er sagte 'Es wurde Zeit, das es jemand Timmy mal gegeben hat'."

"Oh... uhm... nun, danke..." Ich nahm das Tablett aus ihren Händen und sie beugte ihren Kopf leicht nach vorne und ging schnell den Gang hinunter.

Ich schloss die Tür, ging weiter in den Raum hinein und stellte die Getränke auf einen Tisch nahe dem Fenster. Ich ging zurück, setzte mich auf das Bett und reichte mit einer Hand nach Jessie aus, bevor ich sie langsam wieder zurückzog. Ich wollte sie an ihre Schulter fassen, aber als meine Hand ihre Schulter gerade erreichte, zuckte ich zurück, als jemand erneut an der Tür kloppfte.

Ich stand auf, ging zu der Tür hinüber und als ich sie öffnete, sah ich einen anderen Mann; dieses mal sah er aber wie eine von den Personen aus, die stets und jederzeit anderen Leuten Streiche spielten. Er hielt mir eine Flasche mit etwas, das wie Milch aussah, hin. Ich nahm sie und er sagte, "Das hier ist für deinen Keidran... du kannst es als eine Belohnung dafür bezeichnen, dass sie ein Auge auf dich behält... möchte nicht das ein Keidran sich um jemanden kümmert, wenn sich nicht um den Keidran selbst gekümmert worden ist."

"Uhm... nun, Ich werde ihr das auf der Stelle geben... aber was ist das?" fragte ich.

"Oh, das ist eine spezielle Milch, die die Kraft von deinem Keidran sofort erneuert... sie versichert zudem auch ein längeres Leben..." sagte er mit einer rauen Stimme. Ich nickte und bald schon pfiff er eine fröhliche Melodie, während er wegging.

Ich ging wieder in den Raum hinein, schloss die Tür, stellte mich neben Jessie und sagte, "Hey... das hier ist für dich..."

Sie schaute kurz zu mir auf, was sie sofort zum erröten brachte, aber sie nahm die Flasche und nahm ein Schlückchen. Ich ging um das Bett herum und schüttete selbst eines der Getränke hinunter. Als ich ein kleines Klappern von Glas auf Holz hinter mir hörte, drehte ich mich um und sah, dass Jessie die Flasche hat fallen gelassen... die _leere_ Flasche. Ich stellte meine eigene leere Flasche hin, ging schnell zu ihr hinüber und hob ihre auf. "Hey, geht es dir gut Jessie?"

Als ich wieder aufgestanden war, packte Jessie mich beim Nacken und starrte mit ihren Augen, die geweitet schienen, tief in die meinen. Bevor ich wusste was geschah, küsste Jessie mich wie verrückt und mein Herz hörte auf zu schlagen, buchstäblich. Jessie legte mich auf das Bett, das sich ruckartig in Bewegung setzte und dabei bewegte es sich so schnell wie meine Gedanken, während Jessie mich weiterhin küsste.

**-Inzwischen-**

An der Bar kaufte der Mann, der gerade das Getränk für die Keidran gebracht hatte, ein weiteres. Er kicherte mit einem sonderbaren glitzern in seinen Augen und alle anderen an der Bar konnten erkennen, dass er nichts gutes im Sinn hatte. Er legte ein Silberstück auf die Tischplatte und sagte, "Ich schwöre... er wusste nicht einmal, was es war... er denkt, dass es gewöhnliche Milch für seinen Keidran ist!"

Einige der anderen Gäste lachten oder waren zu betrunken um genau zu verstehen, was er vorhatte. Der Gastwirt seufzte, als er eine weitere Milch auf die Tischplatte stellte und sagte, "Wenn dein Silber nicht so gut wäre, dann würde ich dir diese Milch hier nicht für deine Scherze verkaufen..."

**-Zurück in dem Raum-**

Jessie vertiefte sich in den Kuss mit mir, aber ich gab mein Bestes davon wegzukommen. Vor nicht zehn Minuten hatten wir unseren ersten Kuss gehabt und sie schien darüber nervös zu sein, aber nun küsste sie mich, als ob wir dies schon reichlich zuvor getan hätten.

**BANG, BANG, BANG.**

Sobald das Kloppfen ertönte, war Jessie von mir runter und bei der Tür. Ich schaute in benommener Stille hinüber, als sie die Tür einen Spalt breit öffnete und hörte denselben Mann von zuvor sagen, "Hallo, meine Dame... Ich denke diese Milch hier ist für euch..."

Ich sah eine Flasche Milch durch die Tür gleiten, bevor sie geschlossen wurde und ich keuchte, während ich dabei zusah, wie sie die Milch austrank, sobald die Schritte verhallten. _Die Milch... sie ist wie eine Art Alkohol für sie!_

Jessie stellte die Flasche ab, pirschte sich wieder auf mich zu und setzte sich neben mich hin. Als sie meinen Nacken griff, packte ich sie an den Schultern, hielt sie zurück und sagte, "J-J-Jessie, hör auf! Das bist nicht du; es ist die Milch die du getrunken hast..."

Sie zog sich weiterhin an mich heran und als ich in ihre Augen sah, fühlte ich, wie mein Wille, sie auf Distanz zu halten, schwand. Sie öffnete ihren Mund und sagte, "Nya~ ich will aber nicht..."

"A-Aber... du so-" Ich wurde unterbrochen, als ihre Lippen mit meinen Kontakt machten und ich fühlte, wie ich mich zurücklehnte, als sie mich runterdrückte.

Sämmtlicher Wiederstand war schon bald von mir gewichen und ich hielt ihre pelzigen Wangen und küsste sie zurück, obwohl mein Geist zu durcheinander war um zu begreifen, was ich wirklich tat. Ich konnte die seidige Glätte von ihrem Fell auf ihren Wangen fühlen, die Zärtlichkeit von ihren Lippen gegen die meinen, zusammen mit ihrem rasenden Herzen, während sie sich an mich presste. Als sie wegzog, erhielt ich einen winzigen Splitter von meinen Sinnen zurück und ich merkte, dass die gähnte. Sie legte ihre Arme um meinen Körper und irgendwie schaffte sie es, die Decke bis zu ihrer Hüfte zu bekommen, aber sie fing an sich schwerfällig zu bewegen. Sie lehnte sich nach vor und küsste meine Lippen noch ein letztes mal, bis sie schließlich ganz eingeschlafen war. Langsam kehrten meine Sinne zurück und als sie wieder ganz da waren, waren sie ein Scherbenhaufen. Ich hatte genug Bewegungsfreiheit um mit meiner Hand um mich zu greifen und mich umzusehen. Aber Jessies Lippen waren noch immer fest gegen meine gepresst.

_Ah, verdammt... Ich kann mich nicht bewegen, oder ich werde sie aufwecken... Ich denke, ich werde mich für heute einfach schlafen legen, obwohl ich beinahe schon vor unserem ersten Kuss eingeschlafen wäre._

Jessie bewegte sich etwas, aber es war nur ihr Kopf, den sie in die Ecke an meinem Hals legte. Obwohl sie jetzt schlief, fühlte ich mich immernoch benebelt und mit einem leichten Hauch von Schmetterlingen in meinem Kopf, während ich ihren Atem über meinem Nacken spürte. _Was bin ich... ein liebeskranker Welpe!?_

Ich schaute hinunter und fühlte wie sich mein Herz in meiner Brust überschlug, _Ich vermute das bin ich..._

Ich gähnte, während ich mich entschied, das ich wohl einfach so schlafen musste, also zog ich die Decke von unseren Hüften hoch, bis sie über Jessie's Schultern und einen Teil von ihrem Nacken war. Ich beugte meinen Hals ein wenig, küsste sie auf die Wange und sah sie selbst in ihren Träumen lächeln. Ich lächelte, als ich meinen Kopf wieder zurücklehnte und langsam meiner Müdigkeit erlag. _Gute Nacht, Jessie... Ich bete, dass du dich nicht daran erinnern kannst, wie du dich verhalten hast... sonst wird es für uns beide peinlich sein._


	9. Der Wunsch des Schicksals

**Kapitel 9: Der Wunsch des Schicksals**

**(Sam)**

Als ich zu dem Gezwitscher der Vögel erwachte, öffnete ich langsam meine Augen und erinnerte mich, was am Abend zuvor geschehen ist. Ich errötete, als ich fühlte, dass Jessie noch immer auf mir lag, nur mit einem Unterschied; als ich zur Seite schaute, sah ich ein Tablett mit Essen auf dem Tisch neben dem Fenster stehen und die Flaschen waren verschwunden. _Ah, verdammt... das kann nur Eines bedeuten... jemand ist hier reingekommen, während wir geschlafen haben..._

Jessie bewegte ihren Kopf ein wenig umher und ich hörte sie in ihrem Schlaf murmeln, "Sam... ich..." und das nächste was sie tat, war zu gähnen. Sie lächelte, während sie langsam anfing aufzuwachen und als sie ihre Augen öffnete, wurde ich durch den Anblick ihrer violetten Augen begrüßt, was mein Herz zum wallen brachte. "S-Sam? Wo... wie... was?"

"An was kannst du dich von letzte Nacht erinnern?" fragte ich, während sie anfing aufzustehen und von mir runter zu steigen. Sie hielt inne und schaute nachdenklich auf mich hinab.

Als es ihr dämmerte, konnte ich schwören, dass ich etwas klicken gehört habe und ihr Fell wechselte von orange nach rot in nur ein paar Millisekunden. Sie schaute mir weiterhin in die Augen und ich in die ihre. Dann sagte ich, "Ich kann dafür bürgen, dass es angenehm war, falls dir das etwas bedeutet..."

Ihre Errötung wurde stärker, aber ich sah sie leicht lächeln, was mich wiederrum dazu bracht hochzureichen und meine Hand auf ihre Wange ruhen zu lassen. Ich stützte mich mit meinem gesunden Arm hoch, bis wir beide aufrecht saßen und ließ meine Hand nach unten wandern, bis sie an der Sptze ihres Kinnes ruhte. "Ich habe letzte Nacht nicht gelogen, als ich gesagt habe, dass du schön bist... Ich hatte nur nicht erwartet, dass es mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt einen Kuss einbringen würde..."

"Sam..."

"Ehrlich gesagt habe ich eher erwartet, dass ich einen Schlag dafür bekommen würde, so gerade heraus zu sein. Ich wollte nur wissen was du denkst, anstelle das es nur die Hitze des Mom-" Jessie presste ihr Lippen gegen meine und ich schloss meine Augen und genoss den emotionalen Ansturm, das dies auslöste. Als sie sich zurückzog, nahm sie meine Hand und senkte sie sanft, während sie sagte, "Das ist, was ich immer denken werde... überhaupt, sollten wir nicht das Frühstück holen?"

Ich kicherte leicht, während ich auf den Tisch deutete und sagte, "Nun darüber... jemand hat es hierher gebracht, während wir geschlafen haben..."

Jessie bedeckte kurz ihren Mund und sagte, "Das kann nicht gut sein..."

"Ja... lass uns daruber später Sorgen machen..." sagte ich, als ich meine Füße über den Rand des Bettes schwang. _Ich sollte besser gehen und die ganze... ehm... Situation dem Gastwirt erklären, bevor er die Gesetzeshüter oder so ruft... ich glaube sie wurden die Templer genannt. Es wäre wirklich zu unserem Besten, wenn ich mich damit so schnell wie möglich befassen würde. Ich werde einfach losgehen und schauen, wass sich machen lässt, bevor ich überhaupt an Entspannung und Essen denken kann._

"Jessie, ich werde bald wieder zurück sein. Sei bereit zu... sei einfach bereit..." sagte ich, als ich auf die Tür zuging, dabei flüchtig nach hinten schaute und bemerkte, dass sie aufgestanden war und mich nervös anschaute. Ich blickte kurz auf das Tablett mit dem Essen und sagte, "Aber iß auch etwas, Ich möchte nicht, dass du wegen soetwas mit leerem Magen ausgehst."

Ich öffnete die Tür, schritt schnell hinaus und schaute zurück zu Jessie, die mir mit einem besorgtem Blick nachsah. Ich schloss langsam die Tür, stand da und starrte weiter darauf, während ich mir Jessie's besorgten Gesichtsausdruck klar vorstellen konnte. Seufzend schüttelte ich meinen Kopf, ging den Gang hinunter und betete stumm, dass ich nicht schon wieder für Jessie's und meine Freiheit kämpfen musste. Ich fing an die Treppe nach unten zu steigen, als ich dem Geräusch von Geplauder zuhörte, das aus der Richtung meines Zielortes kam. _Wenn ich unten ankomme... falls er verständnissvoll ist, muss ich herausfinden, was dieses Zeug war, damit ich es in Zukunft vermeiden kann, wenn ich es sehe._

Als ich in das Licht von der Bar trat, sah ich einen anderen Gast und er war mit dem Gastwirt am Tresen im Gespräch. Als sie mich sahen, schritt der Mann von der Bar zurück und sagte, "Ich werde später wiederkommen... erinnere dich nur daran, was ich dir erzählt habe, Tommy wird bald zurücksein."

Nachdem der Mann gegangen war, ging ich nervös zu dem Tresen und lächelte verlegen, als der Gastwirt mich mit einem wissenden Blick begutachtete. Leise kichernd, fragte ich, "Ward ihr derjenige, der das Essen heute Morgen in mein Zimmer gebracht hat?"

Er nickte langsam, aber er behielt den Ausdruck des Wissens auf seinem Gesicht. Ich schaute nervös weg, während ich sagte, "Es war nicht, uhm, wonach es ausgesehen hat... Ich schwöre!" Der Ausdruck, den er trug,bleib der gleiche und ich fragte, "Dieser Typ hat etwas gekauft, das wie Milch aussah, könnt ihr mir erzählen, was es ist, Jess- mein _Sklave_ hat zwei Flaschen von dem Zeug getrunken, ich garantiere euch unter allen Möglichkeiten, selbst der Truck, den ich Zuhause habe..." Ich schaute mit einem missmutigem Blick auf meinem Gesicht weg und sagte leise zu mir selbst, "Oh, ja, keiner an diesem Ort hat überhaupt jemals einen Truck gesehen..."

"HAHAHAHA!" Ich schaute auf, als der Mann anfing zu lachen und ich sah ihn mit einem fragenden Blick an, während ich meinen Mund leicht öffnete. Als sein brüllendes Gelächter anfing zu ersterben, lächelte er, während er ein paar Tränen aus seinem Gesicht wischte und sagte, "Ist schon... ist schon in Ordnung Junge... ich wusste, was passieren wird, als ich ihm diese Flaschen verkauft habe und ich muss eindeutig zugeben, dass ich überrascht bin..."

"Überrascht...? fragt ich, während ich mich etwas versteifte.

"Ja, es ist keine gute Sache, aber es ist schon bei mehreren Gelegenheiten vorgekommen, dass ein junger Mann wie du selbst einer bist, mit einer Keidran-Frau im Bett gelandet ist. Die Milch ist ein... verführungs Alkohol. Einige Männer können nicht einmal mehr ihre Sklaven unter Kontolle halten, nachdem sie ihnen das Milch-Zeug gegeben haben... sie beeinflusst größtenteils weibliche Keidran, indem sie sie extrem empfindsam macht, während sie männliche etwas schüchternder und freundlicher macht... allerdings nicht sehr viel."

"Also... wusstest du, wie mein Keidran reagieren wird, als du dem Mann die Milch verkauft hast?" fragte ich, während Überraschung meinen Geist vernebelte, was etwas Ärger in meiner Stimme ertönen ließ.

Der Gastwirt hob seine Hände, als er sagte, "Hey, tut mir leid Junge, aber Silber ist Silber... wir alle müssen irgendwie unser Geld verdienen... aber ich muss fragen, wie lange planst du hierzubleiben?" fragte er und ich sah mich in der Bar um, während ich meinen Ärger besänftigte. Als ich das Gefühl hatte, dass ich mich besser unter Kontrolle hatte, schaute ich zu dem Gastwirt zurück und sah, dass er einen leicht besorgten Blick in seinen Augen hatte, obwohl sein Gesichtsausdruck neutral blieb.

"Ich habe vor, mich hier ein paar Tage auszuruhen... Ich habe nicht geplant irgendwohin zu gehen und ich bin mir nicht ganz über meine Position in dieser Stadt sicher." Als seine Augenbraue sich hob, fügte ich hinzu, "Das letzte mal, als ich ein Problem in einer Stadt hatte, wurde ich hinausgejagt... ich bin nicht aus dieser Gegend hier, darum bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich hier auch hinausgejagt werde, weil ich gezwungen wurde, mit einer betrunkenen Keidran zu schlafen."

"Erstens, das wird nicht passieren, solange du es nicht jedem erzählst. Zweitens, von wo kommst du her? Deinen Akzent habe ich noch nie zuvor gehört... und hier waren schon eine Menge Leute, sogar ein Basitin."

Ich seufzte vor Erleichterung, als ich mich hinsetzte und sagte, "Du würdest es nicht einmal verstehen wo ich herkommen, selbst wenn du es mit eigenen Augen sehen würdest. Nicht einmal eine von unseren Provinzstädtchen mitten im Nirgendwo." Ich kicherte, nachdem ich das gesagt hatte. _Vieleicht könnte er hineinpassen; vielleicht würde es ihm sogar an so einem Ort besser ergehen..._

"Stell mich auf die Probe Junge, ich habe meinen eigen Anteil an Wanderschaft gehabt, als ich so jung wie du war..." sagte der Gastwirt.

Als ich zu ihm aufsah, bemerkte ich ein Lächeln in seinem Gesicht. Ich setzte mich hin und legte meine Arme auf den Tresen. Ich winselte, als ein Schmerz durch meinen Arm schoss, sah auf ihn hinunter und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass das Blut noch immer meinen Arm bedeckte. Zurück zu dem Gastwirt schauend, fragte ich, "Macht es dir was aus, wenn ich das hier vorher ausziehe?"

Er nickte und ich zog langsam meine Jacke aus und legte sie über einen anderen Stuhl. Ich sah auf meinen Arm hinunter und nahm langsam die Bandage ab. Als sie ab war, legte ich sie über meine Jacke und betrachtete meinen Wunde. Sie heilte mit einer langen Krust darauf und die umgebene Haut war durch Blutergüsse ganz lila. "Ohh... also hast du nicht gelogen, als du erzählt hattest, dass du von einem vergifteten Pfeil getroffen wurdest."

"Nö, das war alles ehrlich gemeint; Ich mag es nicht zu lügen, wenn es nicht von Nöten ist." sagte ich, während ich ihn wieder ansah. "Nun gut, jetzt werde ich dir ein paar Einblicke in meine Welt geben... uhm... Was ist das schnellste hier in der Umgebung, dass die Leute zum reisen benutzen?"

"Die Templer haben Pferde, die sie benutzen können, wenn sie eine schnelle Spähtruppe brauchen..." antwortete er.

Ich schaute ihn an, während ich leise kicherte, "Was wäre wenn ich dir erzählen würde, das, wo ich herkomme, wir diese metallene Dinger namens Maschienen haben, die schneller als Pferde sind? Nun, wo ich herkomme haben wir auch diese Dinger, die wir Helikopter und Flugzeuge nennen; Das sind im Grunde Metallbrocken, die durch die Luft fliegen können wie... wie ein Vogel, nur wesentlich schneller!" Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen zeigte Erstaunen, während sein Mund leicht geöffnetet war, aber ich fuhr fort, "Wir haben auch diese Dinger namens Boote, Schiffe, U-Boote und jede Menge dazwischen. Ich habe gesehen, dass es hier ein paar Segelboote gibt. Nun, ich vermute das sie eine anständige Geschwindigkeit haben können, aber die Boote die ich von meiner Heimat kenne, könnten nicht sie nicht nur völlig hinter sich lassen, sonder sie auch beschädigen, falls sie mit ihnen zusammenstoßen. Dabei würden nur mit einem Kratzer auf dem Rumpf davonkommen. Alles von wo ich herkomme ist aus Metall gemacht. Einige von unseren Häusern, Städte, Wolkenkratzer... aber wir haben auch diese Teile, die Telefon genannt werden." Ich griff in meine Tasche, holte mein Handy hervor und legte es auf den Tresen zwischen uns.

"Telefone... sie lassen uns mit Leuten über der gesammten Welt reden, wir können inerhalb von nur wenigen Sekunden Kommunizieren, Bilder speichern, die wir an anderen Orten gesehen haben und wir können uns damit Musik anhören..." ich nahm mein Handy, fummelte dran herum und sah, dass die Batterie sich dem Ende näherte; _das wird sowas von blöd sein, wenn es geladen werden muss._

"S-Sam...?" Der Gastwirt und ich schauten hinüber und sahen Jessie mit einem leicht ängstlichen Blick um die Ecke spähen. _Mist! Wie konnte ich sie vergessen!?_

"J-Jessie, komm ruhig her... ich habe nur... uhm..." ich sah zu dem Gastwirt hinüber und er murmelte, "Ramón."

"Ich habe Ramón erzählt, wo ich herkomme... du kannst ruhig herkommen, alles ist in Ordnung..." Ich wartete bis Jessie auf einem Stuhl neben mir saß und als sie näher rückte, wand ich mich wieder meinen Handy zu. Ich startete ein Lied und kurz darauf dröhnten Trommeln aus den Lautsprechern daraus hervor. Ich sah das Fell von Jessie sich sträuben, während der Mann zu dem anderen Ende seiner Bar sprang.

Ich schaute sie nacheinander an, während das Lied spielte, _Ich werde das Lied zuende laufen lassen, bevor ich etwas anderes mache..._

**-4 Minuten und 45 Sekunden später-**

Ich beobachtete die beiden Personen mir gegenüber, als das Lied letztendlich endete und ich lächelte, während ich sie ansah, aber das Lächeln erstarb schnell, als sie still blieben. "Uhm... was haltet ihr davon?" _Im Rückblick war das vielleicht nicht die klügste Idee das zu tun... das ist ihrer Technologie Jahrhunderte vorraus..._

Als sie nichts sagten, schaute ich zu dem Gastwirt hinüber, "R... Ramón?"

Nachdem er nicht regierte, schaute ich zu meiner Begleiterin und legte ihr eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, "J... Jessie?" Sie schaute hoch in meine Augen und das war die einzige Antwort die ich bekam. Ich fragte mit einem leicht verzweifelten Ton, "B-Bitte antwortet... bitte..." Ich senkte meine Hand, griff sanft die ihre und schaute tief in ihre violetten Augen. "War die Musik zuviel?"

"PFFT! Was habe ich euch erzählt jungs, Keidran-Liebhaber!" Ich schaute zu wem auch immer hinüber, der die Worte ausspie und sah drei schwerttragende Männer. Einen davon erkannte ich als den Mann von der Prügelei letzte Nacht. Ich stand von meinem Stuhl auf und hörte Ramón sagen, "Tommy, verschwinde von hier..."

"Kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Kram, Ramón!" rief der Mann namens Tommy, während er mit seinem Schwert auf ihn zeigte.

_Mit ihm hier, bewaffnet und mit Sicherheit angepisst, wird das hier... interessant._ Ich stand in der Mitte der Bar, hielt eine Hand hoch und sagte in meiner eigenen düsteren Stimme, die jede Bemerkung zum schweigen brachte, "Ramón, du hast viel von dem gelernt, wo ich herkomme. Nun wirst du eine weitere Lektion lernen... wie wir kämpfen..."

Ich brachte meine Hände hoch, beugte meine Knie und verengte meine Augen, während ich rief, "Jessie, hol mein Gewehr!"

Die Männer fingen an auf mich zu zugehen und hoben dabei ihre Schwerter. Je näher sie kamen, umso mehr Furcht fühlte ich, _Ich darf sie nicht zu mir kommen lassen... wenn sie das tun, werden sie die Chance haben zuerst zu zuschlagen und ich bin nicht unbesiegbar._

Ich ließ meinen Fuß nach hinten gleiten, kauerte mich dicht auf den Boden,drückte mich mit meinem Fuß ab und schoss auf sie zu. Als ich meine Schulter in den Bauch von dem einen stieß, fühlte ich seinen Ellenbogen in meinen Rücken rammen. "AUU!" Ich fiel auf den Boden, aber rollte schnell weg, während zwei Schwerter in die Dielenbretter rammten, wo ich kurz zuvor war._ Moment... zwei?_

"Stell sicher, dass du seine Keidran Schlampe tötest!"

Ich schaute auf und sah einen der Männer auf Jessie zugehen. Schmerzerfüllt stand ich auf und rannte auf ihn zu, während Jessie sich an den Tresen presste und Ramón sich mit einem Topf in der Hand vor sie stellte. Ich griff die Schwerthand des Mannes, bog sie nach hinten und hörte das scharfe Geräusch von etwas in seinem Handgelenk knallen. Er ließ das Schwert mit einem Schrei fallen, aber eine seiner Fäuste schoss auf mein Gesicht zu und ich hatte nur gerde genug Zeit, um mich zur Seite zu bewegen. Dennoch fühlte ich wie er meine Wange traf. Ein weiteres mal fiel ich auf den Boden, aber ich nutzte diese Gelegenheit um zu zutreten und zielte auf sein Knie.

_**KRACKS! **_"AHHH!"

Ich kroch rückwärts davon, als er zu Boden stürzte und sich an der Stelle festhielt, wo seine Kniescheibe für gewöhnlich war, aber sich jetzt nur noch ein zersplitterter Haufen Knochen befand. Ich würgte und fühlte mich, als ob ich mich übergeben musste, als ich den Knochen sein Bein durchdringen sah. Ich drückte mich hoch und als ich stand, sah ich dass die zwei anderen Männer in der Nähe standen und mitfühlend auf den Mann schauten, den ich gerade getreten hatte. Ich spuckte aus und sah Blut den Boden zu meinen Füßen bespritzen. Ich drehte meinen Kopf etwas zur Seite und sagte, "Jessie... hol mein Gewehr..."

"Dafür wirst du bezahlen, Kind..." knurrte der Mann namens Tommy mich an.

Ich knurrte ebenfalls tief, als ich mich nach vorn lehnte, "Ich bin kein... KIND!" Ich brüllte das letzte Wort und taumelte vorwärts, aber gerade als ich das tat, sah ich, wie Tommy mit seinem Schwert ausholte und es warf, aber nicht auf mich...

Die Zeit schien sich zu verlangsamen und ich war in der Lage über meine Schulter zu sehen. Ich sah dass Jessie sich von dem Tresen wegbewegt und gerade angefangen hatte, die Treppe hochzulaufen. Als ich wieder nach vorne blickte, sah ich das Schwert in Richtung Jessie durch dir Luft schneiden. Die Zeit verlangsamte sich sogar noch mehr, während ich meinen Schwung nach vorne abbremste und ich fühlte, wie nur noch ein Gedanke zählte, _falls sie stirbt... dann werde ich nicht nur ebenfalls sterben, sondern mir auch nie mehr vergeben können..._

Ich sprang instinktiv zur Seite, fühlte und hörte das Schwert durch meinen Bauch schneiden und sah, als ich nach unten blickte, dass das Schwert auf dem halben Weg zum Heft darin vergraben war. Ich hörte ein langgezogenes Piepen hinter mir, _die Batterie von meinem Handy ist fast alle..._ und dann hörte ich den Lärm von meinem Headstrong Lied. Die Männer sahen bestürzt aus, als das unheimliche und beunruhigende Geräusch von Trommeln den Raum erfüllte. Ich griff hinunter und grunzte, als ich das Schwert aus meinen Bauch zog, aber es bewegte sich nur ein bischen und durch die Bewegung schrie ich vor Schmerz. Ich spürte, wie Tränen meine Wangen runterliefen und ich biss meine Zähne zusammen und zog gerneut. Dieses mal kam das Schwert noch weiter heraus.

"Nein..." Ich schaute auf und sah wie Tommy mich mit einem Ausdruck von purem Horror ansah und lächelte mit einem blutigem Mund, während Blut anfing, von meinem Kinn zu tropfen. Ich zog sogar noch mehr und fühlte ein wiederliches schlingern in meinem Bauch, während der Schmerz durch meinen gesammten Körper raste. Ich fiel auf die Knie, als ich das Schwert ganz herauszog, "AHHHHH... uhhh..." Ich fühlte, wie ich zitterte, als das Schwert zu Boden fiel und mein Kopf nach vorne kippte, während Blut stetig aus meinem Mund topfte. Ich nahm den Griff des Schwertes, stellte die Spitze der Klinge auf den Boden und stütze mich hoch auf meine Füße. Als ich aufsah, war alles still, sogar der Mann, dem ich das Knie gebrochen habe und ich sah drei fassungslose Gesichter, die mich mit Ehrfurcht und Angst ansahen. "W-Wie hast du..."

Ich fühlte, wie ich lächelte, ein blutverschmiertes Lächeln und ich wartete ein paar Sekunden bevor ich zusammen mit der Musik sagte, "Headstrong will take on anyone..." Dann taumelte ich vorwärts und fügte hinzu, "Sogar Abschaum wie euch..."

Tommy schritt zurück, aber bevor er einen weiteren Schritt tat, explodierte in der Bar ein Lärm und ich hatte das Gefühl, als ob meine Ohren taub werden würden, als ein lautes **BOOM!** durch den gesamten Raum erschall. Als der Körper neben Tommy auf den Boden aufschlug, schienen seine Augen völlig weiß zu werden und er drehte sich um und rannte so schnell er konnte zur Tür hinaus. Ich hob mein blutiges Schwert mit meiner blutigen Hand und schrie "Weichei!" Blut spritzte aus meinen Mund, ich ließ das Schwert fallen und es klapperte neben den zitternden Mann auf den Boden. Ich fiel auf ein Knie und legte eine Hand auf das Andere. Ich schaute nach unten und fing flüchtig einen Blick von dem Mann neben mir auf.

Ein Klappern erscholl hinter mir und ich sah Ramón an mir vorbei rennen, als ich aufsah. Dann fühlte ich die Hände von jemand Anderes auf meinen Wangen, als ein violett-Äugiger Engel vor mir erschien. Ich lächelte, während ich sie ansah, aber ich schaute wieder nach unten und hustete, was den Boden mit Blut sprenkelte. Alles fühlte sich klarer und weiter weg als gewöhnlich an, als ich anfing mich warm zu fühlen. Ich fühlte mich, als würde ich schweben, aber ich spürte ein dumpfes Gefühl in meinem Rücken und schon bald schaute ich zu der Decke hoch. Jessie tauchte über mir mit Tränen in ihren Augen auf und ich konnte nicht anders, als eine Hand über ihre Wange gleiten zu lassen, was einen roten Streifen über ihr seidig goldenes Fell hinterließ.

Ich schloss meine Augen und fühlte etwas nassen auf mein Gesicht fallen, während mich jemand an der Brust packte oder darauf einhämmerte, ich konnte das zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr unterscheiden. Ich fühlte, wie sich ein warmer Pool in meinem Mund ansammelte und schluckte ihn, als ich zu sprechen begann,"Gott, falls du mir heute mein Leben nimmst... so danke ich dir... das du mich mit einem Engel segnest... die an meiner Seite bleibt... während ich ablebe." Ich seufzte, während mein Kopf zur Seite rollte und ich flüsterte die letzten Worte, die ich sagen wollte, "Sam, 1990 bis 2010... magere 20 Jahre Leben, mit der letzten Woche... als die beste Woche in diesen Jahren... Ich glaube, ich habe Jessie geliebt..."

Mit einem finalen Seufzer, wurde die Welt um mich herum still, während ein grelles Licht anfing, durch meine Augenlieder zu sickern. Ich fühlte mich, als ob ich hochgehoben wurde, aber nicht physisch, sondern mental...


	10. Das Werk des Schicksals

**Kapitel 10: Das Werk des Schicksals**

**(Jessi****e****)**

"Sam, 1990 bis 2010... magere 20 Jahre Leben, mit der letzten Woche... als die beste Woche in diesen Jahren... Ich glaube, ich habe Jessie geliebt..." Meine Ohren schossen bei dem letzten Satz nach vorne. Ich könnte schwören, dass ich Sam etwas habe sagen hören, was für kurze Zeit meine Tränen zum stoppen brachte. Als ich mich nach vorne lehnte, gab ich mein Bestes, das leiseste und noch so schwächste Flüstern wahrzunehmen, aber ich war mir sicher, dass Sam aufgehört hatte zu atmen. Ich schaute in dem Moment wieder hoch, in dem die Tränen wieder anfingen zu fließen und ich sah Ramón mit drei anderen Männern in Umhängen durch die Tür rennen. Ihre Umhänge waren alle weiß, aber ich war eher darüber besorgt, als sie alle meine Position über Sam beäugten.

"Ich hole ihn; benutzt welchen Tisch auch immer ihr braucht... wir können später über die Bezahlung reden!" rief Ramón, während er auf mich zulief. Er kniete sich neben Sam hin und ich stand auf und wich zurück, als er ihn mit etwas Schwierigkeiten hochhob. Ich bemerkte eine kurze Reflektion auf dem Boden und als ich hinunter sah, schaute ich schnell wieder weg; es war ein Pool aus Blut. Ich bedeckte mein Gesicht, während ich versuchte, die Bilder von dem blutigem Schwert in Sam's Hand, seinen blutigen Körper und den Herzensbrechenden Satz, den der von sich gegeben hatte, als sein Lebensatem ihn verließ, aus meinen Kopf zu bekommen.

Ich versteckte mein Gesichte weiterhin, während ich einen der Magier hörte, wie er mit einem Gesang anfing und Ramón fragte, "Was tut er?"

"Er heilt die oberflächlichen Schäden... wir bewahren unsere Kräfte, um seine inneren Verletzungen zu heilen. Ihr müsst verstehen, er könnte es nicht überleben. Sein Körper hat eine enorme Menge an Schäden erlitten..."

"Versucht einfach trotzdem ihn zu retten..." hörte ich Ramón anfangen zu sagen, während ich ein Zittern durch meinen Körper laufen spürte. Ich merkte, wie meine Ohren sich anlegten und ich schaffte es einen Stuhl zu finden, als ich mich hinsetzte. Mir liefen die Tränen weiterhin die Wangen herunter. Ich nahm ein brennendes Gefühl in meinem Bauch wahr und schaute still auf, als ich zu der Tür ran. Gerade als ich das Gebäude verließ, fing mein Magen an zu schlingern...

**(Ramón)**

_Armes Mädchen... Es ist völlig egal, ob sie ein Keidran oder ein Mensch ist, jemanden zu verlieren, der so nett zu einem ist, wie dieser Junge hier, ist ein grausames Gefühl. Traurigerweiße, k__enne ich das Gefühl das sie hat__._ Ich seufzte, als ich wieder auf die menschliche Figur unter mir schaute und ich konnte nicht anders, als mich zu fragen, von wo er herkam. _Seine Musik... sie war Sonderbar, aber nicht nur das... sie war... sei war sehr Mysteriös, sog__a__r mehr als Drachen._

Der Magier, der zuerst angefangen hatte Sam zu heilen, saß auf einem Stuhl; er zitterte leicht, schien aber insgesamt in Ordnung zu sein. Die anderen Beiden hielten ihre Magiekristalle über Sam's Körper, während sie ebenfalls sangen und ich sah, dass sie bereits dutzende Kristalle aufgebraucht hatten. _Das wird... Kostspielig._

Ich drehte mich zu der Tür um und ging darauf zu, während ich sagte, "Ich bin gleich wieder da, ich muss nur sicherstellen, dass es seinem Sklaven gut geht."

Sie gaben mir kein Anzeichen, dass sie mich gehört hätten, aber ich ging dennoch zu der Tür hinaus. Als ich nach draußen trat, sah ich Jessie an der Mauer lehnen, während sie nach unten sah und ich erblickte ein paar Wachmänner die die Straße in unsere Richtung entlang liefen. Ich seufzte, als ich meinen Kopf schüttelte und zu ihr hinüber ging. "Etwas dagegen, wenn ich mich dir anschließe?"

Sie sah kurz zu mir hinüber und ich bemerkte den Schmerz in ihren Augen, aber sie lehnte nicht ab, also stellte ich mich an die Mauer neben ihr. Ich grunzte, als ich meinen Kopf nach hinten neigte und in den strahlen blauen Himmel aufsah, "Gib die Hoffnung für deinen Frund nicht auf, er könnte überleben..."

"Aber er ist tot..." sagte sie, während sie auf den Boden sah.

Ich schaute zu ihr hinüber und sah ein paar weiter Tränen still ihre Wangen herunterlaufen. Mich von der Mauer wegdrückend sagte ich, "Du weißt mehr über ihn als ich, aber ich vermute, dass er zäher ist als er aussieht... und ich bin mir sicher, dass er es nicht zulassen würde zu sterben, nachdem er ein Schwert für dich eingefangen hat."

Langsam drehte sich ihr Kopf in meine Richtung und sie sah aus, als ob sie bereit war, jeden Moment zusammenzubrechen, "E-Er sagte dass... er sagte dass er mich geliebt hat... als sein letzte Atemzug ihn verließ... nur diejenigen die sterben werden sagen soetwas mit dem letzten Atemzug ihres Lebens..."

Als sie das sagte, fühlte ich mich kurz zurückzucken und ich starrte sie mit einer immensen Menge an Schock an. _Der Tod ist nichts, worüber man Scherze macht, aber Liebe ist sogar noch schlimmer, wenn sie kurz vor einem Tod erkannt wird... aber ein Mensch und ein Keidran?_

"..." Ich drehte meinen Kopf gerade zu der Tür, als das Stöhnen von drinnen erklang und ich riss die Tür auf. Als ich nach drinnen schaute, sah ich einen weiteren Magier, der schwer an einer Säule lehnte und der Letzte stand über Sam's Körper, aber dieses mal sah ich das Heben und Senken seiner Brust. Jessie wimmerte neben mir, während ihr Kopf unter meinem Arm hervorschaute und in Sam's Richtung blickte. Ich trat langsam ein und als ich das tat, sah der Magier, der über Sam stand, mit einem erschöpften Grinsen auf und sagte, "Nun... wir haben etwas versucht, von dem wir nicht annahmen, dass es funktionieren würde... Sein Herz hatte angehalten und wir haben es wieder in Bewegung geschockt; ungefähr so, als wenn ein Blitz jemanden treffen würde."

Ich nickte, aber dann hörte ich ein weiteres Stöhnen. Alle schauten zu dem Mann auf dem Boden hinüber und der Magier, der sich zuerst hingestzt hatte, sagte, "Ich werde ihn versorgen..."

_Ich hatte ihn und sein... gebrochenes Knie ganz vergessen._ Ich drehte mich um und sagte, "Ich möchte, dass du in dem Zimmer, das du und Sam habt, wartest... Ich werde später hochkommen."

Als sie sich nicht bewegte, fügte ich hinzu, "Ausser, du möchtest sein Blut von dem Boden aufwischen..."

Sie sah zu mir hoch und ging schnell auf die Treppe zu. Ich sefzte, während ich mich in Bewegung setzte, aber ich spürte eine starke Hand meinen Arm packen. Ich sah nach draußen und wurde von dem Gesicht eines Wachmannes begrüßt, "Hallo, mein Name ist Garit und ich bin hier um einen Jungen namens Sam zu sehen..."

Ich lächelte verlegen und blickte zurück nach drinnen, bevor ich mich wieder der Wache mit einem nervösen Lächeln zuwandte...

* * *

**-Drei Tage später-**

In einem Raum, oben in einem zweistöckigen Gasthaus, ruhte ein verletzter und schlafender Mensch, der seit drei Tagen in derselben Position auf einem Bett lag, ohne Bewegung, ohne Regung und nichts, dass auch nur annehmen lassen könnte, dass er am Leben wäre. An seiner Seite war eine treue Keidran-Füchsin, die er früher befreit hatte, als sie ein Sklave war. Durch ein paar schwere Situationen und ein paar weniger schwere, sind sie näher aneinander gewachsen, als zwei individuelle Wesen es normalerweise tun.

Der weibliche Fuchs lag im Moment neben dem schlummernden Menschen und ruhte sich das erste mal gänzlich aus, seit der Mensch sein Leben auf's Spiel gesetzt hatte, um das ihre zu retten.

**(Sam)**

Ein schwaches und weit entferntes Licht schien auf meine Augen, ein Licht, das ich seit langem nicht mehr gesehen, noch gefühlt hatte. Nachdem ich anfing, das Licht gänzlich zu spüren, begannen die Zahnräder in meinem in meinem Kopf sich langsam und träge zu drehen und ich nahm einen weiteren Atemzug, konnte aber nicht den Geruch von etwas unter meiner Nase erkennen. Unbewusst, atmete ich tiefer ein und ließ den würzigen und süßen Duft durch meine Sinne prickeln. Ein Lächeln breitete sich über mein Gesicht aus, während mein Gedächtniss das Bild von zwei violetten Augen hervorzog, aber ich konnte nicht sagen, wo ich sie zuvor gesehen habe. Der Druck über meinem gesammten Körper fing an, langsam in mein Bewustsein zu sickern. Es war warm, aber nicht so warm wie die Stelle von einer meiner Seiten. Als mehr Atemzüge in meine Brust gelangten und die Wärme anfing, tiefer und tiefer in meine einst leere Hülle von meinem Körper zu sickern, begann Stärke durch meinen Körper zu fließen.

Ich rollte meine Füße umher, während meine steifen Gelenke aus Protest in meinem Bewusstsein stöhnten; sie wurden konstant benutzt, bevor sie für eine lange Zeit im Ruhestand gelassen wurden. Nachdem sie wieder in ihrer originalen Position waren, spürte ich, wie meine Finger ihre Beweglichkeit wiedererlangten. Langsam formte ich mit meiner Hand eine Faust und konnte den Wiederhall spüren, genauso wie ich die leisen Pop-Geräusche von den Knochen hören konnte. Die Wärme neben mir wuchs noch so langsam an, als etwas pelziges sich um meinen Arm legte. Es war im Vergleich mit dem rauen und warmen Druck, der über mir hing, ein willkommenes Gefühl.

Als ich mich für ein paar Minuten entspannte, kam mein Bewustsein langsam zu mir zurück, aber meine Erinnerungen waren durch meinen langen Schlaf immernoch ein wenig diffus. Ich konnte mich an meinen Namen erinnern, zusammen mit einer Kindheit, die bescheiden, aber angemessen war. Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen und sah eine Braune Zimmerdecke über mir, zusammen mit einigen Lichtstrahlen. Geräusche begannen durch meine Ohren zu dringen, während ich auf eine goldene und pelzige Masse sah und mich darauf fokussierte. Ein kurzer Sturm aus Erinnerungen fiel über mich her und ich erinnerte mich an den Kampf, einen Schmerz, der so stark war, dass ich beinahe das Bewustsein verloren habe und das Bild von einem goldenen Gesicht mit violetten Augen über meinem eigenen. Als ich die violetten Augen sah, strömten sogar noch mehr Erinnerungen in mein diffuses Bewustsein. Eine Füchsin, die aufrecht laufen, reden und lächen konnte, wenn sie glücklich war, oder finster dreinblicken konnte, wenn sie verärgert war. Die hypnotisierenden violetten Augen der Schönheit, in dem Körper von einer Füchsin, verformte sich lansam, bis eine Erinnerung von ihr, wie sie mit einem Wald im Hintergrung einen Streifen Fleisch aß, in mein Gedächtniss erschien. _Jessie..._

Ich blinzelte plötzlich und fühlte ein Lächeln an den Ecken von meinen Lippen ziehen, während ich auf die spitze und pelzige Masse schaute. Als ich mehr über Jessie nachdachte, erinnerte ich mich, dass sie Ohren hatte, die genauso aussahen, also benutze ich das bisschen Kraft, das ich hatte, um nach unten zu sehen und ich sah das schlafende Gesicht von der Füchsin, die ich so gut kannte. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und ihre Ohren schlaff, aber ich sah das Stirnrunzeln und die getrockneten Wege von Tränen entlang ihres Gesichtes. Mein Lächeln schwand kein bisschen, während ich ihre Schönheit bewunderte; die Sonne, die auf ihren Rücken schien, ließ sie wie mit himmlischer Kraft erstrahlen.

"J... Jesss... eeee..." sagte ich und fühlte die Rauheit meiner trockenen Kehle. Als ich das geflüstert hatte, hatte ihr Ohr gezuckt und ich fühlte, wie ihre Hände sich um meinen Arm spannten. Ich versuchte meinen Kopf zu ihr hinzubewegen, aber die Aufgabe erwies sich als gerade eben zu viel für meinen Körper. _Schön, ich kann mich nicht bewegen und es tut weh zu sprechen, dann werde ich eben einfach etwas machen, was alle Lebewesen mit spitzen Ohren hassen..._

Ich sog die Luft ein und bagann langsam zu pusten und zwar direkt in Jessie's Ohr. Es begann zu zucken, aber ohne Erfolg, da der stetige Strom aus kitzelnder und nervender Luft bestehen blieb. Erst als ich den letzten Rest meines Atems verbraucht hatte, shüttelte Jessie ihren Kopf, schaute auf und öffnete, so der Zufall es will, ihre Augen und sah direkt in die meinen. Ihre Augen waren betäubend, nicht zu vergessen, dass sie selbt wie betäubt war, aber alles was ich in ihren Augen sah war pure Schönheit. Es ließ mich so sprachlos werden, dass ich nichts sagen und nur weiterhin in ihre Augen sehen konnte, aber sie schaute tiefer in meine, als sie den Mund öffnete, "S-Sam...?"

"Je-ssie..." sagte ich, als ich einen weiteren kleinen Atemzug tat.

"Sam..." sie fing an aufgeregt zu werden, während sie sich auf ihre Ellenbogen stützte. Ihre Augen leuchteten auf, während ich fühlte, wie etwas anfing mein Bein zu schlagen. Ich blickte hinunter und vermutete, dass es ihr Schwanz sein musste. "SAM!"

"OH, ughh..." keuchte ich vor Verlegenheit und Schmerz, als Jessie sich um meinen Körper klammerte und mich mit all ihrer Kraft drückte, oder zumindest fühlte es sich danach an. Ihr Kopf war neben meinem und ich konnte ihr weiches Fell entlang der Seite meines Gesichtes fühlen. Ich atmete tief ein, während sie mich dicht an ihr Fell hielt und ich lächelte, als ich endlich herausfand, wovon der Duft abstammt. Ich seufzte glücklich, als sie ihren Kopf an meinem rieb und ich hörte sie plötzlich schniefen.

"Ich dachte, du würdest niemehr... aufwachen..." schluchzte Jessie, während ich etwas feuchtes fühlte, dass anfing sich an meine Wange zu pressen. Ich fühlte sie bei jedem Schluchzen erzittern und in einem mühevollen und langsamen Prozess, legte ich meine Arme um sie... zum größten Teil. _Moment mal... niemehr aufwachen?_

"Je-ssie... wie lange... habe ich... geschlafen?" fragte ich, während ich merkte, wie ihr Fell nass anstelle von nur feucht wurde. Sie zog mich noch näher an ihren Körper, was _in der Tat_ mehr Hitze in mein Gesicht fließen ließ, nicht dass ich mich beschweren würde; ganz im Gegenteil.

"Du hat für... drei... Tage geschlafen..." antwortete Jessie, als sie letztendlich von mir abließ und ich konnte die Traurigkeit in ihren Augen erkennen. Ich fühlte mich so schlecht, aber ich musste auch diesen einen Wunsch erfüllt bekommen, "Erstens, kann ich etwas Wasser haben...?"

Sie nickte, während sie sich schnell aus dem Bett begab und auf die Tür zurannte, "Und zweitens," sie hielt im Tührrahmen inne, als sie zurück sah, "pass auf dich auf..."

Sie lächelte, als sie durch die Tür hinausschoss und ich hörte sie den Gang herunter rennen. Ich seufzte, als ich alleine aufrecht im Bett sitzen gelassen wurde. Ich wurde von Jessie hochgezogen, als sie mich umarmt hatte. _Drei Tage huh... nun, das ist eine verdammt lange Zeit nur um zu schlafen... aber wie bin ich nicht gestorben? Das Schwert ist ganz durch mich durchgegangen, also sollte ich ausgeweidet sein... MOMENT MAL! Warum kann ich den Schnitt nicht fühlen? _Ich schaute nach unten, bewegte mein Shirt zur Seite und sah, dass mein Leib völlig anders war, als ich ihn erwartet hatte. _Was... was ist mit meinem Bauch passiert!?_

Meine Bauchregion war frei von jeglichen Wunden oder Schnitten, sogar Blut. Das einzige, was allerdings da war, war ein langer blasser Streifen von Haut. Ich senkte mein Shirt, als ich das Geräusch von Jessie's Rückkehr vernahm.

Jessie kam mit einem deprimierten Ausdruck durch die Tür, aber er erhellte sich, sobald sie mich sah. Sie ging zu mir hinüber, während ihr Schwanz weiterhin hin und her wedelte und ich lächelte ihr zu, als sie mir das Wasser reichte. Ich trank es langsam und als ich ihr das leere Glass zurückgab, fühlte ich mich, als ob eine angemessene Portion meiner Stärke wiederhergestellt worden wäre. Ich schaute zu Jessie auf, als dieser nervöse Ausdruck wieder bei ihr erschien und fragte, "Was beschäftigt dich... Jessie?"

Als sie zu mir aufsah, sagte sie, "Der Preis für unseren langen Aufenthalt... und der Schaden, der entstanden ist, während du gekämpft hast..."

"Wie viel ist es?"

Sie lagerte still ihr Gewicht auf den Füßen umher. Ich schob meine Beine über den Rand des Bettes, was sie unter der Bettdecke hervorholte. "Er sagte, es würde eine Goldmünze kosten..."

"Gib mir bitte mal meinen Rucksack..." sagte ich, während ich nach unten sah. Ich bekam eine Geruchswolke von meinem Körper ab und ich würgte beinahe, als ich fragte, "Und wo kann ich ein Bad nehmen...?"

Als Jessie mir meinen Rucksag gab, schaute sie aus das Fenster und sagte, "Ich sah eins um die Ecke, als ich einen kurzen Spaziergang mit Ramón unternahm. Er sagte, dass es allerdings drei Silbermünzen kostet um ein Bad zu mieten."

Nachem ich durch meinen Rucksack gewühlt hatte, fand ich den Ort, wo ich mein Geld aufbewahrte. Ich griff hinein, öffnete die Tasche etwas mehr und fand dann, wonach ich gesucht hatte. _Ah, da haben wir es ja... eine Dollarmünze; alles in dieser Welt ist so günstig!_

Ich schob meinen Rucksack unter das Bett, ließ die Münze in meine Hosentasche gleiten und zudem auch ein paar Quarter. Danach stand ich von dem Bett auf. Zuerst war ich etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, aber als ich zwei Hände an meinem Arm spürte, schaute ich hinüber und sah, wie Jessie mich mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck ansah. Ich setze ein Lächeln auf, als ich sagte, "Hol mein Gewehr, wir können zu diesem Bad gehen... und ich werde mit Ramón über die Bezahlung reden..."

Als sie hinüber ging und mein Gewehr nahm, ging ich langsam auf die Tür zu, mit jedem Schritt an Stärke gewinnend. Ich Lächelte, als ich endlich die Tür erreichte, drehte mich um und sah Jessie dastehen. Sie sah mich mit einem fragenden Blick an und ich fragte, "Würdest du eben schnell hierher kommen..." Sie lief auf mich zu, bis sie dicht an mir war und ich lehnte mich vor und küsste ihr sanft auf die Stirn. Ich lächelte, als ich ihr verblüfftes Gesicht sah, zusammen mit ihrem Schwanz, der nun gerade ausgestreckte und gesträubt war.

Ich drehte mich mit einem Lächeln in meinem Gesicht um, als ich durch die Tür ging. Ich ging auf die Treppe zu und drehte mich gerade um, als Jessie die Tür schloss. Ich schaute wieder nach vorn, als ich die Treppe erreichte und ging sie hinunter, während ich Jessie hinter mir herlaufen hörte.

Nachdem ich die Bar betrat, bemerkte ich, dass sie noch relativ leer war, abgesehen von ein paar Tischen die besetzt waren. Während ich auf den Tresen zuging, sah ich Ramón mit einem Mann reden und keiner von beiden bemerkte mich, bis ich mit meinen Knöcheln auf die Tischplatte kloppfte. Beide drehten sich zu mir und Jessie um, deren Schwanz noch immer etwas gesträubt war. Ich nahm eine einzelne Münze aus meiner Tasche und hielt sie Ramón hin, "Hier ist die Bezahlung die ich dir schulde... Ich gehe aus, also vermiete meinen Raum noch nicht."

"Uh, okay... schön dich wieder auf den Beinen zu sehen!" sagte er zu mir, während ich lächelte und mich umdrehte. _Und jetzt geht's los um endlich ein Bad zu nehmen..._


	11. Baden

**Kapitel 11: Baden**

**(Sa****m****)**

Ich schaute zu Jessie hinüber, während ich ein paar Münzen nahm und sagte, "Nun... ich habe etwas anderes erwartet, aber lass uns reingehen. Ich werde für dein Bad ebenfalls bezahlen." Sie sah mich lächelnd an und als ich wieder nach vorne schaute, drückte ich die Tür von dem Badehaus auf und ging hinein.

Von innen sah es genauso aus wie von außen; Ein langes hölzernes Gebäude. Ich sah, dass es wie ein langer Korridor mit Türen auf jeder Seite war, mit einer kleinen Empfangshalle und einem Schreibtisch auf der einen Seite. Während ich auf den Schalter zuging, griff ich in meine Tasche und sagte, "Ich bin hier für ein Bad für zwei."

Als die Lady zwischen mir und meinem Keidran hersah, sagte sie, "In Ordnung, aber da es so aussieht, dass eines der Bäder von einem Keidran benutzt wird, wird es euch sieben Silbermünzen kosten." _Hmm... nun, dass ist nicht allzu schlimm..._

Ich zählte sieben Quarter ab und plazierte sie auf die Tischplatte. Die Lady nickte, während sie mir einen Schlüssel gab und sagte, "Die zweite Tür zu eurer Rechten. Genießen sie ihr Bad."

Ich drehte mich um und ging den Korridor hinunter. Ihren Anweisungen folgend, öffnete ich die Tür und betrat den Raum. Daraufhin wurde ich von einer Menge Dampf begrüßt. Ich lächelte, während ich hineinging und alles um mich herum schien heißer zu werden, je weiter ich ging. Ich schaute hinter mich und sah, wie Jessie mir folgte, aber der Dampf ließ ihr Fell zu Berge stehen, weshalb ich kichern musste. Sie lächelte, während sie weiterhin zu mir zurücksah, aber das Fell entlang ihres Gesichtes fing an wegen dem Dampf emporzuragen.

"Okay, lass mich in mein Bad gehen und dann geb ich dir bescheid, wenn du in deines gehen kannst... einverstanden?"

Sie nickte, während ich vorsichtig durch den Dampf ging, um nicht in die Wanne zu fallen. Als ich zurückschaute, konnte ich Jessie nicht mehr sehen. Ich schaute vor mir nach unten und lächelte, als ich die Wanne fand. Dann zog ich meine Kleidung aus, wobei ich mit meinen abgetragenen, aber immernoch robusten Stiefeln anfing.

Nachdem ich fertig war erschauderte ich, da dies das erste mal war, dass ich völlig nackt war, nachdem ich mein Zuhause verlassen habe. Ich trat in das dampfende Wasser, das irgendwie die perfekte Temperatur hatte und ich senkte mich ab, bis ich saß. _Diese Wanne ist ziemlich tief... und vor allem groß..._ "In Ordnung Jessie, du kannst losgehen!" rief ich. _Ich frage mich, wie lange es wohl dauert, das Bad so warm zu bekommen..._

Ich tauchte meinen Kopf in das Wasser und hielt mich direkt unter der Oberfläche, während ich meine Hand durch mein Haar gleiten ließ und die Wellen auf dem Wasser fühlen konnte. Ich tauchte tiefer unter Wasser, rieb mit meinen Händen durch mein kurzes Haar und dann langsam mein Gesicht hinunter. Als ich anfing aufzutauchen, stieß ich meine Luft aus. Nachdem ich die Wasseroberfläche durchbrochen hatte, hörte ich das Geräusch von tropfendem Wasser und ich brachte meine Hände zu meinem Gesicht. Dann wischte ich mit meinen Fingern über meinen Augenlieder.

Ich öffnete meine Augen, aber als etwas Wasser wieder in sie hineinlief, schloss ich sie, bevor ich etwas erkennen konnte, was ich für einen orangenen Umriss hielt. Ich wischte erneut meine Augen, schüttelte energisch meinen Kopf, öffnete sie dann wieder und wünschte, dass ich das nicht getan hätte. Als ich Jessie nasses und pelziges Gesicht sah, mit ihren Ohren an die Seite gelegt, bagann ich mich in meinem Gesicht wärmer zu fühlen, als das Wasser um mich herum war. Ich war froh, dass sie gänzlich unter Wasser war, sodass ihr Kopf das einzige sichtbare war, weil meine Augen sofort nach unten wanderten.

Jessie schüttelte ihren Kopf und ich sah Wasser aus ihrem Fell fliegen, während ihre Ohren angelegt blieben, aber als sie ihre Augen öffnete, zeigten ihre Ohren in meine Richtung, während ihre Augen groß wurden. Ich merkte wie mein Kinn etwas herabfiel, während sie mich weiterhin anstarrte und wir blieben so für gefühlte dutzende Minuten. _Was mache ich jetzt!? Soll ich ihr sagen, dass sie aussteigen und zu dem anderen Bad gehen soll? Nein, dann würde ich sie sehen und ich weiß, dass ich nicht wegsehen kann. Soll ich ihr sagen, dass sie hierbleiben soll? Verdammt nein, dann würde ich ja wie ein perverser Widerling erscheinen! Vielleicht sollte ich aussteigen und zu dem anderen Bad gehen..._

"Umm... Ich werde das andere Bad suchen..." sagte ich, während ich anfing aufzustehen, aber sie unterbrach mich, als sie plötzlich aufsprang und ich fühlte meine Augen sich weiten, während mein Herz zu rasen anfing. Ich versuchte wegzusehen, ehrlich, aber ich schaffte es einfach nicht, während sie sagte, "N-nein, das ist dein Bad, ich werde suchen gehen!"

Bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, war sie in dem Nebel verschwunden und ich blieb zurück, noch immer auf derselben Stelle starrend. _Sind alle Keidran-Brüste so... nur mit Fell?_

"S-Sam... es gibt kein anderes Bad..." hörte ich Jessie aus dem Nebel heraus rufen, und ich gab mir eine mentale Ohrfeige, als ich meinen Kopf zur Seite drehte und rief, "N-nun..." _Ich weiß, ich sollte nicht... ich weiß, ich sollte nicht... ah, vergiss es! _"Du kannst meins mit mir teilen."

Ich hörte sie in das Wasser steigen, fühlte das Wasser um mich herum wogen und sagte nervös, "Ich werde mich einfach umdrehen, damit du baden kannst..." Als ich das sagte, drehte ich ihr den Rücken zu und rieb zögernd meinen Arm unter dem Wasser. Das Wasser bagann gegen die Seiten zu schlagen und ich hörte Jessie sich durch das Wasser bewegen. _Sie säubert sich, warum tue ich das dann also nicht?_

_WOAH!_ Mein Körper zuckte instinktiv nach vorne, als ich Jessie's Hände entlang meines Rückens unter dem Wasser fühlte, aber ich konnte mich nicht wirklich irgendwohin bewegen, weshalb sie immernoch meinen Rücken berührte, als ich fragte, "W-was tust du da!?"

Jessie's eigene nervöse Stimme erklang hinter mir, "I-ich wasche deinen Rücken..."

"Ich kann meinen Rücken selber waschen, trotzdem danke für den Gedanken..." sagte ich, während ich ihre Hände meinen Rücken runtergleiten spürte, aber sie zog sie weg, nachdem ich das gesagt hatte.

Sie schien da zu bleiben und ich hörte sie leise fragte, "K-kannst du..." Ich hörte, wie sie tief einatmete, bevor sie weitersprach, "... meinen Rücken waschen?" _Uh... um... huh... was sage ich zu soetwas? Es erscheint unhöflich wenn ich nein sage, da sie mir helfen wollte, aber das hier ist schon unangenehm genug, _"Bitte?" _Ah verdammt... jetzt würde ich wie ein Arschloch erscheinen, wenn ich nein sage..._

Ich drehte mich im Wasser um und sah, dass sie mir zugewand war. "Okay..."

Nachdem sie realisierte, dass ich ihr zugewand war, drehte sie sich schnell um und ich legte meine Hand auf ihren Rücken. Ihr Fell fühlte sich im Wasser so geschmeidig an und als ich meine Hände über ihren Rücken bewegte, seufzte sie, während sie sich zurücklehnte. _Ihr Fell... selbst unter dem Wasser ist es so weich... und stinkend! _Ich kicherte leise, als ich mich etwas zurückzog, aber ich rieb ihr Fell weiterhin in kreisenden Bewegungen. Ich hörte sie sagen, "Du kannst dich den Rest von meinem Rücken zuwenden, wenn du das Gefühl hast, dass diese Stelle fertig ist Sam..."

"Heh Heh... in Ordnung..." sagte ich, als ich anfing mich nach oben zu bewegen und ich stellte sicher, dass ich ihre Schultern bis zu zu den Oberarmen erledigte. Sie lehnte sich sogar noch weiter zurück und ich bewegte mich etwas weg, in dem Versuch eine Situation zu vermeiden, die problematisch sein könnte, wenn sie sich zu weit zurückbewegte. _Tut mir leid Schätzchen... aber warmes Wasser, eine nackte Frau und ein einzelner Gedanke... keine gute Kombination..._

Ich bewegte mich über die Rückseite ihrer Arme hinweg, fuhr fort, bis ich an ihren Seiten war und bewegte mich nach innen. _HA, das ist fast so, wie ein Masseur zu sein, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass es im Wasser ist und sie eine nackte Füchsin ist. Ich fragte mich, ob das funktionieren wird..._ Ich krümmte meine Finger und kratzte sanft durch das Fell hindurch ihren Rücken. Ich fühlte sie erschaudern, während sie ihre Arme über ihren Körper legte und sagte, "Was hast du gerade gemacht!? Das hat sich gut angefühlt..."

Ich lächelte breit, während ich nach unten fortfuhr, aber dann fühlte ich etwas mein Bein berühren. Ich griff was auch immer es war und zog es etwas hoch, während ich fragte, "Hast du deine Hose in das Wasser getan?"

Jessie jaulte auf, während sie meine Hand griff und sie wieder nach unten drückte. Dabei schaute sie mit einem nervößen und peinlichen Ausdruck auf ihrer Schnautze über ihre Schulter. Sie lehnte sich nach vorne, während ihre Hand weiterhin meine hinunterdrückte, bis sie wieder bei meinem Bein war und sagte, "D-d-das ist mein S-Schwanz..."

"Dein... Schwanz? OH!" Ich ließ ihren Schwanz los und fühlte ihn von mir wegsausen, als sie sich umdrehte und sich mir zuwand. Sie sank langsam tiefer in das Wasser, während sie sich zurücklehnte. Sie schaute mich weiterhin mit diesem peilichen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht an. "Hey, es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht..." sagte ich, während ich aufstand und ich war froh, dass das Wasser mir bis zu dem Bauch reichte, da ich nicht aufgepasst hatte.

"Sam, wie hast du diese Narbe bekommen?" fragte Jessie und ich machte ein 'huh' Geräusch, als ich nach unten schaute. Ich sank schnell wieder zurück in das Wasser, während ich eine Hand über meine Brust legte und schüchtern wegsah. Ich wollte ihr nicht erklären was passiert ist, also sagte ich schnell etwas um sie abzulenken und ich sagte das Erstbeste, das mir in den Sinn kam, "Du hast einen schönen Körper."

Ich hob eine Hand und schlug sie auf meinen Mund, als er aufklappte. Ich schaute zu Jessie hinüber die einen schockierten Ausdruck trug, während ihre Wangen scheinbar durch ihr gold-orangenes Fell zu glühen anfingen. Sie hüstelte etwas, während ihr Augen glitzerten und sie sagte, "War das nicht der Grund, weshalb du mich gekauft hast... wegen meines Aussehens?"

Ich kicherte etwas, als ich meinen Kopf schüttelte, _Der fehlgeschlagene Plan hat scheinbar __doch__ funktioniert..._ "Nein, ich habe dich eigentlich wegen deiner Augen gewählt..."

"Meiner... Augen?"

Ich nickte, während ich meine Hand senkte, "Als ich sie sah, war ich völlig erstaunt... Ich habe vorher noch nie violette Augen gesehen, also fand ich, dass sie absolut schön waren..."

"Ist das der Grund, weshalb du mich liebst?"

"URK!" Ich hustete, während ich wegsah.

"Wer sagt denn, das ich dich liebe?" fragte ich, während der Schock durch meinen Körper strömte.

"Du hast es geflüstert, bevor du aufgehört hast zu atmen... nach deinem Kampf mit den drei Männern..." sagte Jessie, während sie näher kam.

Als sie das sagte, fühlte ich mich, als ob ich wieder durchstochen worden wäre. "Ich dachte ich hatte das nur gedacht... aber ja, ich liebe dich. Nicht wegen deiner Augen oder deinem Körper... sondern mehr wegen wer du bist..."

Sie lächelte, während sie noch näher schlich und fragte, "Was meinst du damit?"

Ich schaute weg, als ihr Lächeln mich schaudern ließ und sagte, "Zum einen bist du nett... abgesehen von dem einen Mal, wo du meine Klinge an meine Kehle gehalten hast..." sagte ich kichernd, "Aber du bist ebenfalls eine großartige Begleitung... und du bist niedlich, egal was du gerade machst... nicht zu vergessen Loyal. Als ich dich von dem Mann gekauft hatte, dachte ich, dass ich dich freilassen werde, damit du als freie Füchsin alles machen könntest was du woltest... dennoch bist du bei mir geblieben."

"Ich bin nur geblieben, da ich kein Leben in der Welt da drausen habe... und du warst anders als die anderen Menschen..." Ich schaute wieder nach vorn und sah Jessie mich ansehen. Sie fügte hinzu, "Und es ist dieser Grund, weshalb ich denke, dass ich dich auch Lieben könnte."

Ihr Gesicht kam auf das meine zu und ich war in ihrem violetten Blick gefangen, aber als ich das Wasser sich zwischen uns bewegen fühlte, erstarrte ich, bevor ich vorsichtig meine Hände um ihr Arme legte. Als sie stoppte, sah ich das Rosa auf ihren Wangen und sagte, "Vielleicht kann ich dich später küssen... aber nicht während wir ein Bad nehmen... wo wir gerade davon sprechen, wir sollten vielleicht aussteigen..."

Sie schien traurig zu werden, aber schüttelte es ab, als sie von mir zurückwich und ich ließ ein Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. Ich griff den Rand der Wanne und stand gerade auf, als Jessie ausstieg. Ich sah kurz hinüber, schaute aber schnell weg, als ich Jessie mich beobachten sah. _Steck es ein, man! Du hast sie gesehen... hoffentlich sieht sie nichts!_

Ich begab mich schnell aus der Wanne, rutschte aber aus und fiel rückwärts zurück in das Wasser...

Ich stöhnte, als ich wieder an der Oberfläche war, während ich zu Jessie aufsah, die am lächeln war. Ich errötete, während ich wegsah und sagte, "Ich habe mit meinem Rücken einen Bauchklatscher gemacht..."

* * *

Ich lehnte im Moment gegen einer Wand, während ich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung von Jessie sah. Ihr Fell musste trocknen, aber wir haben bereits bei dem Versuch es abzutrocknen zwei der drei Tücher in dem Raum benutzt. Ihr Fell war aber immernoch feucht. Ich sefzte, als ich hörte, wie sie sich erneut schüttelte und vereinzelte Tropfen über meinen ganzen Arm landeten. Als ich das Wasser wegwischte, konnter ich nicht anders als erneut zu seufzen, _Ich verstehe ja, dass sie versucht trocken zu werden, aber hat das nicht bereits lange genug gedauert?_

Ein Niesen erhallte von meiner Seite, "S-Sam... mir ist kalt."

Als ich anfing hinüberzusehen, hielt ich schnell inne und errötete, "Dir... ist kalt?"

"J-ja... haben wir noch ein anderes T-Tuch?" fragte Jessie neben mir.

_Ich wünschte, ich hätte mein Rucksack mitgenommen... Ich könnte etwas darin für diesen Zweck gebrauchen. _Ich lehnte mich von der Wand weg, ging an dem Rand des Raumes entlang und schaute nach einem Tuch, das ich übersehen haben könnte. Ich behielt meine Hand den ganzen Weg über an der Wand, bis ich den Raum umrundet hatte. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, bei dem ich Jessie erreichte, hatte sie ihren Schwanz eingeklemmt und ihre Arme verschränkt. Ich seufzte, während ich meinen Kopf schüttelte und sagte, "Hier sind keine weiteren Tücher... Ich werde gleich mit ein paar-"

"Nein... Es geht auch s-so..." unterbrach sie mich, während sie ein weiteres mal erschauderte.

Nachdem sie das gesagt hatte, hob ich meine Hand und rieb sie entland ihres Felles, das noch immer feucht war. _Es mag ja feucht und warm hier drinnen sein, aber ihr ist kalt... es wird mir nicht alzusehr schaden, wenn ich einfach meine Wärme mit ihr teilen würde._ Als ich näher an sie herantrat, brachte das sie dazu, zu mir hochzusehen und ich regierte darauf, indem ich sie dichter an mich heranzog und sie fest umarmte. Ich merkte, wie sie sich gegen mich lehnte, während sie fragte, "Was hast du vor?"

"Nun, du willst mich nicht gehen lassen und dir ist kalt, während wir keine weiteren Tücher mehr haben." sagte ich und fühlte, wie sie ihre Arme um mich legte, während sie etwas mit dem Zittern aufhörte.

"Aber wirst du nicht nass?"

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und fügte hinzu, "Warum sollte dir alleine kalt sein? Mir wird es schon gut gehen, sowieso bist du es, über die ich mir Sorgen mache." Ich hielt sie fester, während ich auf ihre pelzigen Ohren hinabsah. Ich hob eine meiner Hände und rieb die Spitzen ihrer Ohren. Dabei konnte ich mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. _Sie fühlen sich genauso wie die von Katzen an... Nur größer und mit mehr Fell._

"Sam..."

"Ich weiß, ich weiß... Ich wollte nur wissen, wie deine Ohren sich anfühlen."

Jessie kicherte leise und ich grinste, während ich meinen Kopf für einen Moment auf ihrem ruhen ließ, bevor ich ihn wieder anhob. _Eww... nasser Fuchs Geruch..._


	12. Vorbereitungen zur Abreise

**Kapitel 12: Vorbereitungen zur Abreise**

**(Sa****m****)**

Jessie und ich gingen auf das Gasthaus zu und ich schwöre, die Sonne schien heute heller. _Nah, es liegt nur daran, dass ich endlich sauber bin._ Lächelnd, griff ich zur Seite und wuschelte durch das Fell auf Jessie's Kopf und zwischen ihren Ohren. Sie schaute mit einem vertrauten überraschten Gesichtsausdruck zu mir auf und ich musste kichern, als sie ihre Hand hob und ihr Haar glättete. _Es ist interessant, wie sie Haare, aber gleichzeitig immernoch Fell hat._

Während ich sie ansah, bemerkte ich hinter ihr ein ein Geschäft, dass wie ein Kleidungsladen aussah und hielt an. Jessie folgte meinem Blick und ich schaute kurz zu ihr hinunter, bevor ich sagte, "Lass uns meine Sachen holen und dann können wir dir angemessene Kleidung besorgen."

Jessie schaute mit einem Grinsen zu mir zurück und wir gingen wieder die Straße hinunter. Ich passte mein Gewehrgurt neu an und bewegte mein Gewehr etwas zur Seite, als es sich in meine Schulter grub. Ich sah mich um und erkannte, dass wir in einer Art Einkaufsdistrikt waren, aber die meisten der Keidran Sklaven warteten ausserhalb der Geschäfte und ich musste einfach wegsehen.

Ich erkannte Ramón's Gasthaus nicht weit die Straße hinunter, darum entschied ich mich, mich etwas schneller zu bewegen. "Hey Jessie, sind alle Städte wie diese hier?"

"Was meinst du damit?" erwiederte Jessie. Ich sah zu ihr hinüber, während wir gingen und beschrieb, "Schotterstraßen, hölzerne Gebäude, Wachen an den Toren... all solche Sachen."

"Oh..." sie schaute wieder nach vorne und antwortete, "Nein, ein paar der wohlhabenderen Städte haben Stein- oder Marmorstraßen und Gebäude, aber diese Städte werden üblicherweiße von den Templern bewohnt." Sie erschauderte, als sie endete und ich bekam dies mit.

"Wer sind diese Templer, von denen ich andauernd höre?" fragte ich. Ich schaute wieder nach vorne, während ich einen leichten Schmerz in meinem Bauch fühlte, darum senkte ich die Geschwindigkeit wieder ein wenig.

Jessie seufzte als sie antwortete, "Die Templer sind Menschen die sich durch den Gebrauch von Magie auszeichnen. Sie sind möglicherweise die stärksten Magiewirker, da nur Menschen die Magie aus der Umgebung beziehen können. Sie sind wie die Armee des Königs, nur besser ausgerüstet."

"Hmm... nicht viel anders als die Templer aus meiner Welt, abgesehen von der Magie natürlich." Ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Jessie zu mir hinübersah.

"Deine Welt hat ebenfalls Templer?"

Ich kicherte und schüttelte langsam meinen Kopf, während ich erklärte, "Vor hunderten von Jahren haben die Templer _womöglich_ existiert, aber in der Form von Kreuzrittern. Sie sollten angeblich die stärkste Arme gewesen sein. Einige stellten sie mit guten Absichten dar, während andere behaupten, dass sie einfach nur böse waren."

Kurz nachdem ich geendet hatte, kamen wir an der Vordertür des Gasthauses an, darum sagte ich, "Falls du möchtest, kann ich dir später mehr über die Geschichte von meiner Welt erzählen, aber nicht wenn wir in der Nähe von anderen Leuten sind..." Ich zog die Tür auf und ließ Jessie zuerst eintreten.

Ramón schien an der Bar beschäftigt zu sein, da durchweg leere Becher und Tassen auf die Tischplatte gestellt wurden. Ich ging mit Jessie dicht hinter mir auf die Treppe zu, aber ich hörte Ramón rufen, "Hey, Sam, komm hier herüber!"

Ich sah gerade hinüber, als er einen weiteren Becher annahm und wieder auffüllte. Ich schaute hinter mich und sagte, "Warte einfach hier, das sollte nicht allzulange dauern."

Ich ging zu Ramón hinüber und hielt an einer freien Stelle an dem Tresen an. Er gab mir einen Brief und sagte, "Dieser Brief wurde hier für dich abgegeben."

Ich nickte, "Danke Ramón, ich hole eben meine Sachen und dann bin ich hier weg. Schulde ich dir irgendwelche Silbermünzen?"

Er füllte zuerst ein paar weitere Tassen und Becher wieder auf, bevor er sich mir wieder zuwand und sagte, "Nein, deine Gebühr ist bereits bezahlt. Bleib sicher auf deinen Reisen, hörst du?"

Als er endete, nickte ich, während ich mich umdrehte und zurück zu Jessie ging. Dabei öffnete ich den Brief. Ich nickte mit meinem Kopf in Richtung der Treppen und Jessie begann sie hochzusteigen. Dann entfaltete ich den Brief und war überrascht, als darin nur ein Satz stand, 'Behalte deinen Rücken im Auge, Fremder.' Darunter befand sich ein sonderbares, kreisförmiges Symbol mit etwas, das wie einem Hundekopf aussah, in der Mitte davon. Ich seufzte, als ich das Papier zerknüllte und Jessie folgte, _Dieser Typ... wie auch immer sein Name war, versteht einfach nicht, dass er nicht gegen mich gewinnen wird..._

Ich schritt in den Gang, nahm mein Gewehr von meinem Rücken und behielt es in den Händen. Während ich den Gang hinunterging, wanderten meine Gedanken zu der Füchsin, mit der ich reiste. _Jessie ist schon was... aber ich bin neugierig, wie andere Füchse aussehen. Ich habe nur ein paar gesehen und sie waren alle orange und weiß. Ob sie wohl unterschiedliche Fellfarben haben, wie Menschen unterschiedliche Haarfarben oder Hautfarben haben? Ich glaube, ich weiß was unser nächstes Reiseziel sein wird. Ich werde herausfinden wo und dann werden wir zu der Heimat der Fuchs-Keidran reisen._

Als ich in den Raum trat, sah ich, dass Jessie bereits meine Sachen zusammengesucht hatte, ausser meiner Jacke, die abseits lag. "Danke Jessie... hey, ich habe eine Frage, bei der du mir helfen könntest."

Ich ging hinüber, griff meine Jacke und nahm alles von Wichtigkeit aus den Taschen. Alle meine Quarter, meine Geldbörse, ein paar Blätter gefaltetes Papier und ein Laserpointer. _AH HAHAHAHA! Damit werde ich etwas Spaß haben!_

"Was möchtest du den wissen Sam?" fragte Jessie, während ich schnell wieder alle unnötigen Gegenständen in den Rucksack packte. Den Laserpointer behielt ich aber in der Hand. _Bin ich froh, dass ich den hellen habe... Diese Dinger sieht man sogar tagsüber, nun, ausser wenn es im direkten Sonnenlicht ist._

"Um, wo ist das Fuchs Territorium?" fragte ich, während ich meine Jacke in eine Tasche von dem Rucksack stopfte. Dann zog ich den Rücksack über und passte die Bänder besser an meine Schultern an.

Ich drehte mich gerade um, als Jessie ihren Mund öffnete, "Es ist auf der anderen Seite von dem Wolfs Territorium... Ich würde nicht empfehlen dahin zu gehen, da die Wölfe mit den Menschen kurz vor einem Krieg sind."

Ich nickte, während ich mein Gewehr über meine Schulter hing und auf die Tür zuging. "Ich denke, wir können uns später etwas ausdenken, aber lass uns jetzt erstmal losgehen." _Ich fragte mich, was passieren wird, wenn ich den Laserpointer bei all den Betrunken unten benutzen werde...? _Ich musste bei diesem Gedanken breit lächeln. Jessie entging das nicht, obwohl sie nicht wusste, wesswegen ich lächelte.

Ich schloss die Tür hinter Jessie und ging den Gang hinunter. Dabei plante ich die ganze Zeit über, Chaos in der Bar zu verursachen. Unten an der Treppe wartete ich, bis Jessie neben mir war und sagte leise, "Beobachte die Wand da drüben, bei den ganzen Betrunkenen."

Nahe der Wand, die ich angedeutet hatte, unterhielt sich lautstark eine Gruppe von Männern, während sie Bier verschütteten und das tranken, was nicht verschüttet wurde. Ich wartete, bis einer von ihnen der Wand zugewand war, bevor ich den Knopf von dem Laserpointer drückte und ihn auf die Wand richtet. Der Mann, der das sah, wurde augenblicklich still und seine Freunde drehten sich um zu sehen, was er beobachtet. Die lauteste Gruppe wurde nur von einem kleinen, roten Punkte an der Wand zum schweigen gebracht und das zog langsam die Aufmerksamkeit von jeder anderen Person in deren Nähe aus sich. Kurz darauf war es wie eine Welle der Aufmerksamkeit, als alle anfingen in die Ecke zu schauen. Selbst Jessie stand steif neben mir, während einer der Männer rief, "Was für eine verdammte Magie ist das!?"

Ein zustimmendes Gemurmel ging durch die Menge und der Mann, der es zuerst gesehen hatte, griff langsam danach. Ich wartete, bis es so aussah, als ob er den Punkt beinahe berühren würde, bevor ich den Laserpointer sanft zur Seite bewegte. Aus dieser Entfernung war das aber ein großer Sprung für das Licht auf der Wand.

Schreie und Flüche schallten durch die Luft, als der Mann rückwärts aus seinem Stuhl fiel. _Ah verdammt... nicht doch... NEIN, unterdrück das Gelächter! _Ich kämpfte darum, still zu bleiben, während viele der Männer nun vor dem Punkt zurückwichen. Ich nahm Jessie's Hand und zog sie zu dem Ausgang, während ich den Knopf losließ und den Laserpointer in meine Tasche gleiten ließ. Jessie folgte mir, obwohl ich sah, wie sie versuchte einen weiteren Blick auf das Licht an der Wand zu erhaschen. _Jessie... du und ich, wir werden später soviel Spaß haben, dass es nicht einmal in Ordnung sein wird. Oh MAN, ich werde diesen Laserpointer noch oft benutzen!_

Wir öffneten die Tür und schlüpften schnell hindurch. Ich ließ Jessie's Hand los, als ich mich vor Lachen krümmte. Jessie schaute mich an und ich beruhigte mich schnell wieder, _Möchte ja nicht die Überraschung für heute Nacht ruinieren..._

"Jessie, lass uns losgehen und dir etwas Kleidung besorgen, oder zumindest etwas Besseres als das, was du gerade anhast." Ich maschierte los und als wir ungefähr zwei dutzend Schritte von dem Gasthaus entfern waren, brach ein Schwall aus Leuten durch die Tür hinaus. _Uh... Das hatte einen größeren Effekt, als ich erwartet hatte... Zeit zu gehen..._

"Sam, weist du was dieses rote Ding war?" fragte Jessie, als wir den Kleidungsladen erreichten. Ich schaute zu ihr, während sie zu mir hochsah und schüttelte langsam mit, einem Grinsen im Gesicht, meinen Kopf.

"Jessie, du kennst mich, ich habe keinerlei Erfahrung mit Magie..."

Sie nickte, während wir eintraten. Ich sah eine großartige Auswahl an Kleidung und fügte hinzu, "Such dir einfach etwas aus, das du tragen möchtest; ich habe keine Ahnung von Mode..."

* * *

Ich kaute auf einem Fleischstreifen herum, während ich neben Jessie herging, die ebenfalls ihren eigenen Streifen hatte. Ich sah mich um, während ich den leichteren Rucksack über meinen Rücken reiben fühlte. _Ich habe zwar meinen geliebten Schlafsack weggeben müssen, aber dafür hat er den Preis für das Zelt ausgeglichen._ Ich schaute zu Jessie hinüber, die scheinbar kein Problem damit hatte, den Rucksack mit dem Zelt zu tragen. Als wir durch die Geschäfte gegangen sind, habe ich Fleisch, ein Zelt, Kleidung und ein paar andere Dinge, die Jessie haben wollte, gekauft. Insgesammt habe ich um die fünfundzwanzig Silbermünzen ausgegeben, aber alle für gute Gründe. Ich hatte etwas in der Tasche, das ich für Jessie geholt habe, als sie gerade nicht hingesehen hatte. Die Ladenbesitzerin wusste nicht, dass Jessie nicht mein Sklave war und erzählte mir, dass die Halskette, die sie verkaufte, dafür da ist, um sie einer geliebten Person zu geben. Ich griff in meine Tasche und befühlte die Halskette, welche eine einfache Silberkette war. Daran hing allerdings das Hauptstück; ein goldenes Herz mit einem leuchtend, blauem Juwel in der Mitte.

_Wenn ich ihr das gebe, hoffe ich, dass sie nichts Schlechtes davon hält... Ich hatte einfach das Gefühl, ihr soetwas zu schenken. Hoffentlich akzeptiert sie es; Ich möchte nicht fünf Quarter für ein ungewolltes Geschenk ausgegeben haben..._

Ich bemerkte, dass Jessie ihren Fleischstreifen aufgegessen hatte und hielt ihr den offenen Beutel hin. Sie nahm dankbar ein weiteres Stück. Ich lächelte, als ich ebenfalls ein Stück nahm, bevor ich den Beutel wieder über meine Schulter schlang. Ich nahm einen Bissen, während ich bemerkte, wie ihr Schwanz leicht wedelte, zusammen mit dem Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht._ Sie wirkt so glücklich... Ich bin froh, dass ich in der Lage war, sie glücklich zu machen._ Sie hatte nun eine kleine Schleife, die sie in ihrem Haar gebunden hatte. Ausserdem glaube ich, dass sie sich etwas zu trinken geholt hatte, aber sie wollte mir nicht sagen was es war. Das einzige, dass ich für mich selbst geholt habe, war die Kette, die ich Jessie heute Nacht geben werde... Nachdem ich mit ihr und dem Laserpointer meinen Spaß gehabt habe.

Ich nahm einen weiteren Bissen und fragte Jessie, "Wie war es, als du ein Sklave warst?"

Ihr Schwanz hörte mit dem langsamen Wedeln auf und ihre Ohren senkten sich als sie antwortete, "Es war schrecklich... das einzig Gute war, dass er mich nicht als Brüterin benutzt hatte, aber ich habe ihn mit einem anderen Sklavenhändler am Tag zuvor reden hören, bevor du mich gekauft hattest..." Sie sah zu mir hinüber und ihre Ohren stellten sich wieder einmal auf, während sie lächelte. Dann brachte sie ihren Schwanz wieder zum wedeln und sagte fröhlich, "Aber dann hast du mich gekauft und langsam wird alles stetig besser."

Ich band den Fleischbeutel an das Band von meinem Rucksack und benutzte meine freie Hand um meinen Arm um Jessie's Schulter zu legen. Das war eine effektieve Weise, sie näher an mich ran zu bringen. Ich kicherte, als ihr Schwanz über die Rückseite meines Beines fegte und sagte, "Wie merkwürdig die Leute von hier uns betrachten würden... ein ehemalieger Keidran-Sklave mit einem Menschen als Freund." _Nicht zu vergessen, wie merkwürdig das Zuhause aussehen würde... wo Wölfe, Füchse und alle anderen Tiere nicht einmal auf zwei Beinen gehen._

"Ich weiß Sam... Aber wir müssen in der Nähe von anderen Menschen noch immer vorsichtig sein... Falls die Templer davon etwas mitkriegen, könntest du mit einer Geldstrafe belegt, oder sogar getötet werden und dann würde ich wieder eine Sklavin werden..." sagte Jessie, während sie einen weiteren Bissen von ihrem Fleisch nahm.

Kichernd, sagte ich, "Darüber solltest du dir keine Sorgen machen, du hast gesehen, wie weit ich gehen würde um dich zu beschützen; Obwohl ich eigentlich von dieser Wunde hätte sterben müssen."

Jessie zog sich unter meinem Arm hervor und wandte sich mir zu, "Nein, du hättest nicht sterben müssen... Ich bin froh, dass du das auch nicht getan hast."

Ich seufzte, während ich in meine Tasche griff und das Geschenk darin betastete. _Ich möchte es ihr jetzt geben, aber die Dame hat gesagt, dass man es am Besten nachts gibt. Sie sagte etwas darüber, dass es _romantischer _sein würde, aber ich versuche nicht Jessie zu heiraten..._

_...Nun, zumindest jetzt noch nicht..._

Ich seufzte erneut und sagte, "Nicht dass ich das Tehma wechseln möchte, aber ich habe für dich ein Geschenk besorgt, als wir in der Stadt waren."

Jessie's Ohren richteten sich augenblicklich auf mich, während sie mich vor Überraschung ansah. Ich nahm langsam meine Hand aus der Tasche, während ich sie völlig gschlossen hielt, als ich sie zu ihr hinhielt. Ich wartete, bis sie darauf runtersah, ihr Schwanz bewegte sich nicht mehr, bevor ich meine Hand öffnete.

**(Jessie)**

Ich keuchte, während ich meinen Mund bedeckte und fühlte, wie Tränen in meinen Augen stiegen, während mein Schwanz aus eigenem Willen zu wedeln anfing. In Sam's Hand war eine leuchtende Silberhalskette mit einem glühenden Seelenstein, der in einem goldenem Herzen eingelassen wurde. Die Tränen, die ich meine Wangen runterlaufen fühlte, schienen Sam zu besorgen, während er seine Hand wegzog. Mit den Reflexen, die nur ein Keidran haben kann, _und vielleicht ein Basitin,_ griff ich seine Hand und umarmte ihn mit meinem anderen Arm. Mein Schwanz fächert hinter uns aus, während Sam die Umarmung vorsichtig erwiederte. "Gefällt es dir, oder ist das ein Nein?"

Als ich zurückwich, ließ ich meine violetten Augen in die Seinen starren, während ich lächelte. _"Mein Motto ist, tu' es einfach... du wirst es nicht wissen, bis du es gemacht hast..." _ Sam's Worte von früher kamen mir in den Sinn und ich ließ meine Wünsche meine Taten bestimmen. Ich streckte mich hoch und küsste Sam auf seine Wange. Es war nur ein kurzer Kuss, aber ich sah seine Wangen in dem mir bekannten Rot aufleuchten und lächelte, während ich sagte, "Es gefällt mir nicht, ich _liebe_ es..."

Ich griff es, als ich mich zurückzog und legte es über meinen Kopf und um meinen Hals, bis es auf meinem weichen gelben Fell ruhte. Ich hob den kleinen goldenen Anhänger hoch und betrachtete ihn, dann sah ich Sam danach greifen. Als er ihn berührte, spürte ich eine kleine Schockwelle durch meine Finger in meinen Arm laufen. Dann spürte ich, wie Ranken von Magie nach meinem Herzen griffen und es umwickelten. _Das letzte Mal, dass ich Magie gespürt hatte, war als der Gehorsamkeitszauber über mich gewirkt wurde. Was für eine Magie war das?_

Sam schien das ebenfalls gespürt zu haben, da seine andere Hand über die Stelle griff, wo sein Herz war und ich fragte, "Hast du das auch gespürt?"

"Wenn du über dieses kalte und prickelnde Gefühl sprichst, dann ja..." sagte Sam, während er in meine Augen sah. Jetzt, da wir uns einander ansahen, hatte ich das Gefühl ihn zu kennen, aber nicht nur seitdem er mich gekauft hatte, sondern als ob ich ihn wirklich und gänzlich kennen würde. "Sam...?"

"Ja Jessie...?"


	13. Verdammte Videospiele

**Kapitel 13: Verdammte Videospiele**

**(Sa****m****)**

"Hey! Ihr zwei!"

Der Ruf ließ Jessie und mich beinahe sofort voneinander wegspringen und wir drehten uns voneinander weg, als ein Wagen sich seinen Weg um eine Biegung in den Bäumen bahnte. Mein Gesicht fühlte sich noch immer warm an, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, was durch Jessie's Kopf ging. Der Mann, der vorne auf dem Wagen saß, brachte ihn neben uns zum halten. Ich fluchte leise, während ich zurück zu Jessie schaute, die eines ihrer Ohren in meine Richtung gedreht hatte.

Als der Wagen zum stehen kam, schaute ich zu dem Mann in der leuchtenden Rüstung auf. Er trug einen Helm, der wie einer von diesen mittelalterlichen Helmen aussah, die man in Büchern sieht. "Was wollt ihr?" fragte ich den Mann.

"Ist euer Name Sam, reisend mit der Fuchs-Keidran Jessie?" fragte der Mann, während er von einer Schriftrolle laß.

Ich nickte, während ich mein Gewehr von meiner Schulter nahm. Er zog seinerseits ein langes Schwert, das wie Excalibur aussah. "Unter den grundlegenden Gesetzen der Templer, seit ihr hiermit angewiesen euch und euer Eigentum zu ergeben. Die Anklagen sind der illegale Verkehr mit einem Keidran, euren Keidran erlaubend, ohne angemessene Gehorsamkeitszauber umherzuwandern, zusammen mit dem Mord von einem anderen Menchen."

Ich richtete mein Gewehr locker auf den Boden nahe des Pferdes, während ich erwiederte, "Und auf wessen Anordnung kommen diese Anschuldigungen?"

"Der Name des Mannes ist nicht von Bedeutung, werdet ihr euch jetzt ergeben, oder muss ich Gewalt anwenden?" fragte der Templer und ich konnte das blaue glühen in der Luft um ihn herum sehen.

Ich hob mein Gewehr, bis es auf seine Brust zielte und sagte, "Es ist sehr wohl von Bedeutung, da euer Auftrag verlangt, dass ihr Gerechtigkeit walten lasst. Hat dieser Mann zufälligerweise erzählt, wie er _mich_ angegriffen hat und dass ich nur wegen den schnellen Handlungen von meinem Sklaven und dem Gastwirt noch am Leben bin?" Ich nahm eine meiner Hände von dem Gewehr weg und hob mein Shirt an. "Dieser Fleck ist, was von meiner Heilbehandlung übriggeblieben ist. Sein Schwert ging genau durch meinen Körper, vom Bauch bis zum Rücken."

Das schien die Meinung des Templers zu ändern, aber nur ein kleines Bisschen. Ich konnte sehen, wie sich ein kleiner blauer Ball in seiner linken Hand formte, während er sagte, "Falls das, was ihr sagt, wahr ist, woher sollte ich das wissen?"

"Der Name des Gastwirts ist Ramón und falls er eure Neugier nicht befriedigt, fragt die Heiler, die mir wieder auf die Füße halfen."

"Ich benötige sichtbare Beweise; jeder kann eine Narbe wie eure auf seinen Körper bekommen." erwiederte der Templer.

"Jessie, komm her und nimm mein Gewehr... erschieß ihn, falls er etwas versuchen sollte." Ich fühlte Jessie's Hand meine eigene streifen, als sie das Gewehr an sich nahm. Ich fiel auf ein Knie, als ich meinen Rucksack von meinem Rücken nahm. Ich öffnete eine Tasche und nahm meine Jacke daraus. Das schmutzige Ding überziehend, stand ich wieder auf und hielt meinen blutigen Ärmel aus. "Dieses Loch hier wurde durch einen vergifteten Pfeil verursacht, den ein paar Keidran auf mich geschossen haben... und der Mann, der mich höchstwarscheinlich angeklagt hat, griff mich an, als ich das Gasthaus erreichte. Er behauptete, dass ich ein _Keidran-Liebhaber _sei, weil ich die Hilfe von Jessie brauchte um zu laufen. Ist das Beweiß genug?"

Der Templer senkte sein Schwert und ich sah den blauen Ball anfangen, sein Licht in das umgebene Gebiet zu verstreuen, während er nickte. Meine Jacke wieder ausziehend, steckte ich sie wieder in den Rucksack und setzte ihn auf, während ich aufstand. "Habt eine sichere Reise..." Dann drehte der Templer die Pferde herum und der Wagen, auf dem er saß, schnellte wieder einmal den Pfad hinunter. Ich seufzte, als ich mich umdrehte und das Gewehr von Jessie nahm. Sie schien ebenfalls einen Strom aus Luft auszustoßen.

"Hey, uh, Jessie... Was wolltest du sagen, bevor dieser Typ vorbeikam?"

Ihre Ohren hingen etwas herab, während sie ihre Arme nervös verschränkte und in einem ebenso nervösen Ton sagte, "Es war nichts, Sam..."

_Vielen Dank dafür Templer, dass du diesen Moment ruiniert hast..._

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und nahm Jessie's Hand, nachdem ich mein Gewehr wieder über meine Schulter gelegt hatte. Wir liefen wieder einmal den Pfad hinunter. Während jedes Schrittes, festigte Jessie ihren Griff um meine Hand und ich fing wieder an nachzudenken. _Die Leute in dieser Welt halten Keidran vielleicht nur für einfältige Sklaven, aber es muss einen oder mehre Andere geben, die nicht so über sie denken. Falls die Regel der Welt vorgibt, dass Keidran Sklaven und die Menschen ihre Besitzer sind, dann muss es einen Weg geben, diese Regel zu brechen. Ich frage mich, ob es überhaupt möglich wäre, meine Welt all den verschiedenen Rassen in dieser Welt zu erklären... und ob sie das überhaupt dazu bringen würde, mit der Sklaverei aufzuhören. Es wäre den Versuch wert, aber dann wiederum, würde ich höchstwarscheinlich hingerichtet, wenn ich soetwas versuchen würde. Nicht einmal meine Technologie würde etwas ändern, wenn sie auch nur annähernd wie Jessie und Ramón reagieren würden._

_Ich fragte mich, falls wir die 'Basitin' besuchen, ob sie uns genauso wie die Menschen betrachten. Oder ob sie tatsächlich zivilisiert sind... Sind sie überhaupt Menschen oder sind sie ebenfalls Keidran? _"Hey, uh... Wie sehen Basitin aus?"

Jessie schaute zu mir hinüber, als sie antwortete, "Ich weiß nicht... Ich habe nie einen gesehen. Sie leben auf einer Insel in dem Meer, daher sind sie hier nur extrem selten anzutreffen."

"Hmm..." Ich schaute wieder nach vorne, während Jessie mich weiterhin ansah. "Ich frage mich, ob ich jemanden bezahlen könnte, um uns zu ihrer Insel mitzunehmen, damit wir sie uns beide mal ansehen können."

Nachdem ich das gesagt hatte, fühlte ich Jessie ihre Hand aus meiner ziehen und ich drehte mich um, um zu sehen was los war. Stattdessen wurde ich von einer starken Umarmung von Jessie begrüßt. "Das wäre wunderbar!"

...

Ich beobachtete gerade die Flammen an den Holzscheiten lecken, während Jessie neben mir saß. Das Zelt war aufgebaut, unsere Säcke hineingelegt und etwas Fisch von dem nahegelegenen Fluss über dem Feuer. Als ich ein Eichhörnchen gesehen hatte, dass ich fangen wollte, bemerkte ich, dass ich mein Tomahawk nicht dabei hatte und es würde nicht gerade weise sein, den Weg wieder zurück zu gehen; Es wäre eine Zeitverschwendung gewesen. _Wenn ich nur nicht mein Tomahawk vergessen hätte, dann hätte ich uns richtiges Fleisch besorgen können, anstelle von diesem für gewöhnlich geschmackslosen Fisch..._

Jessie nickte fortwährend mit ihrem Kopf und ihre Ohren sackten nach unten, während ihre Augenlieder stark ermatteten. Ich lächelte, während ich dem Spektakel zusah und wusste, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bevor sie letztendlich einschlief. Ich fuhr fort den mystischen Tanz von Wind und Hitze von dem Feuer zuzusehen. Meine Augen fühlten sich schwer an, obwohl ich nicht müde genug war um zu schlafen und dann fühlte ich, wie meine Augen ihren Fokus verloren, während ich in die Flammen blickte. Springende, tanzende, wirbelnde und knisternde Flammen waren alles, dass ich sah, hörte, fühlte und vorstellte...

_"Hier ist Echo Lima Charlie von dem 147. Battalion; Wir benötigen unverzügliche Unterstützung!" schrie eine Stimme neben mir. Ich schaute hinüber und sah einen Mann in grauer Uniform mit einem standart M16 Gewehr auf seinem Rücken. Mit einer Hand hielt er sich ein großes Funkgerät vor seinen duckte sich, als eine Explosion in der Nähe Schutt und Erde über uns verstreute und ich merkte, wie ich mich meinerseits auf den Boden warf. Aufschauend, sah ich einen anderen Mann, dieser mit einem LMG von irgendeiner Art über mir.._

_"Verstanden, Echo Lima Charlie. Zwei Helis sind geladen und rücken zur Unterstützung an." antwortete eine ruhige Stimme. Ich konnte es irgendwie durch das Geschützfeuer und den ständigen Explosionen hören. Gerade als ich aufstand, wechselte die Szenerie und ich schaute auf den toten Controller von einer Xbox 360, die Lichter alle ausgeschaltet..._

Ich sprang leicht auf, als ich die markante Hitze auf meinem Gesicht fühlte und war schnell wieder in der Realität, aber das hielt mich nicht davon ab ,mich vor Erstaunen umzusehen. Jessie's Kopf hatte letztendlich seinen Weg auf meine Schulter gefunden und ich erinnerte mich, dass das Feuergefecht eine frühere Erinnerung war. _Verdammte Videospiele..._

Ich lächelte, als ich Jessie ausatmen hörte und ich sah ihr beim Schlafen zu, während sie gegen meinem Arm lehnte; Ich bemerkte ebenfalls dass die Halskette, die ich ihr gegeben hatte, hell im Feuerschein leuchtete. Sanft und vorsichtig, giff ich das Herz mit dem Juwel und hob es dichter vor mein Gesicht. _Ich habe noch nie einen Stein so wie diesen hier leuchten gesehen... Ich fragte mich, ob es dieses magische Zeug in sich hat oder so._

Ich ließ das kleine Stück der Kette wieder auf Jessie's Shirt ruhen und seufzte, während ich sie hochhob und vorsichtig in das Zelt ging. Ich legte Jessie auf das Bett, während ich die Decke aus der Ecke nahm und sie gänzlich zudeckte. Dabei stellte ich sogar sicher, auch ihren Schwanz zuzudecken. Als ich fertig war, grinnste ich für einen Moment, lehnte mich vor und küsste ihre Stirn, bevor ich mich schnell zurückzog. _Uh... Warum habe ich das getan?_

Jessie lächelte in ihrem Schlaf, aber ich war immernoch höchst verwirrt, während ich darüber sinnierte warum ich Jessie gerade geküsst hatte. _Ich hatte nicht geplant das zu tun... Warum habe ich das denn also getan? Und warum hat sich das so natürlich angefühlt? Ich habe mir es nicht einmal ausgesucht das zu tun..._

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, während ich leicht meine Stirn runzelte, aber ich setzte mich einfach neben sie hin und schloss das Zelt mit den zwei Kordeln nahe dem Boden von dem Zelt. Dann lehnte ich mich zurück und legte mich neben Jessie auf den Boden._ Es ist zu klein um so zu liegen zu bleiben..._ Ich verlagerte mich ein wenig und legte mich auf die Seite, mit meinem Arm unter meinem Kopf. Jetzt war ich Jessie zugewand, während sie friedlich neben mir schlummerte, _In Ordnung, weiter geht's warum ich sie geküsst habe... Ich denke das Feuer sollte irgendwann mitten in der Nacht erlischen. Falls nicht, gute Sache, dass ich zehn Fuß zwischen es und allem brennbaren gelassen habe... Abgesehen vom Zelt natürlich._

_Nun... Gute Nacht Welt, wir sehen uns morgen wieder..._ Und damit ließ ich mein Bewusstsein langsam blank werden und fing an einzuschlafen...

**(Raven)**

"Noch einmal! Wir sind die Basitin und Basitin sind die besten Kämpfer die es gibt! Es sei denn, du bist nicht einmal ein Basitin." Ich stand wieder auf und hob schwächlich meinen Kampfstab auf. Er war von einem einfachem hölzernem Design, genutzt um Basitin das Kämpfen beizubringen. Meine Seite umklammernd, während mein Trainer, oder Vater, anfing wieder auf mich zuzugehen, fühlte ich, wie ich leicht zitterte. Er hatte mich in letzter Zeit dazu angetreiben, das Kämpfen während der Nacht zu erlernen und es fing an, sowohl mental als auch physisch, stark an meinen Kräften zu zehren. Ich griff meinen Stab, schwang ihn seitlich aufwärts und blockte effektiv einen seiner Angriffe. Ich fühlte mein Ohr zucken und sprang, als er versuchte meine Füße unter mir wegzutreten. Wie üblich, krümmte ich meinen Rücken, schwang meinen Stab nach unten und blockte teilweise seinen Stoß; Nur teilweise, da er ihn verdrehte und ihn mir grob in die Seite schlug.

Ich fiel zu einem Haufen auf dem Boden zusammen und keuchte vor Schmerz, während ich inbrünstig meine Seite umklammerte, in der Hoffnung den Schmerz davon abzuhalten meine Sinne zu verkrüppeln. Ich konnte meinen Vater praktisch knurren hören, als er in seinem harschem Tonfall sprach, "Wie kannst du jemals erwarten Teil von unser königlichen Garde zu werden, wenn du nicht einmal _halb_ so gut wie unsere Männer kämpfst?"

"Verzeihung, Vater." schaffte ich schwächlich zu antworten. Obwohl er mich heute Nacht im Grunde schon mehrere Male geschlagen hatte und dutzende Male mehr in den vergangenen Nächten, respektierte ich ihn immernoch in hohem Maße. Er war bei weitem kein gemeiner Basitin, er war nett, aber er war ebenfalls sehr streng, wenn es ums Training geht. Er hatte jedoch recht, ich war zum Äußersten entschlossen, Teil der Wache vom Königshof zu werden, aber ich brauchte dafür allerdings auch das Training um es zu schaffen.

Mein Vater griff meinen Arm und zog mich vom Boden hoch, dann entstaubte er meine Schultern, während er sich vorbeugte und den hölzernen Trainingsstab aufhob. "Das wird alles für diese Nacht gewesen sein, Raven... Was waren heute Nacht deine Fehler?"

Ich hustete, als ich sagte, "Scheitern, die Bewegungen meines Gegner vorherzusehen, zusammen mit einem Mangel an Reaktion..."

"Gut... zumindest _falls_ du gut genug im Training bist, könntest du als unsere Intelligenz-Generälin enden, anstelle nur eine einfachen Wache." Ich fühlte mich selber lächeln, bevor es schnell wieder weggewischt wurde, "Aber sie würden dich nicht als Wache akzeptieren, wenn du nicht einmal kämpfen kannst."

Leise seufzend, nickte ich in Verständniss und Vater ging weg und plazierte die Stäbe in einen Vorratsschuppen. Dann begannen wir nach Hause zu gehen...


	14. Freude und Trauer

**Kapitel 14: Freude... und Trauer**

**(Sa****m****)**

Ich sog ein paar mal tief die Luft ein und begann aufzuwachen, während ich die Zeltklappe leise im Morgenwind flattern hörte. Mein Arm war um etwas gewickelt, aber ich schob den Gedanken zur Seite, da ich es mit meinem Rucksack verwechselte. Mein anderer Arm ruhte unter meinem Kopf und neben mir, so vermutete ich, tat Jessie's Kopf dasselbe._ Ich wünschte, ich würde einfach wieder einschlafen... Ich habe sichergestellt, dass Jessie und ich weit ab von Pfad waren, damit wir nicht gestört werden._

Gähnend, begann ich meine Augen zu öffnen und fühlte dann, wie mein Rucksack sich etwas bewegte. _Hmm?_

Als ich hinuntersah bemerkte ich, dass ich irgendwie mit Jessie unter die Decke geraten bin und mein Arm war um ihre Seite gewickelt. Ich hatte mit meiner Vermutung richtig gelegen, ihr Kopf ruhte ebenfalls auf meinen anderen Arm. Jessie war buchsäblich gegen mich gepresst, während sie weiterhin schlief. Als ich aber fühlte, dass ihre Hand mit meiner verflochten war, zerfiel das Puzzle in meinem Kopf. _Wie sind wir so geendet?_

Ich versuchte mich wegzubewegen, aber ich wusste bereits, dass es vergebens sein würde; Dies bestätigte sich sogar noch mehr, als Jessie sich umdrehte und ihre Arme um mich schlang. _Nun, das hat meine Hand befreit, aber jetzt bin ich sogar noch mehr gefangen..._

Ich legte meine Hand einfach um ihren Rücken und seufzte, während sie ihren Kopf in meine Brust vergrub. Dabei wickelte sich ihr Schwanz langsam um mein Bein.

Als Jessie sprach, sprang ich beinahe auf, "Sam... Da ist etwas, das ich dir sagen muss."

"Nur zu, ich kann nich wirklich irgendwohin gehen... " erwiederte ich mit einer kleinen Menge an Sarkasmus. _Sie muss das geplant haben... Keineswegs würde sie genau dann aufwachen, wie ich es tue._

Jessie seufzte, als sie sagte, ihren Kopf noch immer an meiner Brust, "Ich... Ich komme in die Brunft..."

_Moment..._ "Was?" fragte ich, während fühlte, wie völliger Schock mich überkam. Ich erinnere mich an ein paar Male, als ich die Katze eines Nachbarn, oder den Hund von einem Freund in der Brunft gesehen habe. Um es freundich auszudrücken; Es war eigenartig. Jetzt stellt euch das mit einem Fuchs vor, der größer und Humanoid ist... Dann wird es besorgnisserregend offensichtlich, dass es eine oder zwei lange Wochen werden...

Jessie zog ihren Kopf von meiner Brust weg, als sie in meine Augen hochsah und ich sah ein sonderbares Licht in ihnen, als sie sich wiederholte," Ich komme in die... Brunft. Ich muss es dir jetzt sagen, bevor ich in der Brunft bin, damit du verstehst, dass ich nicht immer die Kontrolle über meine Handlungen haben werde.."

_Wow... uh... Zeit zum antworten..._

Ich öffnete meinen Mund, "Wie lang hält das überlicherweise bei dir an?"

Jessie seufzte, während sie ihren Kopf weiter zurückzog und ihn an meinem Arm ruhen ließ. Sie blickte mich mit ihren umwerfenden violetten Augen an. Dann schloss sie sie und sagte, "Es hält höchstens für etwa anderthalb Wochen an. Aber da ich, nun... Gefühle für dich habe... wird es für mich extrem schwer werden."

Du hast... Gefühle? Für mich?" fragte ich, während ich Wärme uneingeladen in meine Wangen aufsteigen spürte. Ja, ich war geschockt, um es ehrlich zu sagen; Ich hatte noch nie ein Mädchen gekannt, die auch nur im geringsten zugegeben hat, mich zu mögen. Es kümmerte mich nicht, dass das eine Mädchen, das dies tat, eine Füchsin war. Sie war in meinen Augen immernoch eine Person, aber es war trotzdem ein Schocker. Jessie nickte leicht, während sie ihre Augen öffnete und mich anblickte. Ich fragte, "Würde es falsch sein, wenn ich... Gefühle für dich haben würde?"

"Nicht für mich..." war ihre Antwort, während sie ihren Griff um meinem Rücken verstärkte. Ich lächelte, als sie das sagte, lehnte mich vor und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn, was sie ebenfalls zum lächeln brachte. Ich wich zurück und maskierte meine wahren Gefühle, als ich dachte, _Warum küsse ich sie ständig? Ich suche mir das nicht einmal aus. Es ist als ob ich dazu durch irgendeine Art Druck gezwungen werde..._

_Da sie ja ein humanoid_ ist... _frage ich mich, ob es einen Weg gibt, sie schneller aus der Brunft zu bekommen, wie einem Meschen von einer Krankheit zu heilen._ "Jessie, gibt es irgendeinen möglichen Weg, dich früher aus der Brunft zu bekommen, als in anderthalb Wochen?"

"Oh, um... ja..." antwortete sie, aber mit einer kleinlauten Stimme.

"Nun, was ist es?" fragte ich.

Ich fühlte ihren Schwanz leicht um mein Bein wickeln, während sie etwas unverständliches murmelte. "Was war das?" fragte ich sie erneut. Sie schaute in meine Augen hoch, als sie sagte, "Es beinhaltet etwas, das nur jemand anderes geben kann..." Das Fell in ihrem Gesicht fing an sich aufzustellen.

Kichernd, griff ich eine ihrer Hände, als ich sagte, "Erzähl es mir einfach... Ich verspreche, dass ich helfen werde, aber ich muss erst wissen was es ist."

Jessie's Wangen bekamen durch ihr goldenes Fell eine leichte Rotschattierung und sie bewegte ihren Kopf, bis ich ihren Atem auf meinem Ohr fühlen konnte. Sie flüsterte leise etwas und dann entstand eine Pause. Dann zog sie ihren Kopf weg und schaute auf den Boden. Ich hüstelte leise, während meine Wangen wegen den Neuigkeiten beinahe brannten und ich fragte, "Ist das wirklich der einzige Weg um es zu beschleunigen?"

Alles was sie tat, war zu nicken und ich schluckte schwer. _Nun, uh... Jetzt stecke ich ganz schön in der Zwickmühle... Nur dieses mal sowohl mental wie auch physich..._

Ich kicherte leise, was Jessie verwirrt und neugierig zu mir aufblicken ließ, also sagte ich, "Ich habe gerade versprochen, dir mit dem Problem zu helfen... Und ich breche meine Versprechen üblicherweise nicht..." Das ließ Jessie's Fell in ein dunkleres Rot anlaufen, "... aber falls ich überhaupt daran denken _sollte_, dieses Versprechen zu erfüllen... Sind wir nicht noch ein bisschen, ich weiß nicht, neu zu einander, um überhaupt _daran_ zu denken?"

Als ich endete, fühlte ich mich schlechte, aber ich wollte nicht _das_ tun um ihr zu helfen, obwohl ich in meinem Hinterkopf deutlich eine Stimme hören konnte, die immer wieder, _Tu es, tu es, tu es, _sagte. Jessie sagte, "Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich für die, die jünger sind als ich, aber das ist allerdings unter anderen Keidran..."

"Wie alt bist du eigentlich?" fragte ich. Sie sah wie in ihren frühen Zwanzigern oder zumindest wie in ihrem späten Teenageralter aus. Aber wenn sie _das_ in einem jüngeren Alter tun, dann muss ich in einer verrückten Welt sein.

"Ich glaube ich bin fünf Jahre alt... Sam?"

Ich starrte nur auf Jessie, während mein Mund vor Schock offen stand. Ich fühlte mich wie ein perverser Erwachsener, während ich versuchte nachzuvollziehen, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. "D- du- du bist FÜNF!?"

Jessie wich zurück, während ihre Ohren sich plötzlich anlegten und ich fühlte mich sofort schlecht. Sie nickte, während sie ihre Ohren rieb und sagte, "Keidran altern doppelt so schnell wie Menschen... führ jedes Jahr das du alterst, altere ich zwei..."

"Aber, du siehst wie in meinem Alter aus..." sagte ich leise.

"Ja... Keidran sterben bei einem Alter von zwanzig Jahren... Also werde ich für eine Weile wie du aussehen, bis ich..."

Sie musste den Satz nicht beenden, noch konnte sie es, als ich sie in eine feste Umarmung zog und drückte. "Es muss einen Weg geben um dich länger leben zu lassen! Magie... Sie könnte möglicherweise der Schlüssel für ein längeres Leben sein..."

"Sam..." Jessie schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf, während sie eine Hand auf meine Brust legte, "Nur Menschen können solche Magie wagen... Und nur die Templer können soviel Magie kanalisieren ohne zu sterben..."

Ich merkte, dass ich schwer schluckte, als ich wegsah und seufzte. "Ich werde Magie erlernen... oder jemanden finden, um solch einen Zauber für dich zu wirken."

Jessie lächelte, aber ich hörte ihren Magen grummeln und das ließ mich erleichtert auflachen, während ich sie freiließ und mich aufsetzte. Ich streckte meine Arme soweit wie ich konnte aus und schaute zu Jessie, während ich fragte, "Wonach ist dir heute morgen mehr zu Essen? Etwas Trockenfleisch oder Fisch?"

Sie lächelte, während sie sich ebenfalls langsam in eine sitzende Position begab. Dann rollte sie die Decke von sich runter und sagte, "Fleisch bitte..."

**(Raven)**

* * *

*seufz*_ Ich wünste, ich könnte die Welt bereisen und die anderen Länder sehen, aber ich habe mich bereits dazu entschieden eine Königswache zu werden... _Ich saß auf den Klippen nahe dem Meer und genoss die beruhigende Seebriese, während sie von kleinen Wassertropfen begleitet wurde. Ich griff hinab, hob einen kleinen rundlichen Stein auf und warf schmiss ihn hinaus in das Meer hinein. Ich lächelte, als der Stein anmutig durch die Luft flog und ein dutzend Fuß entfernt ins Wasser platschte. Ich sog tief die Luft ein, nahm meinen Umhang und wickelte ihn komfortabel um mich, während ich meinen Kopf auf meine Knie senkte.

_Vielleicht wird irgendwann jemand von der Aussenwelt unsere Insel besuchen kommen, sodass ich sie sehen kann, während ich immernoch trainiere eine Wache zu werden._ Ich saß da für ungefähr ein dutzend Minuten in meine eigenen Gedanken versunken, bevor ich ein Lächeln über meine Schnautze ziehen ließ und leise kicherte. _Wer weiß, vielleicht kann ich ihnen die Stadt zeigen, während sie hier sind, oder ich könnte ihnen sogar die verschiedenen Teile der Wälder und Felder zeigen. Ich hoffe, wenn es Menschen sind, dass sie dieses mal daran denken, ihre Keidran ordentlich zu bekleiden... Was für eine merkwürdige Welt, wo sie nackt rumlaufen können._

"Ich sollte besser nach Hause gehen, bevor Vater für das frühmorgendliche Training bereit ist..." Ich stieß einen weiteren Seufzer aus, während ich langsam aufstand und anfing, entlang der steinige Küste zur Wiese hochzuwandern.

Als ich das Grass erreichte, begann ich in einem langsamen Tempo zu joggen, damit ich nicht zu viel Zeit benötigte. Ich hatte gelernt dass, wenn ich gehe, ich um die zwei Stunden brauche um nach Hause zu gelangen, eine einzelne Stunde, wenn ich jogge und wenn ich das Gefühl hatte, mich richtig anzustrengen, nur fünfzehn Minuten mit einem Vollsprint.

…

Entlang des Kopfsteinpflasterweges, passte ich auf, nicht zwischen eine der großen Lücken zu treten, in denen sich üblicherweise Schlamm ansammelte. Mein Umhang klebte an meinem Rücken wie eine zweite Haut und ich fühlte, wie er den größten Teil meines Schwanzes bedeckte; Da ich immernoch jung war, war der Umhang für meinen kleineren weiblichen Körper immernoch ziemlich groß. _Ich bin nur fünf, aber selbst die anderen weiblichen Basitin sind größer als ich es bin._

Viele der Gebäude, an denen ich vorbeiging, hatten jemanden in einem Stuhl vor ihnen sitzen, genauso wie verschiedene Gärten und Büsche, die an den Rändern ihrer Grundstücke wuchsen. Ich bemerkte ein paar von den giftigen und den bei Berührung giftigen Pflanzen, aber sie beeinflussten nur jene, die nicht von den Basitin Inseln kamen; Deshalb hatte ich keine Furcht, als ich an ihnen vorbei ging und viele ihrer Blätter berührte, während ich passierte.

Als ich um eine Ecke bog, sah ich mein Zuhause nahe dem Ende der Straße und dicht bei dem Wald. Ich lächelte, während ich beschleunigte. Ich war bereits auf halbem Weg da, als ich meinen Vater auf der Veranda stehen sah. Ich wurde nich langsamer, aber mein Lächeln glitt von meinem Gesicht, während ich mich meinem Zuhause näherte. Er hielt einen der Übungsstäbe, aber auf eine Weise, die etwas anderes in seiner Körperhaltung zeigte... Etwas, dass ich noch nie zuvor von ihm zur Schau gestellt bekommen habe; Schwäche.

Ich begann leicht zu joggen und erreichte schnell das Haus, als mein Vater sich hinkniete und mir kurz ein seltenes Lächeln schenkte, obwohl ich Bitterkeit darin erkennen konnte. Ich zuckte zurück, als er eine Hand entlang meiner Wange ruhen ließ. Etwas war nicht in Ordnung, wenn er versuchte, mir Zuneigung zu schenken. Er seufzte, während er seinen Kopf senkte und schüttelte, "Raven... Wenn du reingehst musst du verstehen, dass du deiner Mutter äußerste Liebenswürdigkeit und Sorge zeigen musst..."

"Was ist loß?" fragte ich, während ich vor seiner Hand zurückwich.

"Deine Mutter und ich... nun, sag mir wie Alt wurde deine Mutter bei ihrem letzten Geburtstag?" fragte mein Vater.

"Sie wurde dreiundachzig... Was ist loß Vater?"

Mein Vater seufzte erneut, bevor er sagte, "Ich werde in ein paar Tagen zweiundachzig... Weist du, wie lange wir Basitin leben... Ich gebe dir einen Hinweiß, wir altern genauso wie Menschen."

"Keiner hat mir je erzählt, wie lange wir leben Vater." antwortete ich, während ich eine Träne in seinem Auge formen sah.

"Ein durchschnittliches Leben für einen Basitin beträgt achzig Jahre... Deine Mutter und ich haben diese Alter überschritten..." Mein Vater schaute ernst zu mir hoch, als die einsame Träne seine Wange hinunterlief, "... Deine Mutter... Sie ist am sterben."

Es war, als ob er mir mit einem Übungsstab mehrere Male ins Gesicht geschlagen hätte... Ich blieb mit einem schmerzhaften Schock zurück, während seine Worte einsanken und ich fühlte mich, als ob meine Welt langsam mein Bewustsein erdrücken würde, während es plötzlich schwerer wurde zu atmen. Mein Vater nahm meine Hand, als er wieder aufstand, aber er ließ den Übungsstab auf dem Boden, während er mich mit hinein nahm. Langsam und blind, folgte ich ihm, während mein Herz schwächlich in meiner Brust schlug. Wir gingen an der Küche, dem Esszimmer, dem Waschraum und an meinem Schlafzimmer vorbei, bis wir letzendlich an der letzten Tür ankamen und mein Vater sie langsam öffnete.

Als die Tür offen war, sah ich meine Mutter, mit der Decke größtenteils über ihrer Taille gezogen, in ihrem Bett liegen. Sie lächelte warm zu uns hinüber und hielt mir, gerade als mein Vater seinen Griff von meiner Hand löste, eine Hand aus. Ich schniefte, während Tränen anfingen meine Sicht zu vernebeln und es fühlte sich an, als ob etwas endgültig in meinem Geist zerbrochen wäre. Alles was ich tun konnte, war nach vorne zu taumeln. Tränen flossen mein Gesicht in schrecklichen Sturzbächen hinunter und ich konnte nur ein einzelnes Wort sagen, "Mom..."


	15. Frühe Streitfälle

**Kapitel 15: Frühe Streitfälle...**

**(Sa****m****)**

Jessie und ich sind entlang des Pfades gewandert, seitdem wir eine Stadt von der Spitze des Hügels aus gesehen haben. Während wir gingen, vertrieben wir wir uns die Zeit, indem wir uns einfach über zufällige Themen unterhielten. Darunter mehr Geschichte über Jessie's Welt, meiner Welt, während ich zwischendurch versuchte, sie dazu zu bringen, sich wieder normal zu benehmen. Jessie war keine schlechte Person und sie bereitete auch keine Schwierigkeiten, aber ihre Brunft war es, was mich störte, nicht zu vergessen, dass ich wollte, dass sie schnell daraus kommt. Ihr Schwanz wickelte sich ständig um mein Bein, während ihr Ohren umherzuckten, nur um wieder an mir zu enden. Die Hälfte der Zeit, die wir gingen, versuchte ich sie dazu zu bringen meinen Arm, Körper und in einem Fall meinen Hals loszulassen. Sie war sehr gut erzogen, wenn sie nicht in der Brunft war, aber da sie nun darin war, war sie wie ein Kind, oder wie ein hormonelles Teenager Mädchen. _Nun, sie ist bereits durch ein Viertel ihrer Lebensspanne, also entspricht sie einer Menschenfrau in ihren frühen Zwanzigern..._

"Jessie... Gibt es irgendeine andere Alternative um dich aus der Brunft zu bekommen?" fragte ich, als ihr Schwanz wieder einmal über mein Bein strich. Ich schaute zu ihr hinüber, als ihr Griff um meine Hand sich verstärkte und ihre violeten Augen fanden ihren Weg in die meinen und sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Ich seufzte, während wir weiterhin den Pfad in Richtung Stadt hinunterliefen, aber es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich ihren Schwanz ein weiteres mal entlang meines Schenkels fühlte.

Nachdem ich einen genervten Seufzer ausstieß, zuckte Jessie leicht zusammen, während ihre Ohren sich anlegten und sie etwas murmelte, das selbst für mich zu leise war. "Wie bitte, Jessie?" fragte ich, in der Hoffnung, dass sie nicht um etwas gefragt hat, das ich nicht gehört habe.

"Es tut mir leid... Es ist schwerer, mich zu kontrollieren, als du denkst..." sagte sie und ich konnte die angespannte Trauer in ihrer Stimme vernehmen. "Ich weiß... Du solltest nicht diejenige sein, die sich entschuldigt."

Ich spürte, wie sie sich etwas mehr an meinen Körper lehnte, während ihr Schwanz ein weiters Mal über mein Bein strich, aber dieses Mal war ich gewillt, ihn dort zu lassen. _Vielleicht sollte ich ich diese neue Jessie genauso wie die alte Jessie umarmen, anstelle so sehr wegzuscheuen... Wer weiß, vielleicht hilft es ihr, wenn ich ihr nur ein bischen Zuneigung zeige. Dennoch denke ich nicht, dass ich _das_ tun werde, um sie schneller aus der Brunft zu bekommen. Das ist mehr als nur ein einfachen Handel, das ist etwas viel größeres als nur eine einfache Anfrage..._

Das Geräusch von einem Streit vor uns erreichte unsere Ohren und brachte Jessie und mich beinahe sofort auseinander, wenn auch nur für einen Fuß. _Wenigstens kann sie esin dem Wissen bekämpfen, dass jetzt andere in der Nähe sind, obwohl ich hoffe, dass sich das nicht allzu bald ändert._ Wir fingen an, einen Hügel zu erklimmen, als ich den Geruch von etwas schrecklich verbranntem vernahm, beinahe wie Fleisch, dass Stunden auf dem Grill geblieben ist, nachdem es ferig war. Das Bild von einem Holzkohle Steak auf einem Feuer, gemischt mit dem Geruch in der Luft, bracht mich zum würgen. Ich schaute neben mir und sah, dass Jessie eine ähnliche Reaktion hatte, obwohl sie ihre Hand benutzte um ihr Schautze und ihre Nase zu bedecken.

Als wir uns näherten, konnte ich die lauten Stimmen ausmachen, die die Quelle des Streites waren. Ich hörte einen frustrierten Schrei, während eine andere Stimme laut und deutlich schrie, "...Und ich habe dir bereits erzählt, dass man kein Fleisch kocht, das bereits geschwärzt ist!"

"Warum kochst du dann nicht anstelle!?" schrei die andere Stimme. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatten wir den Hügel erklommen und wurden von der Ansicht eines Lagers begrüßt, das so aussah, als ob es gerade abgebaut werden würde. Zehn Stangen waren über dem Boden verstreut, Decken waren auf der Seite eines geöffneten Wagens gehäuft und die Pferde waren an den Wagen gespannt. Der auffälligste Teil des Lagers waren zwei sich streitende Männer, während ein Lagerfeuer neben ihnen war, von dem pechschwarzer Rauch aus etwas aufstieg, von dem ich annahm, das es ein selbstgemachter Grill war. Die zwei Männer fuhren fort sich zu streiten, während der schwarze Rauch höher und höher über ihnen anstieg und ich schüttelte meinen Kopf.

Mich zu Jessie hinunterbeugend, wisperte ich, "Wir werden an diesen zwei einfach vorbeigehen ohne etwas zu sagen... Sie scheinen die Art von Leuten zu sein die... Wie sagt man dass...? Idioten sind..."

Ich sah Jessie lächeln und erwiederte die Geste, während ich mich wieder aufrichtete. Als wir uns näherten, bemerkten uns die zwei Männer. Derjenige, der anscheinend das Fleisch verbrannt hatte, schlug auf die Schulter seinen Partners, oder Freundes und sagte, "Das ist es, was wir brauchen! Einen Sklaven, der das Kochen übernimmt... Geh und kauf diesen Sklaven, damit wir wieder weiter können."

Wärend wir weitergingen, griff ich Jessie's Schulter und verlagerte ihr Gewicht, sodass sie auf die andere Seite meines Körpers bewegt wurde. Einer der Männer kam auf uns zu und ich flüsterte, "Ich werde mich um diese Typen kümmern, sollten sie irgendetwas versuchen."

"Oye, wieviel willst du für deinen Sklaven haben?" fragte der Mann, während wir uns näherten.

"Sie ist nicht zu verkaufen." sagte ich bestimmt und lief weiterhin den Pfad entlang. Er schien das nicht als eine Antwort zu akzeptieren, während er einen Münzbeutel hervorholte und sie öffnete. Dann nahm er ein paar Münzen heraus.

Er stellte sich vor mich hin, was mich zum halten brachte und ich knurrte beinahe vor Ärger, als er sagte, "Goldmünzen anstelle von Silber. Ich werde dir _zehn_ Goldmünzen für sie geben, du _wirst nirgendwo_ ein bessers Angebot finden."

"Sie ist _nicht_ zu _kaufen_." sagte ich ein weiteres Mal und stellte sicher, das hinter jedem Wort Nachdruck steckte.

"Sir, ich _bestehe_ darauf, dass mein Währung gut ist. Werdet ihr fünfzig Goldmünzen akzeptieren?" Jessie erzitterte neben mir und ich begab mich dicht zu ihr und fragte leise, "Wieviel ist das?"

Sie lehnte sich hoch und flüsterte in mein Ohr, "Das ist genug, um eine kleine Armee zu ernähren."

Ich pfiff leise, während ich ein weiteres mal den Mann ansah und sagte, "Ein weiteres Mal werde ich dein Angebot nicht annehmen. Jetzt ist es an mir darauf zu bestehen, dass du mir aus dem Weg gehst, bevor ich dich dazu bringe."

Das bracht ihn dazu, mich finster anzusehen, während er sagte, "Ich habe Verbindungen mit den Templern Sir. Ich bestehe darauf, dass du sie verkaufst, oder ich werde sie einfach konfiszieren... einmischen in Templer Angelegenheiten." Sein Partner, so vermutete ich, kam hinüber und stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen ein paar Fuß hinter ihn.

Ich spottete, während ich meinen Kopf schüttelte, "Ich habe keine Angst vor irgendeine Templer Drohung, jetzt _beweg_ dich."

"Schön, dann werde ich einfach dein Eigentum hier nehmen." Er griff nach Jessie, die schnell zurückwich. Mit der Präzision, die nur jemand haben kann der weiß, wie man mit einem Gewehr umgeht, nahm ich es von meinem Rücken und rammte den Griff hart gegen seine Brust. Er taumelte rückwärts und umklammerte seine Brust, während ich das Gewehr umdrehte und damit auf den anderen Kerl zielte. Dabei ließ ich eine Hand auf dem Bolzen ruhen._ Nicht nötig, jetzt schon eine Kugel zu laden..._

Der Mann, der nach Jessie gegriffen hatte, keuchte, während er seine Brust umfasste und ich sagte, "Alles was ihr wissen müsst ist, dass ich euch annähernd eintausend Jahre an Technologie voraus bin. Da wo ich herkomme, existiert keine Magie, darum ist meine Waffe besser geeignet andere zu töten, als blaues leuchtendes Licht. Ich _bestehe_ darauf, dass ihr zurückweicht und von meinem Sklaven fern bleibt."

Wir gingen an den Mann vorbei und als wir das taten, stellte ich sicher, dass der Mann von uns fern blieb. Ich drehte mich um und ging mit Jessie weiter. Dabei hielt ich mein Gewehr für den Fall bereit, dass sie nicht aus ihrem kürzlichen Fehler gelernt hatten.

Nachdem wir ein Gebiet voller Bäumen umrundet hatten, seufzte ich, schlang mein Gewehr über die Schulter, sah zu Jessie hinüber und bemerkte, wie sie leicht zitterte, während sie ihren buschigen Schwanz hielt. Ich wollte sie in die Arme nehmen, um sie zu beruhigen, aber ich wollte es nicht riskieren, besonders wenn sie wirklich Verbindungen mit den Templern hatten.

Ich seufzte, als ich entschied, dass ich es riskieren konnte, also legte ich meinen Arm um ihre Schultern und fragte, "Glaubst du, dass sie wirklich Templer waren, oder nur geblufft haben?"

Jessie lehnte sich dichter zu mir, obwohl sie immernoch ihrne Schwanz hielt. "Niemand, ausser Templer, riskieren es jemals so viele Münzen mit sich rumzutragen, besonders _Gold_münzen."

Ich ließ das einsinken und rollte es ein wenig in meinem Kopf umher, während Jessie sich langsam beruhige und ihren Kopf an meinen Arm lehnte. Jessie mochte nichts allzu besonderes für mich sein, aber ich behielt für sie immernoch einen Platz in meinem Herzen. Selbst wenn nicht, würde ich sie trotzdem an niemanden verkaufen.

Plötzlich stieß ich ein Kichern aus und schaute auf Jessie's verwirrtes Gesicht hinab. Ich hob meine andere Hand und brachte das Haar auf ihrem Kopf durcheinander, während ich sagte, "Wir sind auf dem Weg die Basitin zu sehen, also brauchen wir uns nicht um sie zu sorgen! Falls ich jemanden finden kann, der bereit ist uns mitzunehmen, werden wir noch vor heute Nacht auf einem Schiff sein!"

Das Lächeln auf Jessie's Schnautze war etwas, über das ich froh war es zu sehen. Ich sah sie kurz hinter uns blicken, als das Lächeln etwas verschwand. Ich schaute über meine Schulter und in Richtung des Waldes und versuchte etwas ungewöhnliches zu entdecken. Alles schien normal und in Ordnung, ausgenommen von einer kleinen Stelle gerade ausserhalb der Baumgrenze. "Hast du etwas gehört?"

"Ja... Aber ich weiß nicht was..."

Keuchend, stellte ich mich schnell vor Jessie, während ich mein Gewehr von meinem Rücken nahm und mich hinkniete. Die Luft flickrte an einer Stelle, obwohl es höchte unscheinbar war. Jessie kniete sich schnell neben mir hin und ich fragte, "Sieht du diese Stelle... Wo die Luft sich etwas bewegt?"

Ich wand meine Augen nicht ab, aber ich sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel ihren Kopf schütteln. Ich fluchte und Jessie schaute mich überrascht an, als ich sagte, "Bedeck deine Ohren..."

Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und rief, "Du bei dem Wald, zeige dich!"

_Dieses Kräuseln... Ich schwöre auf das Leben von allem das ich kenne und liebe, dass das wie das Tarnfeld von den Halo Spielen ist... _Das Kräuseln bewegte sich etwas zur Seite, also lud ich schnell mein Gewehr und zielte durch das, was von meinem Zielfernrohr übrig geblieben ist und justierte es so gut wie ich es konnte mit der Zielhilfe. Den Abzug zu betätigen war immer ein Nervenkitzel, ausser es war auf jemanden oder etwas gerichtet, das man nicht sehen konnte. Der Rückstoß in meiner Schulter rüttelte meine Zähne, als das helle Aufblitzen von der Mündung die Kugel ausspie. Die trübe graue Kugel war nicht einmal für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu sehen, bevor Erde von dem Boden hochflog und die Luft um das Schimmern herum besprühte. Ich beobachtete, wie das schimmernde Ding kleiner wurde, aber die Erde landete _tatsächlich_ auf etwas, da sie mitten in der Luft schweben blieb.

"Der nächste Schuss wird dich treffen, zeige dich sofort!" Das Gewehr nachladend, zielte ich direkt auf das Zentrum von der schimmernden Masse. Kurz darauf materialisierte sich ein schwarzer Umhang in der Luft und auf dem Boden saß, mit den Händen über seinen Kopf, ein Keidran; Ein Wolf nahm ich an. Ich schüttelte langsam meinen Kopf, während ich mein Gewehr wieder umlegte und aufstand. Ich nahm Jessie's Hand und half ihr hoch auf ihr Füße, während ich grummelte, "Magie... Bin ich froh, dass meine Welt keine hatte..."

Mich umdrehend, sah ich, dass der Wolf seine Hände gesenkt hatte und rief, "Folge uns _nicht_; Ich werde sicherstellen, dass ich nicht verfehle, wenn ich dich fange." _Und ich habe meine gesammte Geduld verloren, um mich mit irgendwelchen weiteren Narren abzugeben..._

Jessie schaute zu mir hinüber und ich schaute zurück und murmelte, "Können wir einen Tag haben, ohne dass ihn uns jemand ruiniert?"

Sie wisperte genauso leise, "Vielleicht sollten wir uns einfach anhören, was er zu sagen hat."

Nachdem sie geendet hat, fühlte ich ihren Schwanz gegen die Rückseite von meinem Bein schlagen, während sie weiterhin in meine Augen sah. Verzweifelt versuchte ich nein zu sagen, aber ich konnte es nicht, während ich in ihre Augen sah, noch konnte ich wegsehen, da ihre Augen mich bezauberten. Ich stöhnte leise, als ich mich endlich umdrehte und zu dem Wolf hinübersah. "Was ist es, was du willst?"

Der Wolf schien verwirrt und als er sprach, tat er es in der Sprache von den Wölfen, die mich geheilt hatten. "_Ich verstehe ihn nicht, was hat er gesagt?_"

Jessie trat etwas vor und überraschte mich, als sie denselben Dialekt benutzte, den der andere Keidran kannte. _Warum bin ich überrascht? Sie ist letztendlich ein Keidran, also ist es nur natürlich, dass sie die Sprache kennt richtig? _"_Er möchte wissen was du willst; Wir reisen zu der Stadt um das Meer zu überqueren._"

Während ich sie überrascht ansah, antwortete der Wolf, "_Erzähl ihm, dass ich nur meine Magie geübt habe. Ich hoffe, dass ich eines Tages ein bewnderter Magier werde!_" Was auch immer der Wolf gesagt hatte, er schien stolz seine Brust herauszustrecken.

Jessie schaute mich mit einem Schmunzeln an und sagte, "Er hat seine Magie geübt und möchte ein Magier werden..."

Ich schaute lächelnd zu dem Wolf zurück, während ich meinen Rucksack abnahm. _In der letzten Woche habe ich mehr Freunde unter den lokalen Keidran gewonnen, als unter den Menschen... Ich denke, ich kann das am laufen halten..._ Ich grub durch meinen Rucksack, nahm eine einzelne Münze und streckte meine Hand aus. "Sag ihm, er soll hierher kommen."

"_Komm her, er möchte dir etwas geben... glaube ich?_" Ich beobachtete den Wolf und er schien zu zögern, als fügte Jessie hinzu, "_Er ist nicht gemein, wie die anderen Menschen, du kannst diesen hier vertrauen._"

"_Woher soll ich das wissen?_"

"_Er hat mir meine Sklaverei genommen. Ich reise mit ihm, weil er scheinbar in viele Kämpfe mit anderen Menschen gerät..._" Jessie lachte ein wenig, als sie mich mit einem warmen Lächeln ansah. Was auch immer sie gesagt hatte, es brachte den Wolf dazu, zu mir hinüber zu kommen und ich hielt meine Handfläche nach unten. Langsam und vorsichtig, hielt er eine seiner Hände unter meine Hand und als er da war, senkte ich sie und ließ die Münze in seine Hand fallen. Nachdem ich meine Hand weggezogen hatte, schienen beide, Jessie und der Wolf, geschockt, besonders der Wolf; In seiner Hand lag eine einzelne Goldmünze.

Als Jessie mich mit einem erstaunten Ausdruck ansah, zuckte ich mit den Schultern und sagte, "Was? Ich finde die Keidran wesentlich netter als die Menschen... Nun, die meisten von ihnen."

"_Ich... Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll..._"

Jessie und ich sahen den Wolf an und Jessie sagte, "_Bei ihm ist es nicht nötig etwas zu sagen. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, das er nett ist._"

Er nickte langsam seinen Kopf zu dem, was Jessie gesagt hatte. Als ich mir sicher war, dass nichts anderes mehr gesagt werden würde, nahm ich Jessie's Hand und zog sie mit mir die Straße hinunter. "Das war etwas sehr nettes, was du getan hast Sam."

"Es ist besser Freunde, als Feinde zu machen... Ich bin nur froh, dass ich ihn nicht erschossen habe." sagte ich zurück. _Wer weiß, ich könnte eines Tages die Hilfe eines Magiers gebrauchen._

**(Jessie)**

* * *

Sam sprach mit einem Mann auf dem Dock, während ich an dem Ufer stand, still wünschend, dass es einen anderen Weg zu den Basitin Inseln gäbe. Während ich hinreisen und sehen wollte wie ein Basitin aussieht, so war dies nicht der Grund weshalb ich mich über das Wasser begab. Hauptsächlich ging ich, weil ich länger in Sam's Nähe bleiben konnte, wenn ich mit ihm auf eine Bootstour ginge. Während ich ein Keidran war und nach Hause wollte, so wollte ich auch bei Sam bleiben und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob mein Dorf einem Menschen erlauben würde, mit ihnen zu leben. _Es gab da einen Ort irgendwo im Wolfsterritorium, aber ich habe nie erfahren wo er sich befand... Irgendetwas über Menschen und Keidran in einem einzelnem Dorf ohne Konflikt._

Ich bemerkte, wie Sam dem Mann etwas übergab, von dem ich nur annehmen konnte, dass es die Bezahlung für unsere Reise war. Er lief bald wieder zu mir zurück, während der Mann den anderen Keidran Sklaven und ein paar muskelösen Menschen etwas andeutete. _Ich hoffe, dass nichts passiert, während wir auf See sind... Nur die Götter wissen, was passieren wird, wenn ich falle und in..._

Ich erschauderte und schob den Gedanken fort, während Sam näher kam. Als er mich erreichte, lächelte er und sagte, "Sie hatten nur noch einen einzigen Raum für zwei übrig gehabt... Es könnte ein bisschen mehr gekostet haben, aber ich muss zugeben, dass es das wert sein wird. Lass uns gehen, sie setzen bald die Segel."

Ein Lächeln auf meine Schnauze zwingend, nickte ich, während ich neben ihm auf das zweimastige Handelsschiff zuging. Es war eines von diesen extrem großen und dicken, bei dem die Segel doppelt so groß waren wie das Schiff. Dass ließ es aber nicht viel schneller werden. Ich schaute zu Sam hinüber, als er kicherte. Er sah mich an und sagte, "Ich habe den Kapitän prahlen hören, dass er das größte Schiff in jeder Flotte habe, direkt nach denen von dem Templern. Aber wenn ich daran denke, wie _klein_ es im vergleich zu denen ist, von wo ich herkomme, würde es wie ein Kieselstein neben einem Felsen aussehen."

Ich grinnste, als er mir das erzählte. _Er vergisst, dass ich nicht von seiner Welt kenne... Ich wünschte, er würde sich endlich mal daran erinnern._


	16. Verursachen Probleme

**Kapitel 16: ...verursachen Probleme**

**-Zwei Tage später-**

**(Rave****n****)**

Während die Sonne hoch im Himmel stand, zwitscherten Vögel und die See war ruhig und rollte sanft durch die leichte, kühle Brise, die darüber wehte. Trotz all der guten und erstaunlich beruhigenden Effekte, die die Welt um mich herum zur Schau stellte, war ich immer noch auf einem Felsen zusammengerollt, mit meinem Kopf auf meinen Knien. Ich konnte mein Haar fühlen, wie es herunter und über meine Arme hing. Mein Fell begann seinen Glanz zu steigern, jetzt wo mein Vater mich nicht mehr in der Nacht trainierte, aber ich konnte ebenfalls den Schmerz, der von ihm ausging, spüren. Die Tatsache, dass er so alt war und selbst ebenfalls kurz vor dem Tod stand, belastete mich sehr. Ich konnte nicht den Gedanken ertragen, dass ich bald alleine sein würde.

Ich schaute zu dem Meer auf und sah dunkle Wolken nahe dem Horizont. Das war exakt wie ich mich mit dem Wirbelwind aus Emotionen in mir fühlte. Ich hatte niemanden, mit dem ich reden konnte, niemanden der wissen würde, wie ich mich fühlte, den Schmerz mit mir teilen würde oder mit dem ich mich wohl fühlen würde. Das Aufleuchten innerhalb des Sturms erinnerten mich, wie schnell sich ein Kampf anfühlt; Wellen des Schmerzes in schneller Reihenfolge, bevor es eine kurze Pause gab, nur damit sie schneller als das letzte Mal wiederkommen.

Ich brachte meine Hand hoch, wischte meine Haare aus meinem Gesicht, während ein paar weitere Tränen aus meinen Augen rannen.

**(Sam)**

Jessie lag auf ihrem Bett, während ich zur Tür hinüberging und hinausschaute. Als ich den Gang zu beiden Seiten hinuntersah, waren weder Menschen noch Keidran zu sehen, also schloss ich die Tür und verriegelte sie. Ich drehte mich nach ein paar Sekunden um, ging zu Jessie hinüber, kniete mich neben sie hin und plazierte meine Stirn auf ihre, als sie mich ansah. Sie sah vollkommen miserabel aus, während ihre Augen nur Sorge und Furcht zeigten. Ich hob eine meiner Hände und rieb ihre Wange bis sie ihre Augen schloss. "Ich weiß, dass du das hier nicht magst Jessie, aber ich verspreche dir, dass nichts passieren wird. Ich bin hier bei dir, also sorge dich nicht..."

_Wenn sie mir gesagt hätte, dass sie nicht schwimmen kann, bevor wir die Segel gesetzt haben, hätte ich mich dazu entschieden mit ihr woanders hinzugehen. Sie benimmt sich so schon die ganze Zeit, seitdem der Sturm angefangen hat; Es fängt an mir Sorgen zu machen..._

Ich zog meine Stirn von ihrer weg und hörte sie sagen, "_Ich kann_ aber nicht anders, als mir Sorgen zu machen Sam. Wenn ich daran denke, dass wir auf einem Schiff sind, bin ich nunmal besorgt. Der Sturm macht mir nur noch mehr Angst, weil alles an dass ich denken kann ist, dass wenn etwas das Schiff trifft, wir nur ein weiteres Stück Trüm-"

Ich presste meinen Mund gegen ihre Schnautze, bevor sie weiterreden konnte und sah den Schock gemixt mit der Lust durch ihre Züge gleiten. Ich zog weg und fragte, "Ist das besser?"

Jessie nickte, während sie ihre Augen schloss und für das erste mal lächelte, seitdem wir auf das Schiff gegangen sind. Ich stand von dem Boden auf und setzte mich auf ihr Bett. Ich lächelte, als sie näherrückte, also entschied ich, mich neben sie hinzulegen, während ihr Schwanz seinen Weg zu meinen Bein fand und sie ihre Arme um meinen Körper schlang. Ich tat dasselbe, abgesehen von dem Part mit dem Schwanz, und zog sie dichter zu mir. Als sie ihren Kopf in meine Brust vergrub, rieb ich sanft ihren Rücken; _Gott sei dank war ich klug genug Deodorant in meinen Rucksack zu packen! Es wir wie die Hölle sein, wenn es mir ausgeht..._

Während ich Jessie hielt, bemerkte ich nicht das Schaudern, dass durch das Schiff ging. Allerding erfuhr ich davon, als Jessie in meinen Armen zitterte. Ich hielt sie noch fester und schaute sie an, während sie sich zurückzog und mich mit ihren traurigen, violetten Augen ebenfalls ansah. Ich seufzte, als sich Tränen in ihren Augen formten und fing an leise beruhigende Geräusche zu machen, während ich ihren Hinterkopf beruhigend rieb. Jessie bewegte sich ein wenig hoch, bis ihr Kopf neben meinem war und sie ihn an meine Schulter lehnte. "Alles wird gut gehen Jessie... Falls etwas passieren sollte, dann bin ich ein ausserordentlich guter Schwimmer. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas passiert, das kan ich dir versichern."

Es waren immernoch Tränen in ihren Augen, als die Furch in ihnen langsam schwand und ich bemerkte ein blaues Glühen in dem Raum. Ich schaute nach unten und bemerkte, dass das Fell nahe ihrem Brustkorb glühte. "Jessie, darf ich mal deinen Anhänger sehen?"

Sie sah verwirrt aus, aber nickte dennoch und zog ihn hervor. Er glühte in einem leuchtenden Blau, aber in der Mitte des Steines war ein schwaches pinkes Glühen. "...Interessant." murmelte ich. _Ich frage mich... Ich habe von Steinen wie diesen gehört, die von amerikanischen Ureinwohnern in ihren Läden verkauft werden..._

Ich pfiff, lenkte Jessie's Aufmerksamkeit von dem Stein ab und presste schnell meine Lippen gegen ihre, bevor sie Zeit hatte zu reagieren. Während der Kuss nur ein Experiment mit dem Stein war, fühlte ich dennoch mein Herz in meiner Kehle schlagen. Auf Jessie wirkte er aber viel stärker, da sie fest zurückpresste. _Moment... Sie ist noch immer in der Brunft oder? Das würde das hier dann zu einer schlechten Idee machen..._

Ich entschied mich dazu es Jessie zu überlassen den Kuss zu beenden. Es dauerte eine Weile, aber als sie ihn letztendlich beendete, sog ich tief die Luft ein, währed sie schwer gegen meine Brust lehnte. Ich griff hinunter, fasste die Kette und folgte dem Metall, bis ich den Stein erreichte. Ich sah ihn an und kicherte leise. "Hey Jessie, dein Anhänger ist wie ein Stimmungsring..." sagte ich, während auf das nun tief purpurne Glühen von dem Stein schaute. Jessie schaute ebenfalls und als sie das tat, pulsierte der Stein.

Jessie blickte wieder hoch in meine Augen, während sie lächelte und lehnte sich wieder vor um mich erneut zu küssen, stoppte allerdings, als ein Klopfen von der Tür ertönte. Ich habe den Kuss schon erwartet, also war ich enttäuscht, als ich nur ihren Atem über meinen Lippen spürte. Ich küsste sie flüchtig, stand auf und ging zu der Tür hinüber. Ich entriegelte das große Schloss und öffnete die Tür. Dahinter stand ein braun-schwarzer Hund mit einem Tablett. "Hallo Sir, ihre Bestellung ist hier."

Ich lächelte, als ich das Tablett entgegen nahm und nickte. "Danke, gibt es sonst noch etwas, wobei ich dir helfen kann?"

Der Hund schüttelte seinen langsam seinen Kopf, als er stumpf antwortete, "Nein danke Sir, einen schönen Tag noch..."

Nachdem er gegangen war, schloss ich dir Tür und verriegelte sie erneut. Danach ging ich zu Jessie zurück und setzte das Tablett auf meinem Bett ab, während ich mich auf ihres setzte. Sie sah mich mit dem erwarteten besorgtem Blick an, als ich fragte, "Warum war er so? Es war, als ob er nicht einmal Emotionen hatte, während er mit mir sprach..."

Jessie seufzte, als sie ihre Augen schloss und sagte, "Das ist wegen seinen Gehorsamkeitszauber, die in seinen Handschellen und seinem Halsband sind. Das ist es, was einen Sklaven dazu bringt etwas zu tun und sie tun _alles_ was ihr Meister ihnen befiehlt; Das war der Grund, warum ich dich angegriffen habe, als du mich freigesetzt hattest. Ich wollte nicht wieder zurück und Befehlen gehorchen müssen..."

"Oh... Das muss mies sein..." sagte ich leise. Ich sah zu dem Tablett hinüber, das scheinbar dafür gemacht wurde um auch Essen und nicht nur Getränke zu halten. Ich drehte mich wieder Jessie zu, wickelte sie in meine Arme und zog sie hoch, bis sie in einer sitzenden Position war. "Zeit zu essen..."

* * *

**(Jessie)**

Der Sturm hatte nachgelassen, was Sam und mir die Gelegenheit ließ auf dem Deck zu stehen und die See dabei zu beoobachten, wie sie an uns vorbeizog. Ich habe gesehen, wie ein paar der anderen Menschen an Bord durch das Schwanken krank wurden. Weder Sam noch ich wurden wie sie krank und darüber war ich froh. Als eine besonders starke Böe an dem Schiff vorbeiwehte, spritzte Wasser hoch und der feine Nebel, der es begleitete, bedeckte Sam von Kopf bis Fuß. Ich bemühte mich nicht das Kichern zurückzuhalten, das in mir aufkam, da ich nur an den Spitzen meiner Ohren besprüht wurde, weil ich hinter ihm stand, als die Gischt Sam erwischte.

Nachdem Sam ein paar Sekunden dastand, zog er seine Hände aus seine Taschen und wischte das Wasser aus seinen Augen und seinem Gesicht. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und als ich an ihm vorbeisah, bemerkte ich weiter draussen ein Schiff. "Hey Sam, schau!"

Als sein Kopf sich drehte, sah ich ihn vorlehnen, als er sagte, "Wenn ich richtig liege ist das ein Dreimaster... Es sieht wie eines dieser Schiffe aus, die schnell sein können, aber ich kann mir auf dieser Entfernung nicht sicher sein."

Während er das sagte schaute ich über meine Schulter, da ich mich fühlte als ob mich jemand anstarren würde, aber als ich nach hinten blickte war alles was ich sehen konnte die verschiedenen Crewmitglieder die umherliefen. Ich erschauderte, als ich zu Sam zurückschaute, der immernoch das Schiff in der Ferne observierte. Ich hob eine meiner Hände und zog sanft an seinem Ärmel. Als er sich mir zuwand fragte ich, "Können wir nun wieder zurück in das Zimmer gehen?" _Nicht zu vergessen, dass es schwer ist mich _'zu benehmen' _wohlgemerkt..._

Mein Schwanz nahm meine Hände in anspruch, damit er nicht meine Brunft oder meine Zuneigung zu Sam an die Anderen auf dem Schiff verriet. Nur ein paar andere Keidran hatten meine Bruft bemerkt; Zwei männliche und einer der weiblichen, die auf dem Schiff umherwanderten und sich um das kümmerten, was der Kapitän oder ihre Besitzer ihnen aufgetragen hatten.

"Klar, natürlich können wir wieder rein..." Sam schritt von der Reling weg und gestikulierte mit seiner Hand in Richtung der Tür, durch die wir vorher hinausgekommen waren. Ich lief ihm voraus, wie er es mir 'angewiesen' hatte und während ich das ohne Beschwerde tat, schienen ein paar der anderen Beobachter ihre Stirn zu runzeln. Das Gefühl war wieder zurück, dasjenige, bei dem ich mich beobachtet fühlte. Ich sah zu beiden Seiten von unserem Weg hinunter, während ich meinen Kopf senkte und meine Ohren anlegte. "Was ist los Jessie?"

"Es fühlt sich an als ob je-"

"Wie viel für deinen Sklaven Sir?" Sam und ich schauten hinter uns und dort stand ein betagter Mann mit einem weißen Bart. Er hielt einen Beutel, der nur mit Münzen gefüllt sein musste, aber der weißhaarige alte Mann schien nicht in der Lage zu sein, viel Geld zu besitzen. Ich trat so dicht an Sam, wie ich es wagte und er schaute kurz zu mir hinunter, bevor er zurück zu dem Mann sah.

"Keine Anzahl an Silber oder Gold wird in der Lage sein, sie von mir zu kaufen..." sagte er, während er seine Arme über seine Brust verschränkte.

Der alte Mann nickte, als er den Beutel zurück in seine Tasche steckte. _Den Göttern sei Dank, also wir er nicht weiterhin versuchen mich zu kaufen._ Als er einen anderen Beutel hervorholte, merkte ich, wie meine Ohren sich sogar noch weiter anlegten. _Ich vermute mal, dass selbst die alten und kurz vor dem Tod stehenden Menschen hartnäckig sind._ Er öffnete den Beutel und schüttelte den Inhalt in seine Hand, als er sagte, "Ich habe auch Kristalle, falls das die Währung ist, die du haben möchtest... Oder ich kann jederzeit einen meiner anderen Sklaven für sie eintauschen."

Sam schüttelte seinen Kopf, während er einen traurigen und depressiven Seufzer ausstieß, "Sir... Es tut mir leid, aber ich bin nicht willens sie jemals zu verkaufen."

"Darf ich nachfragen, warum du sie nicht verkaufen wirst?" fragte der alte Mann.

"Sie hat mir und hilft mir immer noch, dieses Land zu erkunden... Schau, von wo ich herkomme, sehen die Layouts von Städten, Dörfern, Distrikten und allen anderen Arten von monumentalen Fromen von Gebäuden die als Wolkenkratzer bekannt sind sehr anders aus als hier." sagte Sam und ich kannte nicht einmal die Hälfte von den Dingen, die er gerade erwähnt hatte. _Wow... Gute Arbeit jeden zu verwirren, der das gerade gehört hat..._

Der alte Mann kicherte lediglich, während er anfing, die Kristalle in einem Kreis auf einem offenem Fass voll Wasser zu platzieren. "Okay Junge... Lass mich wenigstens sehen, was du gerade gesagt hast... Komm hierher, damit ich diesen Zauber hier wirken kann. Er wird mir zeigen, worüber du geredet hast..."

Als er das gesagt hatte, griff er Sam beim Arm und begann etwas unverständliches zu zu singen. Die Manakristalle, die das Wasser umkreisten, begannen zu glühen. Viele von den Leuten, die Sam reden gehört hatten, versammelten sich um das Fass und das Wasser schimmerte prächtig. Der Mann schaute Sam an und sagte, "Denk an deine Städte Junge... Zeig uns, worüber du gesprochen hast..."

Das Wasser schimmerte und ich sah etwas, das mich nach Luft schnappen ließ...

**(Sam)**

_Nicht möglich..._

Es fühlte sich an, als ob die Erinnerungen aus meinem Geist gesaugt wurden und zwar in das Wasser. Ich konnte die Landschaft von der Stadt sehen, in der ich gelebt hatte. Da war der Schienenverkehr und Fußgänger, die die Straßen hinunterliefen. Der Anblick änderte sich, bis er Autos zeigte, die die dicht befahrenen Straßen entlag fuhren und sogar ein Flugzeug hoch in dem Himmel. _Das ist derselbe Tag, bevor ich zum Jagen losgezogen bin..._

Der vertraute Wolkenkratzer türmte sich in dem Hintergrund von dem irgendwie 3D Abbild von meiner Stadt hoch. Irgendwie konnte man das Geräusch von Hupen durch das Wasser hören und ich keuchte, als ich darum kämpfte die Scene zu wechseln. Unglücklicherweiße war es eine Erinnerung von deiner deprimierenden Zeit. Ich schaute von dem Wasser weg, als ich die Särge erkannte, die meine Familie beinhalteten. Sie standen alle nahe den Gräbern, die sie bald belegen würden. Ein paar von den nahestehenden Männern murmelten und ich wechselte erneut die Erinnerung. Dieses Mal war es sogar noch schlimmer. Die Erinnerung, zu der ich versehentlich gewechselt hatte, war eine von denen, wo ich ein paar Modern Warfare Spielen gespielt hatte. Die Schüsse klangen echt genug, um mich zum zusammenzucken zu bringen. _Vielleicht kann ich das zu meinem Vorteil benutzen... Ihnen meine Waffen zeigen, damit sie meinen Willen, Jessie nicht zu verkaufen, respektieren._

_Diese Erinnerung... Das wird verdammt laut werden..._ Ich fokussierte mich auf eine Dokumentation von den Waffen, die auf Kriegsschiffen benutzt wurden und es war eine von den Vergleichen zu den alten Schiffskanonen.

Als diese Erinnerung allerdings begann, fing das Wasser und die Abbildungen an zu schimmern, genauso wie der letzt Kristall. _Ich beeile mich besser, den wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, dann bedeutet das, dass der Kristall beinahe leer ist._

Ein Mann von der Dokumentation begann herunterzuzählen und ich grinnste. "_Drei... zwei... eins... feuer!_

**BOOM!**

Ich taumelte, während andere Männer vor Angst schrien und ich fühlte, wie Jessie sich an meinen Arm klammerte. Das Geräusch war so laut, das ich meinen Körper erzittern fühlte und das Wasser explodierte buchstäblich aus dem Fass in einem Geysir hervor. Ich schaute zu dem Wasser hoch und konnte nur ein paar Worte murmeln, bevor das Wasser auf ein dutzend Seelen landete...

"Ah shit..." _**PLATSCH...**_

* * *

Ich saß mit Jessie in einem Badezimmer während meine... ähm... unsere Kleidung über einer Grube trockneten, aus der Rauch aufstieg, der irgendwie durch Magie erzeugt wurde. Ein Handtuch war um meine Taille gewickelt und Jessie hatte auch eines, allerdings benutzte sie es stadtdessen um ihr Fell zu trocknen. Sie saß neben mir, während ihr Schwanz sich anzüglich um mein Bein wickelte, aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, dass sie an etwas anderes dachte. Ja, sie saß dichter als es mir gefiel, aber ich wusste worüber sie wirklich nachdachte; Die Erinnerungen, die sie und die anderen der Crew gesehen haben.

Nach einiger Zeit legte sie eine ihrer Hände auf meine eigene und fragte, "Das Bild mit den Särgen... war das deine... Familie?"

Ich seufzte traurig, als ich nickte und fragte, "Ich vermute du möchtest wissen was du gesehen hast...?"

Als ich zu ihr hinübersah, nickte sie und ich seufzte noch einmal. Dann begann ich zu erzählen...

"Das erste Abbild war, wie _meine_ Städte aussehen... Schau, meine Zivilisation, oder in der Welt wo ich herkomme, sind wir weit entwickelt... Deine Welt, oder die, in der du lebst, würden wir als Mittelalter bezeichnen... Magie, Drachen, Feen, Tiere die wie Menschen sind... Diese Dinge sind in meiner Welt alle als Mythos bekannt. Der Grund, dass meine Erinnerungen nichts als Menschen gezeigt haben ist der, das da wo ich herkomme, Menschen alles ist dass existiert. Tiere sind einfach dass, was sie sind; Tiere. In meiner Welt laufen Tiere aus vier Beinen und haben keine Vokalisierung wie Menschen, aber wir halten manche als Haustiere... Für manche sind sie wie Familie. Während du ein Tier in meiner Welt bist, bist du ebenfalls wesentlich klüger als die, die ich aus meiner Welt kenne. Und während die meisten Tiere in der Wildniss und so leben, leben wir Menschen in diesen Orten, denen wir den Spitznamen Betondschungel gegeben haben. Und nur damit du es weist, Beton ist viel härter als alles andere in dieser Welt... Mit ausnahme von Diamanten, falls diese Welt sie hat."

"Als nächstes meine Familie..." Ich atmete tief ein, während ich den Schmerz von der Erinnerung zurückdrängte, "Sie sind bei einem Autounfall gestorben... Ich hatte zu dieser Zeit Hausarrest, also war das der einzige Grund, warum ich überlebt hatte. Ich kann noch immer Schuld fühlen, dass ich wütend auf sie war, als sie mich Zuhause zurückgelassen hatten... Alles nur, weil es meine Schuld war, dass ich Hausarrest bekommen hatte. Der beste Weg zu erklären, warum sie gestorben sind, ist... Stell dir ein dutzend Pferde vor, die mich in dutzend Mal überrennen... So schrecklich war der Unfall. Meine Familie besaß ein kleines Auto, welches du als mich ansehen könntest und es wurde von einem voll beladenen übergroßen Sattelzug getroffen, welches du als zwölf Pferde definieren könntest." Ich merkte, dass Jessie jedes mal erschauderte, wenn ich einen Vergleich mit mir machte, aber ich brauchte einfach einen genauen Vergleich.

"Die letzten zwei Dinge, die du gesehen hast... Das waren die Waffen, die in meiner Welt benutz werden. Die, die ich habe, nun, sie ist dafür gedacht Tiere zu jagen. NEIN, nicht auf diese Weise!" Ich hasste die Worte sofort, die ich gesagt hatte, als Jessie schnell vor mir zurückwich und ihren Schwanz beschützend festhielt. "Ich benutze sie um Eichhörnchen zu jagen, sie ist nur tödlich gegen Menschen, da ich weiß wo ich hinzielen muss, oder wenn sie nicht rechtzeitig medizinische Hilfe bekommen... Jede Schusswaffe wird immer eine Gefahr für jeden sein, genau wie ein Schwert oder eine Armbrust. Ich werde niemals mein Gewehr auf dich richten lassen, ich hoffe das weist du..."

Jessie schien beruhig, da sie sich dazu entschied, wieder dichter zu mir zurücken und ich fühlte, wie sich ihr Schwanz wieder einmal um mein Bein wickelte. Sie lehnte sich dichter zu mir, als ich einen Arm um ihr Schultern legte und ich atmete tief ein. _Wen kümmert es, das nasse Füchse schlecht riechen, es wird immer besser sein zu wissen, dass es von Jessie kommt und nicht von jemanden, den ich nicht mag..._

Ich nahm einen weitern tiefen Atemzug und beendete das letzte Bisschen von meiner Geschichte. "Ich hatte gehofft, wenn ich die Erinnerungen von den Waffen aus meiner Welt zeigen würde, könnte ich die Leute davon abbringen zu versuchen dich zu kaufen." Ich schloss meine Augen, während ich meinen Kopf senkte, bis er zwischen ihren Fuchsohren war. Ich lächelte, als ich leicht zu kichern anfing und fügte hinzu, "Ich frage mich, ob das andere Schiff den Lärm gehört hat... Oder sogar das Wasser in die Höhe schießen gesehen hat..."

Ich konnte Jessie ebenfalls sanft lachen hören, drehte meinen Kopf und schaute von wo ich war auf unsere Keidung. Von dem, was ich sehen konnte, waren sie trocken. Während Jessie noch immer an mir hielt, wollte ich aufstehen und sie holen, aber ich überlegte es mir anders und ich habe schon vor langem gelernt, dass es besser ist, auf meinen Kopf zu hören. _Ich denke, ich kann einfach noch ein bisschen länger warten, bevor wir diesen Zufluchtsort verlassen... Nichts anderes passt zu diesem Ort, fern von allen anderen, ohne sich zu sorgen, gestört zu werden..._

…

**(Raven)**

Ich war hellwach und stand auf. Ich fühlte mich alamiert und bange, nicht zu vergessen neugierig über das, wass ich gerade gehört hatte. Etwas das sich wie plopp Geräusche anhörte echote früher an diesem Tag über das Wasser und das war es, was mich langsam von meinem Schlaf hat aufwachen lassen. Das kürzliche Geräusch brachte mich zum aufspringen, während ich mich fühlte als ob mein Körper erzittern würde, aber nicht so sehr wie die Luft um mich herum. Das Geräusch klang wie hunderte von Felsen, die alle gleichzeitig einen Berghang hinunterrollten, aber der Lärm war zu einem einzigen konzentrierten Geräusch zusammengefügt worden. Die Quelle von dem Lärm konnte nur das Meer sein, oder vielleicht eines der Schiffe, die regelmäßig von dem Festland hierher kamen. Was auch immer es war, ich würde für die nächsen paar Tage ein Auge auf das Meer behalten, da alles was ich jetzt wissen wollte war, was diesen Lärm verursacht hat...


	17. Verhängnissvolle Seereise

**Kapitel 17: Verhängnissvolle Seereise**

**(Sa****m****)**

"Jessie, wir können genausogut schlafen gehen. Es ist nicht so, als ob du etwas ändern könntest, wenn du die ganze Nacht aufbleibst..." sagte ich, als ich schläfrig zu der noch immer wach daligenden Jessie hinüberschaute. Ich war in meinem Bett und sie in ihren, aber selbst mit ihrem eigenen Bett schien sie rastlos. _Sie muss etwas schlafen, ansonsten hat sie morgen keine Energie... Vielliecht ist sie noch immer daran gewöhnt neben mir zu schlafen und kann deswegen nicht schlafen..._

"Es tut mir leid Sam, aber ich kann einfach nicht schlafen während... Was machst du?" Jessie schaute zu mir hoch, als ich auf ihre schlanke und kleine Figur hinabsah. Es würde zwar eng werden, aber es war der einzige Weg um sie zum schlafen zu bringen. Ich hoffte dass ihre Brunft mir mit ihrem Schlafproblem helfen würde.

"Du wirst schlafen, ob du es nun willst oder nicht..." Ich hob Jessie vorsichtig hoch und achtete dabei darauf, nirgendwo hinzugreifen, wo ich es nicht sollte. Jetzt wo wir einen sicheren Raum mit einem Schloss hatten, hatte Jessie sich dazu entschieden, ihr Shirt auszuziehen. _Und sie behauptet dass es juckt, wenn sie Shirts trägt... Ich weiß nicht einmal ob es überhaupt möglich ist durch ihr Fell ein Jucken zu verspüren..._

Ich ging zu mein Bett, legte mich mit Jessie neben mir darauf und zog die Decke über uns. _Wow... Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir beide in dieses kleine Bett passen, was ein kleines Wunder für sich ist..._ Jessie zitterte, aber ich wickelte sie in meine Arme und flüsterte in ihr Ohr, "Ich bin nicht perfekt, aber ich kann dich jederzeit zum einschlafen bringen."

"Und wie?" fragte Jessie leise.

"So..."

_**"Little Jessie...**_

_**Fall a-slee-eep...**_

_**Give in to the hunger,**_

_**Of **__**y**__**our slee—eep.**_

_**Let your comfort,**_

_**Embrace your he-art...**_

_**Close your eyes,**_

_**Feel the warm-ing...**_

_**Give in tooo, the hunger...**_

_**Fall asleep,**_

_**Little Jessie.**_

_**Feel the warm-ing...**_

_**And let the comfort,**_

_**Put you,**_

_**To-oo,**_

_**Sleeeep..."**_

_Verdammt, ich habe mich fast selbst zum einschlafen gebracht... Ok, entweder war sie müder als sie vorgegeben hat, oder ich habe wirklich eine bessere Singstimme als ich gedacht habe. Hoffentlich ist es beides._

Jessie ist in meiner Umarmung eingeschlafen und ich seufzte sanft, während ich mein Kissen vorsichtig unter ihren Kopf legte. Ich zog meinen Kopf zwischen ihren Ohren hervor und lächelte, als ich ihn auf meinen Arm bettete. Dann zog ich Jessie mit meinem anderen Arm dichter zu mir. _Jetzt wo ich darüber nachdenke, kümmert es mich eigentlich gar nicht, dass ihr Schwanz sich die ganze Zeit um mein Bein wickelt... Es ist eigentlich recht komfortabel, wie ein kleiner Heizkörper..._

**-Zwei Tage später-**

Ich war dieses Mal allein auf dem Deck, aber selbst dann näherte sich mir keiner der anderen Reisenden; Obwohl ich nicht einmal mein Gewehr dabeihatte. Ich hatte es klargestellt und zu einem bekannten Fakt gemacht, dass ich eine der Waffen von meiner Welt dabei hatte. Keiner der Crewmitglieder oder der anderen Reisenden war es erlaubt, sich in meinen Raum zu begeben, wenn Jessie dort allein war. Ich erinnere mich sogar genau was ich gesagt hatte, _"Keiner von euch betritt meinen Raum. Ich will nicht das irgendjemand meinen Sklaven belästigt und ich habe sie den Umgang mit meiner Waffe gelehrt... Welche nur eine kleinere und leisere Version von der einen ist, die ihr alle gestern mit Sicherheit gehört habt."_

_Wenn sie nur wüssten wie langsam das Gewehr ist, würden sie sich keine Sorgen machen müssen, aber Vorsicht ist immer besser als Nachsicht._ Ich schaute hinter das Schiff und bemerkte, dass das andere Schiff jetzt viel dichter war, aber keiner der anderen Reisenden schien dem allzu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Ab und zu sah ich ein blaues Aufleuchten, aber ich vergaß es wieder, da keiner der anderen Menschen oder Keidran sich darum zu kümmern schien. _Ich sollte zu Jessie zurück... Es fühlt sich nicht richtig an sie so alleine zu lassen, besonders wenn so viele Leute sie kaufen wollen..._

Seufzend drehte ich mich um und begann auf die Tür zuzulaufen, die mich unter Deck führen würde und ein paar der Männer, die mich in ihre Richtung gehen sahen, räumten schnell den Platz um der Tür herum. Meinen Kopf schüttelnd, ging ich schnell durch die Tür und schloss sie hinter mir. Ich ließ meine Hand für ein paar Sekunden auf der Tür, bevor ich leise sagte, "Einige Leute haben Erinnerungen, die Andere nicht sehen müssen... Unglücklicherweise bin ich einer von diesen Narren..."

Ich drehte mich um, lief den Gang hinunter und sagte erneut, "Ich hätte ihnen meine Erinnerungen von Sklaverei zeigen sollen... Oder eher den Mangel davon..." Ich bemerkte nicht die geöffnete Tür, an der ich vorbeiging, als ich das sagte, noch bemerkte ich den Sklaven und seinen Meister.

Ich hielt vor meiner Tür an, griff die Klinke und öffnete sie langsam. Ich trat langsam ein und bemerkte, dass Jessie wieder einmal in meinem Bett eingeschlafen ist. Das ließ mich humorvoll lächeln, während ich auf mein Shirt hinuntersah. Es war sauber, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass überall orangenes Fuchsfell darauf war und es den deutlichen weiblichen Geruch von Jessie hatte. Es war amüsant, als ein paar der Menschen dachten, dass ich einfach nur Parfüm tragen würde, obwohl ich keines bei mir habe; aber besorgnisserregend, als die Keidran mir verwirrte oder überraschte Blicke schenkten.

Ich ging zu meinem Bett hinüber und setzte mich auf die Kante, während ich langsam Jessie's Rücken rieb. Ihr weiches Fell ließ mich tatsächlich gähnen. Ich hatte in der vergangenen Nacht nicht allzu gut geschlafen, da Jessie Albträume von Templern hatte, dass das Schiff untergehen würde und dass sie alleine an einem Strand aufwachen würde mit nichts um sie herum. Ich brachte es nicht über mich, wütend auf sie zu sein, also hatte ich sie jedes Mal wieder beruhigt, bis sie wieder einschlief.

Jessie fing an sich leicht zu bewegen, also hörte ich auf, lehnte mich vor und küsste ihr hinter die Ohren. Dann zog ich mich zurück und sah zu, wie sich ein Lächeln über ihre Schnautze ausbreitete.

**(Schiff Status)**

**-:1 Stunde:-**

Alles lief wie es sollte. Der Kapitän war in seinem Quartier und die Crewmitglieder liefen umher und erledigten ihre Aufgaben. Nur der Mann oben in dem Nest war besorgt. Er hatte seinen Partner runtergeschickt, um den Kapitän zu alamieren, dass ein Schiff ihr Handelsschiff die letzten paar Tage verfolgt hatte. Blaues Pulsieren war für die letzten paar Stunden von dem hinteren Teil das Schiffes sichtbar gewesen und das Crewmitglied konnte nur vermuten, dass es Magie war.

**-:2 Stunde:-**

Der Kapitän stand auf dem Achterdeck von dem Schiff, hielt ein Fernrohr vor seinem Auge und erhielt dadurch eine besorgnisserregende Ansicht für jedes einsame Handelsschiff und seinem Kapitän. Dutzende Kanonenklappen hatten sich geöffnet, zusammen mit der gleichen Anzahl an Kanonen, die durch diese Klappen hervorschauten. Das blaue Aufleuchten ist vor einer halben Stunde erloschen, aber seitdem ist das Schiff durch die Wellen geschnitten, ohne irgendwelche Anstalten zu machen in der nächsten Zeit langsamer zu werden.

**-:3 Stunde:-**

Nachdem der Kapitän alle unwesentlichen Reisenden befohlen hatte unter Deck und in ihre Quartiere zu gehen, brachte der Kapitän seine Crew zur vollen Alarmbereitschaft und gab die Standartschwerter aus. Sam und Jessie waren immernoch leise in ihrem Bett zusammengekuschelt, unwissend über der drohenden Gefahr, die sich bald entfalten würde. Auf dem anderen Schiff waren Templer Soldaten, Magier und Taktiker die umherliefen und sich darauf vorbereiteten ein Ziel auszuschalten, von dem sie glaubten, dass es für die Menschen gefährlich werden würde...

**-:Finale Stunde:-**

**(Raven)**

Ich stand auf den nahen Felsen und schaute neugierig zu, hatte aber auch gleichzeitig davor Angst, von den Wächtern, die um die Insel patrouillierten, erwischt zu werden. Es war für jeden auf der Insel lange nach der Ausgangssperre, aber ich steckte auf dem Flecken fest, während ich sah, wie die zwei Schiffe sich näherten. Ich hatte sie nur wegen dem blauem Leuchten von dem entfernteren Schiff entdeckt, vermischt mit dem silbrig-weißem Mondlicht, der auf sie hinabschien.

Beide Schiffe waren Seite an Seite und ich konnte Lanzen aus blauem Licht in unregelmäßigen Abständen von einem Schiff auf das Andere fliegen sehen. Es sah auf seine eigene Weise atemberaubend aus, aber ich konnte aus dieser Entfernung nicht erkennen was vor sich ging; Das beste was ich über Schiffe wusste war, dass sie Lichterspiele abhalten konnten, aber nichts über Kriegsführung.

Das blaue Aufleuchten hörte auf und ich fühlte mich enttäuscht, aber bald darauf explodierten weiße Blitze von dem einen Schiff in Richtung des anderen und ich konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln, während ich an die Feuerwerke dachte, die ein paar Händler einmal zu unserer Insel mitgenommen hatten. Als die Geräusche von diesen Lichtern mich allerdings erreichten, fühlte ich Shock durch meinen Körper rasen und riss meine Augen auf. Es hörte sich wie entfernte Kanonenschüsse an und ich konnte sehen, dass das Schiff, das die Lanzen aus blauem Licht empfangen hatte, anfing zu zerfallen. Ich sah, wie die Segel umfielen und im Wasser landeten, während eine zweite Breitseite aus Kanonenkugeln in die Seite des Schiffes schoss. _Warum schießen sie nicht zurück? Was geht da vor sich!?_

Das Schiff mit den Kanonen fing an sich wegzudrehen, aber ich sah ein einen einzelnen blauen Lichtblitz von dem sinkenden Schiff schiessen und das angreifende Schiff erlitt eine Narbe, die sich tief ins innere zog. Sogar ich konne von hier aus erkennen, dass das ein vernichtender Treffer war.

* * *

**-:5 Stunde:-**

* * *

**(Sam)**

Jessie und ich, wir waren in der schlimmsten Situation, die ich mir jemals vorgestellt haben konnte. Wir drifteten auf einem haufen Trümmern durch die See und Jessie gab ihr Bestes, auf dem trockenen Teil des Wracks zu schlafen. _Was ist passiert, während wir geschlafen haben...?_

Jessie und ich hatten geschlafen, als das Schiff heftig zu erschüttern anfing und Explosionen die Luft erfüllten. Es herrschte pures Chaos bis wir das Schiff verlassen hatten, aber danach waren wir die einzigen Überlebenden. Wir hatten Glück gehabt, dass wir das Schiff auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des angreifenden Schiffes verlassen hatten.

Ich seufzte, während ich meinen Kopf mit einem nassen Bonk auf das Stück Holz fallen ließ, auf dem ich mich befand. _Wir sind noch immer zu weit von den Basitin Inseln entfernt... Es wird mindestens noch einen Tag dauern, um nur die Hälfte des Weges zu treiben. Unsere beste Chance ist zu hoffen, dass jemand mit einem anderen Schiff vorbeikommt..._

_...ah, zur Hölle, das ist etwas, was wir jetzt überhaubt nicht gebrauchen können._ Ich hatte hinter mich geschaut und sah in einen Sturm nicht allzuweit von uns entfernt. Dieser Sturm, dass wusste ich, würde schlimmer sein als der andere und dieses Mal hatten wir nicht den Schutz eines Schiffes. Ich zog die Bänder von meinem Rucksack fester und schlang mein Gewehr... Oder das, was davon übergeblieben war, diagonal über meinen Rücken. Ich stellte sicher, dass die Bänder davon genauso fest wie die von meinem Rucksack waren, lehnte mich vor und rieb sanft Jessie's Schulter.

"Jessie... wach auf Jessie..."

Ich fühlte mich so schrecklich. Jessie hatte meinen Worten vertraut, dass wir in Ordnung sein würden, aber hier waren wir nun, in der Mitte des Meeres, ohne Schiff, gestrandet und nass. Jessie schaute von ihrem leichen Schlaf auf und zu mir hinüber.

"Jessie, ich hasse es das sagen zu müssen, aber wir müssen dieses Stück Trümmer verlassen..."

"Warum das?" fragte Jessie mich.

Ich brachte meine Hand hoch, legte sie entlang ihrer Wange und drückte leicht, bis sie in die andere Richtung sah. Ich fühlte sie erschaudern, als sie stöhnte, was bedeutete, dass sie den sich nähernden Sturm gesehen hatte. "Jessie. Ich weiß, dass du auf diesem Stück Holz bleiben willst, aber ich kann dir versichern, dass ich über Wasser bleiben werde und du dich an mir festhalten kannst. Ich _verspreche_, dass ich dich nicht loslassen werde. Wir werden beide lebend zu den Basitin Inseln gelangen, oder ich werde bei dem Versuch sterben _dich_ dahin zu bringen."

Jessie fing an sich ihren Weg von den Trümmern zu bahnen und ich kam schnell zu ihrer Seite. Als ich dicht bei ihr war, klammerte sie sich mit soviel Kraft wie sie konnte an mir fest und ich hörte sie wimmern, als sie sagte, "Wie wäre es, wenn keiner von uns stirbt, dann können wir beide uns entspannen, nachdem all dies hinter uns liegt..."

"In Ordnung... Lass mich einfach nicht los..." sagte ich, als ich mich von den hölzernen Trümmern abstoß...


	18. Land Ahoy!

**Kapitel 18: Land Ahoy!**

**-Zwei Tage später-**

**(Rave****n****)**

_Wo ist er? Ich kann nicht ohne ihn trainieren und er hatt mir schon vor langem erzählt, dass die anderen Wachen eher ihre Fähigkeiten zur Schau stellen würden, anstelle mich wirklich zu lehren._ Ich stieß einen Seufzer aus, während ich eine Ecke umrundete und den Mantel um meine Schultern enger zog. Ich suchte die Straße nach meinem Vater ab. Er war üblicherweiße bei dem Zuhause seiner Freunde, aber weder mein Vater noch seine Freunde waren irgendwo zu finden.

_Ich könnte genausogut nachsehen, ob er heute Zuhause geblieben ist, aber wenn er dort nicht ist, werde ich einfach wieder zu den Meeresfelsen gehen._ Nachdem ich mit dem Nachdenken fertig war, drehte ich um und ging nach Hause, damit ich mit meinem Vater über mein Training reden konnte. Die Straßen waren heute seltsam leer, während ich mich auf dem Weg nach Hause machte und für diese Seite der Insel unüblich, auch unheimlich leise. _Vater sagte, dass die westlichen Basitin die leisen sind, aber ich kann niemanden hören und wir sind im östlichen Basitin Territorium. Ich mag ja schüchtern sein, aber dass ist nur, weil ich von Geburt her ein westlicher Basitin bin._ Das war die Warheit; Ich _war_ ein westlicher Basitin, aber ich hatte nur Erinnerungen von dem östlichen Territorium.

Die Straße zu meinem Heim hinunterlaufend, konnte ich zwei Wachen zu jeder Seite der Tür von meinem Haus sehen. Ich fühlte, wie ich in meinem Schritt stockte, während sie beide dastanden, wie Steinstatuen, nur in eine Richtung schauend. _Was auch immer passiert ist, ich weiß dass es keine guten Neuigkeiten sein können. Das ist sind sie nie, wenn die Wachen speziell an jemandes Heim präsent sind._

"Bist du Raven Fyra?" fragte eine der Wachen, als er sich hinkniete. Meine Augen waren auf derselben Höhe wie seine durch seinem Helm, aber nur, weil er noch immer auf der Veranda war. Ich nickte zügig, während die andere Wache, eine weibliche Wache, in einer freundlicheren Stimme sagte, "Mit unserem tiefsten Beileid müssen wir dir mitteilen, dass dein Vater verstorben ist und auf seiner Anfrage hin neben deiner Mutter begraben wurde."

Ich schaute nach unten, während Tränen in meinen Augen aufkamen und ich hörte das Geräusch von gepanzerten Füßen die sich näherten. Ein Paar goldene Fußschützer tauchten in meinem Blickfeld auf und ich hörte die weibliche Wache seufzen, als sie sagte, "Es tut mir leid um deinen Verlust Kleine, aber..." _Sag es nicht... Sag es nicht..._ "Aber wir wissen wie du dich füh-"

"NEIN, das tut _ihr_ nicht! Keiner versteht wie es sich anfühlt! ...Ich weiß es, weil ich die einzige auf der gesammten Insel bin, die beide Elternteile verloren hat..." Die Tränen flossen nun mein Gesicht hinunter, während ich von meinem Heim weg und die Straße hinunter rannte.

_Ich bin jetzt die einzige... Meine gesammte Familie ist fort! Keiner wird wissen wie ich mich fühle..._

Viele von den anderen Basitin, die mich weinend vorbeirennen sahen, gaben mir komische, verwirrte und ein paar traurige Blicke. Ich fühlte mich so müde von dem Schmerz in meinem Herzen, genauso wie wie den Ärger, dass mich niemand verstehen konnte, also entschied ich mich zu den einen Platz zu rennen, an dem ich mein Bestes geben konnte alles zu vergessen... Die felsigen Küsten, wo ich für die letzten paar Tage gewesen bin. _Das ist der einzige Platz zu dem ich jetzt gehen kann... Keiner hier möchte ein Waisenkind haben..._

* * *

Die Behaglichkeit der See war alles was ich nun hatte und es war der Ort, an dem ich mich zur Zeit befand. Ich tat mein Bestes, meine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Die Wellen waren heute extrem stark und es gab mehr Holztrümmer am Strand als gewöhnlich. Das bedeutete mir allerdings nichts, da ich ich einfach nur alles um mich herum ignorieren wollte. Die Sonne war durch eine dünne Lage aus Wolken bedeckt, während wenigstens der Wind sanft durch mein Fell wehte. _Wenigstens ist der Wind heute auf meiner Seite..._

Ich schaute in den Himmel hinauf und beobachtete, wie die individuellen Wolken ihre Formen veränderten, während ein paar vorbeirasten oder sich zerstreuten. Der Anblick, den ich bekam, wurde nicht so sehr wie sonst registriert, war aber dennoch wilkommen. Meine Gedanken war überall, ausser bei meiner kürzlich verstorbenen Familie. Das war was ich wollte, während ich hier draußen an meinem persönlichen Entspannungsort war.

Mein Ohr zuckte nach unten, als es ein Geräusch auffing, aber ich konnte nicht erkennen was es war, also entschied ich mich dazu es einfach zu ignorieren. Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, aber bedeckte dann meine Nase mit beiden Händen, als ich etwas metallisches roch, das durchdringend war und sich anfühlte, als ob es hinten in meiner Kehle stecken bleiben würde. Ich hörte wieder etwas und schaute gerade zum Strand, als ich jemanden sagen hörte, "... Geh und finde Hilfe..."

Ich stand schnell auf, als ich etwas merkwürdiges sah; Eine Keidran, die über einen Menschen mit einem blutigem Arm kniete...

**-Wenige Minuten zuvor-**

**(Sam)**

"J- Jessie... wir sind... fast da..." flüsterte ich in das Ohr der Füchsin, während ich uns durch die Wellen näher zur Küste treiben ließ. "Wir sind sich e-endlich, fast da..."

Jessie hielt sich schwächlich etwas fester um meinen Nacken, während ihr Kopf entlang meiner Schulter ruhte; Ich habe sichergestellt, Jessie schlafen zu lassen, während wir in dem Wasser waren. Während dieser Zeitabschnitte steckte ich mehr mühe darin, über Wasser zu bleiben. Sie ist nicht schwer, ich lief nur auf meiner Reserveenergie und fühlte mich extrem schwach, nachdem ich für praktisch zwei Tage geschwommen bin... Einer dieser Tage kämpfte ich gegen einen Sturm. Ich schaute über meine Schulter und stellte sicher, dass Jessie wach war und ich sah eine große Welle, die sich über uns auftürmte. "Vorsicht!"

_**PLATSCH!**_ Wir wurden von der Welle unter Wasser gedrückt und ich konnte den Tumult der Welle über uns hören, während wir absanken. _AU! _Ich biss meine Zähne vor Schmerz zusammen, als ein Felsen oder etwas Scharfes und solides in meinen Arm sank und ich benutzte meinen anderen Arm um was auch immer es war wegzudrücken. Ich fühlte, wie ich meine Hand leicht schnitt, aber ich fühlte ebenfalls wie Jessie ihren Griff um meinen Nacken mit ihren Armen verstärkte. _Sie hat sich wahrscheinlich nicht vorbereitet._

Ich drehte meinen Kopf zur Seite, presste meine Lippen gegen Jessie's und stieß meine Luft aus. Ich passte auf nicht zuviel zu geben, damit sie keine CO2 Übelkeit bekam und ich hatte nicht viel zu geben. Ich schaute hoch, als die Wasseroberfläche sich näherte, aber ich sah auch etwas, dass mein bereits kaltes Blut zum erstarren brachte; Eine weitere Welle war kurz davor die Oberfläche zu treffen.

Als wir die Oberfläche durchbrachen schloss ich meine Augen, während ich einen tiefen Atemzug nahm. Dabei nahm ich auch teilweise etwas Wasser auf, als die Welle über uns brach. Ein weiteres Mal traf ich auf den Meeresboden, aber dieses Mal war es Sand und ich spürte, wie das Wasser drastisch an Tiefe verlor; Der Druck war nicht so hoch wie es in tieferem Wasser ist. Ich drückte meine Stiefel in den Boden und fühlte den weichen Sand an den Zehen meiner Füße, also began ich aus dem Wasser zu laufen.

Jetzt, wo ich halbwegs aus dem Wasser war, fühlte ich Wärme meinen Arm hinunterlaufen, während eine nasse Form sich an meinen Körper klammerte und leicht zitterte. Ich schaute hinunter und sah das nasse, orangene Fell einer Füchsin; Jessie. Ich bemerkte ebenfalls eine tief scharlachrote Farbe meinen Arm hinunterlaufen und in das Wasser an meinen Füßen tropfen. Ein Schwindelgefühl fing an durch meinen Körper zu kriechen, während ich eine Übelkeit im Magen verspürte. "Jessie..."

Ich ließ sie los, als wir beide zu Boden stürzten, aber ich schaffte es auf meinen Rücken zu fallen; Ein einfaches drehen meines Fußgelenkes, was mir ein schmerzhaftes Gefühl einbrachte, reichte dafür aus. Mein Rucksack und mein Gewehr gruben sich stumpf in meinen Rücken, während die Welt sich um mich herum leicht verdunkelte, aber ich schob das zur Seite, als Jessie zu mir hinübersah, ihr nasses Fell klebte überall an ihrem Körper. Schwächlich, schaute ich in ihre violetten Augen und sagte, "...Geh und finde Hilfe..."

"A-Aber ich kann d-dich nicht e-einfach verlassen..." sagte Jessie, während sie mich verzweifelt ansah.

Hustend, griff ich ihre Hand und drückte sie, "Wenn du es nicht tust, werden wir beide sterben... Wir _müssen_ jetzt auf dem Land der Basitin sein... Finde sie und eile zurück..."

"Jetzt!" rief ich schwächlich, als Jessie gegenanreden wollte. Sie stoppte und schaute mich mit traurigen Augen als sie nickte. Sie lehnte sich vor und presste ihr Schnautze kurz an meine Wange, bevor sie sich taumelnd aufrichtete und so gut sie konnte den Strand entlanglief.

Ich seufzte, als ich meine Augen schloss, griff nach meinen verletzten Arm und betastete ihn entlang des gezackten Schnittes. Der Schmerz war nur ein Stechen und ich wusste dass das schlecht war; Eine Wunde von diesem Ausmaß sollte viel mehr wehtun als diese es tat. Ich zog meine Hand weg, griff einen meiner Rucksackstränge und schob ihn von meiner Schulter.

Für die nächsten paar Minuten arbeitete ich hard daran, mein Gewehr und mein Rucksack abzunehmen. Ich hatte meine zerlumpte Jacke aus dem Rucksack geholt und war gerade dabei ein Stück davon abzureißen.

Ich atmete schwer und ließ mich ein wenig Energie zurückgewinnen, bevor ich den blutigen Teil meines Armes mit dem Stoff umwickelte. Es dauerte lange und war mühsam, aber ich nahm einen Teil des Endes in meinen Mund und benutzte das Andere um einen Knoten zu binden. Dann zog ich es fest, während der Schmerz in meinen Arm floss.

_Ich sollte jetzt aus dem Wasser gehen..._ Ich wusste, dass es sinnlos sein würde zu versuchen aufzustehen, also nahm ich meinen Rucksack und mein Gewehr auf meine Brust und drückte mich mit beiden Füßen weg. Letztendlich tat ich es aber nur mit einem. _Ich muss m-mein Fuß verrenkt haben! GOTT tut das weh!_ Mein Fußgelenk schmerzte schrecklich, aber ich drückte mich weitehin mit meinem anderen Fuß ab.

Als ich mit meinem Hinterkopf einen Felsen berührte, seufzte ich und nahm meinen Rucksack und mein Gewehr von meiner Brust und meinem Bauch. Ich hob leicht meinen Kopf an und sah, dass ich eine Schleifspur in dem Sand hinterlassen hatte, zusammen mit einer langen Blutspur. Ich zuckte leicht zusammen, als ich sah, dass ich meine zerrissene Jacke auf halbem Weg zwischen mir und dem Wasser liegengelassen hatte. _Nun... zu spät um sie jetzt zu holen..._

Ich schaute hoch in die Luft und sah ein paar Seemöven um die Küste kreisen. Ich sah ihnen zu, wie sie träge durch die Luftströme glitten. _Jetzt wo ich darüber nachdenke... Ich fühle mich ebenfalls müde und träge... Vielleicht wird ein kurzes Nickerchen mir meine Energie zurückbringen..._

Seufzend schloss ich meine Augen, während die Luft um mich herum sich plötzlich komfortabel warm anfühlte. Der Wind kühlte es zu einer perfekten Temperatur ab, sodass es nicht zu heiß wurde. _Das... ist... perfekt..._

Schwärze breitete sich in mein Bewustsein aus und bald schon war ich nicht mehr wach oder am leben; Ich war irgendwo am Rande des Todes, aber der Körper, in dem ich war, würde nicht aufgeben...

* * *

**(Raven)**

Die Keidran und ich rannten zu der nächsten Wache und ich erkannte sie als diejenige, die ich zuvor angeschrien hatte. Sie drehte sich uns zu und lächelte als sie mich sah, aber als ihr behelmtes Gesicht sich zu der Keidran drehte, sah ich wie sich ihr Blick verfinsterte. Die Füchsin hielt neben mir an und bevor irgendjemand etwas sagen konnte lehnte sie sich schwer auf den hölzernen Pfosten nahe der Wächterin und fing an heftig zu zittern. Ich hörte jeden Atemzug den sie nahm und sie sagte, "Ich- Ich brauche Hilfe... S-S-Sam, ich weiß, dass er am s-s-sterben ist... Er war s-schrecklich am bluten..."

Nachdem sie das gesagt hatte bemerkte ich, wie der finstere Blick auf dem Gesicht der Wächterin grimmig wurde. Sie drehte sich mir zu und fragte, "Wo ist dieser Sam?"

"Er ist an der Küste, zu der ich gerannt bin... Er ist ein großer männlicher Mensch..."

"Welche Richtung?"

Ich zeigte in die Richtung von der wir gerade gekommen sind. Sie nickte, während sie ihr Schwert griff und sagte, "Geh und finde weitere Wachen. Führe sie zu dem Ort. Ich werde dort warten..." Gerade als sie gehen wollte, griff die Keidran ihren Arm und sagte, "Ich komme... mit dir."

Die Wächterin blickte erneut finster drein und sagte, "Du kennst den Weg, hol auf wenn du kannst. Ich muss sicherstellen, dass er nicht stirbt."

Ich drehte mich um und rannte, befor ich sie antworten sah, los. Ich musste andere Wächter finden...


	19. Der Ruf zum Erwachen

**Kapitel 19: Der Ruf zum Erwachen**

**(Sa****m****)**

"Hmm...?" Ich fühlte wie mein ganzer Körper abgetastet wurde, während ich langsam mein Bewustsein wiedererlangte. Ich fühlte mich überall wund, aber nur mein Knöchel und mein Arm pulsierten schmerzhaft. Das Gefühl, abgetastet zu werden, verschwand und ich stieß einen Seufzer aus. Dann fühlte ich, wie ich wieder eindöste. Der Traum, den ich zuvor hatte, kam wieder zu mir zurück und ich spürte wie mein Gesicht sich zu einem Lächeln verzog.

_Ich lief eine Straße hinunter, während Autos vorbeifuhren. Ich schaute auf und sah in der Ferne Feuerwerk. Die Luft leuchtete, während das Geräusch von Jubel meine Ohren erreichte, aber ich lächelte nur, während ich meinen Weg an der Straße entlang fortsetzte; Ich hatte heute Nachtschicht. Als ich meinen Chef nach Freiwilligen fragen hörte, dachte ich, dass das ein Scherz war; Arbeiten am 4 Juli? Aber ich lag falsch. Er meinte es ernst, also nahm ich sein Angebot an, da ich das Geld brauchte. Ich hatte sowieso nichts geplant. Ich hatte keine Freund oder Familie die bei mir sein würden, also würde ich nur alleine sein. Wenn ich schon alleine sein würde, dann kann ich dabei ja auch gleich etwas Geld verdienen, oder?_

_"HEY! Wo gehst du hin Junge, zur Feier geht es hier entlang!" Ich schaute auf, als ein Mann der aussah, als ob er in seinen vierzigern wäre, von dem Eingang einer Bar aus nach mir rief. Ich hob meine Hand, während ich meinen Kopf schüttelte und rief über das Grollen und Donnern des Feuerwerkes hinweg, "Ich habe Arbeit zu erlegigen, ich habe keine Zeit zum Feiern!"_

_"Arbeit am vierten Juli?! Du willst mich wohl auf den Arm nehmen... nun, dann noch eine gute Nacht Junge!" Er winkte, bevor er wieder in dem Eingang verschwand und ich setzte meinen Weg abermals lächelnd fort. _Wenigstens sind die Leute an den Feiertagen immernoch freundlich_, ich kicherte, als dieser Gedanke durch meinen Kopf ging und ich spürte ein warmes Gefühl entlang meiner Brust zu meinem Bauch hinunterlaufen. "Was zur...?"_

_Ich schaute nach unten und das nächste Mal, als ich es spürte, war das Gefühl an meinem Arm. Dann merkte ich, wie mein Traum langsam entschwand..._

Ich öffnete meine Augen und wurde von dem Anblick einer weiblichen... irgendetwas begrüßt. Sie sah aus wie ein Hund, aber die Ohren waren viel zu lang. Ihre Augen waren verbunden und ich schaute runter und sah, dass ich nichts ausser einem Tuch von meiner Taille bis zu meinen Knien trug. "Was zur Hölle!"

Ich zuckte von der Hand weg, während ich erzitterte. "Warum zur _Hölle_ bin ich NACKT!?"

Die Frau schritt schnell zurück, während ihre Ohren rumschwankten, was wirklich merkwürdig war. Nicht einmal Jessie's Ohren taten das, _warte mal._

"Vergess diese Frage, wo ist Jessie?"

"Wer ist J-Jessie?" fragte die Frau.

"Sie ist die Keidran Füchsin, mit der ich unterwegs war... Was bist du, in den wenigen Wochen, in denen ich in dieser Welt war, habe ich _nie_ einen Keidran wie dich gesehen." sagte ich, während ich sie von oben bis unten betrachtete. Ihr Fell war beinahe gänzlich grau, ihr Schwanz war buschig, aber nicht so sehr wie der von einem Wolf. Dann noch ihre Ohren; Sie waren lang und ich meine nicht Husky lang, sondern eher wie Unterarm lang.

"Um, sir, ich bin eine Basitin... und ihre Begleiterin ist in dem Raum nebenan." Ich schaute mich um und sah meinen Rucksack und mein Gewehr an der Wand lehnen.

Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, fragte ich, "Weist du zufällig wo meine Kleidung ist, oder was damit passiert ist?" Die Basitin Dame runzelte leicht ihre Stirn und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Ich seufzte, als ich von dem Bett, auf dem ich lag, aufstand. Dann ließ ich mich auf den Boden fallen und lehnte mich gegen das Bett, während ich es immernoch schaffte, das Tuch um meine Taille gewickelt zu behalten.

"Sir, ich rate ihnen zu bleiben wo sie sind, ihre Wunden müssen immernoch heilen." sagte die Basitin, während sie vortrat.

Mein Schulter rollend, stampfte ich mit meinem Fuß auf den Boden auf, was ihm ein scharfes Ploppen und einen Schmerzensstoß entlockte. Ich hielt das Stöhnen zurück und dehnte meinen Rücken, was den Raum mit ein paar hörbaren Plopp- und Knackgeräuschen füllte. Die Basitin Dame zuckte bei jedem Knack oder Schnappgeräusch zusammen und ich fragte, "Wie ist dein Name?"

"D-Das darf ich nicht sagen, wegen Privatsphärischen Gründen."

"Nun... Ich muss dir raten, nicht zu versuchen mich aufzuhalten. Ich bin viellicht nicht so bereit wie ich es gewöhnlich bin, aber ich kann sagen, dass ich durch wesentlich Schlimmeres durch war, als irgendetwas dass du kennst." sagte ich, während ich an ihr vorbeihumpelte und meinen immernoch nassen Rucksack über meinen Rücken schlang und dann mein Gewehr mit meiner freien Hand nahm.

"W-Wachen!" Ich wirbelte herum, als die Tür sich öffnete und zwei Basitin in Rüstung herein kamen. Ich seufzte schwer, als ich fragte, "Werdet ihr Leute mich wirklich in diesem Raum eingeschlossen halten?"

"Du musst dich erst vor unseren Generälen verantworten, bevor du frei umherlaufen darfst." sagte eine der Wachen, aber der Basitin klang weiblich und ich zog das Tuch enger um meine Taille, während ich mich etwas wegdrehte und errötete. _Komm schon, ihre Augen mögen ja verbunden sein, aber diese hier kann alles deutlich durch ihren Helm sehen!_

"K-Kann ich etwas Kleidung bekommen!? Ich weiß ja nicht, ob das Basitin Kultur ist, aber ich mag es _nicht_ nackt in der Gegend zu stehen, während zwei, möglicherweiße drei Damen in demselben Raum sind..."

Mein gesammtes Gesicht fühlte sich warm an, während ich das Erröten unter den verbundenen Augen der Basitin Doktorin bemerkte, aber ich konnte nicht die Ausdrücke von den Wachen erkennen, als sie sich gegenseitig ansahen. Einer von ihnen nickte und sprach, dieser war männlich, "Ich werde gehen, du bist eine höherrängige Kämpferin als ich."

Ich seufzte, als er aus den Raum ging und murmelte zu mir selbst, "Natürlich ist der _Mann_ derjenige, der geht..."

Ich schaute zu der Wache hinüber und bemerkte, dass sie ein Kurzschwert an ihrer Hüfte hatte. _Kurze Reichweite, schnell, wendig aber nicht stark. Mein Gewehr kann möglicherweise die Kraft der Schläge abfangen ohne zu verbiegen, aber wie werde ich kämpfen, wenn ich mit einer Hand mein verdammtes Tuch halten muss? _Ich schaute auf als sie ihr Schwert zog und es auf eine Weiße hielt, was ich als die Bereit-Stellung vermutete. Ich verlagerte meine Füße ebenfalls, schaute hoch auf ihr behelmtes Gesicht und wünschte mir verzweifelt, dass ich zumindest ihre Augen sehen könnte. _Zu wissen wo jemand hinschaut kann immer in einem Kampf helfen... Aber ich wünsche mir nicht irgendwelche Basitin zu töten, besonders wenn es wahr ist, dass sie eine militärische Rasse sind._

"Bereitest du dich auf etwas vor?" fragte ich mit einem Kichern, als ich sah, wie sie ihr Schwert fester umfasste. Sie duckte sich tiefer, nachdem ich das gesagt hatte. Ich kicherte leicht, während sie scheinbar angespannt auf einen Angriff wartete, oder in die Offensive gehen wollte. _Ich kann sie nicht wirklich bekämpfen... Nicht mit einer Hand. Ich sollte das lieber bekannt geben, befor sie einen Kampf auslöst..._

"Es wird Zeit für dich mit der Zeit zu gehen Schätzchen, ich trage ein Tuch wie eine halbe Toga und kann so nicht mit einem Gewehr kämpfen... Was könnte ich dir schon möglicherweise antun?" fragte ich.

Sie hob ihr Schwert ein wenig in meine Richtung an und sagte, "Warum hast du dann mein Schwert betrachtet?" _Ich habe viel zu viele alte Filme gesehen, wenn ich jetzt schon ihren Kampfstil kenne..._

Die Art wie sie stand und ihr Schwert hielt, das alles schrie nach einer Stürmerin. "Es ist immer das Best zu wissen, in wessen Gesellschaft man sich aufhält... wie zum Beispiel; Ich weis bereits deinen Kampfstil."

Sie spannte sich an, also fügte ich schnell hinzu, "Dass heißt nicht, dass ich gegen dich gewinnen kann, aber ich kenne einfach diese Art zu kämpfen. Wenn ich schätzen müsste, würde ich sagen, dass du eine Nahkämpferin bist, die ihre Geschwindigkeit für schnelle Angriffe einsetzt, bevor sie sich wieder zurückzieht."

Wieder aufstehend und ihr Schwert wegsteckend, schwenkte sie ihre Ohren nach hinten, während sie nickte und sagte, "Vielleicht können wir dann irgendwann mal sparren, wenn du meinen Kampfstil so gut kennst."

Bevor ich antworten konnte, kam die andere Basitin Wache mit meiner Kleidung herein, allerdings sahen sie... sauberer aus. Er legte sie auf den Tisch und schritt dann zurück. Wir schauten uns alle gegenseitig an, abgesehen von der Doktorin, die nichts durch ihre Augenbinde sehen konnte. Ich hüstelte, aber sie bewegten sich noch immer nicht._ Die sind ja wie Roboter!_

Ähm, könnt ihr Leute bitte rausgehen, damit ich mich umziehen kann?" fragte ich. Sie nickten alle, bevor sie aus den Raum gingen und mich alleine ließen. Ich seufzte, als ich das Tuch fallen ließ, aber gerade als ich das getan hatte, öffnete die weibliche Wache die Tür und sah mich direkt an. ich bedeckte mich schnell mit beiden Händen, während meine Wangen sich wie Vulkane verhielten. Das konnte ich sagen, da ich sie teilweise sehen konnte. Ihre eigenen Wangen wurden zu einem feurigen Rot und sie drehte ihren Kopf weg als sie sagte, "Die Generäle sind bereit dich zu sehen, sobald du bereit bist..."

Sobald sie geendet hatte, zog sie ihren Kopf aus der Tür heraus und schloss sie. Ich seufzte, während ich schnell durch meine Kleidung wühlte und meine Unterwäsche griff, welche wie eine eng sitzende Boxershort war. Danach nahm ich meine Hose, die jetzt an den Enden gerissen und zerlumpt waren. Dennoch zog ich sie an. Dann warf ich mir mein weißes T-Shirt über. Jetzt fehlten nur noch meine Socken und meine Stiefel. Als ich auch diese angezogen hatte, schaute ich mich in dem Raum nach meiner Jacke um, aber sie war nirgends zu sehen. "Ah, verdammt... jetzt habe ich nur noch das T-Shirt... Ich denke, dass muss wohl reichen." Der Grund, warum ich immer eine Jacke trug, war der Fakt, dass ich einfach zuviele Muskeln hatte um nur so wenig anzuhaben.

Ich legte meinen Rucksack neben das Bett, schlang mein Gewehr über meine Schulter und humpelte zu der Tür. Als ich sie etwas öffnete sah ich, dass die weibliche Wache abwesend war; Das erkannte ich daran, dass ihr Fellfarbe und die des Mannes unterschiedlich waren. Ausserhalb meiner Tür standen drei Basitin ohne Helme und die männliche Wache von zuvor. Ich öffnete die Tür gänzlich und sagte, "Ich bin bereit für die... Ähm, Generäle."

Die drei Helmlosen Basitin nickten und ich ging aus dem Weg, als alle vier Basitin eintraten. Als sie alle drinnen waren, ließ ich die Tür offen und stellte mich mit meinen Händen hinter meinem Rücken an eine Wand. Die Generäle schauten mich alle an und ich nickte mit meinem Kopf, während ich fragte, "Ich nehm-"

Als ich begann, hielt der alte Basitin seine Hand hoch und sagte, "Sprich nicht ohne Aufforderung Mensch."

Ich schaute ihn direkt an, als er mich unterbrach und lächelte. _Ich weis, wie man dieses Spiel spielt... In der Schule lernt man nicht nur die Themen im Unterricht._ "Bitte um Erlaubnis frei sprechen zu dürfen, _Sir._" Ich stellte sicher, dass letzt Wort so stark zu betonen, dass es vor Sarkasmus tropfte.

Das brachte den alten Knacker aus der Fassung und er hob seinen Stab hoch, als ob er vor hätte, mich damit zu schlagen. "Du vorlautes Gör!" Sein Stab schwang abwärts, aber ich griff nach oben und fing ihn in der Luft ab. Ich gebe zu, es war einfach, aber es tat trotzdem weh, als ich ihn griff. Ich riss ihn aus seinen Händen und er stolperte etwas nach vorne, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete. Der andere General, der wie eine pelzige Version von einem Marine aussah, stand auf und ich ließ den Stab sofort neben mir fallen und sagte, "Hey, er hat sich wie ein Penner verhalten... Behandle andere Leute, wie du selbst behandelt werden möchtest. Er hat mich wie ein inkompetentes Kind behandelt."

"Inkompetenz ist das Einzige, das ein Junge wie du hat."

"Ja, diejenigen, die unwillig sind zuzuhören, brüten diese Inkompetenz aus, die du mich so unverholen beschuldigst." gab ich ruhig zurück. _Das ist eigentlich recht unterhaltsam... Das ist wie Krieg der Gehirne, aber jedes mal, wenn ich reht habe, wird er super wütend. Es ist buchstäblich wie Süßigkeiten von Babies zu klauen, sie werden wütend nachdem das, wass sie mögen, ihnen genommen wird._ "Nun denn, jetzt wo wir diese kleine Diskusion hatten, wollen wir doch mal sehen was deine Kollegen zu sagen haben..."


	20. Raven's Anker

**Kapitel 20: Raven's Anker**

**(Rave****n****)**

_Sie sollten in ein paar Minuten draußen sein... Sie haben versprochen, dass ich mit ihm sprechen könnte, wenn sie fertig sind. _Ich saß draußen vor der Tür auf einem Stuhl, während die Generäle mit dem Menschen sprachen. Die Fuchs-Keidran saß ebenfalls mit mir hier draußen, aber ihr war nicht sonderlich nach einem Gespräch, oder sonst irgendetwas anderes, als kontinuierlich auf die Tür zu starren. Die Generäle hatten sie einige unserer Grundgesetze gelehrt, wie zum Beispiel die angemessene Kleiderordnung. Ihre vorherige Kleidung wurde weggeworfen, da sie nass war und anfing zu zerreißen.

Als ich hörte, wie die Tür sich öffnete, stand die Keidran hastig auf, während die drei Generäle herauskamen. General Alabaster wirkte rasend, also ging ich ihm lieber aus dem Weg, während General Alaric grinste. Sobald der Waffen-General aus der Türschwelle trat, flitzte die Keidran in den Raum und ich hörte ein Kichern, "UFF! Hallo Jessie..."

General Alabaster schaute finster drein, während er etwas vor sich hin murmelte, aber ich begab mich vorsichtig um ihn herum und in den Raum mit dem Menschen. Der Mensch und die Keidran waren in einer Umarmung, darum sah ich weg und gab ihnen ihre _Privatsphäre. _"Jessie, wir haben es geschafft... Die Templer werden es bereuen uns jemals angegriffen zu haben, sobald wir wieder auf dem Festland sind."

"Templer...?" fragte ich, als ich wieder hinüber schaute und sah, wie die Beiden aufhörten sich zu umarmen und sich mir zuwandten. "Sind sie nicht das Militär der Menschen?"

Der Mensch nickte, während er auf mich zuging und sich hinkniete. Dann sagte er, "Das sind sie... Nun, wer bist du? Mein Name ist Sam."

"Mein Name ist Raven... Warum kämpfst du gegen die anderen Menschen?" fragte ich, während er warm lächelte. _Sein Lächeln erinnert mich so sehr an das von Vater..._

"Ich glaube daran, dass jeder so sein sollte, wie er ist... und deswegen haben sie mich als ein Ziel vermerkt, vermute ich. Die ganze Zeit nachdem ich Jessie Freiheit von ihrer Sklaverei gegeben habe, sind sie konstant hinter uns her."

Als er endete nickte ich, während ich zu der Füchsin hinüber schaute und fragte, "Bist du Jessie?" Sie nickte und ich hörte wie sich Schritte von der Türschwelle her näherten. Ich schaute hinter mich und sah eine Krankenschwester hereinkommen. Sie sagte, "Ihr seid zur Abreise freigegeben. Ihr werdet in dem Gasthaus nahe den Docks bleiben, bis ein Schiff der Menschen ankommt."

"Danke... Aber wir werden einen Fremdenführer brauchen. Wir wissen überhaupt nichts von dieser Insel." sagte Sam.

"Ich nehme ihn!" alle sahen mich an und ich sagte schnell, " I- Ich meinte, ich kann sie während ihres Aufenthalts herumführen..."

* * *

**(Sam)**

Während Raven fortwährend Fragen stellte, gab ich mein Bestes sie zu beantworten, während ich versuchte Jessie ebenfalls meine Aufmersamkeit zu schenken. Gelinde gesagt, es war extrem anstrengend für meine mentalen und fokussierenden Fähigkeiten, mit einer neugierigen Teenagerin und einer hormonellen Füchsin in der Brunft mitzuhalten. Ich warf Jessie einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, als Raven eine weitere Frage stellte, "Und was meinst du damit, dass du nicht wie die anderen Menschen bist?"

Ich seufzte, als ich ihr meine Hand auf die Schulter legte und ihre Ohren deuteten zurück auf mich, als sie über ihre Schulter schaute. Als wir alle angehalten sind, kniete ich mich nieder und fragte, "Wo ist deine Familie Raven?"

Sie drehte sich sofort weg, während ich Tränen in ihren Augen stehen sah und sie wisperte leise, "Sie ist tot..."

Ich zuckte zusammen, als ich ihren Schmerz verspürte, buchstäblich. Ich nahm ihre Hand und sagte entschuldigend, "Es tut mir leid das zu hören... Ich weiß wie sich das anfü-"

"Nein... das tust du _nicht_!" sagte sie, als sie ihre Hand wütend aus meine riss und ich sah die Tränen ihre Wang hinunterlaufen. _Ich kann sie nicht gehen lassen... Ich weiß was passiert wenn sie tut. Ich habe das bereits durchgestanden._ Gerade als sie anfing loszurennen griff ich beide ihre Arme und sie wandte sich mir zu.

"Doch, ich_ weiß_ wie sich das anfühlt. Meine Mutter und mein Vater, zusammen mit meinem kleinen Bruder sind alle gestorben; Während ich wütend auf sie war. Glaube mir, ich kenne den Schmerz, den du gerade durchlebst." Ich schaute umher und bemerkte ein paar andere Basitin, die um uns herum murmelten, aber ich konzentrierte mich wieder auf Raven. "Und das Wichtigste in deiner Situation ist jetzt, dass du deine Emotionen nicht verbirgst. Ich habe genau das getan und habe mich dadurch viel länger mit dem Schmerz abgegeben, als es nötig gewesen wäre..."

Raven runzelte die Stirn, als sie ihre Arme von mir riss. Dann reibte sie ihre Augen während sie schniefte. Ich schaute zu Jessie zurück und sie hatte einen mitfühlenden Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie deutete in Richtung Raven und ich nickte, als ich sie wieder anschaute. Ich sagte leise, "Raven, gib dich nicht alleine damit ab..."

"Wie?"

"Hast du irgendwelche Freunde?" fragte Jessie hinter mir. Raven schüttelte ihren Kopf, während sie ihr Gesicht mit ihren Armen bedeckte und anfing leicht zu zucken. Ich konnte hören, wie sie anfing zu weinen. Ich seufzte sanft und schaute nach unten. _Keine Familie, keine Freunde... Man, dieses Kind hat es wirklich schwer._

"Kleine... Raven, wir sind deine Freunde..." sagte ich, während sie von ihren Armen zu mir hochsah.

"W... Wirklich?"

Leise kichernd, nickte ich und sagte, "Wirklich..." Ich öffnete meine Arme.

Raven schritt vor und ich gab ihr eine freundschaftliche Umarmung, während sie wieder zu weinen anfing. Ich hörte einen kleinen Ausruf von den Basitins um uns herum und ich hörte jemanden sagen, "Der Mensch ist zu entschuldigen, aber sie weiß; Keine öffentliche Zuneigung. Das ist das Gesetz, Wachen!"

Ich schaute gerade hinüber, als zwei Wachen aus der Menge auftauchten und ich konnte schwören, dass eine davon mir bekannt vorkam. Raven drückte sich von mir weg, während ich eine leichte Rötung auf ihren Wangen sah.

Ich drehte mich den Wachen zu und stand auf, als sie beide ihre Schwerter zogen und auf mich richteten. Die Wache auf der linken Seite sagte, "Du hast das Grundgesetz der Basitin gbrochen, dafür musst du inhaftiert werden."

"Welches Gesetz habe ich gebrochen?" fragte ich, als sie näher zu mir traten, wobei ihre Schwerter kein bischen schwankten. Ich war versucht mein Gewehr von der Schulter zu nehmen, aber der bloße Fakt, dass ich von so vielen Basitin umrundet war, riet mir davon ab.

"Öffentliche Zurschaustellung von Zuneigung ist ein schweres Verbrechen." sagte die Wache zur Rechten und ich schwöre, obwohl ich nicht viele Basitin kennen mag, dass diese Stimme sich bekannt anhörte. Ich schaute mit einem ungläubigen Ausdruck über mein gesammtes Gesicht zu Jessie zurück. Dann rückte ich meinen Ausdruck wieder zurecht und wandte mich den Basitins wieder zu.

Ich blickte zu Raven hinüber und bemerkte, dass sie auf den Boden schaute. Ich verteidigte meinen Standpunkt als ich fragte, "Ihr Leute habt wirklich ein Verbot auf Emotionen erlassen?"

…

Jessie und ich waren in einer Zelle, während der alte Basitin von vorher, ich glaube sein Name war Alabaster, auch anwesend war. "Hey, hör endlich auf meine Sachen zu durchwühlen!" rief ich zu der Wache hinüber, die meinen Rucksack durchsuchte. Der General kicherte nur, während er der Wache andeutete fortzufahren. Sie hatten ein paar Kerzen daneben stehen und das besorgte mich, da ich nicht wollte, dass irgendetwas versengt wird. Besonders nicht meine Spielkarten. _Sie könnten ruiniert sein, da sie nass gewesen sind, aber ich könnte sie vielleicht wieder glatt bekommen. Wer weiß, falls ich sie weider hin bekomme, könnte ich Jessie beibringen Karten zu spielen._

"H-H-HEY! Nehmt das von dem Feuer weg!" rief ich und stand schnell auf. Sie hatten gerade meinen Feuerwerkskörper aus der Tasche von meinem Rucksack genommen, aber ihn so hingelegt, dass die Zündschnur in den Flammen war. Ich wette dass der einzige Grund, warum sie noch nicht Feuer gefangen hatte, der war, dass sie erst kürzlich durchnässt gewesen war. Allerdings wollte ich unser Glück lieber nicht herausvordern. "S-Stopp! _Bitte!_"

"Warum sollten wir auf einen bloßen Menschen hören?" fragte Alabaster. Er trug einen selbstgefälligen Ausdruck, während ich die Stangen, in dem verzweifelten Versuch sie mit grober Kraft auseinander zu biegen, umfasste.

Ich stieß mich von den Stangen ab und trat gegen sie, während ich barsch sagte, "Weil ich das für einen besonderen Moment aufbewahrt habe und ihr bringt es zum... Oh oh! Werft es hinüber schnell!" Meine Augen weiteten sich als der Feuerwerkskörper, keine zehn Fuß entfernt, letztendlich Feuer fing. Die Flamme fraß sich schnell an der Lunte entlang und der Wachmann war zu perplex... oder sowas in der Art, während der General träge hinübersah. Ich schnellt herum, rannte zu Jessie hinüber und sagte, "Bedeck deine Ohren!"

Sie tat das ohne zu zögern und ich schlang meine Arme um ihren kleineren Körper. Ich gab mein Bestes, mich zwischen sie und der baldigen Explosion zu begeben. Ich zog ihren Kopf mit einer Hand an meine Brust und zog mit meiner anderen ihren Körper dichter zu mir. Danach zwang ich uns auf die Knie. Ich lugte kurz über meine Schulter und sah wie der Wachmann versuchte die Lunte asuzutreten, welche schon kurz vor dem ersten Ball war. Meine Augen schließend, während ich mich zu Jessie zurückdrehte, griff ich ihren Schwanz und brachte ihn zwischen uns. Dann begann ich in meinem Kopf einen Countdown. _Drei... zwei... eins... boom!_

_...Was? Wo bleibt die Explo-_

**FEEWWWWW! **Ein helles Aufleuchten brach hinter meinen Augenliedern hervor, während das pfeifende Geräusch durch den Raum schoss. Für meine unbedeckten Ohren war es schmerhaft laut... und ich war glucklich darüber, dass ich Jessie dazu gebracht hatte ihre Ohren zu bedecken.

_**BOOOOOMMM! **_Die Luft um uns herum leuchtete durch explosives Pulver auf, während die Hitze anstieg und das Licht zu einer Miniatur Sonne wurde. Sogar mein Körper fühlte sich an, als ob er vibrieren würde. Der Gesammt Raum fühlte sich an, als ob er wackeln würde, während mein Körper sich kalt anfühlte. Ein klingelndes Gefühl bohrte sich durch meine Ohren in meinen Kopf. Jetzt, wo ich die Hitze von der Explosion nicht mehr fühlen konnte, nahm ich einen Atemzug, aber ich bekam dennoch einen Atemzug voller Schießpulver. Das brachte mich dazu energisch zu husten, während ich Jessie losließ. Ich schaute auf den Boden als ich meine Augen öffnete.

Als mein Husten sich beruhigte, schaute ich hoch und betrachtete unsere Umgebeung. Ich war nicht allzu überrascht zu sehen, dass alles mit Ruß bedeckt war. Ich schaute zu der Stelle, wo die beiden Basitin gewesen sind und sah die Wache mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden liegen. Der General hingegen war nirgendwo zu sehen. Ich stand auf, ging zu den Stangen, kniete mich hin und griff nach der Wache von der ich annahm, dass sie bewusstlos war. Als ich an seiner Schulterplatte rüttelte bewegte er sich nicht, also packte ich sie einfach und zog ihn dichter zu mir ran._ Zum Glück sind die Basitin alle klein, andernfalls würden sie viel mehr Gewicht auf ihren Körpern haben._

_Ah, da haben wir ihn ja... _Ich nahm den Schlüssel von der Hüfte der Wache, stand auf und blickte zu Jessie hinüber, die dastand und auf den Tisch schaute. Ich folgte ihrem Blick und zuckte durch die Menge an Zerstörung zusammen, die ich sah. Alles was sie herausgenommen hatten war weg... oder nicht mehr zu retten, falls das ein besserer Begriff für all meine Sachen war. Meinen Kopf schüttelnd versuchte ich zu sprechen, aber alles was ich sagte, war für mich nicht zu hören. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf erneut, als ich zu Jessie schaute und sagte, oder zumindest ich hoffte dass ich sagte, 'Nimm... meine... Sachen. Pack... alles... zurück... in ... meine... Tasche.'

Ich war mir nicht sicher, wie laut ich das gesagt hatte, aber ich hatte versucht es lauter zu sagen, damit ich nicht in einem Flüstern sprach. Ich trat aus der Zelle, in der wir gewesen sind, hob mein Gewehr von dem Boden neben dem Tisch auf und schlang es um meine rechte Schulter. Nachdem ich es gesichert hatte, bückte ich mich nach unten, hob die Basitin Wache hoch und gab mein Bestes seinen Arm um meine Schulter zu legen. Ich musste mich wegen dem Größenunterschied krümmen und ihn ein wenig hochheben. Ich schritt voran und begann auf den Ausgang zuzulaufen. Ich schaute nach hinten und sah, dass Jessie bereits meinen Rucksack auf ihren Schultern hatte und hinter mir her ging. _Ah, man... Sie konnte nicht die volle Schönheit von meinem Feuerwerk sehen... Sie hat überhaupt nichts davon gesehen._

Nachdem wir das Gebäude verlassen hatten und auf die Straße gegangen sind, sah ich eine Ansammlung von Basitins um uns herum, mit mindestens einem halben dutzend Wachen darunter. General Alabaster war auch mit dabei...

"Du bist ein Arsch..." sagte ich zu dem General...


	21. Die Zeit verbringen

**Kapitel 21: Die Zeit verbringen... Auf schlechte Weise.**

**(Sa****m****)**

Während ich den General zornig anstarrte, hustete die Wache, die ich gerade aufrecht hielt und ich blickte kurz zu ihm hinüber. Ich seufzte als ich mich hinkniete und den Basitin auf den Boden legte, damit er sich durch eigene Kraft bewegen konnte, sobald er dazu bereit war. Als er auf dem Boden war, bemerkte ich ein paar Brandflecken auf seinem Fell und seinen Armen. Seine Rüstung war an verschiedenen Stellen eingedellt. Ich schaute finster drein, als ich meine Hände über die versengten Stellen laufen ließ und ich konnte noch immer die Hitze unter meinen Handflächen spüren; Das würde er spüren, wenn er wieder ganz bei Bewusstsein war. Ich schaute zu Alabaster auf und sagte laut genug damit alle um uns herum es hören konnten, aber leise genug um meine Wut unter Kontrolle halten zu können, "Ich hatte dich nicht nur vorzeitig gewarnt, aber selbst als die Lunte Feuer gefangen hat, bist du alleine weggerannt, anstelle den Mann unter deinem Komando mitzunehmen. Ich habe eine Auswahl an Wörtern, die dich perfekt beschreiben würden, aber da Kinder anwesend sind, habe ich kein Problem damit dich einen Penner zu nennen. Du bist nicht als Anführer tauglich..."

Als ich das gesagt hatte, sah ich ein paar der Passanten neugierig zuschauen, aber ich schaute zu Jessie hinüber und deutete ihr an, näher zu kommen. Ich hob die Wache erneut hoch, bis er wieder auf den Beinen stand und ging mit ihm zu einer Ansammlung von Wachen.

"Bringt ihn dorthin, wo auch immer eure Doktoren sind... Er hat ein paar Verbrennungen entlang seiner Arme, nichts schwerwiegendes, aber es wird sehr schmerzhaft werden." sagte ich, als ich die Wache an die Anderen übergab. Zwei von ihnen nahmen ihn, aber der dritte blieb wo er war. Die anderen Beiden gingen mit dem Verletzten weg und ich fügte hinzu, "Ihm könnte auch etwas schwindelig sein..."

_**Zack!**_

"AU!" Ich fiel auf die Knie, als etwas über die Rückseite meiner Beine schlug und ich drehte mich um und sah den General mit einem wütendem Gesicht dahstehen. Ich stand wieder auf, während ich mich sehr Wund fühlte und starrte den General wütend an, während ich sagte, "Lass mich mal sehen, ihr Leute seit in dem mittelalterlichen Zeitalter... Das bedeutet also, dass ich das hier sagen muss; Du kämpfst _ohne_ Ehre."

Er schwang seinen Gehstock zu mir zurück, aber nun da ich ihm zugewand war, bedarf es nur ein drehen meiner Hüfte und das heben des Gewehres um den Lauf zwischen meinen Kopf und seinem hölzernen Stab zu bringen. Ein lautes Klack-Geräusch hallte um uns herum und jetzt da er betäubt war, nutzte ich die Gelegenheit und stieß schnell mit dem Schulterstück gegen seine Brust. Scheinbar war er nicht allzusehr betäubt, da er den Stoß blockte bevor er traf... unglücklicherweise. Ich kicherte, während er in seiner Kehle knurrte und ich sagte, "Sosehr ich es auch _lieben_ würde mit dir zu sparren und dir deinen pelzigen Hintern zu reichen, so muss ich doch diesen anderen General finden... Derjenige, der sein Gehirn benutzt anstelle von seinem Stab."

Das machte den General sogar noch wütender, aber ich hörte eine weibliche Wache fragen, "Sir, wolle sie dass ich ihn aus diesem Gebiet geleite?"

"Bring diesen Abschaum hier weg!" sagte er, während er mit seine Hand in meine Richtung wedelte. Er schaute zu Jessie hinüber und ich stellte mich instinktiev mit einer schnellen Bewegung vor sie. Das Lächeln, das über seine Lippen flog, brachte die Räder in meinem Kopf zum drehen und mir kam eine Möglichkeit in den Sinn warum er am grinsen war. Es war eine Möglichkeit, die mir gar nicht gefiel. _Finde die Schwachstelle deines Gegners und benutze sie gegen ihn... Meine Schwachstelle ist Jessie..._

Er drehte sich um und ging fort. Ich schaute über meine Schulter und sah Jessie und die... "Ernsthaft... woher wusstest du, dass ich hier sein würde?"

"Nun, ich hatte es nicht geplant... aber ich vermute, dass du jetzt jederzeit mit mir sparren kannst." sagte die weibliche Wache. Das Schwert in ihren Händen war etwas besorgnisserregendes für mich zu sehen, da es auf mich gerichtet war.

"Uh... nun dann, geh voraus." sagte ich, schaute hinter mich und bedeutete Jessie neben mir herzulaufen. _Hoffentlich ist das nicht eine allzusehr schmerhafte Erfahrung..._

**(Raven)**

Ich war wieder einmal an den Felsen, die ich jetzt bevorzugt als Gesellschaft habe. Dieses mal achtete ich aber mehr darauf, was an der Küste herumlag. Ich wollte niemand anderes finden, aber ich wollte auch nicht, dass jemand an meinem Strand starb. _Dieser Mensch... Könnte er wirklich dasselbe wie ich durchlebt haben? Nein! Es ist nicht möglich, dass jemand einfach so mit derselben Erfahrung auftaucht, die ich erst kürzlich erlebt habe. Aber dennoch... Falls er es hat... Ich sollte herrausfinden, was passiert ist... Vielleicht weiß es ja die Keidran mit der er unerwegs ist!_

Ich sprang auf und drehte mich um, aber bevor ich loßging, präsentierte sich mir fast sofort ein Problem. _Wo kann ich ihn überhaupt finden? Es ist ja nicht so, als ob er eine festgelegtes Gebiet hat... Und sie haben ihn auch nicht zu dem Hafen gebracht. Hoffentlich werde ich ihn einfach sehen wenn ich zurückkomme, dann kann ich ihn fragen..._ Jetzt begann ich, mit einer bestimmten Person im Kopf, mit der ich sprechen wollte, zurück zu der Hafenstadt zu gehen.

* * *

Die Wachen, mit denen ich geredet habe, sagten alle dasselbe. Der Mensch war in der Nähe des Trainingsgeländes und war mit einer anderen Wache am sparren. Ich näherte mich dem Gebiet, in dem der Mensch sein sollte und meine Hoffnung war groß, da ich das Klingen von Metall auf Metall und von Holz auf Holz vernehmen konnte. _Ich frage mich, mit wem er am sparren ist..._

**(Sam)**

Mich duckend, hockte ich mich tief hin, während ich meinen Stab auf Spirit's Füße zuschwang. Wieder einmal schlug mein Angriff fehl, als sie ihren eigenen Stab in den Boden rammte und festhielt und somit meinen Stab davon abhielt sie zu treffen. Ich fluchte leise und sprang schnell zurück, nachdem ich aufgestanden war. Dabei misslang es mir genug Distanz zwischen uns zu bringen und meinen Stab zu heben. Der scharfe und schmerzhafte Treffer entlang meines Armes reichte aus um mich zum Handeln zu zwingen. Ich glitt mit meinen Füßen über den Boden, lehnte mich vor und schmiss das Ende von meinem Stab auf ihre Seite zu. Ich lächelte, während ich ihr dabei zusah, wie sie ihn blockte. Sie ließ die beiden Stäbe aufeinander treffen und startete sofort einen Gegenzug, aber ich war bereits in dem zweiten Teil von meiner Bewegung. Ich ließ das Ende meines Stabes bei ihrem eigenen und ließ das andere Ende hinuntergleiten, während ich einen weiteren schnellen Schritt vorwärts tat.

Kurz bevor ich den Stab halbwegs zu seinem Ziel gebracht hatte, fühlte ich etwas zwischen meine Beine gleiten und gegen meine Ferse drücken. Gerade als ich das korrigieren wollte, schoss Spirit's Stab nach vorn und schlug mir gegen das Schienbein. Ich nutzte die Chance um meinen Stab nach unten zu schwingen, aber sie griff den Mittelpunk und zog ihn zu sich heran. Allerdings endete es darin, dass sie sich einfach dichter zu mir heranzog. Sie Lächelte, während ich meines verlor. Ich spürte ihren warmen Atem an meiner Wange, während sie das Brustteil meines Shirts griff und sagte, "Du kämpfst gut, aber nicht gut genug um mich zu besiegen."

Sie drückte sich von meiner Brust ab und obwohl die Kraft von etwas so kleinem nicht allzu groß war, konnte ich meine Beine nicht bewegen; Ich spürte eines ihrer eigenen gegen die Rückseite von meiner Ferse drücken. Ich fiel nach hinten um und schlug hart auf den Boden auf, während mein Stab von mir wegsprang. "Au... haha... Gute Arbeit. Wie steht es jetzt zwischen uns, 2 - 3?" fragte ich, nachdem ich meinen Atem wiedererlangt hatte.

Spirit hielt ihren Stab in einer Hand, während sie sich vorbeugte und den anderen aufhob, den ich fallen gelassen hatte. "Das würde dann 2 - 4 zu meinen Gunsten machen... Du kämpfst gut für einen Menschen."

Ich kicherte sanft, während ich langsam aufstand und ich fragte, "Was soll _das_ denn heißen?"

"Die paar Menschen, die ich gegen Basitin kämpfen gesehen habe, haben immer verloren... Die die überlebt haben hatten Glück gehabt." sagte sie. Ich fühlte wie ich erzitterte, während ich meinen Arm rieb. Die Stelle von ihrem gut plaziertem Treffer fing bereits an blau zu werden. _Das wird am nächsten Morgen wehtun..._

Sie lehnte die Stäbe gegen einen Waffenständer und zog zwei metallene Schwerter von den Regalen. Es fühlte sich an, als ob eine kalte Brise über meinen Rücken geweht wäre, was möglicherweiße auch der Fall war, da wir ja in einer Hafenstadt waren. Spirit drehte sich um und ging auf mich zu und ich fragte, "B-Bist du dir sicher, dass wir die benutzen sollten? Ich möchte dich nicht ernsthaft verletzten oder so." _Oh moment... schlechte Wortwahl..._

"Diese Schwerter sind stumpf, damit wir üben können, aber ich bin nicht diejenige, die sich sorgen sollte, du bist derjenige ohne Rüstung. Sie können dich nicht töten, aber sie werden dich ernsthaft verletzen, also sei auf der Hut... Kein stechen." Sie warf mir das Schwert zu, das ich gekonnt fing.

_OK... Hoffentlich habe ich etwas von all diesen Filmen gelernt. _Sie nickte mir zu, aber sie sagte etwas, als sie das Schwert in den Boden stieß, "Ich werde all diese extra Rüstung abnehmen... Damit du es leichter hast."

Als sie ihre Rüstung abnahm, wurde mein Geist leer und innerlich wurde ich besinnungsloß. Aber in meinem Hinterkopf wusste ich, dass es so falsch von mir war, als ich die Basitin Wache Spirit betrachtete. Ganz ehrlich, sie war die pure Definition, wie ein heißes Model aussehen würde und ich würde lügen, wenn ich behaupten würde, dass ich mich nicht von ihr angezogen fühlte. _Oh Gott, was denke ich denn da, ich habe Jessie!_

Mich zusammenreisend, begab ich mich schnell in ein Haltung, die ich in ein paar Filmen von den Kreuzzügen gesehen hatte. Ich spannte mehrere Muskeln an um mich für irgendwelche Attacken von ihr vorzubereiten. Spirit stellte ihre Rüstung neben den Waffenständer ab und das Lächeln, das sie mir zuwarf, ließ mich etwas von meiner Entschlossenheit in meiner Haltung verlieren. Ich schluckte schwer und bewegte das Schwert in meiner Hand ein wenig umher, während ich versuchte an etwas zu denken, dass mich von ihrem Lächeln ablenken würde. _Wenigstens ist das Schwert leicht. Ich könnte das als Weg ausnutzen um an ihre Parrierstange zu gelangen... Aber ich habe nie verstanden, wie sie ein Schwert aus dem Griff des Gegners schlagen konnten..._

Während ich am denken war, nutzte Spirit die Zeit um sich in ihre eigene Haltung zu begeben. Ich nickte ihr zu, während ich ihr Schwert beobachtete. Sie kam schnell auf mich zu, was mir nur einen kurzen Moment ließ, um mein Schwert hoch und zurück zu bewegen. Der Winkel, in dem sich unsere Schwerter trafen, ließ ein holes Klingen und ein vibrierendes Geräusch ertönen, das man dann bekommt, wen man Glas oder Metall genau richtig anstöst. Sie hielt ihr Schwert hoch, als sie auf mich niederschlug, aber ich brachte mein Schwert auf diagonale Weiße nach oben und als Metall auf Metall stieß, drehte ich mich in einer sichelförmigen Bewegung und ließ ihr Schwert in der leeren Luft zwischen uns landen. Ich nutzte diese Chance um die flache Seite des Schwertes über ihren Bauch gleiten zu lassen, bevor ich zurück sprang. "Das ist dann eins für mich..."

Der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht war das perfekte Bild, wenn man einen überraschten und beeindrukten Ausdruck sehen wollte und aus diesem Grund kicherte ich. Sie lächelte, als sie zu mir zurücksprang, wobei ihr Schwert auf eine horizontale Weiße durch die Luft schnitt. Es war purer Zufall, als ich bei der Aussicht getroffen zu werden zusammen zuckte und mein Schwert auf- und seitwärts bewegte, wodurch ich einen Halbkreis über meinen Kopf zog. _Lass uns versuchen, diese Schwerter von meinem Kopf fernzuhalten..._

"Hey, Sam!" rief jemand hinter mir.

Das reichte aus um mich abzulenken und als ich hinter mir schaute, sah ich die junge Basitin von vorher, Raven, mit einem Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht neben Jessie stehen.

**Zack!**

Ich ließ das Schwert fallen, während ich umfiel und meine Seite umklammerte. Spirit hat mich genau dann getroffen, als ich es nicht erwartet hatte und das genau auf meiner Hüfte. Ich schloss meine Augen, als ich die erste Welle von Schmerzen durch mein Bewustsein fließen ließ. Ich schrie beinnahe auf, als ich das tat. Ein Schatten tauchte über mir auf und als ich meine Augen öffnete, sah ich Spirit mit einem besorgtem Ausdruck über mir stehen. _Ah komm schon... Nur Bilder und Filme sollten jemanden so gut aussehen lassen! OH... Au..._

"J-Jessie... bring mir meinen Rucksack!" rief ich so gut ich konnte.

Spirit schaute zu mir als sie sagte, "Tut mir leid... Ich habe mich ein wenig zu sehr in das Sparring vertieft..."

Meinen Kopf schüttelnd, sagte ich, "Nein, nein... ist schon gut. Hilf mir einfach mich aufzusetzen..."

Nachdem ich aufrecht saß, stützte ich mich mit einer Hand hinter mir ab und benutzte die andere um meine Seite zu halten, während ich zu Raven hinübersah. Sie schaute mich mit einem schüchternen Grinsen an und ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, als ich leise auflachte. Jessie hockte sich mit meinem Rucksak neben mir hin und ich nahm meine Hand von meiner Seite weg. Ich öffnete die Tasche an der Seite von meinem Rucksack und schaute hinein, in der Hoffnung, meine _Painkillers _zu finden. Sie waren nicht da...

_Ok, vielleicht sind sie in einer anderen Tasche gelandet, als Jessie alles eingesammelt hatte..._

Ich entschied mich einfach eine andere Tasche zu öffnen. Ich drehte den Rucksack herum, sodass die größte Tasche auf mich gerichtet war. Als ich sie dieses mal öffnete, sah ich das kleine Fläschen und nahm es heraus. Das Fläschen war klein, aber als ich es öffnete, war ich erleichtert, als ich eine kleine Menge aus dem Fläschen nahm; Eine anzahl von 3 Pillen. Ich verschloss das Fläschen wieder, bevor ich die Pillen in den Mund nahm und sie herunterschluckte. Dabei würgte ich beinahe. _Diese Dinger sind nicht dafür gedacht, sie ohne Wasser einzunehmen..._

"Was war das Sam?" fragte Jessie.

Ich legte das Fläschen zurück in meinen Rucksack, schaute sie an und sagte, "In _meiner_ Welt ist das Medizin... _Painkillers_... oder eher, Schmerzlinderer sollte ich sagen."

Als ich '_Painkiller_' sagte, sah ich, wie sich all die weiblichen Augen um mich herum vor Schock weiteten. _Ich frage mich ob sie dachten, dass ich es Buchsäblich meinte, dass sie Schmerzen töten... haha._ Ich legte meine beiden Hände auf den Boden, rollte mich herum, bis ich auf Händen und Knien war und stand schnell auf. Als ich mich Jessie zuwand, fragte sie, "Was für weitere Medizin hat deine Welt? Ich weiß dass eure Waffen anders sind, aber die Art und Weiße, wie du deine To... Familie begraben hast ist ähnlich."

Ich kicherte bitter, als ich antwortete, "Wir mögen unsere Toten auf derselben Weiße begraben... aber wir halten auch die lebenden mit unserer Medizin am leben... einige dieser alten Kerle leben bis zu hundert Jahren!" Ich kicherte, als ich die verirrten Tränen aus meinen Augen rieb, "Aber unsere Medizin kann nur soviel erreichen... Wie diese Magier mich von der Schwertwunde geheilt hatten, in meiner Welt wäre ich durch diese Verletzung gestorben; Selbst mit sofortiger Nothilfe."

"Aber, wenn deine Welt bessere Dinge hat, warum könnte dann eure Medizin dich nicht heilen, wenn ihr Medizin habt, die Schmerzen tötet?" fragte Spirit neben mir. Sie hatte ihre Rüstung wieder angelegt; Etwas, wofür ich dankbar war.

"Ein Schwert sauber durch deinen Körper zu bekommen würde jeden in meiner Welt töten... Wir wären nicht in der Lage, die Blutung rechtzeitig zu stoppen. Und selbst wenn wir es könnten, würde die Person an inneren Verletzungen sterben. Ich dachte, dass ich sterben würde, als ich das Schwert aus meinem Bauch zog..." sagte ich.

Ich schaute hinüber uns sah, wie sowohl Raven wie auch Spirit mich angafften und ich nickte, als ich hinzufügte, "Der Typ, der das Schwert geworfen hatte... Er rannte aus dem Gasthaus raus nachdem ich es rausgezogen hatte. Nun... Jessie hatte den anderen davor schon getötet..."

"Du hast ein Schwert duch deinen Bauch überlebt und hast immernoch weitergekämpft?" Spirit's Stimme war ziemlich laut. Laut genug, dass ein paar andere Gruppen von trainierenden Basitin zu uns hinübersahen.

Nickend, griff ich hinüber, legte meine Hand auf Jessie's Schulter und sagte, "Und das war alles um diese hier zu beschützen. Wenn ich nicht in den Weg gesprungen wäre, hätte das Schwert sie stattdessen getroffen." Ich lächelte sie liebevoll an, aber ein Hüsteln erklang von meiner anderen Seite.

"Öffentliche Zuneigung wird dich in Schwierigkeiten bringen Sam... Nur deiner auserwählten Partnerin ist es gestatted, Zuneigung gezeigt zu bekommen." sagte Spirit zu mir.

Meine Hand wiederwillig von Jessie's Schulter entfernend bemerkte ich einen erleichterten Ausdruck über Spirit's Gesicht fliegn, aber bevor ich nachfragen konnte was es war, war es weider verschwunden. Ich schüttelte kurz meinen Kopf, schaute zu Raven hinüber und fragte, "Nun... was für eine Frage hast du denn?"

Raven schaute schüchtern weg, während sie ihre Hände hinter ihren Rücken verschränkte. Als sie zu mir aufsah, fragte sie mich mit leiser Stimme, "Ist deine Familie wirklich..."

"Gestorben? Ja... Ich nehme an, du möchtest gerne ein paar Ratschläge haben, oder einfach nur reden?" fragte ich und spürte die Trauer in mir hochkommen. Als sie nickte, kniete ich mich vor ihr hin und sagte, "Nun, was möchtest du gerne wissen...?"


	22. Insel Hitze

**Kapitel 22: Insel Hitze**

**(Spiri****t****)**

Jessie, so war der Name der Keidran wie ich erfuhr, saß neben mir, während Sam mit Raven sprach. Wir warteten darauf, das Raven aufhört mit Sam zu reden, aber während Raven Fragen an Sam stellte, stellte ich Fragen über Sam an seine Reisegefährtin. Ich schaute sie gerade dann an, als mir ein Gedanke kam, "Wann hat Sam dich eigentlich getroffen?"

"Er hat mich auf einem Sklavenmarkt gekauft... Es ist seit diesem Tag noch nicht einmal ein ein Monat vergangen." sagte sie, als ich zu Sam zurück sah. Er war noch immer mit Raven am reden und kein Moment der Pause schien sich zu nähern. Er schien der Aufgabe gewachsen zu sein mit Raven zu reden, _was bedeuted, dass er auch gut mit Kindern umgehen kann._ Ich lächelte ein wenig, als mir dieser Gedanke kam, aber als er hinüber schaute, konnte ich nicht erkennen, ob er mich oder Jessie anlächelte.

Als ich zu dem Waffenständer zurückschaute, betrachtete ich die Schwerter mit einem berechnenden Blick. _Als wir am sparren waren, schien er nichts ausser einem Schwert ohne Probleme handhaben zu können. Ich könnte vielleicht noch ein bisschen mehr mit ihm sparren, bevor die Ausgangsperre in Kraft tritt... Und schauen, wieviel mehr Kraft er aufbringen kann._ Als ich zu Jessie zurückschaute fragte ich sie, "Sam... hat er oft gekämpft?"

Das brachte Jessie dazu sich auf mich zu fokussieren, während sie ihren Kopf schüttelte und ihr Schnautze zum sprechen öffnete. "Die wenigen Male wo er gekämpft hat, hat er seine Waffe benutzt... Sie ist etwas, das ich noch nie zuvor gesehen oder gefühlt habe. Er hat mich sie einmal benutzen lassen, damit ich weiß, wie ich damit umgehen muss, aber sie ist schwerer zu kontrollieren als alles andere das ich kenne."

Ich nickte mit meinem Kopf, während ich aufstand und zu dem Waffenständer hinüber ging. Ich griff zu meinem Kopf und nahm meinen Helm ab, dann den Rest meiner Rüstung. Ich sog die Luft ein und stieß sie mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung wieder aus. Alle Basitin Wachen sind angewiesen ihre Rüstung jederzeit angelegt zu haben, ausser in ihrem Schlafquartier, beim baden oder beim trainieren. Die Rüstung war für mich einschränkend und unbequem, obwohl sie so hergestellt worden war, dass sie mir genau passt, so wie jede Basitin Rüstung für ihren Träger hergestellt wird. Sie war weniger schwer, als einfach nur unbequem und hinderlich, wenn ich bestimmte Dinge tun wollte. Als ich hinter mir schaute, erhaschte ich einen Blick, wie Sam zu mir hinüber sah und ich konnte mir ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. _Es scheint so, als ob wohl alle Männer gleich wären..._

**(Sam)**

Als Spirit zwei Schwerter von dem Ständer nahm, schaute ich von ihr weg und zurück zu Raven. Ich stöhnte leise, als ich sagte, "Hey, es scheint wohl so, als ob du später mit mir weitrreden müsstest... Ich glaube Spirit ist dabei ein weiteres Saprring Match vorzubereiten. Ist das normal?"

Raven lugte hinter mich und schaute dann mit einem Grinsen zu mir zurück. Ich gab ihr einen fragenden Blick, aber sie zog sich nur zurück und sagte, "Du möchtest vielleicht das Schwert auffangen..."

"Hä?" fragte ich, aber dann hörte ich hintre mir etwas durch die Luft fliegen, aber nur weil es sich so von dem Geräusch der Gespräche abhob. Ich schoss mit meinem Kopf herum und griff zu, als ich zu dem Griff schaute. _Ich habe _so _ein Glück, dass meine Reflexe so gut sind... Muss wohl an den ganzen knappen Momenten liegen, die ich beim Stapeln von den ganzen Dosen bei meinem Job hatte... Mann... Als dieses Kind ihn umgestoßen hatte, habe ich gelernt, niemals wieder vor einem Turm aus Dosen zu sitzen._

"Bist du bereit für ein wenig mehr Sparring Sam? Ich weiß, dass ich noch ein bisschen mehr kann..." Ich schaute hoch zu der Bastitin vor mir, aber ich kniff meine Augen schnell wieder fest zu. Während ich normalerweise nicht so reagieren würde, wenn ich einer so gut gebauten Lady zugewand bin, konnte ich dem dennoch nicht helfen, das das Licht der Sonne dierekt in mein Gesicht schien.

"J-Ja... warte allerdings... Ich habe mich gerade mit der Sonne geblendet..." Ich stand vorsichtig auf und hielt meine Hand über meinen Augen, als ich sie wieder öffnete. Ich blinkte ein paar Mal zu Spirit um meine Sicht zu klären, aber selbst dann blieben ein paar hartnäckige weiße Stellen in meinem Sichtfeld. Ich wich von ihr zurück und sagte, "Ich bin bereit wann immer du es bist."

Sie begab sich ein weiteres mal in ihr Haltung, aber dieses Mal, begab ich mich in eine Andere als zuvor. Ich hielt mein Schwert direkt vor mir, aber nur mit einer Hand. Die Andere plazierte ich über meine Brust, allerdings mit einem Abstand von einem Fuß oder so. Ich lächlte sie an und als ich das tat, schien sie diesmal diejenige zu sein, die ein wenig schwankt. Ich sah, wie ihr Atem kurz stoppte. _Zeit zu sehen, ob ich meinen eigen Kampfstil meistern kann... Ich habe es satt, andauernd dieses Cliché Schwertkämpfen aus den Filmen zu sehen. Ich werde das auf meinem eigenen Weg machen._

_Ok, Zeit um sicherzustellen, dass ich das perfekt hinbekomme._ Spirit stürmte auf mich zu, während ihr Schwert seitwärts auf mich zuschnitt. Das war die perfekte Gelegenheit um das auszuprobieren, was ich geplant hatte. Kurz bevor die Spitze ihres Schwertes auf meinen Arm traf, glitt ich mein Schwert parallel zu meinem Arm hin und lehnte mich in den Aufprall hinein. Das Schwert in ihren Händen vibrierte, als Stahl auf Stahl traf und ich drückte mein Schwert hoch und schwang es dann hinab. Sie zog ihr Schwert zu sich zurück, bevor es den Boden erreichen konnte. "Sehr gut... Du lernst meine Taktiken." _Gut Sache, dass ich jedoch noch viele mehr habe._

Sie lächelte, als ich ein paar Schritte auf sie zutrat, mein Schwert nahe an meiner Seite, während ich auf sie zuschlenderte. Ich grinnste, als sie für eine Sekunde unsicher schien und innerhalb dieser Sekund gelang es mir, dichter an ihr heranzukommen. Ihre Augen schwankten von Seite zu Seite, während sie halbherzig ihr Schwert hob. _Obwohl sie sich scheinbar anders verhält, wird es das alles einfach nur leichter machen, das tatsächlich durchzuführen._

Ich hielt vor ihr an und schwang mein Schwert schnell zur Seite, während ich mich zurücklehnte, aber Spirit verhielt sich nur genau so, wie sie es tat, als ich anfung zu schneidendes Geräusch ging durch die Luft, dann das Geräusch von Metall dass auf Metall trifft. **Klang!**

Das Schwert, das ich gerade getroffen und aus Spirits Hand geschlagen hatte, blieb ein halbes dutzend Fuß entfernt im Boden stecken. Ich schaute es weiterhin vor Erstaunen an, aber im nächstend Augenblick schaute ich wieder zu Spirit zurück und ich sah die Sorge in ihren glasigen Augen. _Moment... Ich kenn diesen Blick... diesen Ausdruck._ Flüchtig zu Jessie zurückblickend, erschien die Erinnerung für ein paar Sekunden vor meinen Augen. Aber diese Sekunden enthüllten, was ich am meisten gefürchtet hatte. "Ah, scheiße..." Ich schaute zu Spirit zurück, "... Du bist in der Brunft..."

"Raven, eskortier ihn zu dem Gasthaus... Ich muss nach Hause gehen; Schnell..."

* * *

Ich saß auf dem Bett, während Jessie darauf ausgestreckt lag. Ihr orangenes Fell funkelte in dem Sonnenlicht das durch das Fenster hinein schien. Ich schaute lächelnd zu ihr hinüber, während ihr Schwanz auf träge Weise hin und her wischte. Kichernd fragte ich, "Ist das besser als auf einem Schiff zu sein?"

Jessie nickte, während ihre Augen mich träge beobachteten und ich fühlte, wie ihr buschiger Schwanz gegen meine Hand fegte. Ich lächelte als ich meine Hand hob und schnell ihren Schwanz fing. Sie lächelte ebenfalls als sie ihre Augen schloss, aber das reichte mir noch nicht um ihren Schwanz jetzt schon loszulassen. Er war buschig wie der eines Hundes, aber anders. Ich ging mit meiner anderen Hand durch ihr Fell, bis ich die Haut von ihrem Schwanz gefunden hatte. _Das fühlt sich so merkwürdig an..._ "Sa... am..." gähnte sie und ich erbleichte, als ich die scharfen Zähne sah, die ihre Schnautze säumten. "Was machst du da?"

"N-Nichts... Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns jetzt einfach schlafen legen?" fragte ich, als ich ihren Schwanz losließ. Als ich das gesagte hatte, öffnete sie ihre Augen gänzlich. Sie schaute mich mit diesen violetten Augen an, die ich so sehr bewunderte und grinste, als sie sich aufsetzte und fragte, "Nun, ich bin immernoch in der Brunft..."

"Wir werden das _nicht_ machen... Warum können wir uns nicht erst einmal auf eine freundliche Umarmung einigen? Ich würde _das_ viel lieber mit dir machen, wenn du nicht in der Brunft bist." sagte ich. Ich schaute zurück zu dem offenen Fenster, während Jessie ihre Arme um meinen Hals und meine Brust wickelte, während sie ihre Schnaute neben meinem Ohr plazierte. _Weist du... Der einzige Weg um auf das Festland zurück zu gelangen ist mit einer _Schiffsreise... _Das ist doch ätzend._

"Versprichst du das Sam?" fragte Jessie, während ihre Arme mich fester an sie drückten.

Ich nickte mit meinem Kopf und sagte, "Ja, klar... Ich verspreche es... Was verspreche ich noch gleich?" fragte ich, als ich zu ihr schaute und ihre Schnautze lächeln sah.

"Vielen, vielen Dank Sam... Und du hast mir versprochen mein Partner zu sein nachdem ich aus der Brunft bin." Ich erbleichte als sie das sagte. _Verflucht sei meine kurze Aufmerksamkeitsspanne wenn ich versuche, mich auf mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig zu konzentrieren... oh warte mal, das ist für jeden normal. DENNOCH... mist... Kein Ausweg aus dieser Grube... _"Aber wir können uns fürs erste auf einen Kuss einigen."

_Ich habe nie bemerkt wie scharf ihre Zähne aussehen... Aber sie haben mir vorher noch nie wehgetan, also können sie nicht ganz so schädlich sein. _Ich lies das einsinken und befreite mich aus ihrer Umklammerung. Als ich Jessie zugewand war, sprang sie mich mit einer Umarmung an, während sie sich vorlehnte und mich innig Küsste. Egal was ich dachte, ich konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln, während ich mich in den Kuss lehnte und ihr Umarmung erwiederte. Das Kichern, das aus meiner Kehle aufstieg, brachte Jessie dazu, sich von dem Kuss zu lösen und mich mit einem verwirrten Blick anzusehen. Sie war so süß, als sie mich so mit ihren wunderschönen violetten Augen und orangenem Fell ansah. Breit lächeln sagte ich, "Erinnerst du dich an unseren ersten Kuss? Er war so lieblich, nicht zu vergessen das du diejenige warst, die mich geküsst hat. Dann hast du etwas Milch bekommen und mich genau so geküsst wie gerade eben..."

Jessie lächelte, während ihr Schwanz hinter ihr wedelte und als ich zurück aus dem Fenster schaute, erinnerte ich mich, dass wir zu Bett gehen mussten. Ich griff Jessie an den Schultern und drückte sie nach unten, bis sie auf dem Bett lag. ich lächte sie an, als ich mich vorbeugte und meine Stiefel auszog. Als sie ausgezogen waren, lehnte ich mich zurück und lag auf dem Bett neben Jessie. Ich schaute zu ihr und sagte, "Bist du bereit, endlich schlafen zu gehen?"

Als Jessie nickte, zog ich sie dichter an mich heran und schloss meine Augen, während ich sagte, "Schlaf gut..."

* * *

**(Spirit)**

Ich saß auf meinem Bett, während ich mit tiefem Bedauern und einem Verlangen, dass ich durch niemanden erfüllen lassen würde, aus dem Fenster und in den Nachthimmel schaute. Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten und knirschte mit den Zähnen, aber diese Arten meine Energie freizulassen taten nichts gegen das Brennen in meinem Bauch und dem Loch in meinem Herzen. Ich ließ meinen Kopf nach vorn in meine Hände fallen, wärend es ein paar Tränen der Frustration aus meinen Augen schafften. Meine Rüstung war auf ihrem Ständer neben der Tür und ich erwog es sie anzulegen, damit ich einen kurzen Spaziergang unternehmen konnte. Allerdings wusste ich, dass ich das nur wollte, damit ich Sam möglicherweise in dem Gasthaus besuchen konnte.

Während das ein sehr verlockendes Ziel war, konnte ich nicht anders als mich ebenfalls schlecht darüber zu fühlen; Auch wenn ich ihn als meinen Lebenspartner haben wollte. _Er hat eine Begleiterin mit der er am Reisen ist. Ich möchte nicht mit ihm in einer Beziehung sein, wenn er eine andere Freundin hat, mit der er am Reisen ist. Obwohl er gezeigt hat, dass er nicht Jessie's Partner ist, so scheint er ihr dennoch eine menge Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Aber genau so wie alle Männer hat er meinen Körper betrachtet, als ich meine Rüstung abgenommen hatte. _Ich lächelte bei diesem Gedanken und ich entschied mich kurz nach unten zu schauen. Mein Körper war eher schlanker als der anderer Basitin Frauen, dennoch hatte ich die weibliche Oberweite, die scheinbar alle Männer sprachlos macht.

Als ich an dieses spezielle Merkmal dachte, erinnerte ich mich, wie er während unseres Sparring Matches auf mich zugegangen ist. Die Weise, auf die er langsam auf mich zugeschritten ist, während sein Blick auf mich gerichtet war; Allein der Gedanke daran sandte mir Schauer durch den Rücken und meinem Schwanz. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, während ich diesen speziellen Gedanken in meinen Kopf bohrte, _ich bin dreiundzwanzig Fühlinge alt. Ich werde mir noch _nicht_ einen Partner nehmen... Ich möchte noch ein paar weitere Frühlinge warten, bevor ich heirate..._

Während dass durch meinen Kopf ging, spürte ich wie sich Ruhe über mich ausbreitete und ich mich ein weiteres mal schläfrig fühlte. Ich lächelte als ich mich wieder hinlegte und mir die Decke bis zum Hals zog, während ich in einen dringend benötigten Schlaf fiel.


	23. Ein Tag im Freien

**Kapitel 23: Ein Tag im Freien**

**(Sa****m****)**

_**-:Reich der Träume:-**_

_Ich lief eine Kopfsteinpflasterstraße entlang, während Bäume zu beiden Seiten von mir schwankten. Es war weder Tag noch Nacht; tatsächlich schien die Zeit in einem andauernden Kreislauf bei Ultra-Geschwindigkeit zu sein. Schatten tanzten am äußerem Rand meines Blickfeldes und alles schien rot gefärbt zu sein, während Rauch in den Himmel waberte. Ich spürte wie ein Gewicht an verschiedenen Teilen von meinem Körper erschien und als ich hinabsah bemerkte ich, dass ich ein paar Dinge trug, die ich mir manchmal als Junge ausgedacht hatte, wenn ich in der Schule gelangweilt war. In meiner rechten Hand war ein Handschuh der Stacheln entlang der Vorderseite der Knöchel und eine wirklich lange und scharfe Klinge an der Seite hatte, die parallel zu meinem Arm verlief. Mein linker Arm war gänzlich von Metall umschlossen, aber ich trug eine Kevlarweste anstelle von mehr Rüstung. Ich schaute hoch und blickte über eine brennende Wiese mit einem Haus in der Mitte davon. Ich konnte Schreie und Ausrufe im inneren davon hören. Ich lehnte mich vor als ich begann darauf zuzulaufen. Jeder Schritt schien das Haus weiter und weiter entfernt zu lassen, aber ich gewann ebenfalls mit jedem Schritt an Kraft._

_Plötzlich schien das Haus auf mich zuzuspringen als ich über etwas auf dem Boden stolperte, aber es war mehr ein Gefühl als ein wirklicher Fall. Ich schaute hinter mir auf den Boden und sah den verstümmelten Körper eines Menschen. Der Körper schien mir mekwürdig bekannt zu sein, aber es war wegen der ganzen Schnitte und Stiche, die der Körper hatte, unmöglich zu erkennen, wer es war. Nachdem ich eine Explosioen gehört hatte, schaute ich wieder zurück nach vorne. Als ich eine Füchsin von Flammen umgeben sah, die gefährlich nah an ihrem Fell leckten, versuchte ich auszurufen, aber plötzlich hatte ich keine Stimme zum sprechen. Sie fiel auf ihre Knie, während Tränen aus ihren Augen strömten und während der nie endende Tag/Nacht Kreislauf um die Szenerie kreiste. Als eine weitere Explosion ertönte, schossen die Flammen in meine Richtung und umhüllten Jessie. Ich fiel auf meine Knie als ihr Umriss in den Flammen erschien und ich konnte Tränen meine Wangen hinunterlaufen spüren, aber sie fühlten sich an wie Eis und Nebel anstelle wie eine Flüssigkeit. Als ich meine Augen schloss, hörte ich Autos herumraßen und ich öffnete meine Augen wieder. Ich sah mich in der Mitte einer Autobahn-Kreuzung stehen. Alle Autos von allen sechzehn gegenüberliegenden Spuren waren auf einmal in der Kreuzung. Sie alle vermieden erstaunlicherweise die vielfachen Kollisionen, die bis jetzt hätten auftreten müssen. Ich schaute aus purem Instinkt vor schlechten Ereignissen hinter mich und sah einen Anblick, der mein Herz in Schmerz versenkte, während meine Augen sich wie nie zuvor weiteten. Meine Familie. Sie war in einem kleinen Auto und die Kreuzung war frei; bisauf einem Sattelzug, der sich scheinbar aus dem nichts Materialisierte und auf Kollisionskurs mit meiner Familie war. Warum passieren mir all diese Dinge...?_

_Die Szene änderte sich zu einer aus rabenschwärze. Ich fühlte mich einsam und ich konnte die Feuchte in meinen Augen spüren, als ich wieder auf meine Knie zusammenbrach. Nur die Gedanken wie ich meine Familie verloren hatte und der Gedanke Jessie zu verlieren blieben in dieser geschwärzten Landschaft von meinem Geist..._

**(Jessie)**

Ich erwachte durch das Geräusch von stöhnen. Ich schaute über meine Schulter und sprang beinahe vor Überraschung auf als ich Sam zittern sah, während er weinte. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und die schiere Nässe auf seinen Wangen zeigte, dass er schon für eine Weile geweint hatte. Ich rollte mich sofort herum, bis ich ihm zugewand war und fasste seine Schulter mit einer Hand und seine Wange mit der Anderen. Dann begann ich ihn leicht zu schütteln. "Sam... Sam, wach auf... Hey, Sammm..."

Mit einem weiterem Schütteln sprangen seine Augen auf und als er mich mit glasigen und wässrigen Augen anblickte, stieß ich einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. Er schaute mich an, während der Blick in seinen Augen zu einem aus Ruhe wechselte. Er streckte sich nach mir aus und umschlang mich in eine feste Umarmung. Ich lächelte, als er mich dichter hielt als wir waren, während wir geschlafen hatten. Sam erzitterte leicht als er sagte, "T-Tschuldigung wenn ich dich geweckt habe... Ich hatte einfach nur einen Alptraum..."

"Worüber war er?" fragte ich, während ich mich dichter an ihn presste; er war warm. _Ich frage mich worüber sein Alptraum ging... Ich weiß nur, dass ich einen perfekten Traum hatte._

"Er... Er war darüber, wie meine Familie gestorben ist... sowie auch du."

"Ich?"

Sam seufzte, während sein Griff um mich herum etwas stärker wurde, "Ja... erinnere dich... Ich liebe dich. Also ist es klar, dass du mit in meinem Alptraum warst..."

_Sollte ich es ihm erzählen? Oder sollte ich bis heute Nacht warten...? _"Sam..."

Ich zog meinen Kopf von seinem weg, damit ich es ihm ins Gesicht sagen konnte, dennoch hielt ich plötzlich inne, als ich ein komisches Gefühl in meinem Magen verspürte. Sam schaute mich erwartungsvoll an, aber ich konnte ihn nur verwirrt anschauen, während das Gefühl anhielt. Das Nächste was passierte war möglicherweise das Peinlichste, was mir jemals in meinen fünf Jahren des Lebens passiert ist; mein Magen knurrte lautstark.

Als Sam kicherte, leiß er mich los und stand von dem Bett auf, während ich meinen Bauch hielt, der anfing vor Hunger zu schmerzen. Ich schaute von Sam weg, während meine Wangen unter meinem Fell brannten. Ich konnte noch immer sein ersterbendes Gelächter hören, das mich davon abhielt aufzusehen. "Steh auf Jessie... Wir gehen dir etwas zu Essen holen..."

In meiner derzeitigen Verlegenheit hielt ich meinen Blick von seinem abgewandt, damit er hoffentlich nicht die Röte sehen konnte, die höchstwahrscheinlich durch mein Fell sichtbar war. Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten hörte ich Sam seufzen und sagen, "Soll ich dann einfach alleine gehen?"

"Ja..." sagte ich, während ich meine Ohren griff, sie bedeckte und sie dichter an meinen Kopf zog. _Mein Magen musste ja einfach dieses Geräusch vor Sam machen... Und es war auch ziemlich laut... _Ich seufzte, während sich mein Schwanz um mich wickelte.

Ich hörte das Geräusch von knarrenden Dielenbrettern, bevor alles leise wurde und ich das Gezwitscher der Vögel draußen hören konnte. Auch waren die Basitin die sich in ihrer gebürtigen Sprache unterhielten vernehmbar...

**(Sam)**

_Ich werde sie ganz bestimmt nicht hier lassen, während ich uns etwas zum futtern hole, ich werde sie auf jeden Fall mitnehmen... _Ich lächelte als ich mich hinkauerte und meine Arme über ihre Form schweben ließ, während ihr Schwanz sich um ihren Körper wickelte. Ich lächelte noch breiter als ich meine Arme senkte. Kurz bevor ich sie berührte, schnappte ich ihren kleinen Körper, während sie vor Überraschung aufschrie. Was ich nicht erwartet hatte waren Schmerzen. Ich ließ Jessie sofort zurück auf das Bett fallen, während ich rückwäts stolperte und meine Brust hielt. Im nächsten Moment war ich auf dem Boden als Jessie mich ansprang und ich schaute in ihr überraschtes und wütendes Gesicht auf.

"Wer bist... _SAM?_" stieß Jessie aus als sie zu mir hinunter sah. Ich lächelte schwächlich während ich eine Grimasse zog; meine Brust fing an zu stechen, als ob Feuerameisen darauf rumkrabbeln würden. Ich schaute auf Jessie's Krallen und sah etwas an ihnen hinuntertropfen. Ich war sogar nochmehr überrascht als zuvor als ich erkannte, dass es Blut war. "Was machst du immernoch hier drinnen?"

Ich hustete anstelle von meinem geplanten Kichern und sagte, "Das hier ist auch mein Raum weist du..." Ich nutzte diesen kurzen Augenblick um auf meine Brust zu schauen. Blut sickerte zwischen meinen Fingern hervor und ich sagte, "Hol bitte meinen Rucksack."

Jessie ging schnell von mir herunter und als ich ihr zusah wie sie wegging, sah ich dass ihre Ohren nach hinten angelegt waren. _Mist, ich wollte dass das eine freundliche Überraschung wird und jetzt beschuldigt sie sich selbst... voll versagt Sam... voll versagt._

Als Jessie meinen Rucksack aufhob, rutsche ich etwas nach hinten und setzte mich auf. Ich griff mein Shirt am Kragen und zog es über meinen Kopf von meiner blutigen Brust. Als Jessie sich vor mir hinkniete, sagte ich, "Schau genau zu... Du must das vielleicht auch mal eines Tages machen." Ich zog den Medizienkasten aus meinem Rucksack heraus, während ich mein Shirt auf meine Brust presste. _Rotes Blut, weises Shirt... Zwie Farben die nicht gut zueinander passen._

Als ich wieder nach oben schaute sah ich das Jessie auf mein Shirt starrte und ihr Ausdruck war etwas, dass ich nicht über ihre Schnautze sehen mochte. Ich setzt den Kasten auf den Boden, während ich meine Hand mit meinem Shirt abwischte; Ich wollte nicht, dass mein Blut auf ihr Fell oder ihrem Körper insgesammt gerät. "Hey Jessie," sie schaute zu mir auf, "komm näher..." Als sie sich zögerlich zu mir lehnte, hob ich eine Hand an zu ihrer Wange hoch und schaute finster, als sie leicht zusammenzuckte, bevor ich meine Hand sanft über ihre Wange legte. "Hat dein alter Sklavenmeister dich geschlagen?"

Sie öffnete ihre Augen und schaute mich traurig an, während sie ihren Kopf schüttelte, "N-Nein... aber ich habe schon andere Sklavenmeister ihre Sklaven schlagen gesehen."

"Jessie, ich würde dich niemals absichtlich schlagen... Das hier ist, was ich vorhatte." Dann lehnte ich mich dichter zu ihr und küsste ihr auf die Schnautze. Ich lächelte als ich sie küsste, aber dann drehte ich mich weg als ich mich erinnerte, dass sie immernoch in der Brunft war. Ich blieb so ein paar Sekunden verharren, bevor ich kicherte. Ich musste mich wirklich erst einmal zusammennähen, bevor ich irgendetwas anderes tat; Das schloss unglückerweise auch Jessie aufheitern ein.

"In Ordnung Jessie, hiernach _werde_ ich dich mitnehmen um etwas zu esssen zu holen... Ernsthaft, ich werde dich hier nicht zurücklassen." sagte ich, während ich Bandagen über meine Brust anbrachte. Als ich zu Jessie zurück schaute, waren ihre Augen geschlossen und sie hatte ein Lächeln über ihrer Schnautze. Ihr Schwanz wedelte leicht hinter ihr und ich lächelte, während ich weiterhin Druck auf die kürzlich erlittenen Krallenwunden ausübte, die ich vor nicht allzulanger Zeit von ihr erhalten hatte...

* * *

Ich schaute zu Jessie hinüber, während wir unseren Weg zu dem Fleischgeschäft machten, den wir gerade beim Herumlaufen gefunden hatten und sah, dass ihr Schwanz _noch immer_ wedelte. Ich war nicht der einzige der bemerkte, dass ihr Schwanz so abging. Viele der Basitin an denen wir vorbeikamen sahen das ebenfalls; Nur wenige von ihnen warfen mir keinen fragenden Blick zu.

Als wir den Laden betraten, kratzte ich leicht meine Brust wo die Bandagen waren. Ich hatte mich dazu entschieden nur meine Jacke zu tragen; Ich hatte die Ärmel abgerissen, damitt ich mich nicht sorgen musste, dass das Blut nicht sichtbar war. _Diese Jacke war ohnehin beinahe im Müll gelandet, also wird der Verlusst der Ärmel nicht viel ausmachen... Ich bin überrascht, dass dieses Ding nicht noch mehr Blut abbekommen hat... WOW. Jetzt wo ich so darüber nachdenke, könnte ich bei der Menge die ich in der letzten Zeit verloren habe, ganz einfach an Blutverlusst sterben..._

"Guten Tag Mensch, wass ist es, wonach du und dein Keidran suchen?" fragte uns ein Basitin mit einem Schlachtermesser in seiner Hand. Ich lächelte als Jessie dichter zu mir trat und sagte, "Wir sind hier um etwas frisches Fleisch zu bestellen... Aber was wird das kosten?"

Der Basitin schwang das Schlachtermesser nach unten und es blieb angewinkelt in der Arbeitsfläche stecken. Dann lehnte er sich vor und sagte, "Das kommt daruf an, wonach sucht ihr?"

Ich griff in meine Tasche und nahme eine der drei Münzen, die ich mitgenommen hatte und legte sie auf die Arbeitsfläche. "Wir das für ein angemessenes Mahl reichen?" Auf der Arbeitsfläche ruhte eine Goldmünze, eine der wenigen in meinem schwindenden Vorrat.

Als der Basitin die Münze aufnahm und gegen das Licht hielt, lächte er und sagte, "Geht ihr vor und setzt euch, ich werde anfangen das Essen vorzubereiten... Wie wollt ihr zwei es haben?"

Jessie stellte sich neben mich, während sie meine Hand in ihre Eigene nahm und ich konnte fühlen, wie ihr Schwanz gegen die Rückseite meines Beines schlug. "Ich würde mein Fleisch bitte roh haben."

Der Metzger schaute zu mir und ich nickte als ich sage, "Ich nehme meins gut durch."

…

Jessie und ich aßen den letzten Rest unseres Fleisches. Sie hatte nach meiner Anfrage an den Metzger die größere Portion gehabt. Ich lächelte als ich den letzten Bissen nahm, gerade als Jessie ihren letzten blutigen Streifen Fleisch nahm und ihn verschlang. Mit einem schweren Schlucken erinnerte ich mich wieder einmal, wie tötlich ihre Zähne aussahen. _Ich bin einfach nur froh, dass sie die noch nicht gegen mich eingesetzt hat._

"Hey Jessie, was möchtest du hiernach tun?" fragte ich, während ich mich nocheinmal an der Brust kratzte, _Ich hoffe das diese Krallenspuren nicht infiziert werden... Ich werde einfach etwas Desinfektionsmittel benutzen, wenn wir zurück in unserem Raum sind..._

Jessie hob ihre Hand zu ihrem Kinn und lächelte als sie fragte, "Gibt es hier in der Nähe einen Wald?"

"Ich glaube ich habe einen gesehen... Bist du dir sicher, dass du dahingehen möchtest?"

Jessie nickte, also lächte ich einfach als ich aufstand und zu dem Basitin hinüberschaute, "Danke für das Essen, einen schönen Tag noch!"

Er nickte, während er etwas häutete... Es sah aus wie ein Hase. Ich drehte mich um und sah Jessie aufstehen. Ich ging auf sie zu, während ich bereits plante, was wir an unsem nächstem Ziel tun würden...


	24. Versprechen

**Kapitel 24: Versprechen**

**(Sa****m****)**

Ich lächelte als Jessie einen Schmetterling jagte, der vor ihr herumflatterte, nur einen aufreitzenden kleinen Abstand von ihren ausgestreckten Händen entfernt. Die Art und Weiße, wie Jessie ihn mehrere Male beinahe gefangen hatte, zeigte wieviel Spaß sie hatte, während ihr Schwanz hinter ihr herumwedelte und sie wild lächelte. Während sie ihren Spaß hatte, saß ich unter einen Baum gegen den rauhen Stamm gelehnt, aber für meinen bedeckten Rücken war es bequem genug.

_Schaut sie nur an... sie vergnügt sich mit etwas so simplen wie einem Schmetterling. _Ich kicherte als sie auf den Schmetterling zusprang, während sie ihre Schnautze öffnete und ein Lachen ausstieß und ich nahm mir eine kurze Sekunde Zeit um zu blinzeln. Als sich meine Augen öffneten, schaute mich Jessie mit einem verwirrten Ausdruck an und ich schaute sie mit großen Augen an, während mein Kiefer vor Erstaunen herunterfiel. Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, aber als sich meine Sinne wieder behaupteten, brach ich in ein so starkes Gelächter aus, dass es anfing wehzutun; Ein einsamer Schmetterlingsflügel ragte aus den Lefzen von ihrer Schnautze hervor. Tränen bauten sich in meinen Augen auf, darum wischte ich sie schnell weg, damit ich Jessie weiter beobachten konnte, die gerade ihre Schnautze öffnete. Als der Schmetterling letztendlich aus ihrer Schnautze herausflog, sah sie ihm zu, während ich langsam zur Ruhe kam. _Wenn sie vorher nicht schon niedlich war, dann war das einfach nur verdammt hinreißend!_

Zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem ich mich beruhigt hatte, war Jessie herübergekommen und hatte sich mit einem verschämten Gesichtsausdruck neben mich gesetzt. Ich lächelte als ich meinen Arm um ihre Schulter legte und sie mit einem schnell Ruck dichter zu mir zog. Ich schaute in ihre violetten Augen als ich sagte, "Das war bei weitem das liebenswerteste, dass ich dich jemals habe tun sehen. Du hast einfach nur diesen Schmetterling gejagt, die Zeit genossen und dann zack; versuchst du ihn zu essen. Ha ha..."

"Sam... ich möchte jetzt gehen..." sagte Jessie, während sie ihren Schwanz griff und ihn in ihren Händen hielt. Die Schüchternheit die in ihrem Gesicht stand war absolut perfekt und ich verfluchte mal wieder die Tatsache, dass die Batterie von meinem Handy leer war. _Ich muss ernsthaft etwas Metall und ein paar andere Vorräte finden... wenn überhaupt, werde ich mir meinen eigenen Stromerzeuger herstellen und ihn an mein Handy anbringen... irgendwie. _"Können wir einfach zurück zu dem Gasthaus gehen und uns entspannen?"

"Ich _wette_ das du jetzt nach Hause gehen möchtest, es ist jetzt schon einiges an Zeit vergangen... wenn ich richtig liege, dann würde ich sagen dass es jetzt Mittag ist." sagte ich und streckte meine Arme über meinen Kopf aus, während ich ein langes Gähnen ausstieß.

Als Jessie ihre Arme um mich schlang und mich fest umarmte, hörte ich sie kichern als sie sagte, "Heute Nacht wird eine besondere Nacht Sam... Also können wir jetzt bitte endlich zu der Stadt gehen?"

Ich kicherte leise, während ich einen Arm um ihre Schulter legte und fragte, "Was, hast du ein wichtiges Date oder so? Ich wusste nicht, dass du es mit Basitin Männern aufnimmst... heh..." Ich lächelte, während sie mich mit ihrem verwirrten violetten Blick anschaute. Das Glitzern in ihren Augen erwies sich als beunruhigend, während sie mich weiterhin anstarrte. "W-Was... Nicht verstanden?"

Jessie schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf als sie sagte, "Ich werde dich nie ganz verstehen Sam..." Als sie zu mir aufsah, war da definitiv etwas anders über ihr sonst flirtendes Verhalten; Ihr Schwanz hatte mich nicht einmal während unseres Ausfluges gestreift. Selbst jetzt, als sie ihren Kopf drehte und ein Ende ihrer Schnautze sich in ein listiges Lächeln hochzog, fühlte ich Nervösität in meinem Bauch; Es war irgendetwas über dieses Lächeln, dass sie mir gab. "Versprichst du, dass du jedes Versprechen hälst das du mir machst, oder gemacht hast?"

"Uhh... ja? Ich habe nicht wirklich viele Versprechen gemacht, aber ja, ich werde alle einhalten die ich mache und die ich gemacht habe." sagte ich als sie über das, was ich gesagt, oder in diesem Fall versprochen hatte, noch breiter lächelte.

"Ich bin aus der Brunft..." sagte Jessie. Sie schaute mit einem breiten Grinsen zu mir auf, während ich spürte wie mein Magen absank. _Ich erinnere mich, wenn ich jetzt jünger gewesen wäre, hätte ich mich auf diese Gelegenheit gestürzt... aber jetzt? Ich fragte mich einfach nur ob es dasselbe Konzept sein wird... sie _ist _immerhin eine Füchsin, mit einem Schwanz... und Fell..._

"K-Kann das w-warten?" fragte ich, während ich nur ein kleines Stückchen von ihr wegrutschte. Ich schaute weg nachdem sie ihren Kopf schüttelte, was etwas war, worüber ich besorgt war.

Sie wickelte eine Hand in meine eigene, während sie ihre Schnautze auf meine Schulter legte und einen Seufzer ausstieß. Ich hörte sie sagen, "Wir lieben uns gegenseitig, wir können den jeweils anderen unterstützen; Also warum müssen wir warten um Partner zu werden?"

"Uhhhmmm... Nun, schau mal..."

* * *

**(Raven)**

Während Sam und Jessie immernoch taten was sie wollten, saß ich mit einem Lächeln am Strand auf dem Boden. Ich würde nicht zulassen, dass der Tod meiner Familie mich wieder überwältigt, nicht nach alldem was Sam mir von seinen eigenen Erfahrungen mit seiner Familie erzählt hatte. Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug aus beruhigender Meeresluft, ließ die Kühle von den Dunstschwaden mich durchfluten, damit ich mich einfach soviel entspannen konnte wie ich wollte. Der Strand war war für mich immer der beste Platzt zum hingehen, egal wie meine Stimmung war. Er hatte mir die einzige Person gebracht, die mir geholfen hat meine Probleme zu lösen, obwohl er während seines kurzen Aufenthaltes hier in so viele Probleme geraten war.

Ich stieß meinen Atem in einer einzigen flüssigen Bewegung aus, was die Anspannung, die ich fühlte, löste. Als ich meine Augen öffnete, sah ich die Meereswellen den Höhepunkt erreichen und was ich als nächstes sah, erschreckte mich unglaublich. Als ich vorwärts stürmte und in das Wasser watete, bereitete ich mich darauf vor das, was ich gesehen hatte, zu retten. Ich wollte sobald wie möglich zurück an Land, nachdem ich meine Hände an der Person hatte, die ich gesehen hatte...

* * *

**(Spirit)**

Mein Schwert schwang und ratterte gegen den Übungsposten, dann drehte ich meinen Körper, während ich mich herumdrehte und ihm direkt in das Bruststück stach. Ich zog es heraus als ich schnell zurückwich und das Schwert in meiner Hand durch eine Stangenwaffe aus einem Waffenständer ersetzte. Ich wischte ein paar Schweißtropfen von dem Fell über meinen Augen; Ich war bei dieser Art von Aktivität für die gesammte Zeit die ich wach war, um mich von den Dingen abzulenken, die höchstwarscheinlich über der gesammten Insel geschahen.

Ich wirbelte in einer anmutigen Kurve aus Tötlichkeit und Frustration herum und glitt die Lanze in die Seite von dem Trainingsposten. Ich stieß einen schweren Atemstoß aus, bevor ich einen weiteren einsog und zog die Lanze heraus. Sie riss nach oben und nahm einen Brocken aus der Seite des hölzernen Stammes mit. Ich ließ mich auf ein Knie fallen, während ich die Lanze erneut schwang, nur dieses Mal in einer Aufwärtsbewegung, die einen zerklüfteten Riss über der Vorderseite des Holzes hinterließ. Der nächste Schwung, den ich vollführte, blieb in der hölzernen Seite stecken, wo bei einer Person der Brustkorb gewesen wäre.

Als ich versuchte die Lanze wegzuziehen, steckte sie fester als ich erwartet hatte, also stieß ich einen Seufzer aus als ich aufstand und zu dem Ständer ging. Ich setzte meine Arme über hölzerne Verkleidung und legte meinen Kopf über meine Arme. _Wird es wirklich so schwer durch diese Woche zu kommen? Es ist erst der zweite Tag seit ich in der Brunft bin und ich weiß wen ich als meinen eigenen Lebenspartner wählen würde, dennoch gibt es so viele Faktoren die mich davon abhalten ihn zu fragen. Ich weiß dass er mich nicht so bald fragen wird, in Anbetracht dass er nicht einmal wissen würde dass ich interessiert bin und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt das Gleiche für mich fühlt._

_Selbst wenn ich seinen Annäherung akzeptieren würde oder er meine eigene, so kann ich nicht sehen, dass die Generäle mir überhaupt erlauben würden mit einem Menschen als meinen Lebenspartner zu leben; ganz besonders Alabaster. _Ich spürte wich ich bei dem Gedanken erschauderte, wenn Alabaster auch nur Wind davon bekäme, das ich in eine andere Spezies verknallt war, ganz besonders einen Menschen. Die Tatsache das Sam ihm vor allen Anderen Respektlosigkeit gezeigt hatte, machte alles nur noch schlimmer. _Ich bin an einer Kreuzung angelangt, bei der ich nich selber die Richtung aussuchen darf. Wegen Gründen wie diesen frage ich mich, ob es besser gewesen wäre als Mensch oder Keidran geboren worden zu sein und ihn auf dem Festland zu treffen._

Ich sammelte all die herumliegenden Waffen ein, einschließlich der Lanze die in dem hölzernen Posten steckte. Ich seufzte als ich meine Rüstung wieder anlegte; Wenn ich meine Rüstung trug, sah es so aus als ob ich im Dienst wäre, was alle Annäherungen der anderen männlichen Basitins abhielt. Während ich anfing mein Schwert an meinen Gürtel zu binden, schien die Luft selbst zu explodieren, als ein lautes Geräusch in der Luft erklang. Es war nichts, dass ich jemals zuvor gehört hatte, dennoch war es seltsam bedrohend, obwohl ich keine Ahnung hatte was es war... Es war wie ein Riss in der Luft, aber auch wie etwas Schweres, dass aus einer großen Höhe gefallen ist. _Was auch immer es ist, ich werde es finden..._

**(Sam)**

Jessie hatte eine Bombe auf meinen nichts ahnenden Verstand fallen gelassen und als sie mir diese Tatsache erzählt hatte, hatte ich eine flammende Rötung über mein Gesicht fegen gespürt. Inzwischen ist sie drastisch abgeschwächt, dennoch, von der Art wie Jessie in meine Richtung lächelte, war sie noch immer gut sichtbar. Ich schüttelte leicht meinen Kopf als meine Vorstellungskraft mich wieder einmal überwand; Natürlich war es auf meine Freundin, Gefährtin und baldige Frau Jessie zentriert. _Warum... Warum kann ich nicht aufhören von ihr in einem Evakostüm zu denken!? Ja, ich habe sie so schon gesehen, aber dennoch, ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob ihre Anatomie so wie die eines Menschen ist._

Ich schaute zu Jessie hinüber und fing bereits wieder an mir sie ohne Kleidung vorzustellen. Sie schaute mit einem Lächeln zu mir hinüber als mein Rötung wieder tiefer wurde und ich schaute schüchtern weg, in dem Versuch die Tatsache zu verbergen, das ich sie tatsächlich, legitim, unter die Lupe nahm. "Sam, freust du dich auf heute Nacht _so _sehr?"

Spottend schaute ich zu ihr zurück als ich fühlte, wie meine Wangen noch mehr aufheizten, was mich auch ein bischen dümmlich fühlen ließ, "Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen es mit einer... einer... also, ich weiß nicht einmal, ob wir überhaupt kompatibel sind, wie wir es mit unseren eigenen Arten wären."

Während ich wegsah und wir weiterhin zurück zu der Hafenstadt gingen, hörte ich Jessie sagen, "Ich weiß, dass wir _das_ können Sam... Wir sind nicht allzusehr verschieden..."

"Oh ja? Dann beweis es." sagte ich, aber dann erschien eine mentaler Blockade in meinen Kopf und ich schaute zu Jessie, als sie sich gerade darauf vorbereitete 'es zu beweisen'. Ich packte sie schnell und sagte, "N-Nein... So meinte ich das nicht..." ich seufzte als ich ihre Arme losließ und mich wieder umdrehte. Zufälligerweise sah ich weiter dem Weg entlang eine Eichel an dem Ast eines Baumes hängen. Während ich lächelte, nahm ich mein Gewehr von meiner Schulter und schahute zu Jessie zurück. "Tut mir leid, aber ich muss erst meine Treffsicherheit üben, bevor ich dir gebe was du möchtest..."

Jessie verschränkte ihre Arme, während sie lächelte und sagte, "Ich kann warten..."

Meinen Kopf schütteln, zielte ich mit der Zielhilfe meines Gewehres. Das zerstörte Zielfernrohr hatte ich entfernt, als wir das letzte mal in unserem Raum waren. Ich hielt das Gewehr an meine Schulter, während mein Finger den Abzug leicht streichelte. Dann wandte ich ein bischen mehr Druck an um zu schießen, aber alles das ich bekam war ein kleines Klicken. Ich schaute auf meine Waffe und den Abzug und sefzte. _Ich habe vergessen eine Kugel in die Kammer zu laden..._

**BANG! **Ich sprang als ein lautes Geräusch durch die Luft hallte, aber nicht nur irgendein Geräusch... Es war etwas, dass ich nicht in unserer derzeitigen Situation hören wollte; Es hatte sich wie ein schwerer Gewehrschuss oder sogar möglicherweiße eine Kannone angehört...


	25. Nicht deine Welt

**Kapitel 25: Nicht deine Welt**

**(Mik****e****)**

Ich lächelte, als ich meine Tasche voller Kristalle auf meinen Rücken plazierte, während ich die anderen zehn Kristalle in meine Hosentasche steckte. Der Mensch, der mir eine Goldmünze gegeben hatte, hatte tatsächlich für Kristalle und das Wissen gezahlt, dass ich bekommen hatte nachdem er gegeangen war. Während ich bereits schon einige Zauber gekannt hatte, waren sie doch alle grundlegend und hatten nie so perfekt funktioniert wie ich es wollte. _Heute werde ich mehr von der Welt sehen und ich werde den neuen Reisezauber ausprobieren, den ich von dem Menschen Magier gelernt habe..._

_Das sollte perfekt funktionieren... _Ich hob einen Kristallstein hoch und schaute darauf, während ich anfing den Zauber zu wirken. Die Luft um mich herum fing an zu kribbeln. _Bring mich dahin, wo der nette Mensch herkommt..._

Wirbelwinde fingen überall um mich herum an zu wüten und die Bäume um mich herum fingen an zu beben und zu schwanken, als ob sie besessen wären. Ich fiel auf auf meine Knie, als etwas an meinen Kopf vorbei schoss. Ich schaute kurz über meine Schulter und sah etwas rundes und rotes durch die Luft segeln. _Was war das!? Was geht hier vor!?_

_Ohhh... a-au... _Etwas schweres und solides kollidierte mit meinem Hinterkopf und während ich bewegungslos auf dem Boden lag, sah ich einen Ast am Rande meines sich schnell verdunkelden Sichtfeldes. Ich nahm ein paar Atemzüge, während ich heftig erzitterte und dann wurde alles Schwarz...

* * *

"Hey Leute, wo habt ihr den Frisbee gelassen?"

Ich fühlte einen leichten Schmerz in meinen Kopf, als ich jemanden rufen hörte, höchstwarscheinlich ein Mensch dem Dialekt nach. Bevor ich versucht hatte der geübter Magier zu werden nachdem ich ehrgeizig trachte, hatte ich etwas von dem Dialekt der Menschen gelernt, aber es war verdammt schwer ihn zu sprechen. Während ich die meisten Sachen verstehe, die ein Mensch sagt, war ich allerding nicht so bewandert darin sie zu sprechen. Als ich allerdings das Wort '_Frisbee_' hörte, hatte ich keine Ahnung was das war. Stöhend stand ich auf, als mein Kopf anfing sich besser anzufühlen. "Phil, schau mal bei den Bäumen nach, wir alle wissen dass Roger ihn immer in diese Richtung wirft!" Dieses Mal hörte sich die Stimme an, als ob sie weiter entfernt wäre.

Das Geräusch von sich nähernden Schritten machte mich für den grundlegensten Grund panisch; Ich hatte keine Ahnung, ob diese Leute Keidran gegenüber feindselig waren, ganz besonders einem einsamen Wolfs Keidran Magier. _Ich muss mich verstecken, a-aber wo?_ Ich schaute überall um mich herum, aber das dichteste was ich sah, war ein Baum und ein paar Büsche. Gerade als ich mich dazu entschied zu versuchen dem Baum zu erklimmen, spürte ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter landen. Ich drehte mich um und sah den Ausdruck eines geschockt aussehenden männlichen Menschens dastehen. Ich merkte, wie meine Schnautze sich zu einem nervösen Lächeln verzog, während ich in meiner gebürtigen Sprache sagte: "Uh... Hallo Mensch..."

Seine Hand schoss schnell von mir weg, während er zurückstolperte. Angst breitete sich in seinen Augen aus, wie das Lauffeuer der Menschen, das mein Heimatdorf niedergebrannt hatte. Ich hob meine Hand und gab mein bestes in der Sprache der Menschen zu reden, die ich so lange gelernt hatte. "Hallo... Mensch. Wie geht es... dir?

Sobald ich gesprochen hatte, drehte er sich um und fing an wegzurennen, während er schrie wie jede Frau es würde. Als er außer Sicht war, hörte ich ihn schreien "SPRECHENDER WOLF!"

_Uh... Ich dachte das es Menschen waren die uns angegriffen hatten. Was passiert dann, wenn ich in eine große Gruppe laufe? _Ich erstarrte, as ich hörte, was seine Verbündeten sein mussten. "Alter, halt die Klappe!"

"Phil, ist das genauso wie dann, als du Bigfoot gesehen hast?"

"ALTER! Du benimmst dich so peinlich! Wir sind in dem Park, wie würde ein Wolf überhaupt erstmal in die Stadt gelangen?"

Einen Fuß hinter den anderen setzend, begann ich langsam wegzugehen, während ich die Stimmen näher kommen hörte. _Ich muss hier weg, bevor sie mich fangen. Ich bin zuweit gekommen um als Sklave zu enden!_

Ich wirbelte herum und fing gerade an zu rennen als mich etwas in meinen Rücken rammte. "J-Jungs! Ich hab es!"

Als meine Handgelenke gegriffen wurden, hörte und fühlte ich, wie ich ein winseln ausstieß. Als ich sprach, war es unglücklicherweiße in Keidran, "B-Bitte, ich will kein Sklave sein..."

Das Gewicht wurde von meinem Rücken genommen und ich stieß ein erleichterten Seufzer aus, während ich einen der Menschen sagen hörte, "Alter, geh von ihm runter, hast du noch nie von diesen Typen gehört? Das ist ein Fursuiter... Was er hier draußen macht weiß ich allerdings nicht..."

Nachdem ich das gehört hatte versuchte ich unbemerkt wegzukriechen, aber sobald ich anfing es zu versuchen, griffen mich starke Hände an den Schultern und hoben mich hoch und kurz darauf stand ich vor einer Gruppe von Menschen. Einer von ihnen gestikulierte in meine Richtung und sagte, "Siehst du, man kann einfach nur den Reißverschluss von der Maske und dem Anzug nicht sehen." Die anderen Menschen schauten mich genauer an und dann reichte derjenige der gerade geschprochen hatte nach mir aus. "Alter, lass mich es ihnen einfach zeigen."

Ich sprang zurück, griff in meine Tasche und nahm zwei Kristalle raus. Dann sagte ich in meiner gebürtigen Sprache, "Bleib zurück, ich k-kenne F-F-Feuersturm!"

Der Mensch zuckte zurück als er sich erschrak und sagte, "Woah... War das Französisch?"

"N-Nein... Ich glaube er hat gerade Russisch gesprochen."

Einer der anderen Menschen höhnte als er sagte, "Jungs, das war eindeutig Japanisch..."

Die anderen drei Menschen schauten ihn an und mir blieb nichts anderes übrig als mich zu fragen, worüber sie alle sprachen. Ich ignorierte sie für einen Moment, fing an den Zauber zu wirken und grade als sie aufhörten sich zu zanken und in meine Richtung schauten, vollführte der Zauber seine Wirkung. Eine Wand aus Feuer schoss von meiner Hand und toste in einem riesigen Wirbel auf die Menschen zu. Bevor meine Steine erloschen begann ich rückwärts zu gehen, damit ich von den Menschen wegkam bevor sie ralisierten, dass mein Zauber kein Kampfzauber war.

_**Spifft..**_

Während ich am zurückweichen gewesen bin, zischten die Kristalle, bevor sie zersprangen. Ich ließ sie fallen, drehte mich um und begann so schnell zu sprinten wie meine Beine mich tragen konnten. Ich hörte die paar Ausrufe der Überraschung und Schmerzen hinter mir, aber ich stürmte an Bäumen vorbei, passierte Büsche und der Klang von etwas merkwürdigem fing an mein Gehör zu füllen.

Durch ein paar große rechteckige Büsche brechend, rannte ich auf etwas, das merkwürdig warm war und sich härter als Erde unter meinen Füßen anfühlte. Ich schaute mit großen Augen auf ein Gebiet, das viel ausladender war, als ich es in einem Wald erwartet hätte. Da waren große rechteckige und rundliche... _Dinger_... die auf schwarzer Erde mit gelben Streifen sich schnell hin und her bewegten. Geräusch, die ich nicht einmal beschreiben konnte, waren überall und alles roch so merkwürdig. Die einzigen Leute die ich sah waren Menschen... Keine Keidran irgendwelcher Art... Bis ich einen Hunds Keidran entdeckte... Aber er schien wie eine wilde Art auf allen vieren zu laufen. Ein Mensch, sein Meister, hatte ihn an einem Seil das mit etwas um seinem Hals verbunden war. Ich ging auf sie zu, kniete mich vor dem wilden Keidran hin, legte meine Hand auf seine Schulter und fragte, "Wo kann ich hier ein Keidran Lager finden?"

Der Hund schaute mich an, aber er hechelte nur weiter und anstelle mir zu antworten oder mich anzugreifen, wie jeder andere Wilde es tun würde, erwiederte er mit etwas, dass so anbsurd war wie ich es mir nur vorstellen konnte. "Wau-wau!"

Als ich zurückwich bemerkte ich, dass der Mensch mir einen verwirrten und ungläubgen Blick gab. Ich nahm meinen Rucksack von meinem Rücken und stellte ihn auf dem Bürgersteig ab._ Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung wo ich bin... Ich gehe wieder nach Hause..._

Als ich zehn Kristalle aus meinem Rucksack nahm, schritt ein Mensch auf mich zu. Ich schaute auf und sah das es ein Mann war, der noch relativ jung aussah. Ich stand wieder auf, während ich die Kristalle in meine Hosentasche gleiten ließ und meinen Rucksack wieder aufsetzte. "Hey man, die Fursuit Parade war gestern... nicht zu vergesen, das du ziemlich weit von den anderen weg bist. Ich bin gerade selber auf dem Weg dahin, also möchtest du mit mir mitommen?"

Ich hatte nicht erwartet soetwas zu hören, darum fügte er hinzu als ich nicht antwortete, "Da ist heute den ganzan Tag lang eine Party... Die haben einen richtigen Club mit ihrem eigenen Musiker... Und ich möchte da irgendwie nicht alleine hin..."

_Ich kann genauso gut herausfinden, wie die Welt des netten Menschen so ist..._ "Ja, ich komme mit."

"Großartig! Komm, mein Auto ist gleich da drüben..."

* * *

Die 'Autofahrt' war interessant gelinde gesagt. Es war wie nichts anderes das ich je erlebt hatte und die kalte Luft auf Anfrage ohne die Nutzung von Magie war ebenfalls außergewöhnlich. Als ich angewießen wurde meinen Gurt anzulegen, hatte ich keine Ahnung was gemeint war; Der Mensch musste mir zeigen wie man das macht. Er hat mir außerdem auch die Art von Musik gezeigt, die auf seinem 'Radio' lief und die er 'hip-hop' nannte.

Wir betraten ein Gebäude und dadrinnen war was ich als einen ganzen Haufen komisch aussehenden, unüberzeugenden Keidran Kostüme bezeichnen konnte. _Das ist genauso wie das eine Mal, als die Armee des Königs versucht hatte uns zu _narren... _das war eine klägliche Ausrede für einen Angriff._

"Hey man, lass uns losgehen... Ich sehe ein paar _Füchsinnen_ da drüben... Ich glaube eine von ihnen begutachtet dich." Ich schaute dahin wo der Mensch mir andeutete und ich konnte in der Tat ein Paar aus zwei Menschen mit Keidranartigen Ohren zu uns hinüberschauen sehen. Eine von ihnen winkte zu uns hinüber, als Musik von einer unbekannten Stelle her anfing zu spielen. Als sie sich uns näherten, konnte ich die Nervösität die der Mensch neben mir ausstahlte praktisch fühlen und er stieß ein nervöses Kichern aus. Nachdem ich ihn einen verwirrten Blick gab, sagte er, "Bist du nicht nervös?"

Ich hustete in meine Hand, während ich überlegte wie ich antworten sollte, oder wie ich es in der Sprache der Menschen sagen sollte. Als ich die richtigen Worte gefunden hatte sagte ich, "Ich bin kein Mensch... Ich bin ein Keidran. Ich bin nur ein... ein..." Das Wort nach dem ich suchte war nicht in meinem Vokabular, also sagte ich es einfach in Keidran, "Ich bin nur ein Magier."

"Was ist ein Keidran?"

Meine Schnautze fiel herunter als er diese Frage stellte und während ich ihn ansah, konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen wie sein Leben war. Die Keidran waren mit den Menschen kurz vor einem Krieg, nicht zu vergessen die ständigen Überfälle von beiden Seiten...

* * *

Ich war schwer am Hecheln, während die Menschen Frauen neben mir am lächeln waren und der Menschen Mann starrte mich nur an, während ich darum kämpfte meinen Atem zurückzugewinnen. Ich wusste dass Menschen es liebten zu tanzen und besondere Anlässe zu feiern, aber die Menschen hier schienen zu merkwürdiger Musik zu tanzen und nur aus dem Vergnügen heraus ihren Körper zu bewegen. Die aufwendigen und sprunghafften Tanzbewegungen die ich ausübte, zusammen mit denen, die die anderen mir aufdrängten, waren ermüdent. Ich schaute zu dem Mann auf und er sagte, "Alter, wo hast du gelernt so zu tanzen!?"

"Wo ich herkomme ist das normal... oh..." ich hatte ausversehen in Keidran gesprochen, aber ich korrigierte das schnell, "Ich habe nicht... wusste bereits. Ich muss gehen..."

Die Menschen schauten mich an, während ich mein bestes gab um in ihrer Sprache zu sprechen, aber eines der Mädchen fragte, "Warum musst du bereits gehen?"

Meinen Rucksack öffnend und die Steine auf dem Boden nahe meiner Füße legend sagte ich, "Kein Grund, ich will... vermisse Wald in dem ich lebe."

"Nun, wie wirst du nach Hause kommen? Und wofür sind die Steine?"

Ich seufzte, deutete auf den Kreis aus zehn Manakristallen und sagte, "Ich werde Magie benutzen... Teleport Fähigkeit. Habt viel Spaß!"

Den Zauber wirkend, sah ich den Mann den Mädchen einen peinlichen Blick geben, während die wiederum mich mit üngläubigen Ausdrücken anstarrten. Ich lächelte als der Zauber wirkte und der Raum fing vor mir an zu schwinden. Dann war alles dunkel, als wieder etwas schewers meinen Kopf traf. _Au..._

* * *

**(Sam)**

Jessie und ich standen neben Raven, während ich meine Finger an dem Hals des Mannes hielt, der auf dem weichen Blumenbett des Waldes ruhte. Er hatte den Erinnerungszauber auf sich selbs angewendet. Das war es gewesen was den lauten Knall erzeugt hatte, der wie ein Kannonenschuss klang; Er hatte die Erinnerung von dem Kampfschiff benutzt die ich ihm auf dem Schiff gezeigt hatte. "Er ist am leben und von dem was ich sagen kann auch in Ordnung... Aber er wird es nicht mehr sein wenn er Hyperthermie bekommt."

"Hyper-was?" fragte Raven.

Ich gab mein Gewehr an Jessie, die es vorsichtig nahm und dann hob ich den Mann von dem Boden hoch. Ich schlang seinen Arm um meinen Hals, während ich sein Gewicht auf meinen Schultern trug. Ich wickelte meinen anderen Arm um seinen Rücken als er stöhnte und ich sagte, "Das bedeutet dass er davon sterben kann nass und kalt zu sein... Wir müssen ihn zu euren Heilern bringen und zwar schnell."

Während wir uns auf den Weg zurück machten, von wo Jessie und ich herkamen, begann etwas in der Nähe zu rascheln und es schien näher zu kommen...


	26. Insel Fieber

**Kapitel 26: Insel Fieber**

**(Sa****m****)**

"Spirit!" rief ich als besagte Basitin durch das Unterholz neben dem Pfad brach. Sie hatte ihr Schwert gezogen, während sie mit einem überraschten und geschockten Ausdruck zu uns herübersah und sie atmete schwer.

"Ich h... habe ein l-lautes Geräusch gehört... wisst ihr was das... war?" fragte sie, während sie ihren Atem fing und ihr Schwert in die Scheide an ihrer Hüfte steckte. Der alte Man an meiner Schulter stöhnte und ich nickte, während ich mich ein wenig mein Gewicht verlagerte um sein Gewicht in eine komfortableren Position zu bringen.

Als ich an Spirit vorbeiging folgte sie mir an meiner Seite, während Jessie und Raven schnell hinter uns hergingen. Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, schaute zu Spirit hinüber und gab mein Bestes in ihre Augen unter ihrem Helm zu schauen. "Ich glaube er hat einen Erinnerungs-Zauber verwendet... Dieses Geräusch wird von den Waffen von wo ich herkomme erzeugt." Ich schüttelte ein wenig meinen Kopf, als das Gewicht des alten Mannes mir zusetzte, dabei haben wir gerade erst angefangen. _Ich erwge es ernsthaft diesen Typen so zu tragen, wie Marines es tun... aber ich werde rennen müssen; Ich weiß mit Sicherheit, dass ich nicht die Kraft wie diese Leute habe._

"Was meinst du? Ich habe noch nie von einem Menschen gehört, der eine Waffe wie die benutzt hat, die ich beim tranieren gehört habe." Ich hielt gerade an, als Jessie etwas in Keidran murmelte. Ich packte den alten Mann und legte ihn über meine Schultern, während ich mich hinhockte. Als ich aufstand, schaute ich hinter mich zu Jessie und Raven, die mir merkwürdige Blicke zuwarfen. Ich schaute zu Spirit zurück, als sie mich fragte, "Was tust du?"

"In _meiner_ Welt tragen die Soldaten in unserem Militär andere auf dieser Weise... Ich glabe es liegt daran, dass es so schneller geht als auf die Weise, wie ich ihn zuvor bewegt habe." sagte ich und beugte meine Knie ein wenig. "Einer von euch muss vor mir bleiben... in Laufgeschwindigkeit."

Ich fing mit einem langsamen Joggen an und wurde immer schneller. Ich sah zu wie Raven vor mir rannte und anfing sich schnell durch die Büsche zu bewegen. Den Ästen ausweichend, fuhr ich fort in meiner Höchstgeschindigkeit zu laufen. _Oh man, das ist viel schwerer als ich erwartet hatte, aber ich muss mich beeilen und diesen Mann zu einem Doktor bringen. In seinem Alter könnter er genausogut sterben, wenn ich nicht schnell genug bin._ Diesen neuen Gedaken in betracht ziehen, fing ich an meine Beine schneller und stärker zu bewegen und ich schwöre, dass ich nun ordentliche Schuhabdrücke im Boden hinerlies, während ich zu Raven aufholte. Ich fing an zu hecheln und sagte, "R-Raven... Schneller!"

Sie schaute kurz über ihre Schulter und ihre Augen weiteten sich als sie sah, wie dicht ich an ihr dran war und als Erwiederung bemerkte ich, wie sie ihre Geschwindigkeit erhöhte. Ich tat dasselbe und obwohl ich nicht so schnell wie Raven war, schaffte ich es nicht allzu weit zurückzufallen...

…

Ich war vorneüber gebeugt, während ich versuchte meinen Atem von dem Sprint, den ich hingelegt hatte, wiederzuerlangen. Das war der anstrengste meines gesammten Lebens. Während ich normalerweise an den meisten Tagen mithalten kann, musste ich dieses mal Extragewicht tragen. _Weist du, ich habe soviel Blut verloren, dass ich mich frage, ob das auch eine Rolle in meiner Gesundheit spielt. Das würde auf jeden Fal viel erklären._ "Raven... kannst du... mal eben... herkommen?" Sie näherte sich und ich wartete, bis ich ihre Füße auf dem Boden sehen konnte, auf den ich schaute. Ich strengte meine Beine nochmals an und schaffte es auf ein Knie zu gelangen. Dann schaute ich sie an und sagte, "Ich muss mit einem von euren Generälen sprechen... falls du kannst, hol den netten."

Sie nickte, drehte sich um und rannte los. Ich stand auf und schaute zu Jessie hinüber. "Oh!" Ich schwang meinen Kopf in die Richtung, in die Raven rannte und rief schnell, "Wir gehen zurück in das Gasthaus!" Sie schaute kurz zu mir zurück und lächelte, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorne richtete. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, während ich mich umdrehte und wieder zu Jessie hinüberschaute, die untätig mit ihrem Schwanz spielte.

"Jessie, lass uns gehen..."

Als sie an meiner Seite war, fing ich an mit ihr zurück zu den Hafen zu gehen, wo sich unser Gasthaus befand. Ich seufzte als ich Jessie's Hand in die Meine nahm. Sie schaute zu mir herüber und ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie ihre Schnautze sich öffnete. "Was ist los Sam?"

"Ich muss immer noch mein Versprechen dir gegenüber einhalten... Allerdings muss das warten, da ich nacher mit dem Basitin General sprechen muss" sagte ich, wärend sich mein Griff um Jessie's ein ein klein wenig verstärkte.

Jessie lehnte sich dichter an mich und wisperte leise, "Wenn du nicht möchtest, kann ich das verstehen..."

Meinen Kopf schüttelnd, schaute ich Jessie an und sagte, "Es ist nicht so, dass ich nicht _möchte_..."

"Also möchtest du doch." sagte Jessi und ich fühlte wie meine Wangen zu brennen anfingen. Ich schaute zu Jessie hinüber, als ich ihren Schwanz gegen die Rückseite meiner Beine schlagen spürte und ich konnte nicht anders als nervös zu lächeln. Sie erwiederte mein Lächeln und ich schluckte schwer.

Ich ließ ihre Hand los, griff statdessen ihre Schultern und zog sie dicht an mich, was mir einige missbilligende Blicke von den Beistehenden einbrachte. Ich ignorierte sie, schaute zurück nach vorne und lehnte meinen Kopf dichter an ihren; Dicht genug um ihr Ohr gegen das meine streifen zu fühlen. "Natürlich möchte ich, wer nicht? Aber mein Punkt ist, dass ich es nicht einfach so ohne Grund machen möchte..." Ich schaute sie an und schaffte es eine leicht rötlich-pinke Färbung unter ihrem orangenem Fell wahrzunehmen, während ihre violetten Augen in mein starrten. Meine eigenen Wangen fingen an stärker zu brennen und ich war mir sicher dass es für Jessie bemerkbar war. _Okay... vielleicht habe ich es dieses mal übertrieben. Das war dafür gedacht mich besser fühlen zu lassen, indem ich sie verlegen mache... Nun, mit dieser Theorie und diesem Versuch habe ich versagt._

Meinen Blick von Jessie's wegzureißen war eine schwere aber nötige Geste, da wir angefangen hatten uns näher aneinander zu lehnen. Ich kicherte als mir ein Gedanke in den Sinn kam und ich sagte zu Jessie während ich immernoch noch vorne sah, "Stell dir vor... Vor einem Monat warst du noch eine Sklavin und ich hatte dort wo ich herkam in einen Hinterwäldlerjob gearbeitet. Und schau uns jetzt an, wir sind ein junges Paar die immer Seite an Seite sind. Von dem was ich gelernt habe, ist es nicht in Ordnung für Menschen Keidran zu daten."

"Das ist wahr... Ich habe noch nie von einem Menschen und einem Keidran gehört die zusammen leben, zumindest nicht als ein Paar." sagte Jessie.

Ich hob meine andere Hand, tappte mir ans Kinn und sagte, "Ich verstehe nicht wie das funktionieren kann... Der einzige Unterschied zwischen dir und mir ist, dass du Fell hast, einen Schwanz und Ohren die auf deinem Kopf anstelle an den Seiten davon sind." Ich schaute zu ihr hinüber und schüttelte lächelnd meinen Kopf als ich sagte, "Nun, du hast eine Schnautze, größere Augen, andere Augenfarben und ich wette viel mehr; Aber es ist unglaublich wie die Menschen deiner Welt nicht daran verbeischauen können."

Sie kicherte leise und als ich sie anschaute lächelte ich ebenfalls.

* * *

**(Jessie)**

_Ich muss nur warten bis Sam fertig ist mit Alaric zu reden, aber bei all diesen Fragen bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt irgendwann aufhört._ Ich schaute auf meinen Schwanz hinab und Bürstete ihn noch ein paar mal mehr, während der Schimmer immer mehr hervorschien. Allerdings erstarrte ich als ich Sam's nächste Frage hörte. _Hat er das gerade wirklich gefragt? _Als ich hochsah, gab Alaric ihm einen verwirrten Blick und fragte, "Entschuldigung, aber wie war das?"

Sam schaute zu mir hinüber bevor er wieder zu Alaric zurück sah und erneut fragte, "Hast du jemals von einem Menschen gehört, der in dieses Reich, diese Welt kam, oder irgedwie irgendwo aufgetaucht ist, während er sehr merkwürdig aussah?"

Alaric schüttelte seinen Kopf als er sagte, "Ich habe noch nie von soetwas gehört. Diese Frage wäre für Alabaster, unseren Inteligenz Genaral, besser geeignet.

Mich von ihrem Gespräch abwendend und meine Bürste aufhebend, suchte ich nach einer Stelle, die ich noch nicht gebürstet hatte, aber das einzige das noch übrig war, waren alle Teile meines Körpers die bedeckt waren; Größtenteils meine Brust, Bauch, Rücken und Beine. Ich schaute hinüber als Sam dabei war eine weitere Frage zu stellen, aber ich hüstelte und unterbrach sein Gespräch; Etwas das ich als Sklavin gefürchtet hätte. Beide Köpfe drehten sich zu mir und als beide Sam und Alaric, mich ansahen, sprach ich für das Erste mal seitdem er angekommen war, "T-Tut mir leid euch zu unterbrechen... aber ich möchte mein Fell zuende bürsten, bevor es für Sam und mich an der Zeit ist schlafen zu gehen."

Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten nickte General Alaric und als er aufstand, schaute er zu Sam und sagte, "Ich verstehe dass du und deine Freundin einen sehr ermüdenden Tag hatten und wir haben uns bereits seit einer Weile unterhalten. Ich hoffe dass ihr eine gute Nacht haben werdet... Ich werde für uns ein Treffen in zwei Tagen arrangieren."

Er ging zu der Tür hinüber und als er austrat sagte Sam, "Auch dir eine gute Nacht Alaric." Die Tür fiel zu und Sam seufzte, wärend ich mein Shirt griff und es mir über den Kopf auszog. Als meine Ohren frei waren, öffnete ich meine Augen und sah Sam mit einem müden Ausdruck in seinen Augen zu mir hinüberschauen. Der Blick ließ mich schuldig fühlen, aber er sprach bevor ich es konnte, "Das alles tut mir leid Jessie," das Schuldgefühl wurde sofort durch Schock ersetzt, als ich das hörte, "Ich weiß dass du _das_ machen möchtest, aber ich musste diese Fragen einfach stellen... also dann. Tut mir leid wegen der Verzögerung..."

_Er ist wie kein Mensch den ich je getroffen habe... Ich denke, so wie ich ihn kenne, hätte ich das von ihm erwarten sollen._ Ich stand auf und ging auf ihn zu, während sein Gesicht sich zu einem leuchtenden Rot wurde, was bedeutet das ihm peinlich oder nervös ist, wie ich gelernt habe. Ich hielt vor ihm an und als ich in sein Gesicht hochsah, fühlte ich mein eigenes Fell erwärmen, als ich aus der Hose stieg, was für einen Keidran sehr unnormal zu tragen war. Ich sah ein weiteres Glühen in seinem Gesicht, schaute hinab und sah die Seelenstein Kette, die er mir gegeben hatte, in einem tief purpurnem Rot glühen; Dann sah ich Sam's Hände zu seinem eigenem Shirt bewegen. Ich schaute zurück zu Sam's Gesicht hoch und sah dass seine Augen von meinen abgewandt waren...

* * *

**(Mike)**

_Ohh... Mein Kopf schmerzt... wo bin ich?_

Mich von dem Boden hochdrückend, schaute ich mich um und sah, dass ich in einer von Bäumen umstandenen Lichtung war. _Ich muss zurück sein... Zurück in Keidran Territorium. Ich sehe keine dieser silbernen Linen im Himmel... Und ich höre keine dieser lauten Geräusche die diesen Ort wo ich war ständig umgaben. Wenn ich mich richtig anstrenge... _Ich sog einen tiefen Atemzug durch meine Nase ein; _riecht sogar die Luft sauberer.. Ich muss Zuhause sein._

Ich stand auf, schaute mich um und sah dass es Nacht war und es keine Anzeichen von irgendjemand anderes auf der gesammten Lichtung gab. Einen tiefen Atemzug einnehmend, drehte ich mich um und fing an auf das mir am dichtesten Stück Waldes zuzugehen. _Nun... Ich hoffe einfach mal, das ich diesen einen Menschen wiedersehen werde, damit ich ihn fragen kann, wo dieser Ort war. Fürs erste, muss ich die Gemeinsprache besser lernen..._


	27. Erinnerungen

**Kapitel 27: Erinnerungen**

**(Sa****m****)**

Ich war immernoch wach während ich im Bett lag. Draussen war es dunkel und ich konte von meiner Position aus den Mond sehen. Jessie schlief eingerollt in meinen Armen, während ihr Schwanz sich weiterhin unter der Bettdecke bewegte; Ich beneidete sie irgendwie um dieTatsache, dass sie schlief. Ich sog einen tiefen Atemzug ein, der einen leichten mooschusartigen Geruch von verschwitztem Fuchs und Menschen enthielt. _Sie war genau so wie ich eine gewöhnliche Frau erwartet hatte... aber sie ist so... anders._ Ich stieß meinen Atem tief und langgezogen aus und verengte meinen Arm um Jessie's Schulter. _Es ist nicht nur wie sie im Bett ist, ich liebe Jessie wirklich; Sie ist wirklich eine herrliche Person... Auch wenn sie teils Fuchs ist._

Das leise Flüstern neben meinem Kopf wies darauf hin, dass ich nicht der einzige wache in diesem Bett war. "S-Sam... Bist du immer noch wach?" Ich nahm mir einen kurzen Moment, drehte meinen Kopf und schaute in ihre Augen, die in dem nächtlichen Mondlicht glänzten.

"Solltest du nicht am schlafen sein?" fragte ich als sie näher zu mir rückte. Ich fühlte wie ihre Hände und Arme sich um meinen Bauch schlossen, während ihr Körper dichter zu meinem gezogen wurde.

Jessie seufzte, während sie sagte, "Wie könnte ich, wenn ich dich dazu gedrängt habe etwas für mich zu tun... wenn du bereits so viel für mich getan hast?"

"Hey, ich habe mich dazu entschieden dir das zu geben... Sieh es einfach als eine Bestätigung an." sagte ich, während ich eine Stelle direkt hinter ihrem Ohr rieb, von der ich während unserer "Sitzung" gelernt habe, dass sie eine ihrer Lieblingsstellen ist. Als sie ihre Augen vor Wonne schloss, fühlte ich ihre Krallen sanft in meine Seite und Rücken graben. Ich lächelte etwas als ich meine Dienste an der Rückseite ihrer Ohren einstellte, was mir im Gegenzug einen Seufzer der Zufriedenheit einbrachte.

Als sie ihre Augen öffnete und zu mir aufsah, lächelte sie, während sie sich vorlehnte und einen schnellen Kuss auf mine Lippen platzierte. Als sie wegzog, fragte sie, "Also, eine Bestätigung für was?"

"Nun, du bist jetzt _meine_ Lebenspartnerin... oder zumindest denke ich, dass Spirit es so nannte." Als ich das gesagt hatte, schien Jessie's Schwanz einen eigenen Willen zu entwickeln, da er anfing die Bettdecke energisch durchzuschütteln. Ich kicherte als ich ihren Rücken hinuntergriff und ihren Schwanz einfing, um seine Bewegunen zu beruhigen. Meine Augen schließend, ließ ich ihn los, rollte mich auf die Seite und hielt sie dicht an mich. "Gerade jetzt fange ich an einzuschlafen Jessie... heh."

Jessie wickelte ihren Schwanz um mein Bein, während sie ihr Gesicht in meiner Schulter vergrub und aufgeregt fragte, "M-Meinst du das w-wirklich ernst!?"

"Würde ich dich belügen?" fragte ich, aber im Unterbewusstsein wusste ich, wenn es dafür wäre ihr Leben zu beschützen, dann würde ich es innerhalb eines Herzschlagen tun. "Oh... au... au... J-Jessie..." Sie fing an ihre Krallen in mich zu graben, während sie versuchte, mich in ihre Glückseligkeit zu drücken. Als sie zu mir aufsah, hatte sie ein breites Lächeln auf ihrer Schnautze, während ihre Augen sich mit Tränen füllten. Die Ränder ihres Lächelns zuckten sogar etwas, als sie drohte zu weinen.

Als sie schniefte, begannen die Tränen in ihren Augen in einem stetigen Strom ihr Fell herunter zu laufen. _Wenigstens weint sie vor Freude und nicht vor Trauer... Wie das eine mal, als ich ein Schwert durch meinen Bauch bekommen hatte._ Jessie zog ihren Körper direkt gegen meinen eigenen und ich bewegte mich ungemütlich, während ich versuchte sie ebenfalls zu halten, ohne sie noch dichter zu ziehen. "Vielen, _vielen _Dank Sam, du hast keine Ahnung wieviel das für mich bedeutet..."

Ich hüstelte nevös, während meine Wangen anfingen sich zu erwären und ich fragte, "Jessie... kann ich jetzt wenigstens ein bischen Kleidung anziehen?"

"Was auch immer es ist, ich werde es sowieso wieder von dir nehmen, sobald du in das Bett zurück kommst..." kam ihre Antwort wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Ich lächelte bei dem Gedanken, wie sie versuchen würde egal was für Kleidung ich anziehe es wieder auszuziehen. _Ich würde gerne sehen wie sie versucht meine Stiefel wieder auszuziehen, nachdem ich die Schnürsenkel so fest es geht zugebunden habe. Aber dann wiederrum, wenn sie ihren Krallen benutzt... Was würde dann meine Stiefel an meinen Füßen halten? _Ich erzittert als ich daran dachte, wie das als erstes ´für jemand anderes und mich selbst aussehen würde und zweitens; Falls sie wirklich meine Schnürsenkel abkrallte, dann hatte ich nur ein einziges Ersatzpaar irgendwo in meinem Ruckack.

Einen tiefen Atemzug einsaugend, presste ich meine Lippen gegen ihre, während ich sie näher heranzog. _Warum das Gefühl wegschieben, wenn es zu verfügung steht...? _"Jessie... lass uns schlafen gehen. Ich muss von allem was heute passiert ist meine Energie zurück gewinnen."

"Ich will morgen Nacht Runde zwei haben." sagte Jessie als ich meine Augen schloss.

"Uh.. wird nicht passieren..." sagte ich und ließ mein Bewustsein endlich zu einer dringend benötigten Rast abdriften.

**-Zwei Tage später-**

Jessie und ich hatten die vergangenen Tage größtenteils damit verbracht uns in unserem Raum zu entspannen, nun, in meinem Fall war das so. Jessie hatte andauernd ihr Fell gebürstet, während sie an dem Fenster saß und auf den Hafen schaute. Wenn sie nicht dabei war ihr Fell zu Bürsten, dann hatte sie sich nonstop an mich gekuschelt. Diese zwei Tage waren außerodentlich lohnenswert, da meine Kraft endlich vollständig zurückgekehrt war. Ich fühlte mich tatsächlich um einiges stärker als dann, als ich den alten Mann getragen hatte. Mein Gewehr fühlte sich nicht einmal wie die zehn Pfund an die es wog, während es diagonal auf meinem Rücken ruhte.

Im Moment hingegen, gingen wir die Straßen hinunter zu dem Platz, wo der alte Mann hingebracht wurde um zu genesen. Es hat sich herausgestellt, das er während der Zerstörung des Schiffes verletzt worden ist. Ich warf einen kurzen Blick zu Jessie hinüber als sie ihren Kopf drehte und das gigatische schlossartige Gebäude anschaute, dem wir uns näherten. Ich lächelte als ich eine Hand hob und ihren Kopf zwischen den Ohren rieb, was sie dazu brachten, sie anzulegen. _Sie ist wirklich etwas besonderes... Aber ich kann immer noch nicht das Gefühl abschütteln, dass ihr diese Nacht mehr bedeutet hat als ich gedacht hatte. Und es war... nun... anders, gelide gesagt. Wie sonst sollte es sich anfühlen, nachdem man die Nacht damit verbracht hat mit einem menschlichen Fuchs zu kuscheln?_

Meine Hand von ihrem Kopf nehmend, bewegte ich sie wieder zurück neben mich, nachdem ich mich davon abgehalten hatte Jessie in eine Umarmung zu ziehen. _Verdammte Basitin und ihr dämliches "keine öffentliche emotionale Zurschaustellung" Gesetz._ Nachdem ich wieder nach vorne blickte, sah ich die Türen zu einem Gebäude neben denen Alaric stand, aber neben ihm war der sturköpfige alte Trottel und _Penner_ bekannt als Alabaster. "Jessie, ich möchte das du immer auf meiner anderen Seite bleibst, wenn wir in der Nähe dieses alten Basitins sind... Ich vertraue ihm nicht mal so weit, wie ich spucken kann."

"In Ordnung Sam... Ich vertraue dir..."

Wir hielten vor Alaric an und ich nickte ihm zu als ich fragte, "Guten Tag Alaric... Fühlt sich der alte Mann heute besser?" Er verlagerte sein Gewicht, während er seine Arme verschränkte und mich mit einem sehr ernsten Ausdruck auf seiner Schnautze anschaute.

"Ja... Er hat uns ausserdem auch über einige sehr kuriosen Fakten über dich informiert..."

Von Fuß zu Fuß wipped, kreuzte ich meine Arme, während ich einen lang ausgedehnten Seufzer ausstieß und meinen Kopf schüttelte. Ich ließ meine Augen für ein halbes Dutzend Sekunden geschlossen und als ich zu Alaric und dem Penner aufschaute, hatten sie die Ausdrücke von jenen, die Informationen haben wollen, bevor die Dinge hässlich wurden. "Wenn ich fragen darf, können wir das drinnen mit dem anderen Menschen diskutieren, bevor ich anfange? Ich würde das alles lieber nur einmal anstelle von mehreren Male erklären müssen, wenn ihr versteht... Und ich habe vor euch allen ein paar Dinge zu zeigen, falls der alte Mann Manakristalle hat."

Alaric nickte, aber Alabaster schien nicht sonderlich zufrieden zu sein und es war letzterer Basitin der sagte, "Falls du versuchst zu entkommen oder zu kämpfen, sind Wachen vor der Tür plaziert, also komm nicht auf irgendwelche Ideen."

"Ich sollte sagen, dass du dir Sorgen machen solltest. Du bist derjenige, der mein einziges Feuerwerk zerstört hat. Das Ding hat mich soviel gekostet, nicht zu vergessen, dass es schwer zu bekommen war. Ich werde _nie _wieder eine Andere von dieser Art und Qualität bekommen..." sagte ich, während die bittere Wut ein weiteres mal in meine Stimme schlich. Er verengte die Augen und sein Griff um seinen Stab festigte sich. "Und versuch erst gar nicht gegenan zu reden; Ich bin eine andere Generation als du, nicht zu vergessen, dass ich ein Mensch bin und kein_ Basitin_. A-Also..." Sobald ich Jessie's pelzige Hand meine eigne packen fühlte, flaute meine Wut zu einer kleinen Flamme ab und ich schaute zu ihren passiven Augen hinüber. Mein Herz tat einen Sprung in meiner Brust als ich in ihre violetten Augen schaute und in ihnen sah ich ein kurzes Glitzern als sie ihren Kopf leicht nach vorne neigte. Wieder nach vorne blickend, sagte ich, "Lasst uns bitte reingehen..."

Nache ein paar Sekunden angespannter Stille nickten sie und bald waren wir drinnen, wo ein alter Mann in einer aufrichten Stellung in einem Bett lag. Als er hinüber schaute, funkelten seine alten Augen, während er unter seinem grau/weißem Bart lächelte,aber ich bemerkte die zwei kleinen Taschen an seiner Hüfe. Er kämpfte, aber schon bald saß er auf dem Rand seines Bettes, während er sagte, "Da ist der Bursche der die sonderbaren Erinnerungen hatte..." Er richtete einen langen und knochigen Finger auf mich, kichere und sagte, "Wenn wir diese metallenen Schiffe gehabt hätten wie ihr sie habt, dann hätten wir vielleicht diesen Sturm überstanden..."

Ich lächelte selber als ich auf ihn zukam und ich bemerkte, dass sein Blick sich runter zu Jessie's und meiner verschränkten Händen bewegte. Der Ausdruck, den er trug, war unter all den Haaren von seinem Bart verborgen, aber ich fragte, "Hast du zufälliger Weise irgendwelche weiteren Manakristalle bei dir, oder sind sie alle mit dem Schiff verloren gegangen?"

"Du willst uns mehr von deinen Erinnerungen zeigen, eh?" Er kicherte als er nach einem Stab griff und sagte, "Ich habe sicher gestellt, dass sie mir etwas Wasser besorgen... Ich hatte gehofft, dass du und dein Keidran vorbei kommen würden und mir etwas mehr Unterhaltung geben als diese Basitin."

Ich schaute zu den zwei Generälen hinüber und bemerkte, dass Alaric einen neugierigen Ausdruck hatte, aber Alabaster schien grundsätzlich verwirrt. Ich wandte mich wieder dem anderen Menschen zu, kichert und sagte, "Ich werde euch etwas mehr zeigen als ich es auf dem Schiff getan habe... Ich werde euch ausserdem einen tieferen Einblick von _meiner_ Welt verschaffen. Nun, ich werde euch allen das nur einmal sagen, dreht _nicht _bei dem Musik-Teil durch..."

Ich setzte mich neben dem alten Mann als er sich an den Tisch setzte, schaute zu Jessie hinüber und sah, dass sie keinen Sitz hatte, also stand ich einfach wieder auf und sagte, "Hier, ich kann auch genau so gut stehen." Jessie fing an ihren Kopf zu schütteln, aber ich fügte hinzu, "Ich kann dich auch einfach jederzet selber in den Stuhl setzen..."

"Eine weitere Eigenschaft die nicht unter Sklavenbesitzern gewöhnlich ist... Höflichkeit gegenüber ihren Sklaven..." Ich schaute zu ihm hinüber als der alte Mann dies sagte.

"Sie wird so lange ich lebe nie wieder eine Sklavin sein. Ich kann es euch nicht zeigen, da ich nie etwas dazu gesehen habe, aber Sklaverei ist in dem Land in dem ich Lebe nicht erlaubt. Während die Menschen von dieser Welt Keidran als ihre Sklaven haben, haben die von meiner Welt andere Menschen als ihre Slaven..." Ich ging zu dem Tisch hinüber, stützte mich darauf und sagte, "Also dann, lasst uns dazu kommen, euch meine Erinnerungen zu zeigen..."

**(Jessie)**

Ich saß als der Zauber anfing und ich hörte Sam sagen, "Das ist, was in meiner Welt als Transportmittel dient... Sie sind viel schneller als die Pferde oder Schiffe eurer Welt... viel schneller" Als ich in das Wasser schaute, hörte ich etwas dröhnen und in dem Wasser bewegte sich ein merkwürdiges, rechteckiges und kurvenreiches Ding mit runden aber sonderbar gefärbten Rädern mit einer hohen Geschwindigkeit vorärts. Die Erinnerung änderte sich zu einer vorigen auf dem Schiff und Sam sprach erneut, "Diese Dinger hier... die werden Autos genannt. Ich hatte nie eins, sie waren zu teuer für mich... selbst die alten Gebrauchtwagen." Er kicherte, während wir alle von den Geräuschen wie gebannt waren. Kurze Zeit später änderte es sich zu einem anderem merkwürdig aussehendem DIng, das auf einer Grasfläche stand, aber das war nicht das Interessante daran.

"Das... Das ist ein Helikopter, ein Senkrecht startendes Fahrzeug, das von dem Boden abhebt."

Zu Sam hinüberschauend, fragte ich, "Was meinst du mit 'Abheben'?"

Er nickte mit seinem Kopf zum Wasser und ich schaute hinein. Was ich sah ließ mich und die Anderen im Raum nach Luft schnappen. Das merkwürdige Ding bewegte sich vom Boden weg, allerdings nach oben in die Luft, wie ein Vogel es tut. "Alles... nun... die meisten der Dinge und Fahrzeuge in meiner Welt werden aus Metall gemacht... Ein Metall, das stabiler als das der Schwerter ist, die ihr Basitin benutzt. Wir können praktisch einen Klumpen Metall in die Luft fliegen lassen, oder in alle Richtungen die wir wollen. Das nächste Teil wir Flugzeug genannt."

Ein lautes Summendes Gräuch erfüllte den Raum, während das Wasser vibrierte und ich sah einen weiteren Kristall durch den Kraftverbrauch zischen und das Bild flimmerte kurz. Als es auhörte, zeigte es einen riesiges, metallenes, vogelartiges Ding vom Boden abheben. Als es sich weiter vom Sichtfeld entfernte, kicherte Sam was mich dazu bracht, zu ihm aufzusehen. Er schaute zu jemanden hinüber und als ich hinsah, kicherte ich selbst kurz, als ich die Ausdrücke auf den Gesichtern der Basitin Generäle bemerkte. "Also gut... Jetzt wo ihr alle diese Dinge gesehen habt, möchte ich euch Waffen zeigen..."

_**Pop pop pop, pop pop...**_ Das Wasser schaute aus, als ob es aus der Sicht von jemanden war, der auf der Erde lag, während er etwas in den Händen hielt. Ich erkannte es beinahe sofort, aber als ich zu Sam hinüber sah, erkannte ich, das sein Gewehr etwas anders aussah... glänzender und mit einem längeren Metallarm. "Ich war an dem Tag Airsoften... also sind keine dieser Waffen tötlich... ausser jemand steigert die Kraft der Waffe, wie sie es in dieser Runde getan hatten." Ich sah fasziniert zu, während der Boden um Sam's Kopf herum anfing aufzuspringen und wir alle hörten Zischgeräusche.

Ein weiterer Lärm begrüßte mein Gehör und dann hörte ich plötzlich Sam's Stimme aus dem Wasser kommen, "AH! Du kleiner Scheißer, das ist über eintausend FPS!" Sam bewegte sein Gewehr vor sein Gesicht und dann grüßte uns das klingende Geräusch von Metall das auf Metall. "_Verdammt!_" Das Bild zuckte als Sam seine Hand von dem Gewehr wegzog und durch dem Wasser konnten wir alle Blut aus zwei Löchern in seinen Fingern sickern sehen.

Er brachte er ein kleines Ding in sein Sichtfeld und als er einen Knopf an der Seite davon drückte sagte er, "Hier ist Späher, ich brauche jemanden um wen auch immer unter Sperrfeuer zu halten der auf mich schießt.!"

_"Späher, du weißt dass wir gerade an der linken Flanke gebunden sind, oder? Finde dich mit dem Schmerz ab und komm da raus..."_

"Dieser Typ schißt auf über dem Limit Alpha, er hat breits Blut vergossen! Wenn ich jetzt aufstehe, dann werde ich- _SCHEIßE!_" Die Sicht wurde rissig, als etwas kleines und rundes in der Mitte der Erinnerung war. "Alpha, ich starre auf einen BB-Kugel! Dieses Arschloch hat gerade meine Schutzbrille zersplittert!"

Es war interressant wie es die merkwürdige Box in Sam's Hand schaffte auf alles was Sam sagte zu reagieren. Ich sah mit krankhafter Faszination zu, als die Erinerung zeigte wie er sein Gewehr dichter vor ihn brachte. Ich schaute von dem Wasser auf als Sam in der Realität sagte, "Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass diesem Kerl es überhaupt nicht gestattet war mitzuspielen... Er brachte wegen dieser Regelung sein gesammtes Team zum verlieren."

Plötzlich drehte sich Sam im Wasser um und wir sahen einen Wald hinter ihm anfangen zu erzittern. Dann kamen fünf andere Menschen mit merkwürdigen und großen Dingern, wie das von Sam, daraus hervor. Als sie sich alle zur Seite drehten, schaute Sam gerade rechzeitig wieder nach vorne, um den anderen Menschen zu sehen, wie er versuchte aufzustehen und wegzurennen, aber es schien als ob eine Wolke aus silber und rot überall auf seinen Körper treffen würde. Das Wasser verschwamm erneut und eine andere Erinnerng begann zu spielen...


	28. Abreise

**Kapitel 28: Abreise**

**-Vier Tage Später-**

**(Sa****m****)**

Jessie und ich standen an der Küste, während die Wellen anrollten und den Großteil des Sandes begruben, bevor sie sich wieder zurück zogen. Ich hatte meinen Arm um sie gelegt, während sie sich an meine Seite lehnte und fröhlich eine Melodie summte, die ich noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Die Luft war beruhigend, als ich meine Lungen mit dem frischen und sauberen Küstenwind füllte und die Sonne schien bequem über mein Gesicht und Teile meines Körpers. Wir warteten darauf, dass die Basitin die Vorbereitungen eines ihrer Schiffe beendeten, damit wir auf das Festland zurückkehren konnten; Die Generäle hatten entschieden, dass meine Anwesenheit zu gefährlch war, um mich länger auf ihrer Insel verweilen zu lassen. Ich schaute lächelnd zu meiner Seite und beobachtete Jessie, während ihre eigenen Augen geschlossen blieben und sie ihr eigenes Lächeln auf ihrer Schnautze hatte. Ich lehnte mich hinüber und küsste sie auf die Stirn, bevor ich mich wieder zurück zog und meinen Blick wieder auf den Ozean richtete, der uns beinahe getrennt hatte.

"Nya... Ich liebe dich Sam." sagte Jessie als sie sich umdrehte und ihre beiden Arme um meinen Körper legte. Ich lächelte, als ich mich ebenfalls etwas drehte, damit ich sie auch umarmen konnte, ohne dass der Griff meines Schwertes in sie stieß. Ich seufzte, als ich mein Gesicht in ihrem Fell und ihrem Haar vergrub. Ich hatte ein paar Einkäufe auf der Basitin Insel getätigt, allerdings hatte ich mit meinen Dollar-Münzen anstelle meiner Quarter bezahlt. Das Schwert an meiner Hüfte hatte mich zwei Goldmünzen gekostet. Es war ein extrem scharfes Kurzschwert; Scharf genug, dass ich alle Haare in meinem Gesicht abrasiere konnte. Ich hatte ausserdem einen Sack voller Fleisch und Medizin für eine einzelne Goldmünze erworben. Jessie hatte mir erzählt, dass das ein viel besserer Preis war, als ich von jedem Händler der Menschen bekommen hätte. Nachdem ich all das gekauft hatte, haben Jessie und ich die Insel ein wenig erkundet, wobei wir eine große Höhle gefunden haben. Sie war sehr weit oben, also musste ich dort alleine hoch klettern, sehr zu Jessie's missfallen. Als ich die Höhle betrat, traf ich auf einen Jackpot. Nun trug ich insgeheim zehn Pfund an verdichteten und höchst machtvollen Manakristallen in meinem Rucksack mit mir herum; Nicht einmal Jessie wusste von ihnen. _Ich mag zwar kein Magier sein, aber selbst ich kann die Energie fühlen, die diese Dinger ausstrahlen... Ich frage mich, ob ich sie für einen hohen Preis verkaufen kann._

Während Jessie in meinen Armen war, nahm ich einen tiefen Atemzug, genoss ihren Geruch, während ich da so stand und ich fühlte wie ihre Arme sich um meinen Körper verengten. Als wir da so standen und unsere gegenseitige Gesellschaft genossen, fand letztendlich Trauer ihren Weg in mein Herz. _Ich fühle mich so schlecht... Ich weiß dass nichts davon mein Fehler ist, aber da war nichts, dass ich darüber tun konnte. Spirit muss sich sogar noch schlechter fühlen, da sie ja diejenige ist, die ihr Herz gebrochen bekommen hat. Ich kann nur hoffen dass sie jemanden findet, der ihre Liebe erwiedern kann..._

**-:Flaschback:-**

**-Zwei Tage Zuvor-**

_Als ich mein Schwert senkte und es nach vorne stieß, wich der Basitin Trainer zur Seite aus und schlug mit seinem Schwertgriff gegen meinen Oberkörper. Ich stolperte rückwärts, während ich mich duckte und mein Schwet über meinen Kopf hielt, wodurch der laute Klang von Stahl auf Stahl ertönte. Ich lächelte als ich mich hochdrückte und meine überlegene Reichweite nutzte, um mein Schwert zur Seite zu schwingen und es noch einmal gegen seines schlugen lies. Die Kraft in dem Schlag lies ihn zurück taumeln. Ich sah sein Lächeln als er mit seinem Fuß zutrat, aber ich begegnete es mit einem Stoß meiner Hand, während ich mein Schwert wieder über meinem Kopf hielt, da er wieder von oben zuschlug. Ich nutzte diese Gelegenheit um sein Schwert wegzustoßen und schwang mein Schwert mit aller Kraft in einem Aufwärtshaken nach oben. Das Gebiet auf das ich zielte war sein Ohr, aber da ich wusste, dass er mich blocken würde, machte ich mir keine großen Sorgen. Gerade als unsere Schwerter aufeinander trafen, griff ich seine Trainings Rüstung. Sein Schwert wirbelte anmutig durch die Luft, nachdem es aus seinem Griff gbrochen wurde, allerdings war seine Landung alles andere als so anmutig wie sein Tanz in der Luft. Ich riss meine andere Hand zurück, sah zu wie der Trainer zu boden fiel und hielt mein Schwert an seine Brust. Als er lächelte, tat ich das auch und hielt meine Hand hinunter um ihm aufzuhelfen, was er bereitwillig annahm._

_"Ich habe noch nie einen Menschen gesehen, der mit soviel Können kämpft und so schnell lernt. Das war ein guter Kampf Sam..."_

_Ich lächelte Reilan an und sagte, "Der einzige Unterschied zwischen Menschen und Basitin ist, das ihr viel beweglicher und in manchen Fällen auch stärker seid."_

_"Da gibt es viel mehr Unterschiede als diese..." fing Reilan an als er herüber kam und mein Schwert nahm. Als er wieder davonging, kicherte ich kurz._

_"Wenn du es von einem anderen Standpunkt aus betrachtest, sind wir wirklich nicht so verschieden. Du magst ja Fell, einen Schwanz und Ohren, die viel geräuschempfindlicher sind als meine, haben, aber ernsthaft, wie verschieden sind du und ich?" fragte ich, während ich mich umsah und Raven mit einer aufgewühlt aussehenden Spirit reden sah. Als Spirit ankam, war sie unruhig, aber sie erzählte mir nicht warum, also entschied ich mich mit Reilan weiter zu tranieren._

_Ich drehte mich gerade um, als Reilan die Schwerter auf dem Waffenständer abgestell hatte. Als ich zu ihm hinüber ging, hörte ich ihn sagen, "Ich verstehe was du meinst, aber es ist nicht... die Art..." Er schien mehr darübr nachzudenken, bevor er meinen Blick traf und sagte, "Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es in der Gemeinsprache formulieren kann."_

_Ich nickte, blickte über meine Schulter und schaute dann wieder zu ihm zurück, als ich fragte, "War's das für heute?_

_"Ja, ich muss heute mit den Fischerbooten helfen..."_

_"In Ordnung. Einen schönen Tag noch Reilan." sagte ich als er anfing wegzugehen, aber als ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter spürte, drehte ich mich um. Ich erkannte, dass es Spirit war und als ich an ihr vorbei schaute, sah ich, dass Raven uns mit einer gespannten Aufmerksamkeit beobachtete, von der ich nicht gedacht hätte, dass sie sie besitzten würde. Meine Aufmerksamkeit wurde wieder auf Spirit gelenkt, als sie einen tiefen, zittrigen Atemzug tat. Sie legte ihre andere Hand auf meine andere Schulter, während sie mir in die Augen sah._

_Mit einem nervösem Atem fing sie an zu sprechen, "Sam, ich weiß das ist früh und plötzlich, aber ich habe in den letzten paar Tagen viel darüber nachgedacht, zusammen mit jeder Nacht. Es tut mir leid, das ich in den vergangenen Tagen nicht hier gewesen bin, aber jetzt da ich hier bin, möchte ich deine Antwort haben, damit ich aufhören kann mir darüber Gedanken zu machen. Es ist schwerer als es scheint, aber meine Frage ist eine von der ich nie erwartet hätte, dass ich diejenige bin die sie an jemand anderes stellt, ganz besonders einem Menschen, aber du warst anders als jeder andere Mann. Es ist hauptsächlich wegen-"_

_"Spirit, was ist es?" fragte ich als sie dabei war noch weiter abzuschweifen. Sie brach aus ihrer Benommenheit, während sie mich mit einem betrübten aber hoffnungsvollem Blick ansah._

_"Würdest du mein Lebenspartner sein?" fragte sie und ich fühlte mich wortwörtlich, als ob ich einen Block verpasst hätte und mit einem stumpfen Schwert an der Seite meines Körpers getroffen worden bin. Ich hatte mich gerade erst dazu verpflichtet, der Lebenspartner von jemand anderes zu sein und ihr Name war Jessie. Ich runzelte die Stirn als ich meine eigenen Hände auf ihre Schultern legte. Ich sog einen tiefen Atemzug ein, während ich versuchte meine Gedanken nicht durch mein Gesichtsausdruck zu verraten._

_"Um... Spirit, es tut mir leid dass du so fühlst. Ich... ähm... Ich habe bereits eine Lebenspartnerin für die ich mein Leben riskieren würde. Ich denke wir können, ähm, einfach nur Freunde sein, falls das... in Ordnung ist?" fragte ich und der Schmerz in ihren Augen war deutlich. Sie nickte langsam ihren Kopf, während sie ein schwaches, gebrochenes Lächeln auf ihre Schnautze zwang. Ich fühlte mich so schlecht als sich Tränen in den Winkeln ihrer Augen formten. Als sie ein halb unterdrücktes Schluchzen ausstieß, drehte sie sich weg und ging davon, während sie sagte, "Ich m-muss gehen..."_

_Während ich zusah wie sie wegging, wusste ich tief im Inneren, dass sie über ihr Leiden hinweg kommen würde, aber ich wusste auch dass ich der Grund von den Schmerzen war, mit dem sie klarkommen musste..._

**-:Flashback Ende:-**

Mit einem Schauder, hob ich meinen Kopf von Jessie's und schaute gerade auf, als eine Basitin Wache herantrat und sagte, "Das Schiff ist bereit zur Abfahrt. Eure Anwesenheit wird unverzüglich für die Abfahrt verlangt." Er drehte sich um und ging fort, bevor ich etwas erwiedern konnte, aber das hielt mich nicht davon ab zustimmend zu nicken. Als ich zu Jessie hinunter sah, schaute sie mit lächelnden Augen zu mir auf, während ihr Schwanz ununterbrochen hin und her schwang.

"Nun, du hast ihn gehört. Lass uns gehen, damit wir auf das Festland zurückkehren können... Ich vermisse es irgendwie von Killer-Keidran umgeben zu sein." Als ich das sagte, griff ich nach ihrer Hand und führte sie den Strand in Richtung des Basitins entlang. Während wir liefen, konnte ich nicht anderes als darüber nachzudenken, was wir zurück auf dem Festland tun würden und wie wir es schaffen könnten unsere Beziehung beizubehalten oder in öffentlichen Gebieten sicher zu bleiben; Was sozusagen überall war. Die Aufgabe Jessie in Sicherheit zu bewahren, während gleichzeitig dafür zu sorgen dass sie Glücklich blieb, würde sich als schwer erweisen. Aber ich wusste dass ich das nun schaffen konnte, da ich jetzt wenigstens etwas Bewaffnung hatte, der nicht die Munition ausgehen würde.

_Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich in eine andere Welt kommen würde, die mein Leben ändern würde und dann noch zum besseren. Ich habe nicht nur einen Ort gefunden, an dem ich nicht darum kämpfen muss um in Sachen Geld auszukommen, sondern ich habe auch ein Mädchen das ich mein eigen nennen kann, auch wenn sie äusserlich ein Tier ist._ Das Schiff kam in Sicht und das brachte Jessie zum zögern. Ich drückte beruhigend ihre Hand und schaute sie mit einem Lächeln an. Sie wirkte besorgt, aber sie schien an Zuversicht zu gewinnen, während sie mir weiterhin in die Augen sah. _Ich muss immernoch irgendwie Vergeltung an den Templern verüben, schließlich haben sie versucht Jessie und mich umzubringen und sie haben all diese anderen Unschuldigen ermordet._

…

Jessie und ich waren unter Deck, während wir uns mit dem Layout des Schiffes vertraut machten. Uns wurde gesagt, dass wir zu unseren Räumen zurückkehren sollen, wenn es dunkel auf der See wurde. Wir lagen auf dem Bett, das in unserem Raum stand und da es für Basitins bestimmt war, war es etwas zu klein für uns. Das störte uns allerdings nicht, während wir dalagen, unsere Gesellschaft genossen und darauf warteten, dass unsere Körper uns ins Traumland führten. Jessie und ich lagen gemeinsam unter der Decke, während sie in meine Arme gewickelt war und sanft und langsam atmete, was mich denken ließ, dass sie bereits schlief. Ich selbst war kurz davor einzuschlummern, während das Schiff langsam hin- und herschwankte, aber irgendetwas hielt mich immernoch wach. Es fühlte sich an, als ob mich etwas ausserhalb der Tür rief, allerdings war es kein physisches Rufen, eher ein mentales. Die Art wie es sich anfühlte war wie ein Pfad aus Energie, der an meinem Herzen zog und es wurde immer dringender, je länger ich es warten ließ.

Letztendlich konnte ich es nicht mehr aushalten, löste meine Arme von Jessie und glitt unter der Decke hervor so schnell ich konnte, während ich gleichzeitig darauf achtete sie nicht zu wecken. Als ich aus dem Bett war, stand ich auf, aber als ich nach meinen Schuhen griff, fühlte es sich an, als ob etwas in der Luft um mich herum erschien. Ein schwaches Wispern des Windes war zu vernehmen; Es hörte sich schwach und zart an, 'Lass sie zurück..'

Mit einem letzten Blick auf meine Stiefel, begann ich auf die Tür zuzugehen und hielt an, als ich den Türgriff fasste. Ich presste mein Ohr an die Tür, schloss meine Augen und konzentrierte mich nur auf's hören, aber alles was ich hören konnte war das Stöhnen und Knarren des hölzernen Schiffes. Ich zog die Tür auf und steckte meinen Kopf durch die winzige Öffnung. Ich schaute in beide Richtungen und keine Seele war in Sicht. Die Tür ganz öffnend, schritt ich in den Gang und dann hörte ich Stimmen hinter mir um die Ecke. Ich schloss schnell und leise die Tür, rannte den Gang hinunter und versteckte mich gerade rechtzeitig um eine Ecke, als zwei Basitin Wachen die andere herum kamen. Als eine von ihnen sprach, hörte sie sich wie ein Mann an, "Das ist der Raum des Menschen, bist du dir sicher, dass du ihn alleine bewachen möchtest?"

Der andere Basitin nickte als _sie_ sagte, "Ja, aber kannst du mir jemanden für später einen Stuhl bringen lassen?"

Als der andere nickte, kam das Verlangen zurück und ich drehte mich schnell um und joggte den Gang entlang, während das leise Wispern der Luft langsam lauter wurde. Sie mussten mich zu einem anderen Raum geführt haben, da sie verschwanden als ich an einer Tür auf der anderen Seite des Schiffes ankam. Ich schaute abermals in beide Richtungen, bevor ich den Griff drehte und eintrat. Ich schaute mich um, aber es war gänzlich dunkel, abgesehen von dem Fenster am Ende des Raumes. Ich schloss die Tür und ließ meine Augen sich an die Dunkelheit anpassen.

Plötzlich erschien eine blaue Kugel aus dem Nichts und ich sah, dass der Raum genauso wie der von Jessie und mir war, abgesehen von dem anderen Menschen, der au dem Bett saß und mich ansah. Ich stand steif da, während er mich weiterhin ansah, aber schon bald wechselte er zu einem Lächeln als er sagte, "Schön dich zu sehen Junge, du weist auf jedenfall wie man rumschleicht."

Ich nickte nervös und hatte eine merkwürdige Idee. _Vielleicht war er der Grund, warum ich überhaupt das Gefühl hatte hierher kommen zu müssen._ "Haben sie mich mit Magie beschworen Sir?" Sobald ich das sagte, fühlte ich mich lächerlich an soetwas zu denken, bis er nickte.

"Es war dazu, um die Tatsache zu diskutieren, dass du und dein Keidran in einer Beziehung zu sein scheit... Das ist eine Diskussion, die am besten zwischen uns beiden bleibt." sagte er, als er aufstand, während er sich auf einem Gehstock stützte. Er lief auf mich zu, während er in meine Augen hochsah und tippte mir dann mit einem Finger auf die Brust. "Die anderen Menschen, besonders die Templer, werden deinen Keidran nicht so zu schätzen wissen wie du... Sie könnten sogar versuchen deinen Keidran oder dich zu verletzen oder zu töten, wenn sie es herausfinden."

Das bestätigte meine Befürchtungen und ich konnte nicht anders als meine Schultern etwas hängen zu lassen während ich fragte, "Was soll ich dann tun? Ich will nicht weiterhin so tun als ob sie eine Sklavin wäre, während wir um anderen herum sind... Und ich will nicht ihr Leben riskieren, nur um meine Gefühle zu ihr zu zeigen."

Der alte Mann drehte sich um, ging zu seinem Bett zurück und fragte, "Wie sehr bist du bereit deinen Keidran zu beschützen?" Er blieb seinem Bett zugewandt, während ich dastand und zu ihm hinüber schaute. Er hatte eine Frage gestelt, die ich zweifellos und ohne zu zögern zu beantworten wusste. Aber als sie in dem Raum stand, hörte sie sich an, als ob sie etwas endgültiges war.

Seufzend, schaute ich zu dem Fenster und sagte, "Mit meinem Leben... Und ich bin einmal bereits fast gestorben um sie zu beschützen."

"In wiefern Junge?"

Ich wand mich dem alten Mann wieder zu und sah, dass er seinen Kopf schräg gelegt hatte, also antwortete ich, "Ich bin vor ein Schwert gesprungen und ließ es bis zum Griff in meinen Bauch dringen. Ich habe das Schwert abgefangen, damit sie nicht sterben würde... Soweit bin ich gewillt sie zu beschützen; Weiter als sogar ein Mensch für einen Anderen."

Der alte Mann sprang mit einer Agilität herum, die mich überraschte, aber nicht so sehr wie das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, oder das Glitzern in seinen Augen. Er leckte seine Lippen, bevor er sich hinsetzte und sagte, "Es gibt da einen Ort, tief im Wolfs-Territorium, namens Oasis. Es ist ein Ort an dem Menschen und Keidran in Frieden und Harmonie zusammen leben können." Ich fühlte, wie meine Augen sich weiteten, während ich mich instinktiv vorbeugte und aufmerksamer zuhörte. "Ich bin zu alt um dich dorthin zu führen, aber ich kann dir sagen dass es nahe der Küste ist, weit weg von dem drohenden Krieg in der Zukunft. Die Reise um dorthin zu gelangen ist tückisch und Oasis selbst zu finden ist härter als es scheint. Es ist selbst vor den Wölfen verborgen und ist zudem gut bewacht."

"Es ist mir egal wie gefährlich es ist, wenn ich Jessie dorthin bekomme, dann werde ich das Risiko dafür eingehen. Wenn ich es überlebe und mit ihr dort ankomme, umso besser." sagte ich, während ich Hoffnung tief in meinem Körper brennen fühlte. Was der alte Mann mir enthüllt hatte, war eine Lösung für meine Probleme, selbst wenn es schwierig werden würde, wenn nicht mehr als er gesagt hatte. _Das ist der Ort an dem Jessie und ich gehören. Ein Ort, an dem wir in frieden leben können, ohne unsere Liebe zueinander verbergen zu müssen; Ein Diamant auf einem Strand aus Glas... Ein Paradies._

Der alte Mann nickte und schaute auf sein Kissen, bevor er sagte, "Das war alles... Du kannst jetzt zu deinem Raum zurückkehren. Das waren alle Informationen die ich über Oasis habe, aber sie reichen aus..."

Lächelnd, drehte ich mich schnell um und als ich meine Hand auf die Türklinke legte, drehte ich mich noch einmal um und fragte, "Gibt es eine Möglickeit, wie ich es dir vergelten kann?"

Als er seinen Kopf auf das Kissen legte, nickte er, "Ja Junge... Überlebe das Abenteuer..."

Damit schloss er seine Augen und die blaue Kugel erlosch, was den gesammten Raum in Dunkelheit hüllte. Ich schritt aus dem Raum und ging den Gang in einem stillen Rausch aus Freude und Hoffnung zu meinen Raum zurück.

Ich hielt an, lugte um die Ecke und sah die Basitin Wache vor vorher dastehen, während sie ihren, durch den Helm verdeckten, Blick auf das Oberdeck gerichtet hatte. Ich sog einen tiefen Atemzug ein, bevor ich in den Korridor schritt und ihn so leise wie möglich entlangschlich. _So weit so gut... wenn ich nur die Tür ohne ein Geräusch öffnen kann..._

Fünf Schritt von der Basitin entfernt, griff ich den Türknauf und drehte ihn, ohne das ein Geräusch entstand. Als ich aber die Tür aufdrückte, knarrte sie laut. Ich zuckte zusammen und schaute zu der Wache hinüber, die stationär blieb, was meine Neugier weckte. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, während ich mich langsam durch die Öffnung in meinen Raum quetschte, aber ich hielt meinen Blick auf die Wache gerichtet. Als ich komplett drinnen war, schloss ich die Tür und stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. Meinen Kopf schüttelnd, drehte ich mich um und ging auf das Bett zu, dieses Mal das gesammte Ausmaß meiner Müdigkeit spürend.

Als ich in das Bett zurück kletterte, sah ich ein Paar aus violetten Kugeln in der Luft schweben und ich fühlte mich schwach und kalt werdend, als Angst meine Eingeweide umklammerte; Panik füllte mein Bewustsein. "Wo warst du Sam?" Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug als Jessie's Stimme meine Ohren erreichte und ich begriff, dass diese violetten Kugeln in wahrheit ihre Augen waren._ Tieraugen und ihre ungewöhliche Fähigkeit, in der Dunkelheit zu glühen..._

"Ich bin nur ein wenig herumgelaufen... Habe ich dich geweckt?" fragte ich, während ich gänzlich in das Bett rutschte und meine Hand zu ihrem Nacken hob.

Sie legte ihre Arme um meinen Körper, während ihr Schwanz sich um mein Bein wickelte und sie antwortete, "Nicht wirklich..." Ich lächelte, während ich einen Arm unter ihren Kopf brachte und das Kissen so bewegte, dass wir beide es benutzen konnten. Dann legte ich meinen anderen Arm um sie.

Ein leises Gähnen ausstoßend, zog ich sie dichter, während ihre Seelenstein-Kette in einer blassrosa Färbung zu glühen schien. "Nun dann, lass uns schlafen..."

"Liebe dich Sam"

Ein letztes mal lächelnd, während ich anfing einzuschlafen, lehnte ich mich vor und küsste Jessie, bevor ich sagte, "Lieb' dich auch, Jessie."


	29. Magisches Lernen

**Kapitel 29: Magisches Lernen**

**(Spiri****t****)**

Mein Schwert war an mein Bein angelehnt, während ich den Schleifstein weiterhin an der Klinge entlang gleiten ließ, was ihre Tödlichkeit noch steigerte. Als ich den Schleifstein an der Klinge hinunter führte, erhaschte ich eine Reflektion von mir. Es war eine von vielen, die ich während der gesammten Nacht gesehen hatte. Die Emotionen, mit denen ich mich abgab, waren größtenteils Trauer und ein entferntes Gefühl der Verzweiflung in meinem Herzen, aber ich konnte mich nicht durch so etwas einfaches und törichtes wie Emotionen davon abhalten lassen meine Pflichten zu erledigen, also fuhr ich fort das Schwert in meinen Griff zu schärfen. Ich brachte den Stein zu dem Griff des Schwertes zurück und ließ ihn dort kurz verweilen, während ich meinen Körper sich von der Müdigkeit erholen ließ, die ich zurzeit verspürte. Ich bin die ganze Nacht auf Wache gewesen und es fing an seinen Tribut an meinem Körper und meinem Geist zu fordern, während ich mein Bestes gab um meine Sinne wachsam zu halten. _Mein Herz mag zwar gebrochen sein, aber ich war töricht anzunehmen, dass ein einfacher Mensch die Rolle eines Lebenspartners für eine mächtige Basitin erfüllen könnte. Aber für einen Menschen, schein er so anders zu sein als all die Anderen... __Die Art wie er redet, wie er auftritt... Wie er riecht. _Ich ließ ein Lächeln auf meine Schnautze, aber nur kurz, da ich daraufhin die Stirn runzelte und meinen Kopf in dem vergeblichen Versuch schüttelte, diesen teuflischen Gedanken aus meinen Kopf zu bekommen. Ich knurrte leise, während ich den Stein schnell über das Schwert in meinem Schoß gleiten ließ; Schnell genug, sodass ich Funken erzeugte, die von der Klinge auf den hölzernen Boden flogen. _Er ist ein Mensch und somit ist keine weitere Diskussion nötig um zu wissen, dass er unantasstbar ist... Selbst wenn er ein gut aussehender Mann ist, trotz des Mangels an Fell. Die Art wie er seine Emotionen ausdrückt... w-wie er alles betrachtet, das ihm in seinen Blick f- AUGH!_

Ich stieß ein leises und schwermütiges Stöhnen aus als ich fühlte, wie meine Wangen sich leicht erwärmten. Mit großer Erleichterung hörte ich, wie jemand anderes sich näherte. Ich nahm meinen Schleifstein und steckte ihn gerade in einen der Beutel an der Seite meiner Rüstung, als der männliche Basitin, der mich ablösen sollte, mit einem Tablett auf einem anderem Tablett um die Ecke kam. Er nickte mir zu als ich aufstand und mein Schwert wegsteckte. Als er sich hinunter beugte und die Tabletts neben der Tür abstellte, schaute er mich an und sagte, „Die Befehle haben sich geändert und unsere Passagiere müssen für den Rest der Reise in ihren Quartieren bleiben... Der Kapitän hat angeordnet, dass du dich zu Anbruch der Dunkelheit hier wieder zurückmeldest."

Nachdem er fertig war nickte ich, bevor ich zu dem Versammlungsraum davon ging. Ich hielt meine Schultern aufrecht, während ich sicherstellte, dass ich gerade und ohne ein Wanken in meinem Schritt ging. Die Art wie ich ging hatte auch etwas mit meinem Schwert zu tun; Ich wollte es nicht möglicherweise durch unnötige zusammenstöße abstumpfen. _Nachdem ich etwas zu Essen aus dem Versammlungsraum geholt habe, kann ich mir etwas Schlaf gönnen, bevor ich mich wieder zum Wachdienst melden muss. Hoffentlich dauert diese Schiffsreise nicht so lange wie die anderen es normalerweise tun; Ich weiß nicht wieviel mein Magen von dem ganzen __S__chaukeln vertragen kann..._

**(Mike)**

Während ich durch die Menschen Stadt ging, fühlte ich mich durch ein paar der drohenden Blicke, die ich bekam, ein wenig nervös, aber ich wollte meine Gemeinschprache weiter verbessern. Als das Geschäft in Sicht kam, lächelte ich und erhöhte meine Geschwindigkeit, während ich wachsam blieb, falls ein Mensch versuchen würde mir zu nahe zu kommen. Während ich zwar immer noch viele meiner Manakristalle hatte, so kannte ich doch nur wenige Verteidigungszauber im Vergleich zu der großen Menge an offensiven Zauber, für die die Menschen bekannt waren.

Ich öffnete die Tür, schritt schnell hindurch und schloss sie wieder hinter mir, damit der Ladenbesitzer sich nicht aufregen würde. Als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich einen etwas älteren Menschen hinter einer Theke sitzen. Er gab mir einen neugierigen Blick als ich auf ihn zuging. Während ich mich ihm näherte, schaute ich mich im Laden um aber als ich vor ihm anhielt, schaute ich ihn an und fragte, „Lehren Sie Keidran die Gemeinschprache?"

Der Mann nickte langsam mit seinem Kopf als er sagte, „Für den richtigen Preis tue ich das... Was wünschen Sie zu lernen?"

Ich nahm meine Geldbörse aus meiner Tasche und holte ein paar Silber- und eine Gldmünze daraus hervor. „Ich würde gerne die etwas schwereren Wörter der Gemeinsprache lernen." Ich legte die Münzen auf die Theke und fügte hinzu, „Und mehr Kampf- und Verdeidigungsmagie..."

Der Mann kicherte, als er die Münzen einsammelte und sie betrachtete. Dann sagte er, „Nun... Ich denke ich kann euch etwas über die weiter fortgeschrittenen Themen in diesen Bereichen beibringen..."

Mit diesen Worten ging der Mann in eine Richtung davon und ich folgte ihm zu dem hinteren Bereich seines Geschäfftes, während er sich auf den Weg dorthin Bücher schnappte...

* * *

Mein Kopf schmerzte, während ich dem Pfad in Richtung der Hafenstadt von Va' Halla folgte. Der Mann hatte gute Arbeit geleistet mir die Gemeinsprache beizubringen, aber er hatte das Wissen mit Magie in meinen Kopf übertragen um den Prozess zu beschleunigen. Ich konnte die Gemeinsprache nun so fehlerlos wie ein Keidran sprechen, der in die Sklaverei geboren wurde, aber ich spürte auch den Schmerz nachdem ich mich so einer Prozedur unterzogen habe, wie der ältere Mann sie benutzt hat. Ich legte meine Hand an die Seite meines Kopfes, winselte und schloss meine Augen um zu versuchen, den Schmerz zu verbannen. Aber anstelle von Erleichterung war alles was ich sehen konnte die zahllosen Wörter, wie sie vor meinem inneren Auge dahinflogen. Sätze, Formulierungen, Wörter, Umgangssprachen und jede Menge alter Literatur flossen durch meinen Kopf und es wollte die gesammte Zeit, in der ich lief, nicht nachlassen. _Er sagte das es auf diese Weise grantiert funktonieren würde und mit einem so viel schnellerem Ergebniss, aber alles was ich nun fühle sind Schmerzen..._

Das Geräusch eines plätschernden Flusses erreichte meine Ohren und ich entschied mich dazu, dass ich nun genauso gut wie zu jeder anderen Zeit auch anhalten könnte um mich auszuruhen und um etwas zu essen. Ein Messer aus meinem Umhang hervor holend, bückte ich mich hinunter, schnappte mir einen Ast von dem Boden und fing an das eine Ende zu spitzen, während ich auf das Geräusch von laufendem Wasser zuging. Ich konnte es in der Luft spüren, der feuchte Geruch von Wasser, aber auch die nachhallende Kraft von etwas, dass den Boden erzittern ließ während ich weiterlief; Ich hörte ausserdem ein Geräusch, was das Flüsten des Windes sein musste.

Ich lief um eine Gruppe von Bäumen und hielt inne, als ich vor mir einen Wasserfall erblickte. Er war nicht riesig, aber immernoch groß. Ich schaute den Fluss hinunter und sah, dass es erst kurz vor Sonnenuntergang war, also hatte ich noch genügend Zeit um mich auf die Nacht vorzubereiten. Meinen Kopf schüttelnd, steckte ich mein Messer in die Tasche und ließ sie auf den Boden fallen. Dann ging ich zu dem breiten Fluss hinüber und lief stromabwärts, bis er seicht genug war um mich nicht durch eine schnelle Strömung zum fallen zu bringen. Ich stieg in das Wasser, während ich meinen Speer gehoben hielt und verengte meine Augen um das Wasser nach Fischen abzusuchen, die zufälligerwiese in meiner Nähe schwammen.

Ich stach nach unten, ein wenig vor dem Fisch zielend, drehte meinen Speer aus dem Wasser hervor und heraus kam ein Fisch mit einem Loch in der Seite. Die sich windenden Bewegungen ignorierend, drehte ich mich wieder zu dem Wasser und stach erneut schnell nach unter als gerade ein anderer Fisch vorbei kam. Bevor er entkam, schaffte ich es seine Schwanzflosse zu durchstechen und rammte den Speer in den sandigen Boden, während ich meine Krallen ausfuhr und den Fisch aus dem Wasser schnappte. Den Speer aus dem Wasser ziehend, sah ich, dass die Schwanzflosse sich noch immer an der Spitze befand, aber ich stieg einfach aus dem Wasser und Stach den Speer in die feuchte Erde. _Den werde ich nicht mehr brauchen und wenn ich ihn behalten würde, würden mich die Menschen nur als einen feindseligen Keidran ansehen..._

Ich nahm die zwei Fische und ging zu der Stelle zurück, an der ich meine Tasche liegen gelassen hatte. Unterwegs hielt ich kurz an, als einer der Fische in meinen Händen zu zappeln anfing und ging wieder weiter als er aufhörte. An der Tasche angekommen legte ich die Fische daneben ab, ging zu dem Wald zurück und sammelte trockene Äste und Zweige. _Mit all diesen neuen Zaubern... kann ich endlich Dinge tun, die die Menschen sofort lernen... Aber selbst jetzt werde ich nicht in der Lage sein gegen einen Templer zu kämpfen und zu gewinnen. Aber wenigstens brauche ich jetzt nicht mehr soviel Zeit damit zu verbringen ein Feuer mithilfe von Feuersteinen zu entfachen... Ich kann ein Feuer einfach entstehen lassen._

_A__h, na bitte... jetzt muss ich einfach nur noch warten, bis die Fische fertig sind um gegessen weden zu können._ Ich leckte meine Lefzen, während ich meine Tasche nahm und sie durchsuchte. Lächelnd zog ich ein kleines Tagebuch daraus hervor, das ich von dem älten Mann gekauft hatte und dann holte ich den Bleistift ebenfalls aus der Tasche. Während ich auf die Fische wartete, konnte ich auch einfach ein wenig Schreiben, wo ich die Zeit dazu hatte...

_Liebes Tagebuch,_

_Heute war für mich in der Tat ein interessanter Tag; Ich habe alles über die Gemeinsprache gelernt was ich brauchen sollte, auch wenn mir das Wissen auf die schmerzlichste Weise gegeben wurde. Die Magie, die ich heute gelernt habe, sollte das Reisen viel leichter machen, aber das wird mir auch nur soweit helfen, falls ich ein Zusammenstoß mit den Tmplern habe. Die Reise nach Va' Halla scheint bis jetzt gut zu verlaufen, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob mein Glück anhalten wird; Es hat die Angewohnheit mich zu verlassen, wenn ich es am nötigsten brauche. Ich gehe nur zu dieser Hafenstadt der Menschen, weil ich diesen einen Menschen finden möchen, der mir die Münze gegeben hat, die ich zum Start meines Lebens als bewanderter Magier benötigt habe. Ich werde es ihm nie vergelten können, aber ich wünsche mir mit ihm zu reisen, damit ich in der Lage sein kann, mehr über seine merkwürdige Welt zu erfahren; Ich habe noch nie von so einem Ort in Mekkia gehört oder gesehen. Die Gebäude waren aus Metall, wie Schwerter und sie waren so viel größer als alles was die Menschen hier gebaut haben. Sie bewegen sich in dieses metallischen Monstern herum, die so laut sind und so schlecht riechen. Und einmal habe ich einen metallenen Vogel hoch oben in der Luft gesehen. Wie kann sich etwas nur so schnell fortbewegen? Was auch immer all diese Dinge waren, ich hoffe einfach nur, dass ich diesen einen Menschen finden kann, der dort gelebt hat, damit er mir alles erklären kann..._

Ich schloss mein Tagebuch, schaute darauf hinab und steckte es schnell in meine Tasche, damit ich es nicht so früh in meiner Eigentümerschaft verlieren würde. Ich seuftze leicht und kratze meine Schnautze als sie zu jucken anfing, aber dann nieste ich kurz darauf. _Dieser Laden war wirkich staubig und muffig... Ich hoffe, ich kann bald mit dem stündlichen Niesen aufhören..._


	30. Landung

**Kapitel 30: Landung**

**(Sam)**

Ich bin aus meinem Zimmer geschlichen, sobald ich ihn davon stürmen gehört habe; Er hatte irgendwie Durchfall bekommen und ich hörte jedes verstimmte Magen knurren. Ich hatte mein Handy in meiner Hosentasche, zusammen mit ein paar Metallstücken und einem langen Kupferkabel, das ich mir aus dem Lagerraum der Basitin „ausgeliehen" habe. Ich hielt mein Ladekabel in einer Hand, während ich leise aus dem Schiffs innerem und an Deck schlich. Als ich auf das Deck schritt flog beinahe sofort ein Blitz über meinen Kopf hinweg und Donner erschütterte mich bis ins innerste. Regen trommelte grob auf meine Haut, während der Sturm das Schiff durchschüttelte. Ich eilte von der Tür weg und stand bald schon nahe des Randes von dem schwankendem Schiff.

Das Metall und das Kupfer hervor holend, wickelte ich schnell das eine Ende des Kupferkabels um den Stecker meines Ladekabels und das andere Ende um die Metallstücke. Sobald das getan war, nahm ich schnell mein Handy, schloss es an das Ladekabel an und steckte es zurück in meine Hosentasche. Dann hielt ich das Ende mit dem Metall hoch in die Luft, als ein Blitz zu knistern begann. _Ich würde das nicht tun, wenn sie Jessie und mich nicht für die letzten sieben Tage, ohne etwas zu tun, in diesem Raum gesperrt hätten. Wir mögen zwar unsere gegenseitige Gesellschaft, aber den ganzen Tag zu schlafen ist etwas, wovon wir beide nicht allzu begeistert sind. Jetzt da ein Sturm da ist hoffe ich, dass diese törichte Idee nicht allzu verhängnisvoll ist, aber ich werde es erst wissen, wenn ich es ausprobiert habe..._

Die Luft um mich herum fing an zu summen und ein dröhnendes Geräusch füllte mein Gehör. Blitze knisterten über mir und ich hatte den Drang das Metall wegzuwerfen und davonzurennen. Statt meinen natürlichen Instinkten zu folgen, entschied ich mich meinen Kopf zu senken, als ich den sauberen und metallischen Geruch von Ozon vernahm. Ich bekam den Stromschlag meines Lebens. Ein Blitz traf das Metall, aber ich wurde auch getroffen und von der heißen und extrem elektrischen Elektrizität durchflutet. Ich schrie vor Schmerz auf, aber der Donner übertönte jedes Geräusch, während ich meine Augen zusammen kniff. Ich spürte all meine Haare an meinem Körper und erst als das blendende Licht hinter meinen Augenlider schwand, fiel ich rückwärts um und landete auf dem Deck. Der sengende und brennende Schmerz durchflutete meinen gesamten Körper. _D-Das war so was von... abgefahren... aber es tut so weh..._

_I__ch muss zurück in mein Zimmer..._ Als ich von dem nassen Deck aufstand, hörte ich durch den Regenvorhang wie sich Schritte von hinten näherten, darum lief ich schnell zu der Tür zurück. Nachdem ich sie geöffnet und hindurchgegangen bin, war ich noch immer völlig durchnässt, aber dagegen konnte ich jetzt nicht viel tun. Ich zog sehr langsam und schmerzvoll mein Shirt aus. _Das gesamte Schiff wird nass sein... dieses kleine Bisschen wird nicht schaden..._ Ich wrang mein Shirt so gut aus wie ich konnte und joggte dann in einem langsamen Tempo den Gang hinunter... schmerzhaft langsam. Meinen Arm hebend und die Haut betrachtend sah ich, das sie rot gebrannt war. Es wirkte als ob es von der Sonne herrühren würde; ein wenig wie ein Sonnenbrand um genau zu sein.

**_Deee do DOO!_** Ich zuckte zusammen und als ich mein Handy aus der Tasche nahm, verpasste ich die Abzweigung des Ganges zu meinem Raum und lief genau gegen die Wand. „Autsch..." murmelte ich, während ich meine Stirn rieb und sanft meine Nase massierte. Zudem murmelte ich auch ein paar Flüche, aber als mein Handy summte, schaute ich darauf hinab und sah, dass es seinen Startzyklus beendet hatte. Als es fertig war, war ich überrascht zu sehen, dass es voll geladen und kein bisschen beschädigt war.

„_Hey!_ Was machst du außerhalb deines Raumes!?" Ich riss mein Blick von meinem Handy hoch und als ich die Basitin Wache sah, die wieder zurück war und sein Schwert gezogen hatte, konnte ich nicht anders als zu schlucken; schwer.

„Oh, um, ich wollte nur hinaufgehen und das wundervolle Wetter sehen." sagte ich schnell, während ich mein Handy in meine Hosentasche fallen ließ. Der Basitin schritt vor und hob sein Schwert an meinen Hals und ich fing an zurück zu weichen als er sagte, „Es regnet. Da ist nichts wundervolles dabei. Jetzt erzähl mir Mensch, was hast du _wirklich_ außerhalb deines Raumes gemacht...?"

„Genau wie ich sagte, nur das-" Ich hielt inne als sein Schwert gegen die Unterseite meines Kinnes presste und ich sagte schnell, „O-Okay, ich habe mein Handy aufgeladen!"

Er gab mir einen kritischen Blick und fragte, „Was ist ein Han-"

„_**Warnung, Warnung... Arbeits-Alarm, Arbeits-Alarm... Warnung, Warnung..."**_ Ich spürte wie mir mein Herz in die Hose fiel während er sich versteifte. Das Geräusch von Hupen erklang von meiner Hosentasche, in der ich mein Handy gesteckt hatte. Ich kniff meine Augen fest zusammen, während ich darauf wartete, dass das Schwert noch weiter nach vorn gedrückt wurde. _Wenigstens weiß ich, dass ich durch Arbeit gestorben bin... wortwörtlich._

„Was _ist _das?" fragte der Basitin und ich spürte, wie das Schwert von meiner Kehle genommen wurde. Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah, dass er auf meine Hose schaute, die sichtbar vibrierte. Räuspernd, griff ich langsam in meine Hosentasche, holte mein Handy hervor und drückte auf den Beenden-Knopf um meinen dummen Auto-Alarm zu beenden. Ich sah das es 7:21 Uhr war, aber das war höchstwahrscheinlich falsch.

„Das i-ist ein Handy..." _Ich bin überrascht, dass dieses Ding das Bad in dem Meer überstanden hat, nachdem das erste Schiff zerstört wurde._

„Was kann dieses _Handy_ tun?" fragte er misstrauisch.

Ich kicherte und hatte eine Idee als ich ihn fragte, „Hast du dich jemals selbst in einem Spiegel gesehen?" Während ich das fragte, ging ich schnell durch mein Handy, bis ich bei der Bilder Option war.

„Natürlich habe ich das, aber das beantwortet nicht meine Frage Mensch..." sagte er. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hob ich mein Handy und schoss ein Photo von ihm. **_Klick!_**

Als er sich anspannte, drückte ich den Knopf in der Mitte, brachte sein Bild auf den Bildschirm, drehte es zu ihm hin und zeigte es ihm, während ich sagte, „Das ist nur eines von den Dingen die es kann; Ein Bild machen und es für wann auch immer aufbewahren. Wenn ich ein weiteres Handy hätte, könnte ich dieses Bild dahin schicken. Kann ich jetzt in mein Zimmer zurück...?"

Der Basitin schaute auf den Bildschirm, schritt zurück und sagte dann, „Ich will nicht noch einmal hören, dass du oder dein magisches Handy aus dem Raum gekommen sind..."

Ich nickte und ging schnell an ihm vorbei auf meine Zimmertür zu, aber ich heilt inne als ich mich an der Wand abstützte und kurz würgte. Als ich ein lautes und schmerzhaftes Husten ausstieß, wich ich zurück und sah eine schwarze Wolke in die Luft steigen. Ein anderer Basitin betrat den Gang und ich blickte einen Moment hinüber, bevor ich mich wieder der sich auflösenden Wolke zuwandte. „Ich durch einen Blitz getroffen, ergibt schwarze Wolke... Interessant..."

Ich schritt in mein Zimmer, schloss die Tür hinter mir und stand dann einfach da und schaute zu Jessie, während sie mich ebenfalls anschaute. Sie starrte mich weiterhin an, aber ich konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln, während ich ihre violetten Augen betrachtete; Zumindest bis sie sie weiter nach unten wandte, die Hände vor die Schnauze hielt und scharf nach Luft schnappte. Ich schaute nach unten, konnte aber nicht erkennen worauf sie geschaut hatte, da ihr orangenes Fell meine Sicht behinderte, während sie mich umarmte. Ich konnte erkennen dass sie mich fest an sich drückte, aber erst dann bemerkte ich, dass ich an dem Großteil meines Körpers taub war. „Sam, was ist mit dir _passiert_?"

Sanft kichernd, rieb ich ihren Rücken, während sie sich an mir festhielt und sagte dann, „Ich wurde von einem Blitz getroffen... Ich habe dir nicht erzählt was ich vorhatte, da ich wusste, dass das passieren könnte." Jessie ließ von mir ab und als sie zornig zu mir hoch starrte, stieß sie ein frustriertes Schnauben aus; Ich musste Grinsen und sagte, „Wenigstens konnte ich mein Handy aufladen..."

„Ich hätte es lieber wenn du in Sicherheit bleibst, anstelle dass du dieses magische Musik Ding „auflädst"." sagte sie als sie fest meine Hände packte während sie mich zu dem Bett zog.

Sie ließ mich erst wieder los als wir bei dem Bett waren und sie sich darauf fallen ließ. Dann schaute sie zu mir zurück und ich musste schmunzeln. Ich betätigte meine Kamera Funktion und sagte, „Jessie, bewege dich keinen Zentimeter... Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen, aber halte einfach still." Als die Kamera endlich geladen war, richtete ich sie auf Jessie und wartete darauf, dass sie sich fokussierte. Dann drückte ich den Knopf zum Bestätigen, was ein leises _**Klick**_ entstehen ließ.

Das Bild war perfekt und ich musste wieder lächeln, während ich es mir anschaute. Jessie sah darauf vollkommen hinreißend aus; Sie lächelte mich darauf an, während sie auf ihrer Seite lag und mir zugewandt war. Ich wollte mich gerade auf das Bett legen, aber erinnerte mich daran, dass ich eine nasse Hose trug, also drehte ich mich schnell um und ging zu meinem Rucksack. Ich hatte Ersatzkleidung dabei und ich hatte die Absicht trocken schlafen zu gehen.

Als der Ersatz ausgepackt war, legte ich sie auf einen Tisch, drehte mich zu Jessie, machte eine kreißende Bewegung mit meiner Hand und sagte, „Dreh dich bitte um... Ich muss mir trockene Sachen anziehen."

Jessie kicherte als sie sich aufsetzte und sie schien zu erröten, während sie sich mir zuwandte und sagte, „Wir sind ein verbundenes Paar, Sam... Ich weiß bereits was sich unter deiner Kleidung befindet..."

_Du kleiner perverser Fuchs... Nun, ich denke sie _hat_ einen Punkt, aber sie will mir ernsthaft dabei zusehen, wie ich meine Kleidung wechsle!?_ Jessie drehte ihren Kopf seitwärts und bedeutete mir fortzufahren. Ich konnte meinen Kopf nur vor Unglauben schütteln. Sie wollte mir wirklich dabei zusehen, wie ich mich direkt vor ihr ausziehe und je länger ich sie ansah, umso tiefer wurde die Rötung auf ihrer Schnauze.

_...Nun, wer bin ich ihren Wunsch zu verwehren...? Ich denke sie hat es sich verdient; Sie war für den Großteil ihres Lebens eine Sklavin, also sollte ich ihren Wünschen und Vergnügen nachgeben._ Seufzend ließ ich meine Hose und Boxer-Shorts fallen, was Jessie nervös grinsen ließ, aber sie hielt ihre Augen auf meine gerichtet. Auch ich musste nervös lächeln, während mein Gesicht heiß wurde und ich die Ersatz-Unterhose nahm, die ich auf der Insel gekauft hatte. Als ich wieder zurück schaute, war ihr Blick nach unten gerichtet, während ihre Rötung sich vertiefte und ich zog de Unterhose schnell an um ihre Sicht zu behindern. Sie schaute endlich weg als ich die Hose angezogen hatte, die aus einer Art Wolle hergestellt worden war.

Ich lächelte, als ich nach vorne in Richtung Bett trat und fragte, „Also ist es mir erlaubt _dir_ beim umziehen zuzusehen, oder ist das etwas, was du mich nicht sehen lassen möchtest?" Ich kicherte als ihre Rötung tiefer wurde, setzte mich auf das Bett und schaute sie an. Dann legte ich meine Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie dichter zu mir. Diese Aktion brachte sie dazu vor Wonne zu kichern, während ihr Schwanz wild herumwedelte. Ich lächelte als ihre Taille losließ, ihren Kopf zu mir herzog und anfing sie über ihre gesamte Wange zu küssen, während ich sie umarmte. Ich lächelte mit jedem Kuss, während sie lachte, aber kurz darauf wickelte sie ihre Arme und Beine um mich und zog sich fest an mich, sodass ich aufhören musste. Sie hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich nur noch ihre Wange küssen konnte, aber selbst das war durch die Art wie sie sich an mich gezogen hatte schwer. „Das ist einfach nicht fair Jessie..."

Sie kicherte kurz, bevor sie etwas tat, das mich überraschte. Ich fühlte wie sich Feuchtigkeit entlang meiner Wange ansammelte und als Jessie von mir zurückwich, hatte sie einen Ausdruck der Glückseligkeit. Ich konnte nur annehmen dass sie mich gerade geleckt hatte, und das aus Liebe wie ich vermutete. Sie blickte mich an und sagte, „So küsst ein _Keidran_ denjenigen den er liebt."

Ich lächelte breit und sagte, „Also küssen Keidran und Menschen nicht auf dieselbe Weise? Ich lerne jeden Tag etwas neues." _Da sie mir bereits Küsse auf Menschenart gegeben hat, sollte ich ihr meine Liebe auf ihre Art zeigen..._

Ich legte mich mit Jessie hin und drehte meinen Kopf, während ich mich ihrer Wange näherte. Anstelle sie auf die normale Weise zu küssen, streckte ich zögernd meine Zunge heraus und _leckte_ ihre Wange. Ich schmeckte ihr Fell und bekam überall Haar auf meine Zunge, aber ich ignorierte das einfach, als sie sanft erzitterte und von meinem Körper vollkommen abließ. Sie blickte tief in meine Augen, während ihr violetten funkelten. Dann lehnte sie sich ein weiteres mal vor. Ich lächelte, schloss meine Augen und lehnte mich vor um ihre Schnauze mit meinen eigenen Lippen zu begegnen. Ich konnte nur raten was ihr durch den Kopf ging.

* * *

**-Vier Tage Später-**

* * *

Jessie und ich standen neben einander, während das Basitin Schiff endlich andockte und ich lächelte die ganze Zeit über, während wir dastanden. Ich schaute zu Jessie und sagte, „Ich fühle mich irgendwie schlecht das zu sagen, aber ich bin froh darüber, dass wir endlich zurück auf dem Festland sind, wo Menschen und Keidran leben." Jessie lächelte ebenfalls, aber beinahe so schnell wie es gekommen war, fiel es wieder, genauso wie ihre Ohren und ihr Schwanz. Sie wurde traurig und die Stärke davon ,die sich in ihren Augen wieder spiegelte, schmerzte mich sehr. Ich legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und fragte, „Was ist los Jessie?"

Sie schüttelte meine Hand ab, schaute von mir weg und sagte traurig, „Wir können unsere Zuneigung zueinander nicht zeigen Sam... Wir werden nur Ziele für jedermann wenn wir das tun." Die Erkenntnis erwachte in mir und ich verfluchte meine Dummheit, dass ich das nicht schon früher erkannt hatte. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, da ich ihn frei bekommen musste solange ich noch konnte. _Ich muss eine positive Einstellung bewahren. Es ist nicht so, als ob wir so etwas noch nicht zuvor überstanden hätten._

Schmunzelnd zog ich an dem Riemen von meinem Gewehr und legte meine Hand erneut auf ihre Schulter, was sie zu mir aufsehen ließ, während ich sagte, „Ich habe einen Feuer spuckenden, Metall schmeißenden Donnerstock, der jeden ausschalten kann der uns bedroht, also werden wir nicht in Gefahr sein. Zudem habe ich ein Schwert für wann auch immer mein Munitionsvorrat ausgehen wird. Außerdem werden wir nicht immer in der Nähe von jemanden sein, warum sollten wir also unsere Zuneigung füreinander die ganze Zeit über verheimlichen?"

Das schien sie weit genug aufzumuntern um sie davon abzuhalten Trübsal zu blasen. Als ein lautes Geräusch weiter unten am Schiff erklang, zog ich meine Hand zurück und Schaute hinab. Die Basitin Matrosen hatten die Planke über Bord geworfen und das andere Ende auf den Steg fallen lassen. Ich lächelte und hielt eine Hand zu Jessie hin, die meine Einladung fröhlich annahm. Als wir anfingen auf die Planke zuzugehen, sehnte ich mich den Tag entgegen, an dem wir endlich Oasis erreichen würden...


	31. Mehr wandern

**Kapitel 31: Mehr wandern**

**(Sam)**

Jessie und ich gingen gerade durch die Stadt Va' Halla und schauten in die vielen Läden, die es an diesem komischen Ort gab. Ich suchte nach einem Laden der Camping-Ausrüstungen verkaufte, damit wir endlich losziehen konnten, aber das erwies sich als eine schwierige Aufgabe. _Falls ich keinen Laden finden kann, müssen wir uns mit den Elementen abfinden; Aber ich will mein Geld nicht durch weitere Gasthöfe verschwenden, da ich nur noch so wenig habe._ Als ich bemerkte dass Jessie nicht mehr neben mir war, sprang ich schnell herum und griff den Gurt von meinem Gewehr. Allerdings entspannte ich mich wieder als ich sah, dass sie nur in ein Schaufenster blickte. Ein paar der vorbeilaufenden Menschen warfen ihr unterschiedliche Blicke zu, also begab ich mich schnell an ihre Seite und schaute mit ihr zusammen durch das Fenster. Im Inneren war ein Fleischerladen und ich musste kichern. „Jessie, wir müssen zuallererst einen Campingladen finden."

Erst als ich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte, begann sie widerwillig neben mir herzulaufen. Meinen Kopf zur Seite drehend, entdeckte ich einen Laden mit unterschiedlichen Camping-Ausrüstungen, die sowohl im Inneren aus auch außen ausgestellt wurden. Ich lächelte und ging darauf zu. Jessie war dicht hinter mir, damit wir nicht getrennt wurden und ich gab mein Bestes nicht ihre Hand zu ergreifen. Als wir das Geschäft betraten bekam ich einen guten Blick auf einen wahren Campingladen und begann sofort die Dinge einzusammeln, die ich benötigte um Jessie und mich komfortabel leben zu lassen. Feuersteine, extra Decken, eine Schachtel mit Streichhölzern und einen cool aussehenden Kompass.

Mich in dem Laden umschauend, erblickte ich Jessie neben mir. Ich schaute an ihr vorbei und überprüfte die anderen Waren in dem Laden um sicherzugehen, dass ich alles hatte was ich brauche. Ich nickte mir selbst zu, ging zu dem Ladenbesitzer hinüber und legte die Gegenstände, die ich eingesammelt hatte, auf die Theke. Während er die Dinge überprüfte, griff ich in meine Tasche nach meinem Geld. Er schaute zu mir hoch und sagte, „Das macht dann fünfunddreißig Silber Sir. Brauchen sie irgendetwas, dass sie nicht finden konnten?"

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, holte eine Dollarmünze heraus und schaute sie an, bevor ich sie übergab. _Ich habe mehr Quarter- als als Dollarmünzen, aber nicht genug um zu bezahlen..._

„Ich kenne mich mit der lokalen Währung nicht allzu gut aus; Ist das hier genug um die Rechnung zu begleichen?" fragte ich, als ich sie dem Mann reichte.

Er nickte als er anfing in einer Schublade zu graben. „Wenn du nicht von hier bist, wo kommst du denn dann her?"

_Von einer anderen Dimension und Welt,_ „Ich komme von über dem Meer." sagte ich. Ich wollte sagen was ich dachte, aber ich wollte nicht wirklich sehen wie er auf so etwas in einer Stadt wie dieser reagierte. Er nickte, während er eine Fülle an Silbermünzen herausholte und sie auf die Theke legte. Ich nahm sie auf und steckte sie in meinen Rucksack, ließ aber zehn von ihnen liegen und fragte, „Kann ich eine weitere Tasche für das Zelt bekommen?"

Der Mann nickte kurz und ich fing an die kleineren Dinge in verschiedene Taschen von meinem Rucksack zu stecken, damit Jessie nur das Gewicht des Zeltes tragen musste. Ich verschloss meinen Rucksack wieder, setzte ihn ab und legte mein Gewehr auf die Theke, nur damit ich ohne Mühe meinen Rucksack aufsetzen konnte.

Gerade als ich meinen Rucksack aufhatte, kam der Ladenbesitzer zurück und legte die Tasche neben mein Gewehr auf die Theke. Er schaute es neugierig an und fragte, „Was ist das für ein Ding?"

„Das ist meine Hauptwaffe... Es ist wie... Nun, wie eine super-schnelle Armbrust." Ich fing an das Zelt in die andere Tasche zu stecken, ohne irgendetwas zu beschädigen.

Meine Aufmerksamkeit war nicht auf mein Gewehr gerichtet und ich bemerkte nicht wie er es betrachtete, bis Jessie an dem Ärmel meines Shirts zog. Ich schaute zu ihr und sie sagte leise, „Sam, er hantiert mit deinem Gewehr herum."

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Es ist ja nicht so als ob er herausfinden kann wie man es benutzt. Ich habe die Sicheru-" _**BOOM!**_

Ich sprang und riss Jessie mit in Deckung aus reinem Reflex. Mein Herz hämmerte, während ich darum kämpfte herauszufinden, wo der Schuss herkam. Als ich nach oben schaute fand ich den Schuldigen. Das Gewehr stand etwas über dem Rand und der Mann schaute mit aufgerissenen Augen und kleinen Pupillen darauf hinab. Ich stand auf, half Jessie hoch, schaute den Mann an und sah, dass seine Fingernägel wortwörtlich in das Holz der Theke vergraben waren. Ich griff schnell mein Gewehr und schlang es über meine Schulter wo es hingehörte. Ich sah wie Jessie ihren Bauch rieb und ich gab ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick, bevor ich mich dem Ladenbesitzer wieder zuwandte. Ich sog einen tiefen Atemzug ein um mich zu beruhigen und sagte, „Man sollte die Waffe eines Fremden in Ruhe lassen..." Die Tasche mit dem Zelt ergreifend, drehte ich mich um und schlang sie um meine andere Schulter. Ich ging auf den Ausgang des Ladens zu, legt meine Hand auf Jessie's Rücken und führte sie auf die Tür zu, während ich sagte, „Tut mir leid wegen dem was passiert ist Jessie."

Sie nickte nur und als wir das Geschäft verließen, sahen wir wie viele der Leute auf der Straße unterschiedlich stark alarmiert und erschrocken umherschauten. Ich bemerkte ein paar Keidran die ebenfalls umherschauten und ihre Ohren bedeckten, aber einer von ihnen lief recht ruhig auf uns zu.

Als er vor uns anhielt, sage er, „Ich erinnere mich an dich Mensch. Folge mir, wir müssen alleine miteinander reden."

Als er anfing wegzugehen, packte ich seine Schulter und fragte, „Warum sollten wir die folgen?"

„Du hast mir zuvor geholfen, also werde ich dir auch helfen." sagte er, während er mich über seine Schulter anschaute. Er drehte sich wieder nach vorne und ich folgte ihm als die Wachen anfingen die Leute zu befragen. _Ich habe keine Ahnung wann ich ihm geholfen haben soll... Aber wie zuvor; Ich habe wegen meiner Freundlichkeit und Großzügigkeit mehr Freunde die Keidran sind anstatt Menschen._ Ich griff nach hinten und legte einen Arm um Jessie's Rücken, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nahe bei mir blieb. Dann folgten wir dem Wolfs Keidran aus der Stadt hinaus...

* * *

**(Spirit)**

Ich lief durch den Wald und achtete darauf kein Geräusch zu verursachen, während ich meine Sinne alarmbereit hielt; Ich verfolgte Sam und die zwei Keidran, die bei ihm waren. Der Wald war bereits voller Geräusche die durch die Natur entstanden, aber ich wollte nicht das Risiko eingehen mich so früh preiszugeben. Meine Gefühle für Sam waren zersplittert und schmerzhaft, aber ich hielt noch genug von ihm in meinem Herzen um zumindest sicherzustellen, dass er nicht in irgendeine Gefahr geriet. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, meinen lebenslangen Partner auf den Basitin Inseln zu finden, waren extrem gering, deshalb hatte ich mich entschieden die Insel mit dem Schiff zu verlassen. All mein Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten und mein Training zu setzen war nicht etwas von dem ich allzu begeistert war, aber es war ein Handel, auf den ich mich einlassen musste. In Anbetracht das jeder Basitin ein ausgiebiges Training durchlief, war ich zuversichtlich.

Ich hielt an, lehnte mich an einen Baum, hielt ein Ohr dahinter hervor und fing an zu lauschen. „Also, warum musst du mit uns im privatem reden?" hörte ich Sam fragen.

Ein Räuspern erreichte meine hoch empfindlichen Ohren und dann hörte ich eine männliche Stimme, die höchstwahrscheinlich zu dem Wolf Keidran gehörte, „Nachdem du mir eine Goldmünze gegeben hattest, zog ich los und lernte eine Menge über Magie. Ich habe außerdem deine... Stadt besucht, die ziem-"

„Meine _Stadt_!? Willst du damit sagen, dass es einen Weg für mich gibt in meine Welt zurück zu gelangen?" fragte Sam aufgeregt. _Seine Welt? Was meint er damit?_

„Äh, ja... aber wo befindet sie sich? Ich kenne keinen anderen Ort der diese schnellen und stinkenden metallenen Bestien benutzt..." sagte der männliche Keidran.

Ich lehnte meinen Rücken gegen den Baum und schaute hoch in den Himmel, während ich mir darüber Gedanken machte, worüber sie gerade gesprochen hatten. _Metallene Bestien, andere Welten... Ich weiß das Sam anders ist, aber worüber reden sie?_

„In Ordnung... Wir können das Thema später besprechen, was ist es, das du von mir willst?" fragte Sam und ich nahm meine vorherige Position wieder ein um weiterhin ihr Gespräch zu belauschen.

Die nächste Stimme musste Jessie gehören, „Wie war seine Stadt? Ich konnte sie nur durch seine Erinnerungen sehen."

„Die Stadt war... merkwürdig. Da war ein kleiner Wald umgeben von riesigen metallenen Gebäuden. Die metallenen Bestien, die sie anstelle von Pferden benutzen, riechen richtig schlecht, aber als ich in einem drin war, war es ziemlich leise. Die Menschen dort sind nicht so feindselig wie hier; Einer von ihnen hat mich sogar zu einer Feier mitgenommen als ich dort war."

Ich verlagerte das Gewicht auf meinen Füßen und zuckte zusammen als ich ein paar Zweige zerbrach, auf denen ich anscheinend gestanden hatte. Ich zog schnell mein Ohr zurück als ich Sam fragen hörte, „Habt ihr zwei das gehört?"

Es war schwerer zu lauschen, wenn mein Ohr hinter dem Baum war, aber ich konnte sie noch immer hören, da sie relativ laut sprachen. Der Wolf sagte, „Nein, habe ich nicht. Was hast du gehört Mensch?"

„Zuerst einmal, nenne mich einfach Sam. Und ich bin mir nicht sicher; Muss nur ein Vogel oder so gewesen sein." Ich stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus, aber ich behielt mein Ohr hinter der Deckung, während ich meinen Nacken rieb. „Hey, ich brauche mal eine Pause, aber du und Jessie könnt ruhig noch ein wenig reden..."

**(Sam)**

_Mein Gehör mag nicht so gut sein wie das von den beiden Anderen, aber ich weiß dass ich etwas gehört habe; Aber ich darf der oder die Personen keinen Verdacht schöpfen lassen._ Ich nahm mein Gewehr, gab es Jessie und sagte, „Nur für den Fall das irgendetwas passieren sollte, während ich weg bin." Ich setzte meinen Rucksack auf den Boden, drehte mich wieder zu Jessie um und nahm noch einmal kurz das Gewehr, „Lass mich das kurz für dich machen..." Ich zog den Hebel zurück, ließ eine Kugel in die Kammer eintreten und rammte ihn dann wieder mit ein wenig Druck zurück. _Ich werde das Ding einmal durch putzen müssen..._

Mich umdrehend, begann ich vorsichtig, aber ungezwungen genug, auf die Baumgrenze zuzugehen. Ich nutzte meine Erfahrung als Jäger, während ich mich um ein paar Bäume bewegte, ohne auch nur einen Ton zu erzeugen. Ich fühlte, wie ich jeden Moment wachsamer wurde, je weiter ich mich vor begab. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bevor ich in die Person rannte und ich wusste nicht ob sie gerade feindliche Absichten hatte oder nicht.

Ich umrundete den Baum, sprang nach vorn und rammte die gepanzerte Person in den Baum, während ich die Arme griff und sie festhielt. Dann fragte ich drohend, „Wer bist du und warum verfolgst du uns?" Die Person schnappte nach Luft und kämpfte ein wenig gegen meinen Griff an. Als sie aufsah, erkannte ich die Basitin Frau, lies ihre Arme los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Verwirrt fragte ich, „Spirit?"

„Hi, Sam..." Ich stand da und schaute sie an, während ich nicht ganz verstand wie sie hier sein konnte, wo sie doch eigentlich noch auf der Insel sein sollte. _Nun du Idiot, sie ist hier und nicht auf der Insel... Aber wie und warum ist sie hier?_

Ich entschied mich meine innere Frage laut zu stellen, legte meine Hand auf ihre Schulter und fragte, „Was machst du hier? Ich dachte Basitin blieben nur auf ihrer Insel?" Sie schaute für eine Weile auf meinen Arm und schien einen inneren Konflikt zu haben; Bis sie mir in die Augen schaute. Sie waren wie ein Fenster in zu ihrer Seele; Ich konnte ihre Gefühle so deutlich sehen; Schmerz, Trauer und ein paar weitere, die zu sehr vermischt war, um sie zu unterscheiden. Sie lehnte sich vor und legte ihre Arme um mich, während ich die Umarmung nur unbeholfen erwidern konnte. Sie sprach mit leiser Stimme, aber laut genug, damit ich sie verstehen konnte, „Ich weiß, dass du bereits eine Lebenspartnerin hast... Aber ich konnte nicht anders als in deiner Nähe zu bleiben; Du bist der erste Mann den ich tatsächlich angefangen habe zu _mögen_. Wenn du nicht mein Lebenspartner sein kannst, dann lass mich wenigstens mit dir Reisen, damit ich sicherstellen kann, dass dir nichts passieren wird."

_ALL AN BORD des Schuldigen Zuges! _Ich seufzte traurig, tätschelte aber ihre Rüstung um anzudeuten, dass ich sie verstanden habe, während ich sagte, „Du kannst mit mir reisen... Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie die anderen Menschen auf eine Basitin reagieren werden. Ich weiß bereits, dass sie Keidran gegenüber unfreundlich sind; Deswegen habe ich ein paar Templer bekämpft." Sie lehnte sich ein wenig mehr an mich, aber nur kurz, bevor sie sich wieder zurückzog.

Für ein oder zwei Minuten standen wir so da und schauten einander einfach nur an, aber dann durchbrach sie die Stille mit einer Frage, „Woher wusstest du, dass ich hier bin?"

Ich kicherte ein wenig als ich sagte, „Ich bin ein Jäger, also muss ich Dinge gut hören und auf große Entfernungen sehen können... Das Knacken war mein erster offensichtlicher Hinweis; Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, wie die anderen Beiden das nicht hören konnten. Und dann hörte ich ein Seufzen... Also wusste ich, dass es jemand sein musste." Ich schaute umher um sicherzugehen, dass hier nicht noch eine andere versteckte Person war. Dann sagte ich, „Wir sollten zu den anderen Zwei gehen. Ich möchte noch etwas weiter nach Norden reisen, bevor wir das Camp aufschlagen... Du hast nicht zufällig ein Zelt dabei, oder?"

Spirit schüttelte ihren Kopf und nun blieb es an mir hängen, einen Schlafplatz für sie zu finden...


	32. Schwierigkeiten

**Kapitel 32: Schwierigkeiten**

**(Sam)**

Ich lief mit Jessie neben mir den Pfad entlang als ich mich umdrehte und sah, wie Mike vergebens versuchte sich mit Spirit zu unterhalten. Er hatte den Großteil der Nacht damit verbracht zu versuchen mit ihr zu reden, aber sie hatte ihn einfach nur ignoriert, während sie ihr Schwert geschärft hatte. Ich schaute wieder nach vorne und gab einen müden Seufzer von mir. Jessie lehnte sich gegen mich und ich legte einen Arm um sie.

Plötzlich spürte ich den Boden leicht erzittern. Ich ließ mich auf meine Knie fallen und landete in einem Busch, der sich direkt vor der Biegung des Pfades befand. Jessie landete neben mir, aber sie ist glücklicher Weiße nicht so wie ich in dem Busch gelandet. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, stand wieder auf und sah dass auch Mike und Spirit gefallen waren. Spirit war allerdings auf eine Weiße gefallen, die für beide peinlich sein musste. Ich kicherte kurz und sagte, „Hey Mike, was geht denn da hinten-"

„**_ROARRR!_" **Ich ließ mich wieder auf meine Knie fallen und nahm mein Gewehr, während meine Eingeweiden sich eng zusammen zogen. Meine Atemzüge wurden schneller, während ich mich in alle Richtungen umschaute. „Was zur Hölle war _das_?"

Mike blieb auf dem Boden, während Spirit von ihm stieg und er sagte mit angsterfüllter Stimme, „Drache..."

Ich drehte mich mit einem ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm um und sagte, „Magie kann ich verstehen, aber _Drachen?_" Er nickte mit seinem Kopf und ich spottete, während ich mein Schwert abnahm und es zwischen Jessie und mir ablegte. Dann sagte ich, „Warte hier, Ich werde mir das mal ansehen."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, kroch ich im Militär-Stiel zum Rand des Busches, wobei ich mein Gewehr vor mir über meinen Armen behielt. Als ich das Ende des Busches erreicht hatte, lugte ich um die Ecke und sah mich um; Aber da gab es nichts weiteres zu sehen als der umgebene Wald. Meinen Kopf schüttelnd wunderte ich mich, was dieses Geräusch gewesen ist und machte den großen Fehler aufzustehen. Auf der Stelle gefrierend, sah ich nun einen riesigen, schlanken und weißen Drachen dastehen. Nach meinem Erscheinen drehte er seinen riesigen schuppigen Kopf in meine Richtung. Ein Lächeln schien sich auf der Schnauze des Drachens auszubreiten und ich spürte, wie ich anfing zu zittern, als er hinter einer Ansammlung von Bäumen hervortrat. Ich hörte eine Stimme scheinbar in meinem Kopf, „_Oh, ein Menschen-Snack..._" Ein Geräusch, dass ein Kichern ähnelte, hallte in meinem Kopf wieder, bevor ich hörte, „_...du solltest rennen, Mensch..."_

Rauch waberte aus den Rändern seiner Schnauze, aber als meine Instinkte mich anschrien wegzulaufen, sah ich aus dem Augenwinkel Jessie mit einem angsterfülltem Blick zu mir aufsehen. Meinen Kopf schütteln, hob ich schnell mein Gewehr zu meiner Schulter, zielte mit meinem zerbrochenem Visier und betätigte den Abzug. Ich sah einen gelben Lichtblitz, als die Kugel auf die Schuppen des Drachens traf. Er zuckte zurück und schaute auf die Stelle, wo die Kugel getroffen hatte, „_Au... Hat dir deine Mutter nie beigebracht, dass man einer Drachendame nicht weh tut?_"

Ich zog den Hebel erneut zurück, ließ eine Kugel in die Kammer gleiten und schoss noch einmal... und noch einmal... und noch einmal... und dann klickte es. Ich erstarrte, genauso wie der Drache, der vor meiner Attacke zurück gewichen war. Ich hatte sie nicht verletzt, aber sie schien durch die andauernden Treffer meines Gewehres Schmerzen zu erleiden. Schnell ließ ich meinen Rucksack auf den Boden fallen und kniete mich hin, während ich das leere Magazin aus dem Gewehr zog. Dann zog ich ein volles aus meinem Rucksack und rammte es in die Waffe. Ich richtete mich auf und warf meinen Rucksack zur Seite, während ich selbst in die andere Richtung sprang. Ich fühlte wie Hitze an der Seite meines Körpers vorbeischoss. Ich landete hart, zielte mit dem Gewehr in Richtung des Drachens und schoss erneut, aber der Schuss ging weit daneben. Dann wurde mir meine Waffe aus den Händen gerissen, als sie ihre Fangzähne um den Lauf schloss. Sie hob ihren Kopf und schmolz buchstäblich mein Gewehr, während Feuer aus ihrem Todesmaul schoss.

Als die Pfütze aus Metall neben mir aufhörte zu wachsen, blieb die Drachendame direkt vor mir stehen; Auge zu Auge, Angesicht zu Schnauze, Furcht gegenüber Triumph. Ich fühlte wie Hitze sich über mein Gesicht ausbreitete und ich schloss meine Augen, als ich mich zum letzten mal erzittern spürte. Dann spürte ich warme, aber dennoch etwas kühle, Schuppen gegen meine Stirn pressen. „_Gut gemacht __Kleiner__, nicht viele würden sich einer Drachendame, so wild wie ich, widersetzen. Nun, wie bist du mit einer Waffe wie dieser in diese Welt gelangt?_"

„Uh.." Ich öffnete meine Augen und starrte den Drachen mit vor Furcht geweitetem Blick an, während ich sagte, „E-Es ist während eines n-nächtlichen S-Sturms passiert." Ich gab mein Bestes meine Furcht zu unterdrücken, aber es war nutzlos und als ich eine schrille und verängstigte Stimme hörte, drehte ich mich zur Seite und sah dass es Jessie war die ein, „Nya~!" ausstieß.

Der Drache drehte sich ebenfalls zu dem Geräusch um und als ihr Grinsen wieder erschien, hörte ich sie erneut fragen, „_Snack?_"

Ich stand auf und sprang auf den Kopf der Drachendame, wickelte meine Arme um ihre Schnauze und hielt sie mit aller Kraft zu, während ich sagte, „Du wirst ihr _n-nicht_ wehtun!"

Sie schnaubte überrascht auf und ich nutzte die Gelegenheit um auch meine Beine um ihre Schnauze zu wickeln, wobei ich meine Füße miteinander verhakte. Ich fühlte wie ihr Kiefer sich anspannte, aber ich war nicht gewillt zuzulassen, dass sie diejenige, die ich liebte, verletzen würde. Und auch nicht meine Freunde. „_Warum solltest du, ein Mensch, dich um einen Keidran scheren?_"

„Ich würde eher sterben, bevor du sie verletzen würdest." rief ich entschlossen.

Ich spannte mich an und hörte nur ein tiefes Grollen. Dann sagte sie, „_Gut, ich war auf der Suche nach dir. Ein alter Mann sagte, dass du entlang dieses Pfades erscheinen würdest... Ein alte Mann mit sehr merkwürdigen Rätseln._" Ich schaute sie an und als sie mir zurück in die Augen sah, sagte sie, „_Nun, wenn du meine Hilfe haben möchtest, dann lass meine Schnauze los..._"

* * *

**(Jessie)**

Ich versteckte mich förmlich hinter Sam, während ich mich an ihm klammerte. Meine Ohren waren zurückgelegt und ich schaute hinter seiner Schulter hervor, während wir vor der Drachendame saßen. Sie hatte sich als Lady Nora vorgestellt und versprochen, uns nicht als Snacks zu verwenden; Aber ich glaubte ihr nicht ganz. Sie und Sam haben für Stunden miteinander geredet und ich habe mich nie auch nur einen Moment wohl gefühlt. Ich wagte es nicht auch nur eine Sekunde meinen Blick von ihr abzuwenden. Ich legte meine Hände auf Sams Arm, lehnte meine Schnauze zu seinem Ohr und fragte leise, „B-Bist du g-gleich fertig?"

Er schaute mich an, legte ebenfalls eine Hand sanft auf meinen Arm und platzierte seinen Kopf neben meinen, als er antwortete, „Ja... lass mich nur noch eine letzte Frage stellen..." Er drehte seinen Kopf in Richtung Lady Nora und fragte, „Ist es vielleicht möglich dass du... Ich weiß nicht; uns zu Oasis hinfliegen könntest?"

Als er seine Frage stellte, verlagerte er sein Gewicht und ich gab mein bestes direkt hinter ihm zu bleiben, um nicht ungeschützt zu sein. Lady Nora stieß etwas gleichwertiges wie einen Seufzer aus, was schwarzen Rauch aus ihrer Schnauze stiegen ließ. „_Nein __Kleiner__, ich werde woanders gebraucht, aber ich kann dir sagen dass du, wenn du in diese Richtung läufst,_" Sie zeigte mit ihrem Schwanz auf ein Dickicht aus Bäumen mit einem gut verstecktem Pfad, „_dein Ziel in d__rei__ Tagen erreichen wirst. Ich würde liebend gerne bleiben und plaudern, aber ich denke ich habe genug in deinem Kopf gegraben um zu wissen, wie __deine Welt so ist. Eines Tages muss ich kommen und dich finden, damit du mir diese metallenen Gebäude zeigen kannst, die bis in den Himmel reichen..._"

„Moment, was meinst du mit in mei-" Gerade als Sam seine Frage beenden wollte, breitete Lady Nora ihre Flügel aus und schwang sich in die Luft, während wir durch den Windstoß, den sei dabei erzeugte, zu Boden geworfen wurden. Sam kam langsam hoch und als er stand, sah ich ihn in den Himmel schauen. Ich folgte seinem Blick, während ich selber langsam von dem Boden hochkam. Ich wandte mich von dem leeren Himmel ab, als Sam fragte, „Wusstest du, dass Drachen Gedanken lesen können?"

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und er stieß einen Seufzer aus, drehte sich zu den Anderen um und sagte, „Spirit, Mike... Es scheint so als ob wir unsere Wegbeschreibung haben... lasst uns losziehen."

**(Lady Nora)**

Während ich tief ins Territorium der Menschen flog, musste ich an die Dinge denken, die ich gerade gelernt und miterlebt hatte. Ein Mensch aus einer anderen Welt. Und nicht nur das, ein Mensch aus einer Welt, die nicht von magischen Kreaturen bewohnt wird. Seine Erinnerungen waren stark und konzentriert, aber sie waren voller Schmerz und Reue, wie ich es vorher noch nie gefühlt habe. _Er ist stark, aber ich habe etwas an ihm gespürt, das schwach ist. Er wurde auf seinen Reisen hier vergiftet, aber das Gift ist nicht mehr in seinem System; Dennoch hat es sich angefühlt, als ob er immer noch vergiftet wäre. Und seine Reisegefährten sind ebenfalls ein komischer und bunter Haufen; Eine Basitin und zwei Keidran... Das ist in der Tat eine sehr merkwürdige Gruppe._

Ich schnaubte eine schwarze Rauchwolke aus und musste kichern, als ich mich an eine seiner glücklicheren und etwas mehr..._ intimere_ Erinnerung erinnerte. Was sonderbar daran war, dass ein Mensch, der nicht einmal von dieser Welt stammt, auf einer Weiße mit einer Keidran geschlafen hatte, die wahre und unbedachte Liebe zwischen diesen zwei Rassen zeigte. Ich kümmere mich nicht allzu sehr über die Angelegenheiten der Sterblichen, aber es war eine nette Abwechslung Liebe zwischen den beiden Rassen zu sehen, anstelle des nicht zu stoppenden Hasses und Abscheus. Und Basitins sind so präzise und vorsichtig mit all ihre Gesetzen, dennoch liebte diese Frau ebenfalls den Menschen. _Ich mische mich aus guten Grund nicht in die Angelegenheiten der Sterblichen ein, aber ich denke immer noch, dass ich es dieses mal hätte tun sollen. Ihre Liebe ist der Grund für ihre brennende Eifersucht und Hass. Und habe ich nicht zuvor schon gesehen, wie das zu Chaos zwischen den Rivalen der Rassen und der Liebe führte? Sie sind eine Gruppe aus allen verschiedenen Rassen und sie werden ihre Unterschiede zur Seite legen müssen, wenn sie lange überstehen möchten._

Ich ließ meine Gedanken schweifen und musste komischer Weiße an einen Menschen denken, den ich angefangen habe als einen wertvollen Freund anzusehen. Er war immer noch ein Junges, aber er war ein mutiges und starkes Junges für sein Alter; Er war außerdem einer der wenigen Templer, die mich nicht fürchteten. _Ich kann es kaum abwarten bis ich wieder zurück bin,damit ich von meinem __Li__eblings-Junges hören kann. Er ist so aufgeweckt, aber ich spüre auch Macht unter seiner Freundlichkeit._ Ein Schauer lief meine Schuppen hinunter und kleine Flammen leckten an den Rändern meiner Schnauze, die mit ihrer Hitze meine Wangen erwärmten. _Trace, ich spüre große Macht in dir und eines Tages wirst du ein starker und fähiger Templer werden; Da bin ich mir sicher..._

* * *

**(Mike)**

Sam und ich waren glücklicher Weiße einmal alleine und ich musste an all die Dinge denken, die ich ihm Fragen wollte, wenn wir den Strom erreicht haben. Ich hatte eine Tasche voller Kristalle an meiner Seite, während wir den kleinen Bereich betraten, durch den der Bach floss. Ich konnte reichlich Fisch in dem Wasser sehen und lächelte, als ich einen besonders saftigen Lachs erblickte. Ich nahm einen Kristall aus der Tasche, suchte den richtigen Zauber und schoss den Fisch mit einem Blitz ab. Allerdings lief nicht alles nach plan. Anstelle nur des einen Fisches, blitze der ganze Bach grell auf und dutzende Fische trieben an die Oberfläche, wo sie unkontrolliert zuckten. „HEILIGER GOTT!" rief Sam, sprang in den Bach und fing an die Fische in das Netz zu werfen, das wir aus meinen Vorräten mitgenommen hatten. Ich schloss mich ihm an und fing ebenfalls an Fische in das Netz zu werfen. Einige von ihnen schafften es aus dem Netz zu entkommen, bevor er es hoch heben konnte. Als er das Netz hoch riss, prallte der Fisch, den ich geworfen hatte, an der Außenwand des Netzes ab, was aber egal war, da wir es geschafft hatten über ein dutzend Fische zu fangen. Sam schleppte das volle Netz und sich selbst aus dem Wasser und ich folgte ihm. Als ich mich auf den Boden setzte, lachte er laut auf, bevor er mich fragte, „Glaubst du, dass du mir etwas Magie beibringen könntest?"

Nachdem er das gefragt hatte,musste ich mit ihm zusammen lachen. _Ich, ein Keidran... soll einem Menschen Magie lehren!? Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass so etwas je passieren würde! Heh heh..._

Ich schaute zu ihm hinüber und dachte an den besten Weg, wie ich diese Aufgabe bewältigen könnte. Dann kam mir eine Idee in den Sinn. _Wie wäre es, wenn ich es ihm auf die Weiße beibringe, wie der Ladenbesitzer es bei mir getan hat? Er wird danach zwar Kopfschmerzen haben, aber so ist es wesentlich einfacher._ Ich nickte mit meinem Kopf, stand auf und ging auf ihn zu. „Ich habe das von einem anderen Menschen gelernt... Es wird weh tun, aber so wird es wesentlich einfacher und schneller gehen... Genau so hat er mir die Gemeinsprache beigebracht."

Ich platzierte meine Hände zu beiden Seiten seines Kopfes, fing an den Zauber zu wirken und fühlte wie die restliche Magie aus meinem Manakristall gezogen wurde...

...

**(Sam)**

Ich hatte es endlich geschafft den wütenden Kopfschmerz loszuwerden, den ich durch den Lehrgang erhalten hatte, aber ich war mir noch nicht sicher ob es funktioniert hatte. Jedes mal wenn ich einen '_simplen_' Zauber ausprobierte, ist nichts geschehen. Mike hatte mir drei Manakristalle aus seinem Vorrat gegeben und behauptet, dass es jeden Moment zu mir kommen könnte. Ich schaute zu ihm hinüber und fragte, „Tut mir Leid wegen des Ärgers, aber kannst du den Fisch für den Rest des Weges tragen?"

Er schaute lächelnd zu mir hinüber und nickte. Ich hielt ihm das Netz hin und als er es entgegen nahm, spürte ich sofort, wie sich meine Muskeln entspannten. „Danke, Mike... also... Was war die Frage, die du mir vorhin stellen wolltest?"

„Oh, äh..." Er hüstelte, während ein nervöses Kichern von seiner Schnauze kam. Ich schob einen Busch zur Seite, als wir den Rand von unserem Lagerplatz erreichten. „...Es geht um Spirit... Ich wollte nur wis-"

„LASS DAS SCHWERT FALLEN, ODER WIR WERDEN DICH TÖTEN!" Ich schnellte mit meinem Kopf nach vorne und sah etwas, das ich weder erwartet hatte, noch hätte sehen wollen. Fünf Templer umringten Spirit, die ihren Boden hielt und mein Blut gefror, als ich Jessie aus einem Schnitt an ihrem Unterarm bluten sah. Der Templer, der den Befehl erteilt hatte, war derjenige, der das Blut an seinem Schwert hatte. Feuer tanzte an den Rändern meines Sichtfeldes.

Selbst aus dieser Entfernung konnte ich hören wie Jessie tief einatmete als sie sagte, „...Niemals..."

„MÄNNER, MAGIE!" Es war wie ein Eimer kalten Wassers, der über meinem Kopf geleert wurde und ich sah mit an, wie blaue Lichtblitze aus den Händen der Templer schossen und auf Jessie und Spirit zuflogen. Ich war zu weit weg um etwas zu unternehmen und ich fühlte, wie mein Herz einen schmerzvollen Ruck tat, als ich vor Angst und Wut schrie;

„**_NEIN!_"**


	33. Endgültigkeit

**Kapitel 33: Endgültigkeit**

**(Sam)**

Die Wut und der Zorn in meinem Körper und meiner Stimme ließen den Boden unter meinen Füßen erbeben. Während Mike durch das Beben hinfiel, hielt ich meine Hand vor uns. Ich konnte fühlen wie die Energie aus meinem Körper gesogen wurde und wie eine fremde Energie durch meine Adern floss. Der Boden brach auf als eine Wand aus Felsen vor mir hoch und von mir weg schoss. Gerade als sich die blauen Zauber der Templer Spirit und Jessie näherten, krachte die Wand in einen Baum vor ihnen. Die Zauber schlugen harmlos auf die Felswand auf, wobei sie ein paar Steine abbrachen und Brandflecke hinterließen. Ich wandte meinen Blick ab und fokussierte mich auf die Templer, die mir nun zugewandt waren. _**„Feuer, Wind..."**_ sprach ich mit einer Stimme, die viel tiefer war als meine eigene. Darauf achtete ich aber nicht, während ein wirbelnder Vortex aus Feuer aus meiner Hand schoss. **FWOOSH!** Das Feuer sah aus wie eine dieser Supernovas, die man in Filmen sieht und die Art wie es sich drehte und wirbelte ließ es wie einen horizontalen Tornado aussehen.

Ich sah zu wie das Feuer in verschiedene Richtungen schoss, als es sich den Templern näherte. Als alles vorbei war, sah ich dass alle immer noch standen... oder zumindest waren sie am leben, wobei zwei von ihnen auf den Knien waren und ein anderer am zittern war. Ich näherte mich und visualisierte einen Ball aus reiner elektrischer Energie. Während ich das tat, hörte und fühlte ich ein Knistern an meiner Seite. Ich hob meine Hand und sagte, „Ihr habt Jessie verletzt und ihr wolltet Spirit verletzen, RENNT ODER STERBT!" Ich tat was sich natürlich anfühlte und warf meine Hand nach vorne. Aber genau so wie Blitze es in Stürmen taten, suchte er sich seinen eigenen Weg und zertrümmerte einen Baum in einen Regen aus Splittern. Sobald die Templer den Baum fallen sahen, drehten sie sich um und rannten so schnell sie konnten von der Lichtung. Einer von ihnen ließ in seiner Hast sogar sein Schwert liegen. Als sie alle weg waren, fühlte ich mich schwindelig. Ich schaute nach unten und sah, dass der Kristall, den ich in der Hand gehalten hatte, zu Staub zerfallen war. Die Felsenwand sank zurück in den Boden und das gelbe Glühen von dem Blitz verschwand zusammen mit dem Geruch nach Ozon. Ich schwankte unsicher umher und sah Spirit zu mir hinüber eilen, während inzwischen auch Jessie aufgestanden war und sich zu mir bewegte.

Meine Welt fing an sich zu drehen. Ich lehnte mich vor und ergriff Spirit's Schulterplatten, während meine Sicht anfing sich zu verdunkeln und ich entfernt Spirit rufen hörte, „S-Sam!" Bevor ich irgendetwas anderes durch hören oder sehen mitbekommen konnte, fühlte ich, wie ich gegen Spirit fiel. Dann glitt ich hinab und landete auf den Waldboden. Ich sog einen letzten tiefen Atemzug ein, bevor ich mein Sinne verlor...

**(Spirit)**

Sobald Sam auf den Boden aufkam, sprang mein Training in Kraft und ich hielt einen Finger an seinen Hals und an die Unterseite seines Handgelenkes. Ich fühlte seinen Puls, daher platzierte ich meine Wange über seinen geöffneten Mund und fühlte wie sein Atem mein Fell etwas bewegte, was bedeutete, dass er immer noch gesund und am Leben war. _Ich könnte diese Chance nutzen um diesen Kuss zu bekommen, den ich immer von ihm haben wollte und ich könnte einfach behaupten, dass er aufgehört hatte zu Atmen. N-Nein! Er mag zwar derjenige sein, in den ich mich verliebt habe, aber das wäre entgegen seiner eigenen Wünsche und dass werde ich ihm nicht antun... Ich kann es nicht einmal glauben, dass ich das in seinem jetzigen Zustand in _Erwägung_ gezogen habe..._

Ich zog mein Gesicht von seinem weg, wickelt meine Arme um ihn und fing an ihn hochzuwuchten, während ich sagte, „M-Mike, hilf mir ihn in sein Zelt zu bringen..."

Als Mike herüber kam fühlte ich wie Sam sich ein wenig bewegte. Ich schaute zu Mike hinüber, als er fragte, „Wird er wieder gesund werden?"

„Ja... Körperlich geht es ihm gut... Aber ich kann nicht erkennen, warum er bewusstlos geworden ist. Nach diesen Zaubern braucht er Ruhe, sogar ich kann das erkennen." sagte ich, während ich einen seiner Arme über meine Schultern legte und ihn mit Mike's Hilfe zu seinen Zelt schleppte...

…

Ich saß an einen Baum gelehnt und kümmerte mich, immer wenn nötig, um das Feuer. Ich betrachtete nebenbei die Schäden, die Sam mit seinen drei Zaubern angerichtet hatte. An den Bäumen um unserer kleinen Lichtung waren Brandflecke. Auch da wo Sam gestanden hatte; Jeden Schritt, den er getan hatte, hatte Feuer unter seinen Schuhen aufsteigen lassen. Der Blitz, den er beschworen hatte, hat einen Baum getroffen und ihn zersplittern lassen, was große Splitter aus zerbrochenem Holz überall auf dem Boden verteilt hatte. Und dann war da noch sein erster Zauber, der Jessie und mir das Leben gerettet hatte. Er hatte eine lange Narbe auf dem Boden hinterlassen, die frei von sämtlichen Grass war. Ich schaute über meine Schulter, als Mike eine Hand auf sie legte. Er kniete neben mir und fragte, „Haben die Templer dich auf irgendeine Weiße verletzt? Ich kenne ein paar Heilzauber, falls du Hilfe brauchst."

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, während ich zu dem Feuer zurück schaute und mit einer leisen Stimme antwortet, „Nein, ich bin vollkommen in Ordnung. Du möchtest dich aber vielleicht um Jessie kümmern, sie hat eine Schnittwunde erhalten."

Ein sehr müde klingender Seufzer ertönte hinter mir und ich hörte ihn sagen, „Ja... Ich habe das bereits versucht. Sie hat sich dazu entschieden, einfach nur etwas Stoff darum zu wickeln bis Sam aufwacht." Ich hörte ihn aufstehen und als er um mich herum ging, hielt er neben einem anderen Baum an und sagte, „Wenn du dich schlafen legen möchtest, dann kannst du mein Zelt nehmen; Ich kann nach Templern Ausschau halten, bevor ich selbst schlafen gehe." Als er geendet hatte, lächelte ich und schüttelte meinen Kopf. Erst als ich gähnte wusste ich, dass diese Nacht härter werden würde als die letzte. „Es wird mir nichts ausmachen hier draußen zu schlafen; Ich habe meine Rüstung an, falls es kalt werden sollte."

„In Ordnung... Aber ich werde dennoch hier draußen bleiben..."

Mich nicht um eine Antwort bemühend, setzte ich meinen Helm auf und bedeckte so meine Augen, während ich mein Schwert auf den Boden neben mir legte. Ich ließ es allerdings an meinem Bein gelehnt, für den Fall, dass ich es brauchen würde. Meine Ohren sanken umso weiter herab, je müder ich wurde, aber als ich ein Blätterrascheln hörte, drehte ich sie in die entsprechende Richtung. _Heute Nacht... wird eine lange Nacht..._

* * *

**(Sam)**

In dem Moment, in dem ich aufgewacht bin, war mir sofort alles um mich herum bewusst, aber nicht alles war so schön und prima wie ich es gehofft hatte. Mein Kopf fühlte sich an als ob eine große elektrische Ladung hindurch geflossen wäre, aber ohne das brennende Gefühl, das man bekommt, wenn man einen Stromschlag bekommt. Mein Körper fühlte sich an als ob er überall mit Fäusten bearbeitet, dann mit kaltem Wasser übergossen wurde und kurz danach durch eine Wüste gelaufen wäre. Kurz gesagt, ich war wund und verspannt. Das wunde Gefühl hüllte meinen gesamten Körper ein und ich fühlte mich wie eine Batterie, die überladen wurde. Mein Hörvermögen war dumpf und ich hatte ein sehr leichtes Ringen in den Ohren, beinahe so leicht, dass ich es fast nicht mehr hören konnte. Meine akustische Wahrnehmung war allerdings stark genug, sodass ich nicht nur mein eigenes Herz schlagen hören konnte, sondern auch den Atem von der Person, die neben mir schlief. Ich fühlte wie die Wärme einer Decke und die der Person, die neben mir schlief, mich umhüllte. Die letzte Erinnerung, die ich hatte, war wie ich an jemandes Rüstung herunter geglitten bin und nicht wie ich in ein Bett oder ein Zelt gelangt bin. Ich fühlt den Arm von jemanden, höchst wahrscheinlich Jessie, um meine Brust herum, während ihr Kopf in dem Winkel meines Halses ruhte. Nachdem ich eine Hand locker auf ihre Schulte gelegt hatte, bewegte sich die Luft um uns herum und ich fühlte wie eine kühler Luftzug unter unsere Decke drang. Ich entschied mich dass jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt war und öffnete meine Augen. Ich konnte das dunkel braune Leinen der Zeltwand und ein paar weiße Flecken, wo das Licht von draußen hinauf schien, erkennen.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf weg und ließ ihn wieder ruhen, während ich die Dinge überblickte, die auf meiner Seite und in der nähe der Zeltwand waren. Ein paar Taschen lagen in der Ecke, aber dann wandte ich meinen Blick weit genug nach unten, sodass ich Jessie anschauen konnte, die noch immer in Ruhe schlief. Die Zeltklappe wogte sanft in einer Brise und dass Licht, dass hindurch floss, deutete an, dass es noch früher Morgen war. Dies war ungefähr die Zeit, an der ich an den meisten Tagen aufstand. Ich hörte Vogelgezwitscher durch den offenen Zelteingang eindringen, zusammen mit dem entferntem Geräusch eines Gespräches. Der Tag schien soweit Ruhig zu sein, aber ich wusste wie schnell sich das, mit unserem gegenwärtigen Standort, schon innerhalb einer Stunde ändern konnte.

Jessie trug kein Shirt, daher konnte ich ihr orangenes Fell in voller Pracht sehen. Ich lächelte, als ich auf sie hinab sah. Ich legte meine Hand auf ihren Rücken und vergrub sie langsam in ihr Fell, während ich mit meinen Fingerspitzen kräftig über ihre Muskeln rieb. Ihre Schultern wölbten sich, als sie ihren Griff um mich verstärkte. Als ich meine Hand den ganzen Weg bis zu dem Ansatz ihres Schwanzes hinab wandern ließ, fühlte ich sie sanft erzittern, während ihr Schwanz unter der Decke umher zuckte. Ich arbeitete meine Hand wieder zur Mitte ihres Rückens hoch und ließ meine Finger über jeden Muskel und jede Sehne reiben, den ich in ihrem Rücken finden konnte. Als ich noch in meiner Welt war, hatte ich so etwas ein paar mal gemacht, daher konnte ich fühlen wie angespannt Jessie's Muskeln waren. Ich legte meine Hand auf ihre Schulterblätter und rieb über all ihre Muskeln. Ich fühlte wie sie sich langsam entspannten, während ich den Stress in ihnen beseitigte. „S-Sam...?"

Sie gähnte und ich hielt meine liebevolle Fürsorge aufrecht, während ich fragte, „Ja, Jessie?"

Als sie ihren Kopf von meiner Brust nahm, setzte sie ihn neben meinen ab. „_Nya~_" Ich hielt kurz in meinem Dienst inne, nachdem dieses Geräusch ihre Schnauze verließ. Ich versuchte sie anzusehen, aber dann sagte sie in einem absolut hinreißenden Tonfall, „Hör nicht auf... Es fühlt sich so gut an..."

Lächelnd, fing ich sofort wieder an ihren Rücken zu reiben und fühlte ihren Atem sanft gegen meinen Hals streichen. „Wenn du dich ein wenig anders hinlegen könntest, würde das hier viel einfacher sein... Ich muss nur in der Lage sein beide Hände einsetzen zu können."

Als ich das gesagt hatte, rollte sie augenblicklich mit ihrem gesamten Körper auf meinen. Ich kicherte ein wenig, bevor ich anfing mit beiden Händen über ihren Rücken zu streichen. Ich fing dieses mal mit ihren Schultern an und bald schon presste sie sich gegen mich, während sie glücklich seufzte. „Ich nehme an, dass du noch nie zuvor eine Massage hattest?"

„Nein... Mein alter Meister mag zwar nett gewesen sein, aber genauso wie alle Sklavenbesitzer würde er kein Silber für einen Sklaven ausgeben..." sagte sie, als sie ihren Kopf von meiner Schulter hob.

Ich fühlte, wie ich meine Stirn runzelte und sagte, „Nur gut, dass meine Massagen dich nichts kosten werden... Und du musste dir nie mehr Sorgen darüber machen, wieder eine Sklavin zu werden, das kann ich dir garantieren." _Ich wünschte, sie würde sich nicht mehr als Sklavin bezeichnen, oder auch nur erwähnen, dass sie mal eine Sklavin gewesen ist..._

_Sie scheint das hier zu genießen... Ich werde noch eine Weile weitermachen, dann müssen wir aufstehen, solange das Tageslicht noch auf unserer Seite ist..._

* * *

**(Spirit)**

Wir sind jetzt schon sein Stunden unterwegs und jeder einzelne Schritt war schmerzhaft und frustrierend, da ich Jessie die ganze Zeit dabei zuhören musste, wie sie vor Liebe zu Sam ohnmächtig wurde. Ich mag zwar versucht haben mir selbst vorzumachen, das ich nicht mehr in ihn verliebt sei, aber es lungerte noch immer in mir. Die eine Sache, die ich fürchtete, war bereits geschehen und nun erlitt ich mit jedem Traum von ihm noch mehr Herzschmerz. Ich gab mein Bestes mich dazu zu zwingen diese Träume zu vergessen, aber da war ein Traum, denn ich einfach nicht willentlich vergessen konnte, obwohl ich wusste dass es besser wäre, ihn nicht in Erinnerung zu behalten. Ich lächelte, als dieser eine Traum zu mir zurück kam und ich konnte nicht anders als nachzugeben, während er langsam um mich herum real wurde...

* * *

_Ich ging an dem Strand entlang, an dem Raven Sam gefunden hatte und seufzte glücklich, während der Wind durch meine Kleidung fuhr. Der Strand war frei von jeder Art von Leben oder Gefahr, daher hatte ich meine Rüstung zu Hause gelassen. Allerdings trug ich einen verborgenen Dolch bei mir, der von meinem Shirt verdeckt war. Ich hielt an, sah nach unten und vergrub meine Füße in den Sand, während ich die Brise durch mein Haar und mein Fell gleiten ließ. Ein paar dutzend Fuß entlang des Strandes hörte ich ein Kichern und ich drehte meinen Kopf träge in die Richtung, von wo das Geräusch herkam. Ich spannte mich an und war augenblicklich in einer Kampfhaltung, als fünf östliche Basitin mit Kurzschwertern in ihren Händen dastanden. Sie waren alle männlich, mit unterschiedlichen Narben in ihren Gesichtern. Ich wich zurück, aber sie schritten sofort wieder weiter nach vorn. Ich griff hinter mich und zog meinen Dolch, während ich ihnen mit einer entschlossenen Mine entgegen blickte. Der Anführer ihrer Gruppe kicherte; Es war ein dunkles und bösartiges Kichern, das Wellen aus Furcht tief in meine Seele jagte. Sie fingen an anzustürmen und ich wappnete mich, da ich wusste, dass ich sie alle nicht nur mit einem Dolch bekämpfen konnte._

_Sam schien wie aus dünner Luft zu erscheinen und hielt ein zweihändiges Schwert, mit dem er all ihre Klingen auf einmal blockte. Ein Nebel kam plötzlich vom Meer her und ich versuchte mich voranzubewegen, während Schreie und das Klirren von Waffen aus dem Nebel drangen. Ich war hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Drang Sam zu helfen und hier zu bleiben, damit Sam und ich uns in dem dichten Nebel nicht aus Versehen gegenseitig erschlugen. Ich bewegte mich unruhig umher und gerade als das Klirren von Stahl endete, hatte ich angefangen mich nach vorne zu bewegen. Sorge breitete sich in mir aus und ich rief zögerlich, „S-Sam...?"_

_Ein Geräusch nähert sich, das sich wie bewegender Sand anhörte. Der Nebel teilte sich ein wenig und ich sah einen blutbefleckten östlichen Basitin näher kommen. Er lachte, während er sein Schwert hob und es auf mich nieder schwang. Mein Körper gefror auf der Stelle und ich sah wie eine andere Klinge in mein Sichtfeld eindrang. Ein Schwert blockte das des östlichen Basitins nur einen Zoll von meinem Gesicht entfernt. Ich schaute zur Seite und sah einen grinsenden Sam, ohne auch nur einen Kratzer an seinem gesamten Körper. Mein Herz flatterte, als er mir zuzwinkerte, dann drehte er sich weg und trat den Basitin scheinbar mühelos in den Nebel hinein. Der Nebel zog sich daraufhin wieder auf das Meer zurück, während der Himmel zu einem Orange mit ein wenig Rot und Gelb durch die untergehende Sonne wechselte. Alle Anzeichen des Kampfes waren verschwunden, bis auf das blutige Schwert von Sam, das er in den Boden rammte und sich mir dann zudrehte. Als er mir zugewandt war, zog er mich an sich, während ich hoch sah, damit meine Augen weiterhin in seine Schauen konnten. Ich legte meine Hände auf seine Brust und als er zu mir hinunter lächele, fühlte es sich so an, als ob Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch umher tanzen würden und ich fühlte mich auf einmal leichter denn je zuvor. Er nahm eine seiner Hände und legte sie auf meine Wange, als er sagte, „Du wirst nie in Gefahr sein, meine Liebe..."_

_Das Hochgefühl, das ich hatte, als er das sagte, war unfassbar und ich lächelte, während er sich zu mir hinunter lehnte und seine Stirn gegen meine presste. Ich fühlte, wie er sanft meinen Kopf nach hinten beugte und ich schloss währenddessen meine Augen. Seine Nase streifte meine und mein Herz vollführte einen Salto, als sein heißer Atem sich mit meinem vermischte. Ich konnte riechen, wie sich sein Geruch mit meinem vermischte, was eine berauschende Kombination ergab. Gerade als der Geruch zu viel für mich wurde, fühlte ich seine Lippen über meine streichen und er begann die letzte Distanz zwischen uns zu schließen..._

_...Bevor alles anfing zu verblassen, genauso wie es immer passiert und den Teil abschnitt, den ich am meisten ersehnte._

_**-Flashback ende-**_

Nachdem ich aus meinem betäubten Zustand aufgewacht bin, dachte ich, dass ich immer noch an meinen Traum dachte, da Sam's Gesicht direkt vor mir war...

**(Sam)**

Ich hielt alle anderen an als ich bemerkte, dass Spirit ein wenig merkwürdig ging und auf nichts reagierte. Letztendlich packte ich nach dreißig weiteren Schritten ihre Schultern und stoppte sie; Das brachte sie aber nur dazu mich mit einem verliebten Blick anzusehen. Sie fing an sich nach vorn zu lehnen, während ihre Augen sich zur Hälfte schlossen, doch ich stoppte sie und fragte, „Spirit, was ist mit dir los?" Sie hielt an und der nächste Ausdruck, den sie mir gab, war Schock, mit ein wenig Trauer darin. Sie riss sich aus meinen Griff, drehte sich um und rannte in den Wald hinein. Zuvor stieß sie aber ein hörbares, schluchzendes Stöhnen aus. Ich stand da und schaute in die Richtung, in der sie gerade verschwunden war und ich wusste nur eine Sache; Ich musste ihr folgen und sicher stellen, dass ihr nichts schlechtes widerfuhr.

Ich nahm mein Schwert und legte es so auf den Boden, dass es in die Richtung zeigte, in die Spirit gelaufen war. Dann rannte ich zu Jessie und Mike. _Was auch immer los ist, ich muss es selbst herausfinden..._

Ich schaute zwischen den Beiden hin und her, als ich sagte, „Macht eine Pause... Ich muss mit Spirit reden... _Alleine._"

Ich rannte zu meinem Schwert zurück, riss es vom Boden hoch, steckte es wieder an seinen Platz zurück und ließ meinen Rucksack neben den Pfad liegen. Während ich ihr in den Wald hinterher lief, konnte ich nur beten, dass sie nicht zu weit gekommen ist...

…

Nach fünf Minuten puren Rennens wurde ich langsamer, als ich aus kurzer Entfernung ein Schluchzen hörte. Ich näherte mich langsam, damit ich sie nicht in Panik versetzte. Ich ging um einen Baum und sah Spirit vor einem anderen Baum sitzen, während sie ihre Augen ausweinte; Und ich hatte keine Ahnung warum. _Ich hoffe bei Gott, dass es nicht wegen mir war... Habe ich unhöflich gewirkt, als ich erzählt habe, dass ich bereits einen Lebenspartner habe...?_

„B-Bitte... Sam... g-geh weg..." Sagte Spirit, ohne ihren Kopf zu heben. Mein Herz machte einen schmerzhaften Ruck, als ich auf ihre zusammen gesunkene Gestalt sah. Meinen Kopf schüttelnd, ließ ich meine Waffe neben den Baum neben mir fallen und ging auf sie zu, bis ich vor ihr stand. „_Bitte_ Sam..."

Ich kniete mich hin, legte meine Hände vorsichtig unter ihre Arme und zog sie umständlich an mich heran. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sie widerstand leisten, aber sobald meine Arme gänzlich um sie herum waren und sie an mich gepresst war, lehnte sie sich an mich, während sie anfing noch stärker zu weinen. Ich hielt sie fest an mich und machte beruhigende Geräusche, während ihr Kopf auf meiner Schulter lehnte und ihre Schluchzer langsam erstarben. Ich fühlte, wie sie wegzog und ich sagte, „Die Leute von dieser Welt mögen zwar anders sein, aber ich weiß dass es besser ist, über seine Probleme zu reden anstatt sie in sich zu vergraben... Sag mir was los ist."

Ich zog mich noch ein wenig mehr von ihr zurück und schaute ihr in die Augen. Sie stieß einen kläglichen Laut aus, das aber nicht lange anhielt, als sie sich vor lehnte und ihre Stirn gegen meine presste. Sie hatte ihr Augen geschlossen und als sie sprach, fühlte ich sie erschaudern. „Es hat und es hatte immer... mit... mit dir zu tun Sam..."

„Was hat mit mir zu tun?" fragte ich, während ich meine Augen ein kleines Stück weit schloss.

Ihr schaudern stoppte und sie sagte, „Meine Liebe... Ich empfinde s-sie immer noch für dich. Ich weiß dass du bereits eine... Lebenspartnerin hast... aber ich bin noch immer in dich vernarrt."

Mein Atem wurde schneller, als ihr Geständnis mich noch mehr traf als auf den Basitin Inseln und mein Wangen wurden ein klein wenig wärmer. Ich stieß einen müden Seufzer aus und sagte, „Es tut mir leid Spirit... Das tut es wirklich... aber mich gibt es nur einmal... und Jessie und ich... nun, wir kennen uns schon länger. Ich habe mein Leben für sie riskiert, so sehr dass ich dachte, dass ich sterben würde, als ich ein Schwert durch meinen Bauch bekam. Versteh mich nicht falsch, falls die Zeit kommen würde, würde ich für dich das gleiche tun, aber ich habe mich in jemand Anderes verliebt." Ich zog meine Stirn von ihrer weg und ihre Augen öffneten sich, bis sie mit einer matten Trauer in meine schauten.

Ich zog eine Hand unter ihren Armen hervor und legte sie auf ihre Wange, während ich darüber nachdachte, was ich vorhatte zu versuchen...

**(Spirit)**

Eine Erinnerung oder ein Traum kam mir in den Sinn, als ich in Sam's Blick schaute; Das einzige was fehlte, war ein perfekter, schöner Sonnenuntergang. Mir war sofort bewusst, wie nahe wir einander waren. Sein Geruch vermengte sich nicht mit meinem zu einem betörenden Duft; Er dominierte meinen vollständig. Ich fühlte mich erröten, während seine Hand meine Wange liebkoste. Ich lehnte mich in seine Hand, während ich die Zuneigung akzeptierte. Aber erst als er seine Augen schloss und sich vor lehnte, schnürte sich meine Kehle wirklich zu. Zögerlich hob ich eine Hand und legte sie ihm in den Nacken. Ich fühlte, wie er anfing den Kuss zu hinterfragen, aber dann erinnerte ich mich, wie all meine Träume endeten, bevor er den Kuss beenden konnte. Ich zog ihn dichter und als seine und meine Lippen sich trafen, fühlte ich eine Explosion aus Schmetterlingen in meinem Körper, während ich mein Verlangen den Kuss vertiefen ließ. Die simple Tatsache, dass ich den Einen küsste, in den ich mich verliebt habe, war für mich genug um zu vergessen wo ich war und was passierte.

Als er zurück wich, bewegte ich mich auf ihn zu, aber als ich seine Hände auf meiner Schulter spürte, wusste ich, dass der Moment der Freude vorüber war. Er rieb sanft über meine Wange und sagte, „Ich kann dir nicht meine Liebe geben, aber ich kann dir zumindest das geben. Es tut mir leid.. aber wir sollten uns zurück begeben..."

Als er aufstand, nahm ich meinen Helm, setzte ihn auf und fing an hinter Sam herzugehen. Ein Lächeln war auf meiner Schnauze und glückliche Gedanken rasten durch meinen Kopf...


	34. Ein geändertes Schicksal

**Kapitel 34: Ein geändertes Schicksal**

**(Sam)**

„Down the road I ran, far from sight I wished. Closing off all pain, fear is coursing through my blood... Nein..." Ich hatte still vor mich hin gemurmelt, während wir vorwärts stapften. Ich war an der Spitze, Mike und Jessie unterhielten sich in der Mitte und Spirit bildete die Nachhut. Ich rieb kurz meine Schulter und verschob die Rucksack Bänder, damit ich ein wenig mehr Zirkulation in meinem Arm hatte. „...Ich kann mich nicht genau an das Lied erinnern... Es ist einfach zu lange her..." Ich schaute auf und betrachtete das umliegende Gebiet, während ich versuchte die hinter mir ein wenig zu belauschen.

Mein Hörvermögen war nicht das was es einmal war, aber ich konnte sie mit ein wenig Schwierigkeiten hören. Ich konnte Mike leise kicher hören; „...Ich kann... viel. Aber... erstellen... Sam's Wünsche... für kurze Zeit."

Ich drehte meinen Kopf leicht zur Seite und hielt mein Ohr in ihre Richtung, während ich so tat, als ob ich die umgebenen Bäume und das Blätterwerk betrachten würde. Als nächstes hörte ich Jessie's Stimme und sie hatte einen leicht schelmischen Unterton als sie sagte, „Tu es. Ich... sehen was... würde..." Das letzte Stück kam nicht bei mir an, daher schaute ich wieder nach vorne, während ich meine Schulter erneut rieb. _Was auch immer diese beiden planen, ich bin mir in zwei Dingen sicher. Erstens, es geht um mich... und zweitens, ich denke es beinhaltet Magie._

Wir verließen den Wald und betraten eine kleine Lichtung, an deren Rand der möchtegern Pfad verlief. Die Lichtung wirkte, als ob sie ein oder zwei kleine Häuser beinhalten könnte. _Das wäre ein schöner Ort für ein Häuschen, wenn wir eins bauen könnten..._

Ich hielt an und erstarrte, als das Geräusch von Gepolter und Krachen meine Ohren erreichten. Ich nahm mein Rucksack ab und lies ihn zu Boden gleiten, während ich mein Schwert aus der Scheide zog. Spirit und ich bezogen gleichzeitig am Rand des Pfades Stellung. Ich schaute nach hinten und sah, dass Mike fünf Kristalle in einer Hand hielt und die andere auf einen Beutel an seiner Hüfte gelegt hatte. Als ein Baum laut krachte, schaute ich wieder nach vorne und sah einen unförmigen schwarzen Schatten durch die Baumreihe brechen. Ich spürte wie mir das Schwert aus der Hand glitt und während Spirit zu mir hinüber sah, konnte ich nur auf das Ding starren, während ich einen Verdachte hatte, was sich da durch die Bäume bewegte. „Nuh-uh..."

**Klack-klack-klack-klack-brrrr...** Falls das, was ich dachte eine korrekte Annahme war, dan hat es sich gerade gedreht und sich uns zugewandt. Es fing an aus den Wald heraus zu fahren, wobei es einen Baum mit umriss. **Brruuummmm, KRE-BUMM!**

Ein Panzer brach aus der Baumreihe hervor und ich glaube ich wurde blass, als ich das Zeichen darauf sah. Als er aufhörte sich zu bewegen, schüttelte ich meinen Kopf und erzitterte, während ich einen sehr zittrigen Schritt zurück trat. „Das ist _nicht_ gut..."

_**Knister... Plopp!**_ Ich sprang zur Seite, schaute zu Mike und sah, dass der Manakristall in seiner Hand zersprang, woraufhin er ihn fallen ließ. Ich drehte meinen Kopf zu der Gefahr vor uns und sah wie sie sich auflöste; Wie Rauch in dünne Luft. Ich legte eine Hand auf meine Brust und schaute mich hektisch um, aber alles was ich sah, war die Zerstörung, die der Panzer angerichtet hatte. _W-Wenn es nicht hier ist... war es dann eine Illusion? Nein, dass kann es nicht gewesen sein, diese Bäume sind real und sie liegen immer noch auf dem Boden. Aber niemals könnte sich etwas wie das einfach in dünne Luft auflösen, das ist physikalisch unmög... Physikalisch, nicht magisch... MIKE!_ Mein Kopf schoss in seine Richtung und ich starrte ihn zornig an, während ich mit zittriger Stimme fragte, „Hast du gerade _Magie_ benutzt!?"

Er schaute mich mit einem angsterfüllten Blick an, während sein Schwanz und der von Jessie aufgefächert waren. Er nickte mit seinem Kopf. Ich stieß einen zittrigen Seufzer aus, rieb meine schmerzende Brust und fügte hinzu, „_Tu _so was nicht... Du hast mir fast einen Herzinfarkt gegeben..."

„W-Was war das?" Ich schaute zu Spirit hinüber, als sie das fragte. Sie begann ihr Schwert langsam zu senken, wodurch es im Sonnenlicht tödlich aufleuchtete.

Ich versuchte mein Atem zu beruhigen, bevor ich antwortete, „Das war ein schwerer KV-2 Angriffspanzer... Die gehörten zu einer Nation die als Sowjetunion bekannt war. Das Land heißt jetzt Russland, aber davor haben sie Amerikaner gehasst."

„W-Was ist ein Amerikaner?" fragte Jessie. Ich drehte mich ihr zu und sagte, „Ich bin ein Amerikaner." Ich deutete auf die zerstörte Baumreihe und sagte, „Ich dachte dass das ein echter Sowjet Panzer gewesen wäre..."

Mike hüstelte in seine Hand und fragte dann, „Wenn sie eine Nation _gewesen_ sind, warum hattest du denn Angst?"

Meinen Kopf schüttelnd sagte ich, „Wenn ich hier bin, was hält denn andere aus meiner Welt davon ab ebenfalls hierher zu kommen? Und ich glaube nicht dass Zeit etwas damit zu tun hat." _Falls diese Theorie wahr ist, was hält dann Nazis... zur Hölle, sogar Wikinger davon ab in diese Welt zu kommen? Wenigstens kenne ich fortgeschrittenere Taktiken... aber ich bin kein Soldat._ Ein kalter Schauer lief mir den Rücken hinunter und ich schaute mich nervös in der Gegend um, während ich mein Schwertgriff umklammerte. „V-Verdammt.."

Eine Hand legte sich auf meine Schulter und als ich zu ihr hinsah erkannte ich, dass das Fell darauf orange war. Ich schaute zu Jessie's Gesicht auf. Sie hatte einen besorgten Ausdruck in ihrem Blick, der geradezu meine Seele zu durchdringen schien. „Was ist los Sam?"

Ich schluckte schwer, schaute zu Boden und sagte, „Genau das, was ich gesagte habe... Was hält Andere aus meiner Welt und aus anderen Zeiten davon ab hierher zu kommen? Die Leute aus meiner Welt würden die Templer wie Kinder aussehen lassen..." Ich schaute wieder auf und betrachtete die Anderen. Spirit trug einen ungläubigen Ausdruck, während sie mich anschaute, aber ich konnte noch immer die Angst tief in ihren Augen sehen. Jessie war im Grunde wie Spirit, nur dass sie noch zitterte und die Angst in ihren Augen deutlicher war. Mike hingegen wirkte als ob er dazu bereit wäre ein Loch in den Boden zu graben und sich darin zu verstecken, als ob nichts anderes in der Welt mehr von Bedeutung wäre. „Ich d-denke wir sollten fürs Erste einmal weitergehen..."

Ich drehte mich um, hob meinen Rucksack vom Boden auf, setzt ihn mir auf und ging an den Anderen vorbei. Während ich dem Pfad wieder folgte, fühlte ich mich nicht einen Moment lang ruhig...

* * *

**(Mike)**

Wir liefen jetzt schon seit Stunden und wir waren inzwischen an dem Punkt angelangt, wo ich mich fragte, ob Sam einfach nur schnell voran kommen wollte, oder ob er noch immer wütend auf mich war, dass ich ihn mit meiner Magie reingelegt hatte. Er schien aufrichtig verängstigt gewesen zu sein, als der Panzer auftauchte... Dass waren wir alle, allerdings hatte er mehr Angst gehabt als wir. Während Sam die Gefahren seiner Welt kannte, wussten Jessie, Spirit und ich nichts über die Gefahren, die in seiner Welt lauerten; Besonders, wenn sie die Templer wie Kinder aussehen lassen. Ich schob die Sorgen beiseite, die ich noch immer wegen des Vorfalles fühlte, den ich erzeugt hatte. Mir war nicht danach in der Nacht durch ein gefährliches Territorium zu laufen. _Ich vermute, dass wir inzwischen irgendwo in den Tiger und Fuchs Territorien sind. Die Füchse mögen zwar freundlich und großzügig sein, aber die Tiger Klans werden jene, die nicht von ihren Stämmen sind, in Stücke reißen... ganz besonders eine andere Rasse und einen Menschen._

Ich lief auf Jessie zu und an ihr vorbei, begab mich neben den Menschen und fragte, „Sam, glaubst du nicht auch, dass wir jetzt das Camp aufbauen sollte, bevor es zu dunkel wird um sehen zu können?"

Als er zu mir hinüber schaute, konnte ich zwar keinen Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, aber ich konnte kleine Wellen der Nervosität und der Paranoia fühlen, die er ausstrahlte. Er hielt plötzlich an und ich tat es ihm nach zwei weiteren Schritten gleich. Ich hörte ihn sagen, „Klar, ich werde Feuerholz holen gehen..."

Ich nickte, setzte meinen Rucksack ab und lockerte meinen Umhang, während ich eine Hand auf meinen steifen Nacken legte. Als Sam weg ging bemerkte ich, dass Spirit ihm ein paar Schritte nachging, aber genauso schnell wieder anhielt. Ihre Hand ruhte auf dem Griff ihres Schwertes, während sie weiterhin dahin schaute, wo Sam gerade verschwunden war. Ich stieß leise einen traurigen Seufzer aus. Ich wandte meinen Blick von ihr ab und fing an den Großteil meiner Ausrüstung aus der Tasche zu nehmen, da ich plante mein Zelt aufzubauen, bevor Sam wieder zurück kam.

Ich schaute noch einmal kurz hoch und sah wie Jessie das gleiche mit ihrem und Sam's Zelt tat. Allerdings schien sie ein wenig damit zu Kämpfen zu haben, während sie die Dinge um sich herum platzierte. Spirit hatte eine große runde Stelle angelegt, in der das Feuer platziert werden wird; Welches von Nöten sein wird, da das Blätterwerk hier danach aussah, als ob es anfällig für Feuer wäre, dass sich dann schnell ausbreiten würde. Jetzt saß sie auf dem Boden und schliff ihr Schwert, mal wieder, aber dieses mal starrte sie in die Feuerstelle, während sie ihre Arbeit tat.

Ich fuhr fort mein Zelt aufzubauen und nahm einen der Spieße, aber bevor ich ihn in den Boden Stecken konnte, drehte ich meinen Kopf umher und schaute in das Blätterwerk. Ich überprüfte jeden Winkel, jede Spalte und jeden Busch... aber ich konnte noch immer nichts finden. _Ich könnte schwören dass ich etwas gehört habe..._

…

**(Sam)**

_Ich denke dass das für ein Feuer reichen sollte und wenn nicht, dann kann ich jederzeit mehr Holz sammeln gehen._ Ich drehte mich um und ging zu dem Camp zurück. Ich wusste dass es eine Zeit lang dauern wird, bis ich wieder da bin, da ich ein ganzes Stück gelaufen bin, während ich nachgedacht hatte. Es ist jetzt fast einen Monat her, seitdem ich in diese Welt angekommen bin und während dieser Zeitspanne hatte ich selten die Gelegenheit mich einfach zu entspannen und meine Gedanken freien Lauf zu lassen._ Selbst in meiner Heimatstadt hatte ich Zeit zum Nachdenken, während ich alleine war. Hier kann ich wenigstens wo immer, wann immer und mit wem auch immer ich es wünsche reisen; Und das auch ohne das es mich eine Stange Geld kostet._

_Aber dennoch... Ich war schon so oft dem Tod nahe; Es ist nur eine frage der Zeit bis ich wirklich etwa einen Arm oder ein Bein verliere. _Seufzend hob ich meinen Kopf und schaute mit einem nachdenklichen Blick in den sich verdunkelnden Himmel. Als ich allerdings einen Zweig brechen hörte, riss ich mich aus meinen Gedanken und schaute nach unten. Der Zweig, auf den ich getreten bin, war recht groß und ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, während ich zu mir selbst sagte „Es gibt nicht worum ich mir hier Sorgen machen muss... Falls jemand aus meiner Welt _wirklich_ hierher gekommen ist, müssen sie mich erst einmal erkennen. Aber... wenn sie vom Militär sind einen Panzer haben... Dann kann ich nur darum beten, dass sie keine Amerikaner hassen." Ich lächelte bei dem Gedanken, allerdings war es kein humorvolles Lächeln, sondern eher ein grimmiges, das kein bisschen von irgendeiner Art Humor beinhaltete._ Aber dann wiederum, wer hasst Amerika _nicht_? Klar, wir mögen zwar jeden auf der Welt helfen, aber wenn mich die Nachrichten je etwas gelehrt haben, dann ist es dass wir immer mit jemanden am kämpfen waren... Ich beschuldige die Menschliche Natur dafür._

Ich kratzte mich am Kinn und fühlte wie die Stoppeln sich um meine Kieferpartie bildeten. Ich wusste dass ich in einer Woche oder so wieder mein Schwert zum rasieren benutzen musste. Ich trat um einen Busch herum und zwängte mich durch das zusätzliche Blätterwerk, bevor ich den Wald verließ und das Camp betrat. Ich war überrascht beide Zelte bereits stehen zu sehen. Eine Art Feuerstelle war errichtet worden und Spirit saß nahe einem Baum. Ihr Schwert lag drei Fuß neben ihr entfernt auf dem Boden. Sie blickte mir in die Augen und trug einen undeutbaren Ausdruck, während ich fragte, „Bist du bereit nachher etwas zu sparren?"

Ich kniete mich hin und fing an das Holz auf eine Pyramiden ähnliche Weiße zu stapeln. Ich schaute instinktiv hoch, als Jessie unbequem neben Mike herum rutsche, der einen schmerzerfüllte Blick hatte... vielleicht angsterfüllt... Irgendetwas in diese Richtung. „Uhm, Leute... Was soll das mit der Stille? Hab ich irgendetwas falsch gemacht?"

Etwas scharfes wurde plötzlich in die Mitte meines Rückens gedrückt und ich grunzte als eine Stimme sagte, „Ja, dein erster Fehler ist es ein Mensch zu sein..." Der scharfe Gegenstand wurde von meinem Rücken genommen und die Stimme sagte, „Steh auf und wende dich mir zu, _Mensch_."

Ich gehorchte und während ich das tat, legte ich eine Hand auf mein Knie und drückte mich hoch; Das war allerdings nur der halbe Grund, warum ich meine Hand dort platziert hatte. Während ich mehr und mehr hoch kam, griff ich nach meinem Schwertgriff, während ich den Sprecher ansah. Er war ein großer Tiger Keidran. Als ich allerdings gerade meine Finger um den Griff meines Schwertes gelegt hatte, traten hinter ihm etliche mehr aus dem Wald heraus und ich wurde von hinten gepackt, als andere meine Arme mit einem Schraubstock ähnlichem Griff hinter meinem Rücken hielten. Ich zog meine Arme nach vorne und fühlte ein klein wenig Spielraum, aber dann wurden sie nur noch fester gehalten. Ich drehte meinen Kopf und sah vier weitere Tiger Keidran hinter mir stehen, wobei zwei von ihnen meine Arme festhielten. Die anderen zwei hatten Speere in ihren Händen. Ich schaute wieder nach vorne, als etwas dünnes und kaltes an meine Kehle gehalten wurde. „Dein zweiter Fehler war, dass du dich dazu entschieden hast unser Land zu betreten... Was mit dem Tod strafbar ist..."

Aus irgendeinem Grund stieg Übermut in mir auf. Ich grinste und sagte, „_Euer_ Land!? Das Land gehört der _Erde_, nicht euch oder irgendjemand Anderes."

Sein Blick verfinsterte sich, während er sich nach vorne beugte und seine Zähne fletschte. „Wie auch immer, ihr werdet tot sein, noch bevor die Nacht einbricht... irgendwelche letzten Worte?"

Ich schaute mich um und bemerkte nun das getrocknete Blut auf Spirit, das ermattete Fell von Mike und die blutigen Wunden, die beide Arme von Jessie bedeckten. Ich fühlte wie sich Feuer mit meinem Übermut vermischte, schaute zurück nach vorne und sagte, „_Fuchette-toi!_"*****

Er warf mir einen verwirrten Blick zu, während die Klinge wankte. Ich sah aus meinem Augenwinkel wie Jessie gegen die Keidran ankämpfte, die sie festhielten. Es gelang ihr aufzustehen, aber als sie einen Schritt nach vorne tat, rief sei, „NEIN!"

Ich drehte mich um und schaute zu ihr, genau wie der leitende Tiger Keidran. Ich sah wie der männliche Tiger sie am Arm packte und zu Boden warf, während er sein Speer auf sie richtete. Das Feuer in mir wuchs noch weiter und ich gab mein Bestes um dieser Situation zu entkommen, damit ich helfen konnte diese Keidran abzuwehren. Ich sprang so gut ich konnte hoch, indem ich mich nach hinten lehnte und mich mit den Füßen von dem Boden wegdrückte, wobei ich mich darauf verließ dass meine beiden Wachen mich festhielten. Ich schwang meine Füße hoch und trat nach dem Tiger vor mir, was zu zwei Dingen führte; Das Erste war, dass er zurück taumelte und das Zweite, dass ich selbst auf meine Wachen stürzte.

Ich stand so schnell ich konnte auf, während ich mein Schwert aus der Scheide zog und es schaffte damit die Spitze eines Speeres abzuschlagen, der in meine Richtung gestoßen wurde. Ich wirbelte herum und schwang mein Schwert horizontal, wobei ich die Spitze davon gerade durch das Fell von meinem möchte-gern Angreifers gleiten ließ. Ich knurrte in meiner Kehle, während ich vortrat und vertikal zuschlug, was er allerdings mit seinem Messer blockte. Das Klirren fuhr mir ins Handgelenk und ich sprang zur Seite, als ein Speer an mir vorbei flog und in den Boden sank...

Nach einem kleinen Rückzug, haben sich unsere beiden Gruppen getrennt. Spirit, Mike und fünf Tiger Keidran waren hinter uns, während Jessie und ich dem leitenden Tiger gegenüber standen, der nun einen Speer in der rechten Hand hielt, auf dessen Arm ich mit Glück eine Wunde hinterlassen hatte. Er hatte drei weitere Tiger bei sich, der Rest hatte sich wegen der Wunden, die Spirit oder ich ihnen zugefügt hatten, zu dem Rand des Waldes zurück gezogen. Er zog seinen Arm zurück und bereitete sich auf den Wurf vor, während er sagte, „Dein Leben endet hier, _Mensch_!"

Sein Wurf war ungenau, aber nicht genug um uns alle zu verfehlen... Er flog direkt auf Jessie zu. Die Zeit verlangsamte sich und es schien, als ob ein Phantom-Schwert den Speer ersetzte, während eine alte Erinnerung hochkam. Ich wiederholte alles Schritt um Schritt und als ich nach vorne sprang und sich Schmerz in meinem Bauch ausbreitete, fand ich mich vor Jessie wieder, die mir mit einem entsetztem Ausdruck in die Augen hoch sah. Ich lächelte schwächlich und legte meine Hände auf ihre Schultern, während meine Knie anfingen leicht zu erbeben. Ich spürte etwas heißes und nasses meine Wange hinunter gleiten und während ich Jessie weiterhin anschaute, sagte ich, „Es t-tut mir Leid..." Ich drehte meinen Kopf zur Seite, während ich hustete und ein wenig Blut ausspuckte, „Es t-tut mir leid, das ich euch n-nicht nach Oasis begleiten k-kann..."

Ich ließ ihre Schultern los, während ich auf meine Knie fiel, den Speer umfasste und ihn mit meinem schmerzvollem Grunzen heraus zog. Dann viel ich ganz zu Boden, legte eine Hand über die Wund und die andere Auf den Boden. Ich schloss fest meine Augen, während ich das vertraut schmerzhafte aber angenehm kühlende Gefühl der Magie durch meinen Körper strömen spürte. _H-Heilung..._

Das Gefühl von fließendem Blut endete, aber kurz darauf fühlte ich Schmerzen an meiner Brust krallen, „_AHHH!_"

Ich rollte mich auf meinem Rücken, von dem ich wusste, dass er noch nicht ganz geheilt war und griff mir schmerzerfüllt an die Brust. _S-Schmerz ent-entfer...ner"_

Der Schmerz ließ nach und ich fing an meine Augen zu öffnen. Mein Blick traf auf das besorgte Gesicht von Jessie. „H-Hat er Oasis gesagt?"

Als ich das hörte, fing ich an meinen Kopf zu drehen, aber ich zuckte zusammen und krümmte meinen Rücken, während Schmerzen alle Sinne erfüllte, die ich hatte. Es fühlte sich an als würde ich fallen, während ich langsam von riesigen Kräften erdrückt werden würde. Dunkelheit vernebelte meine Sinne, dennoch schien es ebenfalls zu hell um behaglich zu sein. Das Strahlen des Lichtes, das heller war als ein LED, schien vor meinen Augen zu pulsieren, als ob sie nicht geschlossen wären und ich fühlte wie mein Mund sich öffnete, aber ich konnte nicht das geringste hören...

...Und dann hörte alles auf zu existieren.

***Wolfsalvo: Ich kenne nicht allzu viel Französisch, aber das bedeutet soviel wie F dich... Ich weiß nicht wie man 'F1ck dich' in Französisch sagt, also hab ich den Buchstaben 'F' und 'toi' genommen, was 'du' bedeutet.**


	35. Koma

**Kapitel 35: Koma**

**(Jessie)**

Mike, Spirit, ein paar Tiger Keidran und ich standen um den noch immer bewusstlosen Körper von Sam, während er da lag. So lag er nun schon seit der letzten Nacht und den halben Tag da, ohne sich zu bewegen oder sonst ein Zeichen zu geben, dass er noch am Leben war; Mit den Ausnahmen, dass er noch atmete und einen Puls hatte. Während die menschliche Anatomie die der Keidran ähnelte, war sie doch wesentlich dichter an der der Basitin dran, was somit Spirit zu der alleinigen Person machte, auf die wir uns für Heilmethoden verlassen mussten. Die Tiger kannten Oasis und obwohl sie behaupteten, sich nicht um diese Gruppe zu kümmern, da sie sich so tief und versteckt in dem Wald befand, hatten sie dennoch einen Boten losgeschickt, um jene zu holen, die für menschliche Heilung qualifiziert waren.

„Seit ihr euch sicher, dass ihr nichts tun könnt um ihm beim erholen zu helfen...?" fragte ich, während ich von dem Tisch wegsah, auf dem Sam lag, ohne aber meine Hände von seinen Schultern zu nehmen. Wir sind seit dem Vorfall an seiner Seite geblieben und es lag nur an meinen Verletzungen und Mike's Handlungen, dass ich nicht Sam's Schwert ergriffen und den Anführer der Tiger angegriffen habe, als er seine Hilfe anbot. Meine eigenen Arme waren komplett bandagiert.

Während ich zu ihnen hinüber blickte, schauten die Heiler dieses Stammes untereinander umher und schüttelten ihre Köpfe, während der leitende Heiler sagte, „Wir haben keine vorherigen Kentnisse über dieses Leiden... Ein benachbarter Stamm sagte, dass es der Schlaf des Todes sei. Die Schlafenden werden so lange schlafen wie sie müssen, aber nur wenige wachen auf bevor ihre Körper durch Hunger oder Durst sterben..." Er schaute zu einem der anderen Heilern hinüber, der vortrat und hinzufügte, „Ich habe nur sehr wenig Erfahrung im Heilen... aber ich habe einige grundlegende Magische Fähigkeiten erlernt, während meines Aufenthaltes in Oasis. Jeder Mensch hat eine Magische Essenz, die wir Keidran nicht haben, oder zumindest nicht genug davon. Ich habe gelernt diese Essenz zu 'spüren', und dieser Mensch hier hat nichts davon. Nicht einmal Basitin haben so wenig davon wie er. Ich weiß nicht, ob das irgendetwas mit seinem Zustand zu tun hat oder nicht, aber ich kann dir versichern, die Miglieder von Oasis werden ihm besser helfen können als jeder andere von uns."

Ich nickte, während ich zu Sam zurück schaute. Ich fühlte wie der Schmerz langsam in mein Herz zurück kehrte, kniete mich hin, schaute in sein schlafendes Gesicht und sagte, „Ich wünsche mir nur zu wissen, was durch seinen Kopf geht..." _Auf diese Weiße könnte ich sehen, wie es ihm _wirklich_ geht..._

**(Sam)**

Alles war still und entmutigend kalt. Ich fühlte mich allein, wie in einer düsteren Vereinbarung gezwungen, die mir jedwede Gesellschaft verweigert. Dennoch war es seltsam beruhigend und wärmend zu wissen, dass ich nun in Ruhe darüber nachdenken konnte, wie verwirrend mein Leben nun war. Oder besser gesagt, wie es gewesen ist, bevor ich gestorben bin. Ich hatte mir immer vorgestellt, dass das Jenseits mehr... Leben hätte. Alles hatte eine trostlose weiße Farbe, es gab kein Zeichen von irgendjemand Anderem und ein Gefühl eines gewaltigen Unheils war alles, das mich verschlang. Mein Leben befand sich im Stillstand, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, das ich mit jeder Stunde, die ich hier verbrachte, eine weitere Chance auf Flucht verschwendete; Wie ich allerdings entkommen konnte, wusste ich kein Stück.

„Willkommen auf der inneren Ebene der Einsamkeit, Sam..." sagte eine Stimme aus dem Nichts und dennoch von überall zugleich. Ich ignorierte die Stimme, da sie einen stichelnden Ton hatte. Jetzt konnte ich allerdings die Tatsache nicht leugnen, das dieser Ort nicht so verlassen war, wie ich zuerst gedacht hatte. „Du bist eine sehr glückliche Person Sam und dennoch zur gleichen Zeit so glücklos..."

„Und warum ist das so?" rief ich zurück, während Frustration in mein gesamtes Dasein kroch. _War dies eine Art Bestrafung oder Folter in der Hölle, in der ich an einem Ort bleiben musste, der wie das Limbo aussah?_

„Weil ich dachte das es richtig wäre, dich vor ewiger Gefahr und Langeweile zu retten, die von dieser leeren und weißen Leinwand ausgeht, die du für das Limbo hältst." antwortete die Stimme und meine Haare im Nacken sträubten sich, da er genau wusste, was ich dachte. Eine der Dinge, vor denen ich mich immer gefürchtet hatte, war dass meine Gedanken nicht mehr meine Eigenen waren und für jemand anderes zur Schau gelegt waren, der dann einfach mithören konnte.

Ich drehte mich langsam auf der Stelle und fragte, „Und woher weist du, was ich denke?"

„Du bist ich und gleichzeitig nicht. Du hast was ich will... aber ich habe alles was du je brauchen würdest, um in Mekkah zu überleben. Wenn ich in deinen Schuhen stecken würde, wäre ich der Meister des Überleben-Teils, während ich in der Stadt mein Lebensunterhalt als etwas so kleines wie ein Polizist verdienen würde." Ich war an allem interessiert, dass er sagte, aber die Verwirrung und die Nervosität stieg zusammen mit der Neugier an. „Du und ich, wir sind einzigartig und dennoch sind wir so gewöhnlich, dass es deprimierend ist. Kein bisschen gleich und dennoch so ähnlich, dass wir in einigen Sinnen des Wortes und der Bedeutung Brüder genannt werden könnten..." Ich drehte mich um, als die Stimme sich auf eine Stelle fokussiert und nun stand dort ein anderer Typ, wahrscheinlich nicht mehr als fünf Jahre älter als ich. Das auffälligste an ihm war, dass er ein leicht bläuliches Licht ausstrahlte. Er trug eine schwarze Weste und hellbraune Cargo-Shorts. Er hatte schwarze Tennis Schuhe, die stark abgenutzt aussahen und eine Baseball Kappe auf der der Name 'Wolfsalvo' aufgestickt war.

„Wer bist du, und worüber hast du gesprochen?" fragte ich und ballte meine Fäuste nur für den Fall, dass er etwas versuchen würde. Er mag zwar ungefähr so groß wie ich und ein wenig pummelig sein, aber er war immer noch breiter als ich. Es schien nicht so, als ob er trainieren würde, aber die natürlichen Muskeln war an den sichtbaren Teilen seines Körpers erkennbar.

„Du kannst mich einfach Wolfsalvo nennen, oder kurz Wolf... geh mit mir..." Als er sich umdrehte und losging, tat ich das ebenfalls, hielt aber einen guten Abstand von seiner Seite. Wir liefen ein wenig, aber nur mit einem weisen Hintergrund kam es mir so vor, als ob ich auf der Stelle laufen würde, bis etwas das wie ein Fernseh-Bildschirm aussah auftauchte. Wolfsalvo beachtete es nicht, wurde aber ein wenig langsamer, als ich hinein schaute und ein Bild sah, das mich sehr überraschte. „Das ist eine meiner bevorzugten Personen... Schau ihm ein wenig zu und du wirst sehen warum."

Ich schaute wieder auf das Abbild und sah einen großen Menschen in einer Hightech Rüstung mit zwei weiteren tierischen Humanoiden in einem Raum stehen. Eine von ihnen sah aus wie ein weiblicher Wolf Keidran, aber anstatt nackt herum zu laufen, wie andere es taten, bedeckte sie ihren Körper mit einer Decke. Hinter dem Menschen befand sich eine blau Füchsin und mein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, während ich sie weiterhin vor Staunen anschaute, auch wenn sie so aussah, als hätte sie kürzlich eine Abreiben verpasst bekommen. „D-Das ist Krystal, von den Star Fox Spiel... oder?"

Ich drehte meine Kopf und schaute zu Wolfsalvo, der nickte und sagte, „Das ist sie in der Tat, aber sie ist nicht wie die Spiel Krystal... Sie ist real und lebendig... Ich weiß es, weil ich ihr Schicksal geschrieben habe."

„Was meinst du damit...?"

Anstelle der erhofften Antwort, fing Wolf wieder an loszulaufen und mehr Bilder fingen an um uns herum aufzutauchen, wobei jedes einzelnes meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. „...Hier, schau dir die anderen an, die auf so viele Weisen wie wir sind... beachte nicht den Hintergrund, ich bin einfach nur das andauernde Weiß des Raumes leid." Nachdem er das gesagt hatte, verschwand das Weiß und aus den Tiefen des 'Raumes' explodierte eine blaue Wolke, die sich auf spektakuläre Weisen krümmten und waberten. Die 'Wolken' wirbelten umher, während sie sich drehten, wandten und herum flossen, als ob ein sanfter Wind durch sie wehen würde. Dann erblickte ich aber eines von den Bilden, das mein Herz einen Schlag aussetzen ließ. Ich joggte darauf zu und blieb davor stehen. Ich sah ein Flugzeug mit einem fehlenden Flügel, das gefährlich auf den Wald unter ihm abstürzte. Aus den Motoren des übrig gebliebenen Flügels wogten schwarze Wolken und die andere Seite des Flugzeuges war mit Feuer überzogen. Die Aussicht zoomte auf das Cockpit-Fenster zu und zeigte eine weitere männliche Person. Er war eindeutig noch ein Teenager oder ein Junge, aber er näherte sich dem Tod mit einem ruhigen Gesicht, aber angsterfüllten Augen.

Das Bild wurde schwarz und als ich weg schaute, sah ich ein weiteres Bild und joggte auch dort hin, in der Hoffnung das Schicksal des Jungen weiter sehen zu können. Stattdessen sah ich einen Wolf, der in einer aggressiven Haltung einem Vogel gegenüber stand. Der Wolf verwandelte sich, im wahrsten Sinne des Worts und meine Augen weiteten sich, während ich dabei zusah, wie ein Mensch seinen Platz einnahm. Er nahm den Vogel in die Hand und und hob seine Faust, während er etwas unhörbares sagte. Das Bild wurde schwarz und als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich ein weiteres. Dieses mal war es ein weiterer männlicher Mensch und eine merkwürdig aussehende Kreatur, die sehr dicht aneinander in einem Bett lagen, während hinter ihnen ein Feuer brannte. Die beste Beschreibung, die ich für die Kreatur geben konnte, war eine Mischung aus Eichhörnchen, Ratte, Känguru und vielleicht ein Kaninchen. _Ich frage mich wie zum Teufel dieses Ding genannt wird..._

„Ihre Rasse wird Jakkai genannt... und viele würden das gleiche über Jessie denken, wohlgemerkt..." Ich zuckte zusammen, als seine Stimme direkt neben mein Ohr erklang. Als ich allerdings hinüber schaute, blickte er in ein anders Bild und ich ging zu ihm hinüber um selbst hinein zu schauen. Darin erschien ein militärisches Scharfschützengewehr, das von einem gut getarntem Soldaten getragen wurde, der momentan durch einen Wald lief. Er hatte ein Sturmgewehr auf seinem Rücken, das stark hervorstach, und war gerade im Vollsprint. Er hielt etwas kleines und rundes in seiner Hand, aber auch dieses Bild verschwand. „Er ist noch neu in meinem Archiv... Eine neue Geschichte in meinen Scharen von Chroniken, die viele Leute genossen haben. Du selbst bist sehr beliebt, weißt du?"

Das Bild tauchte wieder auf und mein Gesicht erwärmte sich, als es zwei Szenen zugleich zeigte. Eine zeigt wie ich eine orangene Füchsin in einer liebevollen Umarmung hielt und sie mit mit Küssen überdeckte, während die Andere eine Erinnerung war, die ich nicht ich nicht besaß; Sie zeigte wie Spirit und ich uns auf einem Strand küssten, während die Sonne am untergehen war. Wolfsalvo kicherte herzhaft, drehe sich zur Seite und schaute mich an. „Beide, die Basitins und die Keidran, verachten uns Menschen, aber nur wegen dem, was die Menschen aus ihrer Welt getan haben. Und dennoch, hier stehen wir... stehst du und triffst zwei Ladies, jeweils eine von den beiden Rassen die uns hassen, die dir wie zwei liebeskranke Welpen verfallen. Viellicht können wir eine Puma Keidran für dich finden... wenn du verstehst was ich meine... HAHA!"

Mein Gesicht fühlte sich an, als ob es brennen würde, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich ebenfalls wütend auf ihn sein sollte. Ich schaute von ihm weg und auf die wabernden Wolken. Ich sah ihnen zu, wie sie von einem dunklen Blau zu einem leichten Pink wechselten, bevor sie alle plötzlich verschwanden. An ihrer Stelle tauchte ein Tisch mit einem Laptop darauf auf. An dem Stuhl waren Handschellen befestigt, aber sie schienen gebrochen und missbraucht. Ich schaute Wolfsalvo an, als er an mir vorbei ging und fragte ihn, „Wer bist du wirklich?"

„Ich bin dein Gott, sozusagen, aber ich bin nicht wirklich so groß und mächtig wie du vielleicht denkst; Alles was ich tue ist dein Schicksal zu schreiben. Alles was dir passiert, auf dich zukommt, oder dich vielleicht irgendwann beeinflussen könnte, kontrolliere ich. Dein Treffen mit dieser Wölfin, ich wollte das sie deine romantische Interesse wird, aber ich kann nicht wirklich alles über dich kontrollieren." sagte er und setzte sich in den Stuhl. Er zog seine Mütze ein wenig nach unten und bedeckte damit seine Augen. Dann traf mich die Realisation und ich konnte nur noch daran denken, dass es dieser Kerl war, der mir soviel Schmerz zugefügt hatte.

Ich trat ein paar Schritte nach vorne und sagte, „Also jedes mal wo ich fast gestorben bin, jedes mal wo ich verletzt wurde, war nur ein _Spiel_ für dich!?"

Für ein paar Sekunden herrschte Stille, dann seufzte er und sagte, „Es ist nicht so einfach wie du glaubst... Nicht wenn ich dein Leben so realistisch wie möglich halten möchte. Schau mal, Schicksal-Schreiber haben Regeln, aber wir machen unsere eigenen Regeln. Meine Regel Nummer Eins ist es nicht, das Schicksal zu dem schönen, glorreichen und einfachen Leben zu machen, an das so viele Leute denken. Das bedeutet aber nicht, das sich es so schreibe, dass es ein Albtraum ist überhaupt am Leben zu sein. Ich... Ich schreibe _mit dem Fluss_ der Dinge. Während ich also dein Schicksal schreibe, bist _du_ es der den ultimativen Weg bestimmt. Ich spiele nur einen kleinen Teil in deinem Leben, aber ohne mich hättest du keine Bedeutung für überhaupt jemanden, Jessie inbegriffen." Bevor ich antworten konnte, fing die Luft um mich herum an zu vibrieren und ich verlor langsam jedes Gefühl. „Unsere Zeit miteinander ist an ihr Ende angekommen. Du bist die erste Person deren Schicksal ich geschrieben und mit ihr gesprochen habe, also nimm dir meinen Rat zu Herzen; Sei du selbst."

Nachdem er das gesagt hatte, fing alles an zu schwinden und ich war nicht länger wach um zu merken was passierte, während tiefschwarze Dunkelheit meine Sicht und meine Sinne füllte...

* * *

**-3 Tage Später-**

* * *

**(Jessie)**

Ein Paar magischer Heiler aus Oasis sind heute Morgen eingetroffen und sind in die Hütte geeilt, in der Sam und ich uns aufhielten. Sie hatten mich angeschaut und angewiesen von ihnen Abstand zu halten, während sie anfingen an Sam's Körper zu arbeiten, sowohl auf magische wie auch physische Weise. Es war jetzt die siebte Stunde und ich fing an meine Hoffnung zu verlieren, dass Sam von diesem Tod aufwachen würde. Sie sagten, dass er nicht stirbt, aber in einem Koma war.

Ich saß weiterhin da und schaute ihnen zu, wie sie ein paar leere Manakristalle um Sam's reglosen Körper legten. _Warum machen Menschen solch merkwürdige Dinge? Warum können sie ihn nicht einfach mit Magie aufwecken?_ Ich legte meine Arme um meinen Oberkörper und merkte wie kalt mein Fell sich anfühlte, obwohl es außerhalb der Hütte warm war. Die beiden Heiler schauten einander an und der Mensch von ihnen schüttelte ihren Kopf. Der Hund Keidran drehte sich sich um und ging auf mich zu. Sie kniete sich vor mir hin, während sie etwas zu Seite schaute. So blieben wir für eine Weile: Sie dort kniend und sich darauf vorbereitend, mit eine schlechte Nachricht zu überbringen, die ich bereits kannte, und ich schmerzerfüllt darauf wartend ,die Nachricht zu erhalten, von der ich mir wünschte, sie nie zu bekommen. „Wir habe alles versucht was wir konnten... aber er hat sich nie von dem erholt, was wir über ihm wussten. Es gibt ein paar Menschen die Magie ablehnen; Nicht weil sie sie nicht mögen... sondern vielmehr weil ihre Körper sie nicht akzeptiert. Sam hatte zu viel Magie in seinen Körper aufgenommen und sich somit unbewusst vergiftet. Das ist eine der wenigen Gefahren, die nur schwer mit Magie zu erkennen sind. Sein Koma ist nur ein Weg um seinen Körper zu erholen, aber eine magische Vergiftung... Die ist beinahe so stark und potent wie Liebe..." Sie schaute weg, als Tränen anfingen mein Fell zu benetzen und sagte, „Es tut mir Leid, mit Fällen wie diesen ist es einfach besser zu wissen warum es so ist, anstelle sich schmerzhaft zu fragen warum es so ist..."

Sie stand auf und als die beiden Heiler davon gingen, stand auch ich auf und begab mich an Sam's Seite. Während noch immer Tränen von meinen Augen fielen, was nur zu den Schmerz von meinem gebrochenem Herzen beitrug, legte ich meine Arme und meinen Kopf auf seine Brust und fing an noch stärker zu weinen. Ich hörte die beiden Heiler seufzen, bevor sie hinaus traten und schnell dir Tür hinter sich schlossen. Ich packte Sam's Shirt fest mit meinen Händen, während ich weiterhin hinein schluchzte, wobei sich jeder Tropfen Schmerz mit mit den Tränen, die ich vergoss, verflocht. _Du warst derjenige, der mir __ein wahres Leben gegeben hat__... Du hast mich immer beschützt, selbst nachdem ich dich bedroht hatte, als du mich befreit hast. Warum musstest du mich verlassen... Warum musstest du diesen Speer abfangen? Ich wäre mir Freude für dich gestorben, aber du hast dich dazu entschieden, das zweimal zu tun und nun werde ich dich nicht mehr an meiner Seite haben..._

_Wir sind so dicht bei Oasisi Sam. Wir hätten in __F__rieden mit anderen Keidran und Menschen leben können. Wir hätten eine Familie haben können._ Die Vorstellung, mit Sam Kinder zu haben, war ein Gedanke, der sogar noch mehr Schmerz in mein Herz brachte, weil ich wusste dass nun, wo er tot war, es für uns unmöglich war, das überhaupt zu versuchen. Ich unterdrückte einen weiteren Schluchzer und versuchte an glücklichere Momente zu denken, die ich mit Sam gehabt hatte, aber dadurch kamen die Schluchzer nur noch stärker zurück. Es kümmerte mich nicht, ob mein Fell durcheinander gebracht wurde, oder dass ich nach all dem meine Stimme verlieren würde. _Wir waren so glücklich und wir wären es noch so viel mehr gewesen... w-w-warum ist das Schicksal so grausam..._

…

_Ich liebe dich Sam... b-bitte... wach auf..._


	36. Ein gebrochenes Herz

**Kapitel 36: Ein gebrochenes Herz...**

**(Jessie)**

Auf meine Bitte antwortete nur die kalte, leere Luft, die in der Hütte vorherrschte und ich blinzelte noch mehr Tränen weg, während ich auf Sam's ausdrucksloses Gesicht sah. Er sah so friedlich in seinem Schlaf aus, aber tief in meinem Herzen wusste ich, dass dieser Schlaf nie enden würde und über diese Tatsache wollte ich nicht länger nachdenken; Sie zerriss mich langsam im inneren. Ich lehnte mich vor, hob meine Hand um seine Wange zu reiben und Küsste ihn sanft auf seine Lippen, während mehr Tränen an meinem Fell herunterliefen und auf seinen Wangen fielen. Ich zog mich zurück und wischte meine Tränen von seinen Wangen, während ich ein paar tiefe Atemzüge einsog, um mein rasendes Herz zu beruhigen, was aber nur weitere Tränen zu Fall brachte. Ich drehte mich von dem Tisch weg auf dem Sam lag und ging auf die Tür zu, wobei ich bei jedem Schritt schmerzen verspürte. Ich hatte mich jedes mal geweigert etwas zu essen oder zu trinken, als mir jemand etwas angeboten hatte, daher war ich schwächer als ein müdes Kind. Ich lege meine Hand auf die Türklinke, schaute noch einmal zurück und sah zu, wie die wenigen Sonnenstrahlen auf eine Weise in den Raum vielen, sodass er eine ruhige Atmosphäre bekam. Meine Sicht fing an sich zu vernebeln, als sich mehr Tränen in ihnen bildeten, daher drehte ich mich um, zog die Tür auf und ging schnell hinaus.

Als ich draußen war schloss ich die Tür hinter mir, trat ein wenig zur Seite und lehnte mich schnell an die Wand, an der ich dann zu einer sitzenden Position herunterglitt. Ich winkelte meine Knie an, wickelte meinen Schwanz um meine Füße und legte meinen Kopf auf meine Arme, die ich über meine Knie verschränkt hatte. Ich fühlte mich absolut wertlos, leer und verlassen, während ich meine Tränen fallen ließ, wann immer sie es wollten, aber dieses mal stellte ich sicher, dass ich still blieb. Meine Schultern fühlten sich schwer an, während mein Herz sich noch schlimmer anfühlte. Mein Geist fühlte sich an, als ob ein Wirbelsturm hindurch fliegen würde und meine Augen waren von dem ganzen Weinen heiß und trocken. Durch das ganze Schluchzen tat das Atmen in der Kehle weh, aber Schmerzen und Schuldgefühle waren nicht das Einzige was mich störte. Sam hatte so oft sein Leben riskiert, nur damit ich vor den Gefahren in Sicherheit blieb, in die ich uns gebracht hatte. Aber jedes mal als er das tat, wurde er auf irgendeine Weise verletzt. _Es ist fast so, als ob ich einfach nur ein Unglücksbringe__r für ihn bin... Ich bereite ihm mehr Probleme, als jede andere Person je durchmacht. Vielleicht werde ich nächstes mal ihn stattdessen beschützen... falls er ü-überhaupt aufwacht._

Ich ballte meine Hände fest zu Fäusten und ich fühlte wie Wut meinen Geist berührte, als ein Bild von Sam's Gesicht mir in den Sinn kam. _Wenn du nur nicht jedes Mal das Bedürfnis hättest mich zu beschützen. Ich bin eine freie Füchsin, keine Sklavin die andauernd Schutz benötigt! _Fast so schnell wie die Wut kam, wurde sie durch Reue ersetzt, dass ich es überhaupt in Erwägung gezogen habe, wütend auf Sam zu sein, wo er doch so viel für mich getan hatte._ Wen versuche ich hier zu täuschen..? Ich l-liebe dich Sam... W-warum musstest du e-es sein, anstelle von mir?_ Ein schmerzlich bewusstes schlingern zog durch meinen Körper, beinahe wie ein Schock und dann wurde mir umso mehr bewusst, warum er es war und warum er es immer sein würde. Seine Liebe für mich war genauso stark wie meine Eigene für ihn und ich wusste, egal was auch immer ihm zustoßen würde, entweder hier in der wachen Welt, oder sogar in dem Jenseits, wo ich eines Tages zu ihm stoßen würde; Er würde mich immer lieben und gewillte sein, mich zu beschützen. Ich öffnete meine Augen, damit ich wieder etwas sehen konnte und fühlte wie die Tränen endlich aufhörten zu fließen, während ich ein noch so leicht blaues Glühen unter meinem Shirt sehen konnte. Ich packte mit einer Hand das Shirt, zog es von meiner Brust weg, schaute nach unten und sah, dass das Glühen sich in meinem orangenen Fell befand. Mit meiner anderen Hand griff ich danach und als ich den kleinen rundlichen Gegenstand aus meinem Fell hervor holte, sah ich, dass es der Seelenstein war, den Sam mir während der ersten Wochen, in der wir uns getroffen hatten, gegeben hatte.

Ich ließ den Stein von der Kette hängen, die ihn um meinen Hals hielt, lächelte sanft und stieß durch meine Lippen einen kleinen Seufzer aus._Ich behaupte eine freie Füchsin zu sein, aber hier bin ich, noch immer die Sklavin eines Menschen, der behauptet hatte, mich freigesetzt zu haben._ Ich betrachtete die Halskette als meine Fessel, aber nicht in der Form von ungewolltem Dienst, vielmehr in der Form von Freundschaft._Mit diesem Stein werde ich immer ein Stück von Sam mit mir haben, egal was mit seinem Körper passiert; Denn ich werde immer wissen, das er Gefühle für mich hatte, bevor ich sie für ihn hatte. Selbst als ich in der Brunft war, war er so freundlich zu mir und hat mich nicht anders behandelt als zuvor. _Ich brachte meine Hand unter den Seelenstein und blickte tief hinein, während die Erinnerungen zurück kamen, als Sam mich gekauft hatte. _Ich hatte solche Angst, aber ich war __umso mehr__ erleichtert. Wenn er mich nicht von Meister gekauft hätte, dann hätte er mich gezwungener Paarung ausgesetzt, was ihm 'mehr __Geschäfte' mit anderen Sklavenhaltern eingebracht hätte._

Nachdem dieser Gedanke meinen Kopf verließ, erinnerte ich mich daran, wie er mir die Fesseln abgenommen hatte, wodurch das immense Gefühl der Individualität beinahe sofort wieder zurückgekehrt war. Dieser Moment war der schlimmste und zugleich der wundervollste von allen; Ein Sklave der freigesetzt wurde war ein Gottesgeschenk. Aber während das ein Gefallen war, so bedeutete es fast immer, das sich etwa schlechtes um die Ecke befand. _Ich erinnere mich von einem anderen Keidran gehört zu haben, was ihr Meister getan hatte, nachdem er sie freigesetzt hat._

Nach dieser Erinnerung kam die, bei der wir in der Bar in Schwierigkeiten geraten waren, nachdem Sam von einem Giftpfeil getroffen wurde. Obwohl er verletzt gewesen ist, ha er einen hochgewachsenen Mann zu Boden geworfen, aber nicht bevor er irgendetwas mit seinem Arm gemacht hatte. _Er hatte sogar zugegeben ein Keidran Liebhaber zu sein... Und welchen anderen Keidran könnte er g__emeint haben, dessen Liebhaber er sei? Selbst wenn wir zu dem Zeitpunkt noch keine Liebhaber waren, so hat er im Grunde zugegeben, dass er mich lieben würde..._

Ich stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus, ließ den Stein fallen, fühlte Wärme in mir aufkommen und verwahrte die Erinnerung schnell in meinem Herzen. Sie war möglicherweise eine der wichtigsten und wertvollsten Erinnerungen an Sam und allem, das ich zuvor getan habe, die ich in meinem Herzen hielt. Sie war außerdem der Grund, weshalb ich meine Leidenschaft für Sam gefestigt hatte. Er hatte sein Versprechen eingehalten und als ich aus der Brunft heraus war, war Sam in eben jener Nacht, in dem Gasthaus auf den Basitin Inseln zu meinem Liebhaber geworden. Meine Wangen röteten sich, während sich ein Lächeln über meine gesamte Schnauze ausbreitete. Ich ließ meinen Kopf hängen, während ich schmerzerfüllt flüsterte, „Warum musstest du gehen Sam...?"

Als ich den Stein wieder unter mein Shirt platzierte, wehte eine kühle Brise durch mein Fell und ich hörte jemanden auf mich zukommen und vor mir anhalten. Ich hob langsam meinen Kopf und sah, dass es die Keidran von Oasis war. Sie gab mir einen neugierigen Blick und fragte, „Für jemanden, der gerade jemand wichtiges verloren hat, hatte ich erwartet, dass du trauriger wärst, als du gerade bist..."

Nachdem sie dass sagte, fiel mein Lächeln wieder und die Trauer und der Schmerz kamen wieder einmal zurück. Ich sah nach unten und sagte leise, „Ich habe mich nur gerade an all die guten Zeiten erinnert, die ich mit ihm gehabt hatte... Deswegen hatte ich mich glücklicher gefühlt, als bevor alle gegangen sind." Ich tat mein Bestes um Tränen davon abzuhalten, an meinen Wangen hinunterzulaufen. Ihre Füße scharrten hörbar, während sie ein schweres Seufzen von sich gab.

„T-Tut mir leid... Ich wollte nicht, dass du dich noch schlechter fühlst als du es bereits tust, ich war einfach nur überrascht. Von dem, was mir deine Reisegefährten erzählt haben, war er ein ganz schön interessanter Mensch." Ich schaue auf und sah, dass sie auf die hölzerne Tür der Hütte starrte. „Falls es dir etwas bedeutet, könnten wir einen Spaziergang machen, damit du diese traurigen Angelegenheiten aus deinem Kopf bekommst." Ich nickte mit meinem Kopf, stand langsam auf und entstaubte meine Kleidung so gut es ging, während ich darauf achtete meinen müden und schwachen Körper nicht zu sehr zu belasten. Als ich aufblickt sah ich, dass die Oasis Heilerin mir einen Fleischstreifen hinhielt und sagte, „Ich weiß dass du seit dem Vorfall nichts mehr gegessen hast... aber du musst; Von dem was ich weiß, hätte dein Menschen Freund es dir nicht erlaubt so etwas zu tun." Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, während ich ihre Hand wegschob. Obwohl es sehr verlockend war, so wollte ich vorerst nichts essen. Sie seufzte erneut, legte eine Hand fest auf meine Schulter und sagte, „Wenn du nichts isst, würdest du dem Menschen und deinen andern Freunden gegenüber respektlos sein. Sie sorgen sich noch immer um dein Wohlergehen und ich bin mir nicht sicher ob es den Menschen, an dem du solchen gefallen findest, zurückbringen wird, wenn du dich selbst hungern lässt."

Ich schaute in ihr Gesicht auf und sah die Entschlossenheit und Sorge in ihren Augen, deshalb nahm ich zögerlich den Fleischstreifen und biss ein Stück davon ab. Sie nickte, aber das Stirnrunzeln verließ ihr Gesicht nicht, während sie meine Schulter wieder losließ. Als sie sich umdrehte und anfing loszugehen, folgte ich ihr, während ich auf getrocknetem und gewürzten Wildbret herumkaute. Wir liefen durch das kleine Dorf und ich fragte, „W-Wo gehen wir hin..?"

Sie schaute einen Moment lang über ihre Schulter, bevor sie wieder nach vorne sah und sagte, „Wir werden uns mit der Basitin und dem Wolf treffen... Sie wurden in einer anderen Hütte untergebracht, aber sie wirkten so, als ob sie ohne der Hälfte der Gruppe nicht gut auskommen. Es ist schwer mit Trennungen auszukommen und während wir alle den Verlust von Geliebten und Freunden durchmachen, so müssen wir doch für jene, die noch da sind, stark bleiben... "Sie schaute erneut über ihre Schulter und sagte, „Wir müssen außerdem noch ein paar Details mit dir klarstellen, damit wir mit der Arbeit an dem Grab für den Menschen anfangen können..."

Ich hielt an und fühlte einen kalten Schauer meinen Rücken hinunter laufen, während ich scharf die Luft einsog. Ich ließ den Fleischstreifen zu Boden fallen und hielt meine Hände dicht an mein Herz. Die Heilerin bemerkte dies und als sie sich mir zuwandte, fühlte ich, wie sich Tränen in meinen Augenwinkeln sammelten, während ich sagte, „A-aber er ist noch a-am Leben! E-er atmet... Wie k-könnt ihr ihn einfach b-begraben!? Ihr _könnt _ihn nicht töten... Ich werde es nicht zulassen..."

Sie hob ein wenig ihre Hand und sagte, „Es ist nicht meine Entscheidung. Die Meisterheilerin hat ihre Entscheidung getroffen. Wir haben nicht vor ihn zu töten, aber technisch gesehen ist er bereits tot. Es tut mir leid, aber es gibt nichts mehr, was irgendjemand für ihn tun kann. Er wir verhungern bevor er überhaupt aufwachen kann und selbst wenn er aufwachen würde, könnte er an Durst sterben, weil er zu schwach ist." Ich fing an zu zittern und bewegte mich langsam zurück, während ich meinen Kopf schüttelte. „Es ist in der Kultur der Menschen respektvoll einen anderen Menschen den Gnadenstoß zu geben... Es ist ebenfalls ein Zeichen der Güte, ihn nicht an etwas unheilbarem leiden zu lassen."

„B-Bitte... e-eine weitere Nacht..." bat ich. Mein Magen war aufgewühlt und ich hielt meine Arme dichter an mich. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und ich brach zusammen. Allerdings fing sie mich, bevor ich auf dem Boden aufkam. Ich starrte einfach nur auf den Boden, während von dem emotionalen Trauma durchgeschüttelt wurde, in dem ich mich befand.

„Komm, lass uns zu den Anderen gehen..." sagte sie und ohne überhaupt die Wahl zu haben, fing sie an mich zu einem anderen Ziel zu führen, irgendwo weg von Sam's noch atmenden Körper und trieb ein Messer weiter in mein gebrochenes Herz hinein...

* * *

Ich nickte meinen Kopf und ging leise davon, um meine letzten Abschiedsworte an Sam zu richten und um mich auf seine bevorstehende Beerdigung vorzubereiten. Er hatte seinen eigenen Grabstein, eine eigene Stelle und sogar seinen eigenen Sarg... All diese Dinge hatten mein Herz mehr und mehr gebrochen. Ich fühlte wie Tränen von meinem Fell tropften, während ich mich zu der Hütte schleppte, in der Sam sich befand. Ich gab mein Bestes, an unsere guten Zeiten zu denken und nicht an seinen baldigen Tod. _Das ist nicht fair. Er ist am Leben, dennoch werden sie ihn begraben und somit töten, weil er sich in diesem verfluchtem endlosen Schlaf befindet._

Ich warf einen kurzen Blick nach vorne, sah seine Hütte vor mir und senkte meinen Blick wieder. Ich unterdrückte einen weiteren Schluchzanfall, wenn auch nur um einen Teil von meiner Würde zu behalten. Als ich vor der Tür anhielt, pulsierte mein Herz schmerzvoll in meiner Brust. Ich starrte fest auf die Türklinke, in der Hoffnung, den Moment so lange wie möglich hinzuhalten, aber ich wusste, dass meine Zeit um an Sam's Seite zu sein am auslaufen war. Langsam hob ich meinen Arm und als ich meine Hand auf die Türklinke legte, hatte ich nur einen Gedanken in meinem Kopf; Und das war Sam...


	37. Erschöpfter Marsch

**Kapitel 37: Erschöpfter Marsch**

**(Jessie)**

Ich schob langsam die Tür auf und trat ohne auch nur meinen Kopf zu heben ein. Dennoch fühlte ich, wie der immense Schmerz in meiner Brust noch weiter wuchs. Als ich die Tür hinter mir schloss, fühlte ich, wie ein kalter Schauer von meiner Wirbelsäule Besitz ergriff. Ich schloss meine Arme fester um mich und fühlte die Leere, da Sam dies immer für mich getan hatte, während ich meine Füße dazu zwang, mich weiter nach vorne zu tragen. Nachdem ich den Tisch erreicht hatte, stand ich für eine Sekunde still, ohne mich zu bewegen oder aufzusehen. Plötzlich fühlte ich, wie mich jemand ohne Warnung packte und als mein Kopf hoch schoss, presste der Angreifer seine Lippen auf meine. Als ich erkannte wer es war, hätte ich geschrien, wenn mein Mund nicht schon bereits beschäftigt gewesen wäre. In dem Augenblick, in dem sich unsere Lippen von einander trennten, drückte ich den Antagonisten auf den Tisch nieder. Mein Schwanz wedelte wie verrückt hin und her, während ich mir jeden sichtbaren Zentimeter von der Person anschaute, die mich auf die unangenehmste und dennoch wundervollste Weiße überrascht hatte. „_SAM!_ W-Wie bist du am Leben!?" Er sah lächelnd zu mir auf und öffnete seinen Mund, aber ich unterbrach ihn schnell, als meine Geduld gänzlich verschwand, „Vergiss es, das ist mir egal! Ich bin einfach nur froh, dass du wieder da bist!"

Ich ließ seine Handgelenke los, wickelte meine Arme um ihn herum und drückte ihn mit all meiner Kraft an mich, nicht gewillt ihn wieder loszulassen, während ich seinem starkem Herzschlag lauschte. Sein Atem kitzelte die Spitzen meiner Ohren und ich begrub mein Gesicht an seiner Brust, während Tränen meine Wangen herunterliefen. Ich gab mein Bestes um sicherzugehen, dass er nie mehr wieder weggehen könnte und würde. Es sollte eigentlich nicht heraus kommen, aber ein lautes Schluchzen verließ meine Lippen und ich hörte ihn sagen, „J-Jessie... geht es dir gut?"

Ich schaute in sein besorgtes Gesicht und zog mich lächelnd zu ihm hoch, sodass unsere Lippen aufeinander trafen. Ich legte meine Arme so gut es ging um seinen Nacken und genoss jede Sekunde, die ich mit ihm hatte. Ich zog mich zurück, als ein weiteres Schluchzen meine Schnauze verließ, vergrub mein Gesicht in seinem Hals und kämpfte eine aussichtslose Schlacht um nicht wieder zu weinen anzufangen. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, als ich zu Schluchzen anfing und fühlte wie Sam seine Arme um meinen Rücken legte. Dann rieb er mit seinen Händen sanft durch mein Rückenfell. Meine Gefühle drehten durch und ich konnte das Eine nicht von dem Anderen unterscheiden. Ich fühlte Freude, Zaghaftigkeit und Angst. Aber ein Gefühl stach aus allen anderen hervor und hatte ein Bedürfnis für sich selbst; Lust. Was ich am meisten wollte, war mit Sam eine Familie zu haben, anstelle eines sicheren Ortes zu leben, aber ich wusste nicht einmal ob das überhaupt physikalisch möglich war... mit einem Keidran und einem Menschen. Ich schob diesen Gedanken und dieses Gefühl mit großer Mühe zur Seite, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und versuchte dem Schluchzen ein Ende zu bereiten.

Nachdem ich erfolgreich war, hob ich meinen Kopf, legte meine Schnauze an seinen Hals und atmete meinen liebsten Geruch ein. Ich schloss meine Augen, während ich sanft die Seite seines Halses küsste. Das Reiben über meinen Rücken hatte fast augenblicklich aufgehört, sobald meine Lippen seine Haut berührt hatten. Ich zog mich zurück und lächelte, während ich ihn erneut fragen hörte, „G-Geht es d-dir gut...?"

„Jetzt schon, n-nun wo du w-wach bist... du hast d-drei Tage lang geschlafen..."

Sam pfiff leise und ich fühlte wie sein Griff sich verstärkte, als er frage, „Kannst du mir hoch helfen...?"

**(Sam)**

Jessie nickte, als sie schon bald von mir runter stieg. Ich schaute in ihre funkelnden violetten Augen hoch, während sie zu mir hinunter schaute._Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich für drei Tage in einem Koma war... Ich frage mich, warum es so lang war. Ich hoffe nur, dass das der einzige Grund ist, warum meine Kraft mich scheinbar völlig verlassen hat._ Jessie stand nun gänzlich auf und als sie mir hoch half, merkte ich, wie rau sich ihr Fell anfühlte; wo es doch für gewöhnlich fast immer so glatt und weich wie Seide war. Als ich aufgestanden war, wäre ich beinahe wier umgefallen, hätte Jessie nicht einen Schritt vor getan und ihre Arme um mich gelegt. Sie schaute mir in die Augen und fragte, „Was ist los..?"

„ich fühle mich... schwach." sagte ich, während ich mich darum bemühte, meinen Atem zurückzugewinnen. Ich schaute auf meine Beine und ging so gut ich konnte auf die Wand zu. Ich stützte mich vorsichtig mit einer Hand an der Wand ab und begab mich genauso vorsichtig auf die Tür zu. Bevor ich sie allerdings erreichen konnte, tauchte Jessie vor mir auf und legte ihre Hände auf meine Brust. Sie sagte, „B-Bitte bleib hier drinnen... Ich möchte soviel Zeit wie möglich mit dir verbringen, bevor du wieder etwas gefährliches machst..."

Seufzend, entschied ich mich, dass ich mich einfach etwas entspannen könnte, während ich ein wenig Kraft zurückerlangte, also legte ich meine Arme um Jessie, bevor ich die Wand hinunter glitt. Sie jaulte vor Überraschung auf und ich lächelte, während ich sie auf meinen Schoß zog und meinen Kopf vorbeugte. In unserer jetzigen Position konnte ich nur in ihre Augen schauen und ich zog sie, immer noch lächelnd, dichter an mich heran. Sie lächelte ebenfalls, während sie sich so gut sie konnte auf meinem Schoß zusammenrollte. Sogar ihr Schwanz wickelte sich um ihre Beine. Ein Gähnen verließ meine Lippen, weshalb ich meinen Kopf etwas zur Seite drehte. Gerade als ich ihn wieder zurück drehen wollte, öffnete jemand Anderes die Hüttentür und ich fühlte wie Jessie sie versteifte, bevor eine Dame in den Raum trat. _Wer ist das? Wenn sie zu den Templern gehört, dann muss ich mich in eine defensive Stellung begeben, bevor-_

„D-Du bist wach!" Die Dame schien aufrichtig überrascht, aber dann wandten sich ihre Augen dem Boden zu und ich bemerkte eine blasse Rötung auf ihren Wangen. „O-Oh... unterbreche ich gerade etwas?"

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und fragte, „Wer bist du, wenn ich fragen darf...?"

Die Dame verlagerte unbehaglich ihr Gewicht, daher ließ ich Jessie aufstehen, damit ich selbst hoch konnte, was in meiner derzeitigen Verfassung sehr schwer sein würde. Sobald Jessie stand, drehte sie sich um und half mir hoch, während die Dame sagte, „Ich bin Sarah, die Meister-Heilerin von Oasis... Ich bin ehrlich überrascht, dass du überhaupt aufgewacht bist, nachdem du in ein Koma gefallen bist. Beinahe niemand, der in eines fällt, wacht daraus jemals wieder auf."

Inzwischen lehnte ich gegen die Wand und kicherte, als ich sagte, „Tja, nun, wo ich herkomme bleiben die Leute für gewöhnlich länger in einem Koma." Ich wandte meinen Blick von der Oasis-Heilerin auf Jessie zu und sagte, „Du erinnerst dich, dass ,von wo ich herkomme, die Waffen so viel gefährlicher sind? Nun, unsere Heilkunst ist ebenfalls besser."

Sarah räusperte sich und als ich mich ihr zuwandte, fragte sie, „Ich habe von den Anderen gehört, dass du nicht aus der Gegend bist... Wo genau kommst du her?"

Ich lächelte und fühlte mich übermütig, als ich mich von der Wand wegdrückte und mich aufrecht hinstellte. Allerdings wusste ich, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bevor ich mich wieder zu der Wand zurück begeben musste; Oder Jessie. „Ich komme von einem Ort, der stärker ist als alles, was diese Welt zu bieten hat. Ich komme aus den guten, alten U.S.A. In meiner Welt bin ich ein purer Amerikaner." Ich fing langsam an zu schwanken und lehnte mich wieder gegen die Wand, als Jessie sich dichter an meine Seite begab. „Unglücklicherweise habe ich das letzte Stück meiner Bewaffnung, die ich mit mir gebracht hatte, verloren... Dieses Gewehr hatte mir gut gedient."

„Hmm... Interessant..." murmelte Sarah zu sich selbst. Die Art wie sie es sagte, war als ob sie ein Geheimnis verbergen würde. Ich wusste allerdings nicht, was es sein könnte. Jessie starrte mich mit ihren großen, violetten Augen an und als ich zu ihr zurückschaute, fing ihr Schwanz an hin und her zu wedeln. Ich musste lächeln, als ich ein pinkes Glühen unter ihrem Shirt bemerkte und ich wusste bereits, dass es der Seelenstein war, der Jessie's Gefühle anzeigte. Ich legte meine Arme um ihre Schultern und hörte Sarah fragen, „Geht es dir gut genug, um zu reisen?"

Von Jessie's Blick weg und zu Sarah zu schauen, war ein kleiner Kampf für mich, aber ich wusste dass es unhöflich wäre, die Meister-Heilerin von dem Ort zu ignorieren, den wir erreichen wollten. Als ich in ihre braunen Augen schaute, nickte ich und sagte, „Ich kann reisen, egal was auch kommen mag, aber ich werde einen Stab oder ähnliches benötigen, um mich abstützen zu können... Und vielleicht eine schnelle Mahlzeit."

„Wir werden beim reisen essen müssen... Die Tiger von diesem Stamm mögen diejenigen tolerieren, die nach Oasis reisen, aber sie werden uns nicht erlauben für eine weitere Nacht hierzubleiben."

_Nun... Das ist besser als die Situationen der Anderen, über die dieser Wolfsalvo die Schicksale schreibt. Ich vermute, dass ich das durchstehen kann, allerdings wird es schwerer sein. _„In Ordnung... Aber zuerst brauche ich mein Schwert und meinen Rucksack." Ich rollte meine Schultern umher, als ich abermals aufstand, aber dieses mal fühlte ich, wie Jessie sofort ihre Arme um mich legte und mich gegen sich presste, um mich zu stützen. Ich behielt einen Arm um ihre Schultern, nur damit ich ihre vertraute Präsenz fühlen konnte und fügte hinzu, „Und wenn es die Zeit zulässt... Ich brauche einen Ort um zu baden..."

* * *

Wir liefen während der Nacht durch den Wald und das war etwas, von dem ich nicht allzu begeistert war, da ich nicht wirklich schnell laufen konnte. Mein Schwert war diagonal über meinen Rücken gebunden und Spirit trug meinen Rucksack. Mike, Spirit und sogar Jessie, die nichts mehr gegessen oder getrunken hat, seitdem ich in das Koma gefallen war, hatten alle darauf bestanden, dass ich nichts außer mein eigenes Gewicht tragen sollte. Sarah, die Menschen Meister-Heilerin und Rebecca, die Hund-Keidran, hatten beide ebenfalls angeboten meine Sachen zu tragen, aber ich hatte allen abgelehnt. Erst als Spirit mir den Rucksack aus der Hand gerissen hatte, hatte ich ihr erlaubt ihn zu tragen.

Ich zwang meine Aufmerksamkeit zurück in die Gegenwart und auf den Boden, platzierte meinen Stab vor mir und ging weiter. Mike lief zu meiner Linken und Jessie zu meiner Rechten. Spirit lief mit Rebecca zusammen im hinteren Teil der Gruppe, während Sarah vorne die Gruppe leitete. Ich ließ meine Gedanken wieder schweifen, schaute zu Mike hinüber und sagte, „Es war zwar nur für kurz, aber die Zeit, in der ich Magie benutzen konnte, war großartig... Danke dass du mich gelehrt hast, als ich sie noch nutzen konnte."

Die Überraschung in Mike's Stimme war offenkundig, aber er klang ebenfalls dankbar. „Wow... D-Danke. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal der Lehrer eines Menschen sein würde."

„Tja, nun, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal einen redenden Fuchs oder Wolf treffen würde. Das beweist wohl, dass Dinge nicht immer so geschehen, wie man es erwartet." sagte ich mit einem leisen Kichern und richtete meinen Blick wieder auf den Boden, als ich ein wenig ins Stolpern geriet. Mit meinem Wanderstab war ich schnell wieder sicher auf meinen Beinen und seufzte, als ich wieder hoch sah. _Ohne den Mond und den Sternen, die einem beim sehen helfen, war es wirklich eine dunkle Nacht. Es ist fast so, als ob es gedacht ist, dass unsere Reise nach Oasis schwer sein muss, egal was wir tun._

Nachdem wir alle ein Dickicht passiert hatten, hielt Sarah an und sagte, „Okay, hier werden wir übernachten. Morgen werden wir Oasis erreichen... Schlaft gut... Sam, komm bitte mit mir mit."

Seufzend ging ich an allen vorbei, während Sarah einen schwebenden Lichtball erschuf und sich zu dem Rand des Gebietes und dichter zu der Baumgrenze begab. Während ich mich zu ihr hinüber begab, bemerkte ich, dass Jessie auf mich zukam, aber Rebecca sagte, „Jessie, sie müssen alleine Reden. Hilf mir bitte ein Feuer zu starten, während sie sich unterhalten." Jessie schaute unsicher in meine Richtung und ich nickte mit meinen Kopf. Sie lächelte kurz, bevor sie sich umdrehte und zu Rebecca ging.

Als ich Sarah erreichte, lehnte sie sich dichter zu mir und fragte, „Wie sind deine Beziehungen mit deinen Gruppenmitliedern?"

„Huh?" Ich zog mich etwas zurück und fragte, „Was meinst du damit?"

„Wie ist deine Beziehung mit jedem Anderen aus deiner Gruppe?"

Ich stützte mich auf meinem Stab ab und sagte, „Ich habe Mike getroffen, indem ich ihn beinahe mit meiner Waffe erschossen hatte... Aber Jessie überzeugte mich ihm stattdessen auszuhelfen. Spirit habe ich getroffen, nachdem Jessie und ich an den Strand der Basitin Inseln gespült wurden; Einige Templer hatten das Schiff zerstört, auf dem wir gewesen sind." Ich stützte mich stärker auf meinen Stab ab und gähnte, bevor ich sagte, „Nun, Jessie ist mir von ihnen allen am wichtigsten..."

„Warum ist sie am wichtigsten? Ist sie deine Sklavin?"

Nachdem sie das gefragt hatte, fühlte ich, wie ich mich versteifte und wie das Haar in meinem Nacken sich aufstellte. Ich sagte ein wenig hitzig, „Ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn du sie nicht als eine Sklavin bezeichnen würdest, oder in meiner Nähe überhaupt von Sklaverei reden würdest." Der Ausdruck, den sie nun trug, erinnerte mich daran, wie ein Lehrer einen Schüler anschauen würde, der gerade gegen an geredet hat. Daher fügte ich hinzu, „Sklaverei ist ein widerlicher Handel, den die Menschen hier viel zu sehr betreiben. Ich hatte sie gekauft, aber nur damit ich sie befreien konnte. Von da an hat sie selbst entschieden, bis jetzt bei mir zu bleiben und ich habe sie mit meinem Leben beschützt, wenn es von Nöten gewesen ist. Ich weiß nicht warum es her so falsch ist, aber ich liebe sie und ich werde nichts und niemanden zwischen diese Liebe lassen; Das ist etwas, das ich mit meinem Leben garantieren kann."

Sie verschränke ihre Arme, nickte und sagte, „In Ordnung, dass war alles, was ich zur Zeit mit dir besprechen musste..."

„Was musst du sonst noch mit mir besprechen?" fragte ich, während ich mich aufrichtete.

„Wenn wir Oasis erreicht haben, wirst du noch mit jemand Anderem reden müssen... aber fürs Erste... Schlaf gut..."


	38. Verstecktes Geheimnis

**Kapitel 38: Verstecktes Geheimnis**

**(Sam)**

„Also, sag mir noch mal warum Sarah entschieden hat, alleine vorauszugehen, wenn sie eine Heilerin ist?" fragte ich, unsicher ob das die weiseste Entscheidung unserer Begleiterin war. Es sollte nicht unhöflich klingen, aber Rebecca stand sofort mit einem Knurren in ihrer Kehle vor mir und versuchte mich buchstäblich niederzustarren. Ihr Starren und ihr Knurren beunruhigten mich jedoch kein bisschen, da ich den Tod schon viel zu oft aus erster Hand gesehen hatte.

„Sie ist fähiger als du ihr zugute hältst, Mensch. Sie stellt außerdem sicher, dass es sicher ist, zu passieren..." Nachdem sie das gesagt hatte, stürmte sie davon. Ich blinzelte, als ich zu den Anderen hinüber schaute, die mir ebenfalls verwirrte Blicke zuwarfen.

Meine nächste Frage galt allen dreien, aber sie war eher an die Beiden Frauen gerichtet. „Habe ich das barscher gesagt, als ich wollte?"

Alle drei schüttelten ihre Köpfe und Mike sagte, „Ich habe nichts allzu unhöfliches gehört."

„...Ich bin eine Basitin und unsere Kultur ist anders als die der Menschen und Keidran..." sagte Spirit und ich kicherte, als ich nach vorne schaute und Rebecca sich hinsetzen sah. Ich drehte mich von ihr weg, lehnte mich an einen Baum und ließ mich an ihn herunter gleiten.

Als Jessie herüber kam und sich neben mich setzte, legte ich einen Arm um ihre Schultern, dankbarer für ihre Gesellschaft den je zuvor. Jetzt, wo sie endlich wieder etwas aß, hatte ihr Fell wieder angefangen zu leuchten und es war auch wieder glatter und weicher. Ich stellte sicher, dass sie immer etwas aß, wenn alle anderen es auch taten; Ich bin sogar soweit gegangen, dass ich sie etwas von meiner Portion essen ließ, wenn sie auch nur noch im geringsten hungrig wirkte. Ich schaute zu Spirit, die ihren Blick abgewandt hatte, aber ich sagte trotzdem, „Ich kann verstehen warum du die Kulturen nicht verstehen könntest Spirit. Selbst für mich ist es schwer, da ich selbst vor etwas übe einem Monat nichts über diese Welt wusste." Ich schaute auf den Boden und erinnerte mich, wie ich den Wagen mit den ersten zwei Menschen darauf gesehen hatte und kicherte leise. „Ich wusste nicht einmal, was ein Keidran war... Das erste mal als ich einen _gesehen_ hatte, bin ich durchgedreht. Hoffentlich habe ich nun alles gesehen... Magie, Keidran, Basitin, Drachen... zur Hölle, sogar den Tod habe ich mehr als nur einmal gegenüber gestanden."

„Ich bete zu den Göttern, dass du nicht durch noch mehr Tode gehen musst..."

Als Jessie das sagte, schaute ich zu ihr hinüber und lächelte sanft, aber ich stieß einen Seufzer aus, als ich meinen Kopf gegen den Baumstumpf hinter mir lehnte. „Tja, nun, Gott scheint es zu gefallen, mir eine Achterbahn als Leben zu geben..."

Ich ließ diesen Satz in der Luft hängen, schloss meine Augen und fing an mich zu entspannen. Die kühle Luft strich über meinen Körper, während ich langsam eindöste. „Uhm, Sam... meintest du nicht Götter?"

Ich schaute zu Mike hinüber, schüttelte meinen Kopf und sagte, „In meiner Welt glauben die meisten Kulturen nur an einen Gott, obwohl er bei vielen anders ist. Es gab Kulturen, die an so vielen Göttern glaubten, wie es in ihrem Lebensstil passte, aber nun hat jede Religion grundsätzlich nur einen Gott... Wie viele hat eure denn?"

Ich fühlte wie Jessie sich neben mich bewegte und als ich mich ihr zuwandte, schaute sie mich mit ihren leuchtend violetten Augen an und fragte, „Du hast nur einen Gott?"

„Nun, ja... Ich verehre ihn nicht so öffentlich, wie ich es vielleicht sollte, aber ich glaube an ihn. Es gibt keine physischen Beweise für ihm, aber es ist der geschriebene Beweis, an denen so viele glauben. Es gibt auch ein paar Leute in meiner Welt, die überhaupt nicht an irgendeine höhere Kraft wie Gott oder Götter glauben." Dies entlockte allen um mich herum eine Reaktion und sogar Rebecca's Ohren zuckten und deuteten etwas in meine Richtung. „Wir nennen diese Leute Atheisten. Sie glauben dass nur Wissenschaft und Evolution die Welt antreibt. Daran glaube ich auch, aber ich glaube ebenfalls an Gott, also würde der Begriff Atheist nicht ganz zu mir passen."

Inzwischen ist Sarah zurückgekehrt und sah, dass alle mir ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenkten. Ich winkte zu ihr hinüber und fragte, „Und, wie ist das Kundschaften gelaufen?"

Sie schaute um sich herum und sagte, „Ihr müsst alle eure Waffen abgeben und passiv bleiben, bevor wir weitergehen..." Ich spürte, wie meine Augenbraue sich hob und schaute an ihr vorbei, als fünf weitere Leute aus dem Wald hervor traten; Vier waren Keidran und der letzte war ein Menschen Mann. Zwei der Keidran waren Frauen, was an der Oberweite unter ihren Umhängen erkennbar war, aber das war alles, was ich an ihnen erkennen konnte. Sie alle trugen schwere Umhänge und ihre Gesichter wurden durch Masken verdeckt. Ich stieß ein einigermaßen lautes Kichern aus, was mir die Aufmerksamkeit von allen einbrachte. Sarah schaute mich mit einem fragendem Ausdruck an und fragte, „Was findest du so lustig Sam?"

Ich stand auf, wobei Jessie mir den ganzen Weg half und als ich aufrecht stand, sagte ich, „Deine Freunde sehen wie waschechte Assassinen aus, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste." Während ich auf sie zuging, löste ich meinen Schwertgurt von meiner Brust und lächelte, wahrend ich zu den Fünf hinüber schaute und meinen Kopf aus reiner Belustigung schüttelte. Ich hielt mit meinem Schwert in den Händen vor Sarah an und sagte, „Es gibt da ein Spiel, das ich früher gespielt hatte und es wurde Assassins Creed: Revelations genannt. Diese Fünf hier sehen den Spiel Charakteren sehr ähnlich, dass ist alles... Aber ich erwarte nicht von dir, dass du weißt wovon ich rede. Heh... Nun, hier ist meine Waffe..."

Sie nickte, als sie sie mir abnahm und sie sich selbst umband. Dann drehten wir uns beide zu den Anderen um und sie fragte, „Werdet ihr Zwei einwilligen?"

Spirit schaute zu mir, während Mike seine Schulter bewegte, über der sich seine Tasche mit Manakristallen befand und ich verstand die stille Frage in ihren Augen. Ich schaute zu Sarah zurück und fragte, „Ein Mensch, zwei Keidran und eine Basitin... Und wir haben uns in dieser gesamten Zeit nicht gegenseitig umgebracht, was in dieser Welt selten ist, soweit ich weiß. _Müssen_ sie ihre Waffen abgeben?"

Ohne zu zögern nickte sie mit ihren Kopf, während sie ruhig antwortet, „Ja, das ist nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme..."

Ich schaute für etwa eine weitere Minute in ihre Augen. Dann wandte ich mit einem schweren Seufzen meinen Blick ab, schaute zu den anderen Zwei zurück und nickte langsam, „Gebt ihnen eure Waffen... Wir möchte so dicht vor unserem Ziel doch nicht mit schlechten Beziehungen enden, oder?"

Die Beiden schauten einander an, bevor sie vortraten und ihre Waffen abgaben; Ein Kurzschwert , ein Dolch und eine Tasche voller Manakristallen. Ich ging zu Jessie zurück und lächelte, während ich eine leichte Wärme über mein Gesicht spürte. Jessie bemerkte dies allerdings sofort und ich wandte schnell meinen Blick von ihrem ab, während ich neben ihr anhielt und meinen Rucksack aufhob. Er war noch immer etwas schwer, aber es war nicht annähernd so schwer ihn zu tragen wie gestern, oder den Tag davor. _Zwei Tage nach dem magischen Tod und ich bin halbwegs zurück zu meiner normalen Stärke... Ich glaube das ist gut._

Jessie trat vor mich und fragte, „Warum errötest du?"

Ich hielt vor ihr an und lehnte mich vor bis mein Mund direkt neben ihrem Ohr war. Ich sah, dass ein paar der 'Assassinen' uns immer noch zugewandt waren und flüsterte leise genug, um ihr Ohr zum zucken zu bringen, „Wisse einfach, das es auch dich beinhaltet."

Als ich mich von ihrem Ohr zurückzog, sah ich, dass sie mir ihren eigenen verwirrten und erröteten Ausdruck gab. Ich lächelte, als ich dieses mal etwas lauter hinzufügte, „Es ist nicht nicht das, was auf den Basitin Inseln passiert ist, falls es das ist, was du denkst..."

Das brachte sie nur noch mehr zum erröten und ich kicherte, als ich sie herum drehte, während ich ihre Hand nahm. Dann gingen wir auf das wartende Trio der Oasis-Wachen zu, das zurück geblieben ist...

* * *

**(Stephen)**

Stehen..

Warten...

Ich drehte meinen Kopf zur Seite und sah die anderen vier Wachen, die auf die Ankunft der Oasis-Aufsucher warteten. Allerdings war ich der einzige von uns allen, der mehr Erwartungen hatte als die Anderen. Ich schaute wieder nach vorne, seufzte, knackte meinen Nacken und bewegte meine Schultern, damit sie nicht anfangen würden zu schmerzen. Es war nicht oft, dass ich aktiven Wachdienst vollführte, aber es ist jetzt schon fünfzehn Jahre her, seitdem ich in Oasis angekommen bin und sie verlangten nicht viel von mir. Als ich allerdings gehört hatte, dass ein Mensch mit zwei Keidran und einer Basitin reist, hatte das meine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt. Wenn ein Mensch mit einem Keidran alleine reiste, war er für gewöhnlich ein Sklavenhalter, oder er war sehr stark mit seinem Reisegefährten verbunden und würde extrem Feindselig werden, sollten er oder sein Begleiter bedroht werden. Ich wusste mit dieser Art von Menschen effektiv umzugehen, aber ich war größtenteils wegen dem hier, was Rebecca mir über diesen speziellen Menschen gesagt hatte.

Er war eine seltene Art von Mensch. Er war für einen der beiden Keidran mehrmals beinahe gestorben. Das war selten, auch wenn es nur ein Unfall gewesen wäre. Eine weitere Sache war, wie er den Gedanken der Sklaverei verabscheute, was eine gewöhnliche Eigenschaft von all Jenen in Oasis, oder Jene, die Oasis aufsuchen war. Ich kümmerte mich nicht zu sehr um das Thema Sklaverei, was ein paar der Ansässigen hier in Oasis beunruhigte, aber sie waren mehr als glücklich mich zu haben, da ich sie vor allen beschützen würde, die ihnen schaden zufügen würden. Ich hatte ein paar der Ansässigen von Oasis bereits bewiesen, das ich kämpfen würde um sie zu beschützen, da sie bereits meinen Kampf bezeugt hatten, den ich hoch im Norden hatte, wo der Boden ständig von Schnee bedeckt war. Das war mein erstes Treffen mit den weißen Wölfen des Nordens und obwohl ich es niemals in Betracht gezogen habe, mit einem Keidran sesshaft zu werden, so muss ich doch zugeben, dass die weiblichen Wölfe von diesen Stämmen mehr als nur attraktiv waren.

Wenn es nicht wegen ein paar Oasis-Mitglieder gewesen wäre, die während dem Zeitpunkt meiner Taten in diesem Wolfs Dorf gewesen sind, dann wäre ich jetzt nicht mit ihnen hier und ich glaube sie wären dann nicht mehr am Leben. Ich war der der letzte Überlebende von meiner vorherigen drei Mann Gruppe, aber ich lies mich von dieser Tatsache nicht abbringen, mit dem Leben fortzufahren, wenn auch nur um ihre Tode zu rächen, sollte je eine ähnliche Bedrohung aufkommen, wie die, die wir bekämpft hatten.

Die Erinnerung an diesen Tag kam mit solcher Lebhaftigkeit zu mir zurück, dass ich erzitterte, während die Geräusche der Schlacht in meinen Ohren und durch meinen gesamten Körper widerhallte. Es war eine Erinnerung über die ich nicht gerne nachdachte, da an diesem Tag einer meiner Freunde direkt in meinen Händen gestorben ist, während er von Krämpfen durchgeschüttelt wurde und Blut aus einer Wunde floss, die er an seinem Hals erlitten hatte. Ein pfeifendes Geräusch hallte in meinen Ohren wieder, zusammen mit einem lauten Wimmern, bevor mich jemand schüttelte und somit all die Bilder und Geräusche augenblicklich verschwinden lies. Ich schaute zu der Wache neben mir, eine große weibliche Luchsin, die mich mit Sorge ansah und ich nickte mit meinem Kopf als eine Form des Dankes. Sie zog ihre Hand zurück und schaute wieder mit einem strengen und reuevollen Blick nach vorne; Sie war eine der Wenigen, die meine Qualen während diesen dunklen und entfernten Tagen sehen konnte.

Ich mag zwar nicht versuchen die Keidran in diesem Dorf zu Daten, aber sie war eine der sehr wenigen mit denen ich reden würde, sollte ein Problem auftreten, oder wenn ich Fragen hätte, von denen ich nicht wollte, dass sie jemand anderes hören würde. Sie war eine Verbündete, eine Freundin sogar, aber ich betrachtete sie auch auf ein paar Weisen als eine Kameradin. Ihr Name war Fate. Weil Fate eine Luchsin und eine Frau war und zudem meine Reisegefährtin, wenn immer der Bedarf aufkam, wusste ich, wie ich mit einzelnen Menschen, die mit Keidran reisen, umzugehen hatte.

Als der kleine Konvoi aus Reisenden aus dem Wald hervor kam, blieb mein Blick augenblicklich an dem Menschen hängen, von dem ich prompt wusste, dass er anders war, besonders wegen seiner Bekleidung. Er trug einen Ausdruck der so wirkte, als ob ihm ein Witz auf der Zuge läge. Ich kannte seine Art sehr gut, da ein paar seiner Art Freunde von mir gewesen sind. _Groß, dürr, offensichtliches Humpeln deutet auf eine alte Verletzung hin, höchstwahrscheinlich Laut, übermütig... Verbunden mit der Keidran Füchsin. Es scheint so, als ob er ein paar merkwürdige Freunde während seiner Reisen gemacht hätte, wenn er zusammen mit zwei Keidran und einer Basitin umherzieht... Wenn es das ist, was die Dame ist. Sie trifft auf die Beschreibungen zu; Kurz, neutrale Darstellung von Emotionen, sogar der lange und dünne Schwanz, beinahe wie der eines Tiger Keidrans._

Sarah hielt vor mir an und als sie mir zunickte, ging Rebecca mit einem verärgerten Ausdruck auf ihrer Schnauze an mir vorbei und zurück nach Oasis hinein. Ich warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor ich Sarah meine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, als sie sagte, „Das hier sind diejenigen, von denen ich dir erzählt hatte. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie uns etwas antun wollen, da sie scheinbar alle das Urteil des jungen Mannes respektieren."

Ich nickte und antwortete in einem gleichmäßigem Ton, „Verstanden... Aber ich werde noch immer mit ihnen allen einzeln reden müssen. Ich möchte später nicht unvorbereitet getroffen werden, wenn du verstehst was ich meine..."

Sie nickte, bevor sie kurz zu den Anderen zurück schaute. Ich sah den anderen Mann konzentriert in die Masken der Tarnkämpfer blicken. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf mit einem müden Seufzer. _Er ist eindeutig einer von ihnen... Er kann nicht älter sein als fünfundzwanzig sein, wenn mein Schätzungsvermögen noch immer fit ist... Nun gut, Zeit das alles zum Laufen zu bringen._ „Möchtest du, dass ich sie zu dem Befragungs-Haus führe?"

„Ja, das sollte reichen, bis ich dort bin. Ich werde dich in zehn Minuten außerhalb des Gebäudes treffen..."

Sarah nickte mit ihrem Kopf und gerade als sie sich herum drehte, tat ich dasselbe und ging auf mein Haus zu, das auf der anderen Seite des großen Dorfes war...

…

Ich setzte mich vor dem Tisch in den Stuhl und seufzte, als mein alter Körper sich entspannte. Ich schaute über den Tisch hinweg und studierte die Basitin Frau. Sie wirkte ruhig, aber wenn die Geschichten wahr waren, dann könnte sie innerhalb eines Augenblickes gefährlich werden, sollte etwas schiefgehen. Ihr Helm war abgesetzt,während ich sagte, „Mein Name ist Stephen und ich bin derjenige, mit dem du reden wirst, bevor du in Oasis leben kannst. Wenn du Fragen hast, dann kannst du sie jetzt stellen, bevor ich selbst anfange."

Die Basitin Dame blieb still und nach einer kurzen Pause schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. Ich nickte und fragte, „Wie ist dein Name, zunächst einmal?"

„Mein Name ist Spirit, aber wie lautet deiner?"

Ich lächelte, während ich sie weiterhin ansah und antwortete, „Mein Name ist Stephen... Stephen Myers. Nun denn, warum bist du mit einem Menschen und zwei Keidran unterwegs?"

Sie neigte ihren Kopf etwas zur Seite und sagte, „Ich reise mit ihnen um als eine Art Schutz für für den Menschen zu dienen, der Sam genannt wird."

Das war eine Antwort, die ich nicht erwartet hatte, aber ich wusste nicht, was ich von einer Basitin erwarten sollte. _Ich kann diese Argumentation später besprechen, aber fürs Erste kann ich mit der regulären Befragung fortfahren._ „Wie sind deine Beziehungen mit den Keidran und dem Menschen?"

Sie schaue weg, als sich eine sichtbare Rötung auf ihrer Schnauze bildete. Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher wegen wem sie errötete, bis sie anfing zu sprechen. „Der Wolf Keidran ist ein Reisegefährte von Sam, der ihm während einer seiner früheren Reisen ausgeholfen hat und die Füchsin ist Sam's... Eh-heh," Sie stieß ein Hüsteln aus, während ihre Rötung sich ein wenig vertiefte, „Sie ist seine Lebenspartnerin..."

„Seine.. _Lebenspartnerin?_" fragt ich, ungläubig von einem Menschen und einer Keidran zu hören, die etwas gleichwertiges wie Mann und Frau geworden sind. Sicher, die Leute hier in Oasis hatten großartige Freunde zwischen den Spezies, abgesehen von den offensichtlichen Auseinandersetzungen, die normal waren, aber nie Beziehungen wie diese. Spirit nickte mit ihrem Kopf und ich konnte nur schwer seufzen, während ich meinen Kopf schüttelte. Dann stellte ich aber noch einmal die Frage, die sie mir noch nicht beantwortet hatte. „Was ist _deine_ Beziehung zu Sam?"

Daraufhin tauchte ihre Rötung wieder auf und sie schaute weg, als sie antwortete, „Ich würde diese Frage lieber nicht beantworten... können wir fortfahren?"

_Notiz für mich; Ihre Beziehung von den Anderen herausfinden..._

…

Ich ging durch die Tür und setzte mich gegenüber von einem Keidran Wolf Mann hin. Ich schaute ihn mir an und fragte, „Was ist dein Beruf?"

„Ich arbeite für niemanden, aber ich studiere Magie. Ich bin in der Lage meine Ausgaben zu bezahlen, da Sam mir zuvor geholfen hat."

Ich nickte. Ich hatte soweit von der anderen Keidran Jessie und der Basitin namens Spirit erfahren, dass Sam eine großzügige und freundliche Seele war... wenn nicht ein wenig gefährlich. „Wie hast du Sam getroffen?"

Das lies ihn ein nervöses Kichern ausstoßen und er sagte, „Ich war dabei meinen Unsichtbarkeit-Zauber zu üben, als er seinen Metallstab benutzt hatte... Ich glaube er hat ihn als Gewehr bezeichnet und damit auf mich geschossen hat. Zuerst war ich überrascht, aber als ich sah, wie viel es von dem Boden aufwarf, hatte ich Angst bekommen, wie ich zugeben muss." Er stieß einen humorvollen Seufzer aus und das weckte meine Aufmerksamkeit noch mehr. Ich hatte nicht gesehen, das Sam etwas wie ein 'Gewehr' getragen hätte. Aber dann wiederum wurden ihm und seinen Begleitern alle Waffen abgenommen.

„Was ist mit diesem _Gewehr_ passiert?" fragte ich, in der Hoffnung, dass ich erfahren könnte wo es war, aber diese Hoffnung wurde schnell zerstört.

„Es ist fort.. Ein Drache hat es geschmolzen, bevor wir das Tiger Dorf erreicht hatten."

Ich nickte, seufzte und wusste, dass die nächste Unterhaltung interessant sein würde. Aber zuerst musste ich diese hier beenden...

…

**(Sam)**

Ich schaute auf, als ein Mensch den Raum betrat. Mir ist langweilig geworden und ich gab mein bestes, mein Handy zu benutzen. Es hatte auf wundersamer Weiße sämtlichen Missbrauch, dass es durchstehen musste, überlebt. Ich war dabei es wieder in meine Tasche zu stecken, bis er fragte, „Was ist das, was du da hast?"

Ich grinste, holte es wieder hervor und bereitete mich darauf vor, ihn mehr zu verwirren, als er vermutlich erwartete. Das besondere, was mir an diesem Menschen auffiel, war, dass er einen britischen Akzent hatte. Das war einer er Gründe, warum ich grinste. „Das ist ein Handy. Es ist für Kommunikationen über große Entfernungen, das man in seinem eigenen Staat oder international benutzen kann, solange die Kostenanforderungen getroffen werden."

„Also ist es ein weitreichendes Radio-Kommunikations-Gerät, das zu einer kleineren Variante gebaut wurde?" fragte der andere Mann und ich fühlte, wie meine Kinnlade herunterfiel, als er das sagte.

„Ich... Ich dachte niemand anderes hier würde wissen, was ein Handy ist, geschweige denn ein Radio..."

Der Mann kicherte leise, bevor er sagte „Sohn... Es gibt vieles, dass du nicht über mich weißt.. Und ich dachte ihr Amerikaner sollt schlau sein..." Ich fühlte wie meine Augen sich weiteten und als er sich dichter zu mir herunter beugte, fragte er, „Ist das ein _Bild_ auf deinem Handy... Und das von Jessie?" _Oh, du verdammter..._


	39. ENDE

**Kapitel 39: ENDE**

**(Sam)**

Mit Stephen mitzuhalten war eine mühsame Aufgabe, aber ich war dennoch dankbar. Er war wahrscheinlich der einzige Mensch, der mich verstehen würde und was sein Wissen betrifft, so hat er mir noch nicht alles gezeigt, was er wusste. Ich lief einfach nur mit ihm mit, während Jessie, Spirit und Mike freie Häuser gezeigt wurden, in denen wir wohnen würden. Ich trat nach einem Stein und schaute zu, wie er davon sprang. Nachdem er in einem Busch verschwunden war, hörte ich Stephen sagen, „Okay, warte hier, während ich die Abdeckung entferne."

Ich tat wie angewiesen, schaute aber hinter mich und beobachtete die anderen Leute aus dem Dorf. Sie gingen so friedlich ihren Geschäften nach. Keine mit Seilen gefesselten Keidran, keine Feindseligkeiten während sie nebeneinander hergingen und miteinander sprachen und ich sah sogar einen kleinen Jungen zusammen mit einem anderen Kind umher rennen... Eine Katze oder so etwas ähnliches, wie ich vermutete. Ein großer Wolf ging vorbei und unterhielt sich mit einem anderen Menschen, der in seinen späten Teens zu sein schien. Ich lächelte, da keiner von beiden nach ihren Waffen griffen, die sie an ihren Hüften hängen hatten. _Das sonderbarste an dieser Welt, abgesehen von den Tierleuten, ist, dass scheinbar jeder Erwachsene eine Waffe trägt oder in der Nähe hat._

„Hey, was hältst du von meinem Fahrzeug, Junge?"

Als ich mich umgedreht hatte, fühlte ich mich, als ob ich gerade einen Ziegel geschissen und man mir mehrmals vor den Kopf gehauen hätte. Natürlich sind diese Dinge nicht geschehen und ich stolperte einfach nur rückwärts. „Ist das... ein _Panzer_!?"

Stephen kicherte, während er von der angeschrägten Oberfläche der Frontpanzerung herunter glitt und als er auf den Füßen war, tätschelte er das lang Kanonenrohr und sagte, „Das ist richtig, Junge. Das hier ist der Matilda two Panzer, das am weitesten entwickelte Stück Technologie, dass das gute alte Britannien zu bieten hat.

Ich hatte den gesamten Panzer umrundet, während ich mir jedes Detail angesehen hatte und als ich auf ein großes Loch in der Seite nahe der Dachluke stieß, starrte ich mit großen Augen drauf und spottete, „Ich weiß ja, dass ihr Briten dazu neigt zu denken, dass eure Waren besser sind als die der Amerikaner, aber dieses Ding ist ein _Relikt_! Wie du es geschafft hast, es hierhin zu bringen, ist mir unbegreiflich..."

„Vorsicht, Junge, ein Relikt ist alt und dieses Stück Maschinerie ist nur um die sechzehn Jahre alt..." sagte Stephen und ich hörte auf, um den Panzer herum zu gehen und ihn mir anzusehen. Ich schluckte hörbar. Er schaute zu mir hinüber, während ich ihn weiterhin vor Schock anstarrte. Dann sagte ich, „Nein... dieses Ding muss so um die fünfzig Jahre alt sein, _mindestens_... Dieses Ding ist aus dem zweiten Weltkrieg."

Stephen hob eine Hand und kratzte sich an dem Kopf, als er sagte, „Junge, ich dachte ihr Amerikaner sollt schlauer sein als der Rest von uns? Ich habe diesen Panzer hier kommandiert, sobald er das Tor zur Fabrik verlassen hatte. Ich bin jetzt erst seit vierzehn... vielleicht fünfzehn Jahren in dieser Welt." Er schaute zu dem Panzer hinüber und zog ein Blatt aus dem Treibrad, während ich schwer schluckte und erzitterte. _Er muss lügen, außer meine Theorie über andere aus unserer Welt ist wahr. Dann wäre das die einzige Möglichkeit, wie dieser Panzer nur sechzehn Jahre alt sein kann._

„Sir... welches Jahr war es, als sie das letzte mal einen Kalender gesehen haben?" fragte ich, nicht ganz sicher, ob ich die Antwort hören wollte, aber es war eine Frage, die unbedingt eine Antwort benötigte. Mit einem Panzer, der in einem Museum sein sollte, gab es nur zwei Möglichkeiten; Entweder war dieser Kerl verrückt, oder er sagte die Wahrheit.

„Lass mich nachdenken... Es war um die 1939... Ich wurde im späten 1940 nach Afrika geschickt."

„...Wow..." Ich erzitterte und hielt mich an dem Panzer fest, um mir Halt zu geben, aber dann zuckte ich weg, als ich realisierte, dass ich etwas angefasst hatte, was nicht so gut erhalten aussehen sollte. Eigentlich sollte er vollkommen verrostet sein. Einen tiefen Atemzug einsaugend, versucht ich mein Herz zu beruhigen, während ich zu Stephen hinüber schaute und sagte, „Von dem Zeitpunkt, wo ich unsere Welt verlassen habe, musst du inzwischen über einhundert Jahr alt sein..."

Er gab mir einen neugierigen Blick, als er fragte, „Was meinst du damit, Junge?"

„Was ich damit versuche zu sagen ist, dass das letzte mal, wo ich eine Zeitung gesehen habe, es April war... Der siebte April," Ich schaute weg, während ich erneut schluckte und überlieferte dann das letzte Stück an Information, „Der siebte April zweitausend-und-zehn." Dies hatte ich leiser als zuvor gesagt, aber Stephen hatte mich dennoch verstanden.

Ich schaute zu Stehen hinüber, der ziemlich verloren nickte und dann traurig sagte, „Meine Familie ist dann also schon tot... Und ich wusste nie, wie ich überhaupt zu ihnen zurück gelangen könnte." Für einen kurzen Moment dachte ich, dass ich eine Träne an seiner Wange hinunter laufen gesehen hätte, bevor sie in einem Augenschlag verschwunden war. Er schaute von mir weg und fragte, „Wer hat den Krieg gewonnen?"

Ich wusste, dass es nicht viel war, aber ich ging zu ihm hinüber und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Die Alliierten haben den Krieg gewonnen... Aber glaube mir, vielleicht ist es besser, dass du das Ende dieses Krieges nicht gesehen hast."

„Und warum nicht, Junge?" fragte er, während er meine Hand von seiner Schulter nahm. Ich schaute an ihm vorbei und sah Jessie und Mike auf uns zukomen. Ich trat vor, bis ich vor ihm stand und sagte, „Weil beinahe sofort, nachdem dieser Krieg beendet war, ein neuer Krieg begann und dann ein Neuer und dann ein Neuer... Und zehn Jahre nachdem dieser Krieg beendet war, fing wieder ein neuer an. Ich kann dir später einen genaueren Geschichtsunterricht geben, aber fürs Erste könnten wir vielleicht etwas mehr über Oasis erfahren, wie du vorhin gesagt hattest.

* * *

**(Mike)**

Ich saß vor meinem neuen Schreibtisch, mit einem Beutel voller Manakristallen auf der Ecke davon, damit ich weiterhin auf Ideen für neue Zauber kommen konnte. Ich hatte mich dazu entschieden an einem Thema zu arbeiten, an dem sich schon viele versucht hatten, allerdings alle gescheitert sind; Ein Elixier oder Zauber um das Leben von Keidran zu verlängern. Ich lächelte bei dem Gedanken, so lange wie Spirit leben zu könne, aber ich wusste, dass ich lange und hart studieren musste. Außerdem würde ich viele gefährliche Zauber an mir selbst ausprobieren müssen, um mein Ziel erreichen zu können. Ich würde allerdings nicht gleich Heute versuchen daran zu arbeiten und vielleicht auch an dem nächsten Tag nicht, aber ich wollte auf jeden Fall daran arbeiten. Fürs Erste erstellte ich nur die Grundpläne, die mir später wahrscheinlich helfen würden.

Ich seufzte, legte den Bleistift hin, mit dem ich seit den letzten fünf Minuten geschrieben hatte und schaute zu der Sonne hoch, die bereits beinahe die Baumspitzen errichte. Ich wusste, das bald die Nacht anbrechen würde, weshalb ich mich von meinem Platz erhob. Als ich meinen Stuhl wieder unter den Schreibtisch stellte, schaute ich hinter mich und sah, dass meine Tasche noch immer dalag und noch nicht ausgepackt war. Ich begab mich müde zu ihr hinüber und entschied mich, dass ich wenigstens das erledigen könnte, bevor ich zu Bett ginge. _Aber dann wiederum ist es nicht so, dass ich morgen früh aufstehen und ein Zelt einpacken muss.. Und ich habe schon seit einer sehr langen Zeit nicht mehr in einem Bett geschlafen. Weißt du was? Ich werde glaube ich werde sie einfach morgen auspacken._

Lächelnd zog ich mein Hemd aus, ging auf das Bett zu und legte es auf das Fußende des Bettes. Als nächstes war die Hose dran und ich war froh, endlich aus den Kleidern zu sein,mit denen sich Menschen abgeben. Ich trug diese Kleidung anstelle einer Keidran Bekleidung nur, weil es um den Menschen herum höflicher schien. Kopfschüttelnd hob ich die Bettdecke hoch und legte mich darunter. _Es scheint so, als ob Magie in der nähe von Menschen zu üben sich bezahlt macht..._

**(Stephen)**

Fate kam herüber und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl direkt vor mich hin. Ich schaute zu ihr auf, während sie mich mit Sorgenvollen Augen ansah. Ich lächelte sie warm an, aber das war alles, was ich ihr bieten konnte, während ich mich an diese schmerzvollen Tage hoch im Norden erinnerte. Ich sagte schmerzerfüllt, „Sie sind wieder zurückgekommen um mich heimzusuchen... Diese Erinnerungen..."

Ich fühlte, wie Fate eine Hand auf mein Bein legte, während sie fragte, „Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen? Ich weiß, letztes mal hatte nicht geholfen, aber gibt es irgendeine Möglichkeit, wie ich dir helfen kann?" Ich schüttelte traurig meinen Kopf und schloss fest meine Augen, als der Klang von Explosionen in meinen Ohren widerhallte. Sie verschwanden wieder, als ich wie aus der Ferne Fate's Stimme mich rufen hörte und meine Augen öffnete. „Versuch einfach entspannt zubleiben..."

Ich stieß einen weiteren leisen Seufzer aus und schüttelte meinen Kopf, als ich sagte, „Ich weiß, aber sie werden wiederkommen. Es wird heute Nacht wohl wieder ein Alptraum kommen..."

Ich gab es zwar nicht zu, aber ich fürchtete meine Vergangenheit und die Seelen, deren Leben ich im Namen meines Landes genommen hatte. Die Queen mag zwar stolz darauf gewesen sein, das ich ihr loyaler Diener des Krieges gewesen bin, aber sie würde nicht auf irgendjemanden in dem Militär stolz sein, wenn sie wüsste, wie viele Leben wir jeden Tag nahmen. Die Matilda Panzer-Kommandiere sind vielleicht nicht diejenigen, die die Kugeln und Granaten feuerten, aber wir waren und werden immer diejenigen sein, die den Befehl zum Töten gaben. Das Blut von hunderten war an meinen Händen, sogar das von einem guten Freund, obwohl ich wusste, das es nicht ich gewesen bin, der ihn getötet hatte. Dennoch schmerzte es mich zu wissen, dass er in meinen Armen gestorben war.

Ich stand auf und sagte zu Fate, „Du kannst dich selbst hinaus lassen. Ich muss mich ins Bett begeben... Hoffentlich gehen diese Träume schnell vorüber..."

Ich ging an ihr vorbei auf mein Bett zu, stieg langsam ein und entlastete meine Gelenke. Dann zog ich die Decke über meine Schultern und schloss meine Augen. Ich war überrascht, als ich noch immer einen kalten Luftzug unter meiner Decke spürte. Ich bewegte meine Hand zu der kleinen Lücke und schloss sie, aber erst als ich am einschlafen war, bemerkte ich einen weiteren merkwürdigen Fakt. Fate hatte es irgendwie geschafft unter meine Decke zu schlüpfen und lag mir nun gegenüber, während sie mir in die Augen schaute. „Fate, was tust du hier unter meiner Decke?"

Ich fühlte, wie ihre Hand sich unter der Decke um meine wickelte und sie sagte, „Ich habe nicht vor, dich wieder alleine mit diesen Alpträumen fertig werden zu lassen Steph... Ich weiß dass du nie mein Lebenspartner werden wirst, also lass mich dich wenigstens während deiner Zeit der Not unterstützen."

„Fate..."

Ich beendete meinen Satz nicht, da sie dichter an mich heran rückte und ihre Arme um mich legte, während sie sagte, „Das hat mir geholfen meine Alpträume zu vergessen, als ich noch bei meinen Eltern gelebt habe. Vielleicht wird dir das auch helfen, genauso wie es auch mir vor all dieses Jahren geholfen hat..."

_Ich kenne Fate... Wenn ihr Entschluss erst einmal getroffen ist, dann wird sie nicht aufhören, bis ihre Aufgabe erledigt ist... *seufz* Damit muss ich heute Nacht klarkommen..._

„In Ordnung Fate... aber zöger nicht mich zu wecken, sollte ich zu laut werden..." sagte ich, was sie zum lächeln brachte und als sie das tat wusste ich, was ich heute Nacht durchstehen würde...

**(Sam)**

Ich lag da und schaute über die herabgefallenen Äste und über den stillen See hinweg. Ich fühlte mich erleichtert, dass Jessie und ich endlich einen Ort erreicht hatten, an dem wir uns nicht ständig Sorgen machen mussten. Wir hatten Oasis erreicht, ein Ort den viele gute Seelen im Namen des Friedens zwischen den Menschen und Keidran und nun auch Basitin zu ihrer Heimat gemacht hatten. Es war wirklich wunderbar zu wissen, dass wir nie wieder unter dem Schatten der andauernden Gefahr von all jenen waren, die wünschten, dass wir tot wären. Mein Herz war bei all jenen dort draußen, die wie wir fühlten, aber nie von Oasis erfahren würden. Allerdings musste ich auch über meine lange, mühsame und sehr anspruchsvolle Reise, um hierher zu kommen, nachdenken. Nie hätte ich auch in meinen wildesten Träumen daran gedacht, dass mein Leben solch eine Wende nehmen würde; Von nichts zu jemanden, der einen Lebenspartner hatte, wie die Leute es hier nannten. Zudem lebte ich nun in einem Dorf, das nur eine Bevölkerung von etwa einhundert Leuten hatte. Es war ein perfektes Leben, wen ich es riskieren kann das zu sagen und ich war froh, dass es nicht meinen Tod benötigt hatte, obwohl es dazu mehrmals gefährlich nahe gekommen ist.

Jessie bewegte sich umher, bis sie fester an mich gedrückt war und ich musste lächeln, als ich meinen Arm um sie legte, um sie an ihrem Platz zu halten. Ich wusste, dass ich sie nie loslassen wollte. Ich liebte diese Füchsin, die an mich gepresst war; Eine wunderschöne, orangene Füchsin, deren Leben ich vor einem schrecklichen Schicksal bewahrt hatte. Ich lächelte, während ich meine Augen schloss und meinen Kopf von ihr abwandte, während ich meine Gedanken durch unsere Reisen schweifen ließ. Wir hatten uns unter extrem sonderbaren Umständen getroffen und sie war die erste, die feindselige Aktionen vorgenommen hatte, als ich sie befreit hatte. Diesen Tag bereute ich am meisten, da ich wusste, dass man meine Worte hätte ernst nehmen können und wenn sie es gewollt hätte, dann wäre ich jetzt nicht mehr am Leben. Dann erinnerte ich mich an die Nacht, in der ich ihr den Seelenstein gegeben hatte, nun, vielmehr Tag. Sogar an unseren ersten Kuss erinnerte ich mich, den ich ein klein wenig bereute. Dieser Kuss hätte umso besonderer sein können. Eh, was war das?

Ich öffnete meine Augen, schaute zu Jessie hinüber und sah eine leere Glasflasche von uns wegrollen. Meine Augen weiteten sich, als eine weitere Erinnerung zu mir zurück kam; Eine, die dabei war wieder zur Realität zu werden. „Nya~"

„...Jessie...?" fragte ich, in der Hoffnung, dass sie gerade nicht wirklich die Milch der Romantik, wie ich angefangen habe sie zu nennen, getrunken hatte. Ich hatte genug Glück gehabt, sie ein paar mal davon abzuhalten, sie in den Schaufenstern von Läden zu sehen. Wie sie also dazu gekommen ist, war mir unklar...

Sie kicherte sehr lieblich, während sie zu mir aufschaute und ich lächelte nervös, in dem Wissen, dass unsere erste Nacht hier in Oasis in der Tat eine interessante sein würde...


End file.
